True Alphas
by veryspecialagentriley
Summary: Percy and Nico have been betrayed and banished from Camp Half-blood. After they were both adopted by Hestia, and received the bite from Lupa. They both move to Beacon Hills with the Argents, before Scott is bitten. Will they be able to help with the incoming chaos or be seen as rivals to those there? Warning: PWP! This is my first story so it's not written all that well.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Heartbreak…

Rage…

Betrayal…

This is what happens when your fatal flaw is loyalty. That no matter what you have done, you will be forgotten by ones you believed to be your friends. Now I am nothing to them. Just a stupid, idiotic, pathetic, weak, worthless boy that they just used for fame. All because of my asshole of a half-brother. That happened to me very recently, and my best friend. Hi, this depressed person's name is Percy Jackson, my best friend is Nico Di Angelo. You know what, let give you my point of view of the betrayal done to the both of us.

* * *

 ** _Flashback (Percy's POV)_**

It was midnight and I was taking camp patrols, sitting next to Peleus the dragon and guardian of the Golden Fleece, when I saw someone running up the hill, with a small army of monsters behind her/he. I told Conner, who was taking patrol with me, to blow the conch shell and get Chiron, while I go down there. I took out Riptide and sprinted into battle.

Once I was close to the scene, I saw what I am dealing with. There were about six hell-hounds. The figure was a short, skinny, scrawny, lanky guy. He looked about my age. He had a rat-nest of brown hair, eyes color of mud, and bad case of acne. He was cowering and looks like he was about to piss his pants.

One of the hell-hounds lunged at me, but I rolled to the side and stabbing it on the side, turning it to yellow dust. Another hell-hound charged at me and I ran towards it, dropping to my knees, bent my back backwards, sliding under its stomach and stabbing it right in the middle of its body, covering myself in yellow dust. I quickly whipped my head up and saw that the last four hell-hounds surrounded me in a circle, growling and looking at me with blood-lust eyes. The kid was hiding behind a tree, watching everything with fearful eyes.

A plan popped in my head. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and raised my hands up. I was searching for water and found it at the beach. The same pain came to my gut, as I willed the water to come. When I opened my eyes, my hands were above my head, levitating water above me that could fill at least seven pools. Sweat dripped down my forehead. The hell-hounds looked at the water with fear in their eyes. They were about to escape, but they were not going away that easily. I pushed my hands forward and the water rushed at the hell-hounds. The hell-hounds were washed away, only leaving sounds of yelps and a trail of yellow dust. I was tired, but I made myself get up and walk up to the guy and make sure he was alright. I found him behind a tree, in a fetal position.

I just scoffed. "I'd change your pants if I were you." His face turned red and he walked away from me.

We walked up the hill and saw all of the campers there, ready for battle. Annabeth's face was relieved when she saw me, but her attention quickly went to the asshole, which unnerved me. The whole camp gasped at something glowing above his head. His parent has claimed him. Not any parent.

 _My DAD._

I mentally groaned when I realized he was my new half-brother. A bright flash came and everybody knelt down, as they all felt the power of a God. It was my father, Poseidon. I smiled at him, but it quickly faded away as he completely ignored me and walked up to my half-brother. "Everybody, welcome my son, Mark Sherman," Poseidon said with so much pride in his voice. That struck me at the heart.

* * *

And to make matters worse, as time went on, Mark started to boast about how he defeated a pack of six monsters and two weeks surviving on his own, with only his hands as weapons. He lied to everybody through his teeth. But what was worse, is that everybody believed him. They all look at him like, some sort of God. Everybody then started to resent me, except my closest friends. Mark told everybody lies about me. Destroying their things, blaming me, and how I let their siblings die in the wars. The only people I had left were Annabeth, Nico, Piper, Jason, Leo, Calypso, Hazel, Frank, and Chiron. Reyna was still praetor at Camp Jupiter and the legion still had my back.

But soon, Annabeth left me too.

* * *

It was midnight and I just came back after doing a little favor for Demeter about saving the environment. I was hoping for Annabeth to greet me at the border, but nothing. In fact nobody was around. They all seemed to be at the Big House. Everybody was cheering. I hid back in the shadows,and quickly joined by Nico who seemed enraged at what was about to happen.

"All hail, Mark Sherman, the most powerful demigod to have ever lived and true hero" shouted Zeus to the crowd.

Everybody cheered in agreement. Mark had a smug smile on his face that I just want to punch it right off his face. Mark then grabbed Annabeth and kissed her. She kissed right back without hesitating. She didn't even try to push him off, considering that she is my girlfriend, I snapped.

"What is going on HERE!?" I shouted over the cheering, walking up, making everybody stop cheering and watch me. They clearly saw I was fuming mad.

"Ah, look who finally showed up" sneered Zeus. Everybody looked at me with disgust and anger, my own father included. All except for Artemis, Hestia, Hermes, Hades and my roman friends.

"What. Is. Going. On?" I asked through gritted teeth. I took a step forward, but was stopped by my dad pointing his Trident at my chest. I looked at him with disbelief. "What are you doing?"

"The Gods have discussed together and have agreed to banish you and that boy, Nico Di Angelo from camp. You two are no longer welcome here" he said to me with venom in his voice.

My eyes widened. "Banishment? For what? What have we possibly done?" I asked them.

"For working with the Titans and Gaia in both wars. Mark has full proof of you two betraying us" answered Zeus.

"What?! Are you stupid?! After everything we have done, you banish us, by my stupid half-brother's lies?!" I shouted to everybody.

"Watch who you are talking to boy" Poseidon warned me dangerously.

"BOY?! I'M YOUR SON!" I shouted at him.

"You're not my son."

I looked at him, with hurt all over my face. "After everything I have done for you, this is how you repay me. A father should not treat their own child like this."

"YOU'RE A MISTAKE!" Poseidon shouted at me.

"So meeting my mother was a mistake, huh?" I asked him, rage fueling my body. "If I am a mistake, did you regret ever meeting my mother? Did you even loved her? Or did you just want to get into her pants?" I fired questions after questions at him. He was silent. "ANSWER ME!" I shouted at him, tears now coming down my cheeks as I was shaking in anger.

It was so quiet, that you can hear a pin drop.

"You have an hour to pack your things and leave. Never come back" said Zeus, breaking the silence.

My eyes connected with Annabeth. We had a silent conversation. _Are you coming with me? My eyes asked her._

She didn't look at me. That's all the answer I needed. I looked away from her and looked at the ground, hurt, sadness, fury, and betrayal written all over my face. "Fine. But remember this day. The day you lost heroes. When you need us the most, we won't come to your aid. When you pray, we won't listen. Come searching, and you won't find us. But if you do, you won't live to see another day." I whispered coldly towards all of them as the winds started to pick up angrily.

I quickly left with Nico and walked to Cabin 3, to pack, as Nico already had his stuff gathered. Behind me I could hear the celebration going on. I marched to Cabin 3 and barge through the door. I was breathing heavily. Nico walked into the bathroom to start gathering my things. I walked over to the mirror, connected to my dresser. I leaned on the dresser and looked at my reflection. When I saw myself, words like _Mistake, Traitor,_ whispered in my ear. Anger filled my body and I punched the mirror, shattering it to million pieces. I flipped the dresser to the other side of the cabin. I ripped off my camp necklace, feeling that it was choking me, causing the beads to bounce on the floor. I took off my camp shirt, like it was on fire and threw it across the cabin, leaving me bare chest. I ran my hand through my hair in frustration.

I punched the wall.

 _"How could you Percy?"_

Punch

 _"I trusted you!"_

Punch. Punch.

 _"I thought you were my friend?"_

Punch. Punch. Punch.

 _"All your fault!"_

Scream. Punch. Punch. Punch.

 _"All my fault."_ Tears spilled. I slid down on my back and down to the floor. I sobbed in my hands. Nico wrapped me into a hug and held me close and tight rubbing my back.

The words repeated over and over again in my head. I banged the back of my head on the wall, over and over again, just want to get rid of those words.

 _How could they do this to me? After everything I have ever done for them, this is how the repay me? I could see why Luke sided with the Titans._

Annabeth.

Her name just brings rage through my veins. After everything we have gone through, does that mean nothing to her? At least I have Nico with me, without him, I don't what know what I would do. He was my brother, _despite him having a crush on me._ That thought made me smile.

I just sat there, when I saw the ring my mother had given me. I picked it up and hold it tightly in my right hand. I was hoping to give this to Annabeth someday, but everything has changed. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back, hoping this is all just a nightmare. Through my closed eyelids, a bright white light came in my room. My eyes snapped open and I was blinded by the light. I used my hands to cover my eyes from the brightness of the mysterious light.

The light slowly faded away. I removed my hands from my face and saw that it was Artemis, Hestia, Hermes, Hades, I quickly jumped up to my feet and took out Riptide, pushing Nico behind me.

"What do you want? Are you here to kill us? Because if you are, we are not going down without a fight" I dangerously told them, ready to use Riptide as Nico had raised his blade as well.

"Percy, we are not here to harm. Quite the opposite actually. Please, just lower your weapon." Hermes said.

But I didn't lower my guard. "Swear it in the River Styx, that everything you say is true." He repeated the oath, thunder rumbled followed by silence.

"I just want a normal life" I said.

"And you will get a normal life" Hermes told me.

"What do you mean?" I asked them, as that received my full attention.

"Our offer. If you accept it, you will leave everything behind, a fresh start. Only if you accept" Hestia explained to me.

"It depends. What's the offer?" I asked them.

"If you accept our offer, we would like to become your Patrons. For millennia, I have been searching the right hero to be my champion, and I have found two" said a hopeful Hestia.

I look at each of their faces, detecting any false info or lie. But I saw none. I thought over their offer. It was very tempting yes, but if I take it, I'll know I will never have a normal life. But I do want to show everybody how much stronger I have become without them. That I don't need them. I am better off without them. With a final decision, I know exactly what to do. I knelt down on one knee, bowing my head.

"I accept your offer My Ladies, and My Lords, but only if Nico gets the same offer." I told them.

Hades nodded before adding. "First you two must think of a place to go now that this has happened. Preferably if you have any family that will take my boy in with you Percy."

I thought hard. I looked around as if that will give me the answer to my question. And it did. My eyes landed on one particular picture that was on the floor, covered in shards of the mirror I broken. I slowly walked forward, bent down and picked it up carefully, dusting away the shards off. It was me, my mom, Uncle Chris, Aunt Victoria and Cousin Alison. A smile slowly appeared on my face, remembering that day. I got up and pocketed the picture in my jeans. Smilingly, I turned around and faced them.

"Beacon Hills, California. So I'll stay at my Uncle's house, but wouldn't they be dangerous because of my demigod scent?" I asked them, worried about my only family's safety.

"Once we have given you some of our powers, monsters will be too terrified to come after you. They will believe it will be a Godly presence, not a demigod. Only a few monsters will attack,but only if sent by another God" explained Hestia.

I nodded, relief that I'm not going to put other people in more danger.

"Are you ready?" Hermes asked.

I nodded and looked dead-eye at him and smiled. "I was born ready."

Hestia nodded at me and closed her eyes. She started to speak in Greek in a rapid pace, that I didn't understand a single word she said. Then orange and red mist came out of her body and reached to me. As the mist touched me, I gasped in surprise as power surged through me. I could feel it go through my veins. I felt a cold sensation go through the left side of my upper body and the left side of my neck. I felt so powerful, that I could fight the Giant War all over again by myself. I didn't realized it, but my body and eyes started to glow brighter in the dark. Everything seems so much clearer. My whole body glowed so bright that the gods shielded their eyes.

A few seconds later, it stopped and Hestia was sweating and breathing heavily. My vision was blurry and Nico and I were gasping for air. They were gasps around the room. I looked at them, Hestia, and Artemis, were blushing madly. "What? Why are you looking at us like that?" I questioned them.

 _Is it me or did this shirt grow tighter_? I thought to myself, barely could breathe in my now tight shirt. They just stared at me, mouth opening and closing. Hermes and Hades were the only ones that seemed to be unaffected, as Hermes rolled his eyes at the Goddesses. Hermes snapped his fingers and out of thin air he materialized a full length mirror. Looking at it made me realize that Nico and I looked exactly alike except for our faces and hair of course.

My eyes widen as I look at my reflection in the mirror. I've changed. I was taller now, towered over my 6'0 to a 6'4. My sun-kissed tan glowed in the dark. My eyes shined brighter, more vibrant. I have also gain a few more muscles, the reason why my shirt is so tight and my pants being so short. I notice a black drawing at the left side of my neck, all the way down to my left arm, stopping at my wrist. I realized it was a tattoo. A tribal tattoo. It spread across the left side of my chest, stopping at the middle of my upper body. I turned around and the left side of my back is also covered in tattoos. Basically the whole left side of my upper body. I turned back around and trace the tattoo with my index finger.

"The tribal tattoo is your enchanted armor which is my blessing. When you are in battle, just think about the armor in your head and the tattoo will start to change into your battle armor. To change back, just think in your mind to change the armor back into a tattoo and it will. Go on, give it a go." Hades said as we checked out our tattoos.

I tightly shut my eyes closed and imagine the tattoo spreading all over me, forming into armor. You know the feeling when your foot fall asleep, well that is how my whole body feels. It was uncomfortable. I slowly opened my eyes, as the feeling went away. I was surprised at what I saw. All of my clothes changed. Nico followed my actions a minute later.

I wore a black sleeve-less under armor muscle shirt, with a black assassin jacket over it, with the hood already up, covering almost my whole face except my mouth, cheeks, and nose. Over my jacket was a midnight black and silver Greek/Roman chest plate with a fire in the middle. The other God's symbols surrounding the fire. I wore slim black jeans, with black army boots. I wore black leather fingerless gloves. I have a two swords holder was on my back that would make an "X" shape. I have belt of throwing knives. I also have a hidden dagger behind my back above my waist, three on the back of each of my shoulders, and one in each of my boot. I have ten black ninja throwing stars, in two pockets on either side of my hip.

I then closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and thought back to my original clothes. The uncomfortable feeling came back and I forced my eyes to stay open. I looked in fascination as the armor slowly disappeared and crawled up to my skin, forming back the tattoo at its previous place.

"My blessing has enhanced your hearing, sight, smell, strength, speed, and your reflexes. Your weapons on your armor will always come back. They are a mixture of Celestial bronze, imperial gold, and silver. Your armor will camouflage to any color to be unseen by your enemies. Also your hood will never fall down. Not even if someone pulls it down. Only you can remove it" Hestia explains.

I looked down at my right forearm and flexed my arm. I started at my SPQR tattoo with 16 lines. Mars wanted to add more to them, to show everybody I am a true Roman warrior. Ares hates my guts, but Mars admires my skills.

Bipolar much.

Hermes came forward and gave each of us an envelope, "Open this when you are alone, it will explain why I can't give you my blessing." We nodded and pocketed it.

Artemis then came forward. "I haven't said thank you for saving me and holding the weight of the world for me. Also I'll like to apologize for my idiotic brother's decision and be happy if we become friends. I'll like to give this to you two. As well, I will bless you two giving the ability to transform into a wolf. Plus if you two want, on your way to your new home, I can have Lady Lupa help you two get used to shifting." Artemis said.

She snapped her fingers and out of thin air materialized something, as well as a beam of moonlight hit Nico and I. She placed it in my hand. It was cold. I looked down and saw that it was necklace. It was a silver and black chain connected to a half-moon pendant with a rubber cord in the inside, doing zig-zags. When I was putting it around my neck, Artemis started explaining. "When you pull on the pendant, it will transform into a silver hunting bow, with never ending arrows in a quiver. To transform it back, just imagine it back to a necklace."

"Thank you Lady Artemis. I'll gladly be friends with you. I'll will even help you recruit new huntresses. You have my word" I promised to her, as I bowed my head slightly

She gave me one of her rare smiles. "Thank you Perseus." She took a step back with the others.

"Thank you, all of you. I don't know where I'll be without your help" I gratefully told them.

Hades stepped forward and summoned a black Stygian Iron sword and held it up to me. "Percy, for your actions in helping my family in the wars and for being a role model for my children I give you my blessing as well as this sword, it's name is Alpha. You truly are the greatest demigod, this world has ever faced. If you need anything call me, I will show up in an instant. We will see each other soon in the future, Perseus. But for now, I bid you farewell, take care my son" added Hades, as they all started to glow, until they disappeared.

I sighed and started to pack everything of my belongings. Shirts, pants, shorts, shoes, money, drachmas, weapons, first aid-kit, ambrosia, nectar, and pictures of my Mom, Aunt Victoria, Uncle Chris, and Alison. I filled up two duffel bags and one backpack. I tested out my new found powers from Hestia and burned it. I watched as the pictures and camp clothes burned into ashes. I left Cabin 3, not even putting out the fire. Nico followed me into the forest to start our journey towards a new home across the country.

 ** _Flashback End_**

* * *

That brings us back to our regularly scheduled program. It's been about 2 months since we left Camp Half-Blood. We had spent about a month at Camp Jupiter, spending time with the Romans explaining our presence. And also getting used to being a werewolf, that could fully shift into a wolf unlike the normal hybrid. While we were there, we learned that we were an oddity among werewolves. Lupa was shocked when she looked into our eyes the first time we shifted successfully. Apparently, both Nico and I are something called True Alphas. Meaning, we assume the rank of Alpha without having to kill or take over a pack.

Currently Nico and I are on a bus somewhere in Nevada, before realizing that I need to call Chris and Victoria to get permission first. There was a click.

"Hello?" a man's voice said through the line.

"Um, Uncle Chris?"

He gasped at the other end of the line. "Percy?! Is that you?! It's been so long since I heard from you!" Uncle Chris said.

"Yeah, it's me. It's been a while."

"It's really good to hear from you. How you've been?"

I sighed. "I've been better."

He could hear the sadness in my voice. "What's wrong, Percy?"

I scratch the back of my neck and let out a deep breath. "I had a fight with my dad and was wondering if I can ask you a huge, mega favor?"

Before you start, no he doesn't know about the Gods and me. He thinks that my dad Poseidon works for the Navy.

"You could ask me anything. You're like a son to me" he told me truthfully.

That brought a happy smile on my face and my eyes to glisten with tears. "I was wondering if my friend and I could stay with you at Beacon Hills, until we graduate from high school. My friend is the one year younger than me, I promise that he won't cause much trouble, he is after all much like me. He is going through the same thing as me." I asked him hopefully.

"Of course you two can live with us." He told me.

"Thanks Uncle Chris, one more thing, don't tell Alison I'm coming I want it to be a surprise so make sure she opens the door. I will text you when we pull up. Thanks again." I thanked him.

"No problem. You will just have to crash in the guest room."

"It's alright."

"How are you going to get here?" He asked me.

"I'll fly over there. And thanks so much. Can't wait to see you."

"No problem. I can't wait to finally see how you've grown up."

 _You have no idea_ , I thought.

"Bye Uncle Chris. See you in a couple hours."

"Bye Percy. See you soon." He then ended the call.

Nico looked to me with a smirk on his face, in which I slapped the back of his head playfully. He leaned his head to my chest and promptly fell asleep. Leaving me to my thoughts. _Nico, my sweet guardian angel…nothing will tear us apart now, mio amico._ **(Italian for: my friend)**

 **A/N: Don't hate. This story is my own spin-off** **of Percy Jackson: Howl at the Moon. If you don't like it, then don't read it.**

 ** _Updated: 12/17/2017_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Percy POV**

"Are you sure they will accept me? I mean come on Percy, I'm not exactly a ball of sunshine, for crying out loud I wear all black and I'm like vampire pale!" Nico pestered me as we got off the bus to walk about 30 minutes towards our new home.

"Nico, do you think I would come all this way if I didn't know for sure you wouldn't be welcome. Chris is my mom's brother, and I know you aren't a ball of sunshine. You would be weird considering your dad is Hades" I snickered. Getting a hard glare from Nico before a smile finally emerges on his face. I pulled out Hermes letter before nudging Nico to do the same.

 _Hello boys, the reason I could not give you two my blessing is because my blessing wouldn't have given you boys anything more than the other's blessing. So for my gift, there is a debit card in here with unlimited cash, just like the Lotus Hotel cards. Thank you boys for everything you've done, Hermes._

I smiled and mentally thanked Hermes. I looked over to find Nico putting the card in his wallet and nodding at me to show the way. I pulled him aside me and we walked down the street for another 15 minutes in silence. We came up to a tan two-story house with white outlines, I stopped and made him look me in the eyes. "Nico, they will accept you, I know it. Even if I have to buy you a dog collar with a leash, and have you live in the backyard." I laughed hard, as Nico gave me a glare that could've turned Medusa to stone. I made sure to wait a minute after texting Chris that we were here.

Knock, Knock, Knock!

The door whipped open after about 20 seconds and Alison crushed me with a huge hug almost sending me to the ground, which made Nico laugh until I kicked him between the goal posts.

"Percy, what are you doing? Who is this? Is this your boyfriend?" Allison rattled off at rapid pace.

Nico recovered faster than me, "Yes I am his boyfriend Nico Di Angelo. We are here to talk to your father about possibly staying here until we graduate high school." As he said this he leaned forward and kissed her hand before throwing an arm around my waist giving me a kiss on my cheek. I kept my grin on my face, glaring at him in my mind.

Aunt Victoria walked towards the door before she stopped in front of me. Her hand flew to her mouth and her eyes watered. "Oh, you've grown up so fast" she said with a shaky voice. She then gave me a motherly hug, which I haven't had in awhile. She took a step back after a couple minutes, and took a good look of me.

"You're grown so tall and handsome. And gained so much muscles. Who are you, Dwayne Johnson?" she asked me.

I chuckled. "No, its steroids" I said in a serious voice, but I was just joking.

"What?! Excuse me?! Steroids?!" Aunt Victoria exclaimed.

I laughed and said, "Just joking, I've been working out a lot."

She sighed in relief. "OK, good." She then touched the silver streak in my hair. "When did you do that in your hair? And when did you get a tattoo?!"

Allison came closer, to get a look. "You got a tattoo? I want one" she muttered in awe.

Aunt Victoria gave her a look.

"Um, I mean, I don't want one?" she said more like a question than a statement.

"You got that right," she pointed at her.

Nico and I snickered, but I quickly stopped when she pointed at me. "And you. Since when did you get a tattoo?"

I gulped nervously. Allison was now snickering at me.

"Um, I, uh got it because my amazing, beautiful, smart Aunt loves me and be cool with it?" I said it as more as a question. Nico looked nervous too.

She had a thoughtful look, before she sighed. "Fine, I'll let it slide this once. But were going to talk about it another time."

I nodded my head vigorously.

"Dear, show your cousin and his friend to his room." she told Alison.

Nico and I grabbed our bags and followed Alison up the stairs. We walked down the hallway, took a left and open the door at the far corner.

"Well, it isn't much but" she drifted off.

"It's perfect" I assured her. Once she left, I pulled Nico into the room by his collar, shut the door and pointed at him sternly. "I'm gonna get you back for that. Why did you do that?"

"To mess with you mostly. Plus I know that you need someone to help you get through her betrayal, and who better than someone who is going through the same situation. Percy, you know that you won't be healed by the time school starts, by doing this, you won't have to worry about being in a relationship." Nico reasoned a soft smile on his face.

I let him go before pulling him into a tight hug "thanks, I didn't think about that." I mumbled to him. We separated and he smirked "I know you don't have much of anything going on up there." He said as he poked my forehead. I playfully slapped on the back of his head as we laughed.

We both headed downstairs after unpacking our things meeting Uncle Chris in the kitchen. Chris's face lit up as he saw me "Percy, ah man, the son I've always wanted is finally here. So, who is this young man you've brought with you?"

This time Alison answered him, but this time it didn't bother me as much. "Oh dad, this is Nico Di Angelo, he is Percy's boyfriend." There was silence for a good minute before Chris broke it, "okay, so how long have you two been together?"

Now, I did not expect that response, even though we are family. But Nico recovered fast, "We've been together about 7 months sir. Percy is the brother I never had. I've heard that you respect Percy greatly, and I assure you that I have the same loyalty and respect that he does. Except I have more brains than this idiot." Nico smirked as I looked at him with a playful glare before leaning my head onto his shoulder.

Chris looked at both of us before nodding to us gesturing to sit at the table. We made sure to leave out our Greek and Roman adventures. We gave him a rundown of how we met, given our recent break-ups. Then it was time for dinner.

 _Yay!_

Needless to say that during dinner, Nico was very adamant with making me uncomfortable with hands-on gestures. I can guarantee that my face was red the entire time. While Nico was smirking at my discomfort, Alison seemed amused, Victoria seemed confused as to why I was blushing immensely, and Chris seemed entertained before giving Nico a look that said 'if you don't stop I won't hold him back'. Nico stopped immediately looked down sheepishly.

Aunt Victoria broke the silence, "so how did you two get together?"

Nico looked at me before I answered "we went through a breakup at the same time with different people. But we both leaned on each other to get through it. We were good friends beforehand, and it just evolved into something stronger. Nico made the first move of course, but I followed not soon after." Nico took my hand in his giving it a light squeeze as I explained going along with Nico and I's fake relationship. In my mind though, I was really falling for Nico. He had always been there for me, but I never really appreciated him for it properly.

After dinner Nico and I stayed to clean the kitchen so we could help, given we didn't make dinner. When we finished washing dishes we went into our new room. Nico pulled me onto the bed next to him "Percy, I don't know what to say about our situation, I mean I know you aren't gay. I don't know what I was thinking, when I pulled you into a relationship like this. I'm sorry th-" I stopped him at that, leaned in, pressing my lips against his.

 **Warning SMUT Scene**

 **3rd** **POV**

After about 10 minutes of rolling on the bed making out I broke the silence, "You kiss good," Percy whispered smiling.

"I know," Nico said arrogantly. "I always do. I am the Ghost King after all."

"You sure you want to do this Percy?" Nico asked with a concerned look. "It seems too fast, and you just got out of a relationship. We aren't even in one. Plus, I'm not known for my gentleness, if you catch my drift, and I'm certainly not being the woman."

"You 30's guys and your out of date views of gender roles. And yes, I'm sure I want this, I want to move on with you." Percy sighed. "But, why do I have to be bottom?"

"Because, I'm obviously the man in this situation," Nico replied with a smirk.

"That so?" Percy whispered. "Mm hm," Nico replied softly, bringing their lips together once more.

Nico let his lips dance against Percy's, but was surprised to find the other boy taking control, sucking and bruising his lips with need. Nico gave in and allowed Percy to forcefully shove his tongue into his mouth. He was actually enjoying letting Percy have control. Percy growled and began to kiss and bite down Nico's neck. The son of Hades moaned and allowed Percy to press him back against the bed. He moaned in wanton abandon as Percy licked and nibbled across his skin from lips, to neck, to shoulders. Percy pulled away and looked seductively into Nico's smoldering dark orbs.

"Percy," Nico whispered needy.

"Who's in control now?" Percy asked with a grin. "You want me, don't deny it."

Nico shook his head and sighed. "Fine, I want you," he said irritably.

"Well that's progress," Percy laughed, running his hand down Nico's hardened chest.

Nico drew in a breath when Percy got dangerously close to his hip line. "Nico let me," Percy whispered into his ear, nipping at it gently. "Let me have you. I need this"

Nico groaned and placed his hands against Percy's shoulders to gently shove him away, but he hesitated. Part of him wanted it so badly. His body was on fire, Percy was driving him insane, and he found himself nodding instead. Percy smirked and bit his earlobe, before moving down his cheek, nipping at his neck, while holding Nico up against the wall forcefully. The Italian boy turned to mush under Percy's tactics, moaning wantonly as Percy lifted up his shirt and kissed and licked his chest. Percy stopped and smiled at him, slowly removing his shirt. Nico allowed him to, lifting up his arms to assist in the process. When he saw Percy's eyes on his bare chest and stomach he felt vulnerable. Nico bit his bottom lip and Percy placed his hand on his shoulder soothingly.

"Hey, don't be nervous." Percy whispered softly. Percy kissed down Nico's chest, slowly getting on his knees as he moved down to the other boy's stomach and then his jeans. He smirked at the erection he saw tenting Nico's pants.

"Well, well," Percy laughed. "I think Nico likes this."

Nico literally felt like a rock dropped into his stomach as Percy undid his belt and pulled the leather through the loop. The rock lifted as was replaced with airy desire, as Percy unbuttoned his jeans and slowly lowered the zipper.

"Fuck Percy, please," Nico whispered.

Percy laughed quietly and took Nico's hardened member into his hand. Apparently the other boy liked going commando. Percy placed his lips around the head of Nico's cock and soon his nerves were forgotten. As his friend slowly began working the length with his saliva filled mouth, Nico panted and threaded his fingers through Percy's black hair.

"Oh gods," Nico exclaimed.

Percy hummed appreciatively around the dick in his mouth.

"Fuck!" Nico moaned loudly. "Percy don't...don't s-stop..."

Percy slowly went back up to the head and then deep throated him again quickly, repeating this over and over until Nico's length was at full girth. He slowly removed himself smirking at his friend's rock hard fully erected cock, just ready to fill him. Nico almost knew what to do and slowly grabbed Percy's hips, gently turning him around.

"Don't think, just do," Percy whispered.

Nico nodded and bent down behind his friend. He gently spread Percy's ass cheeks apart and looked at the winking entrance. Nico exhaled lustily and sucked on his pointer finger, making sure to get it wet before easing it into Percy slowly.

"Oh," Percy moaned. "Yes!"

Nico worked him with his finger using an in and out motion, and then added a second finger, making Percy moan again. Nico began repeating the motion faster and twisting his fingers around, while Percy grunted and moaned with wild abandon. Finally Nico removed his fingers and stood up, positioning his rock hard cock at Percy's entrance before beginning to ease in.

"Oh...yes," Percy exhaled as his entrance stretched with Nico's penetration.

Nico clenched his jaw and hissed at the tightness. "Ah, oh my god..." he moaned, seating himself completely within Percy.

Nico began with a slow thrusting motion that quickly began to hasten. He'd never felt anything like this. He quickened to faster thrusts and Percy moaned and panted beneath him.

"Oh-oh yeah!" Percy moaned, clenching his teeth. "Fuck me!"

Nico grunted and began pounding into his friend with wild abandon. He no longer cared about stupid 30's stereotypes, or even where he was, or what he was doing. Nico moaned and increased his speed to jackhammering, pounding into Percy with the sound of flesh slapping flesh.

"Oh yeah," Nico grunted, as sweat dripped from his greasy hair.

"Oh gods..." Percy moaned as Nico hit his spot over and over and cupped his balls, enjoying being completely filled. Nico thrust forward a few more times and convulsed, slumping over Percy's back as he exploded his seed up his friend's canal. Percy moaned and slowly pulled off of Nico's cock, jacking his own member.

"I'm gonna cum!" Percy cried out, before exploding onto the ground.

Nico wrapped his arms around him, their sweaty bodies and slick skin rubbing together. Nico kissed the back of Percy's neck.

"That was wonderful," Nico whispered.

Percy turned around to face him and pressed their lips together fiercely. He pulled away and smiled at Nico.

"Glad you were top after all," He whispered. Nico smirked and pursed his lips slyly. He pulled me on top of him inserting his dick inside of me before pulling the covers over us, turning out the lights and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay I know, that most of you might be thinking that it is way too early for a sex scene between these two. But see this more as a 'heat-of-the-moment' kind of scene. Right now Percy needs someone to fill the gap in his heart, and he realizes that Nico is that one person. But enjoy the rest of the chapter. There will be more sex scenes as time goes on, and they will switch roles.**

* * *

 **End of SMUT (Percy POV)**

Needless to say after waking up the next morning was awkward due to last night's actions. At breakfast we got a vigorous talk about Nico and I having sex. The rule is that, if we are to do it, it will be done when no one else is here. And if someone is here, there will be no noise or else we can't do it ever again at home. Nico looked at me the whole time with a huge grin on his face as I turned bright red and sheepishly looked down. The whole time Aunt Victoria talked, I was thinking of how to get back at Nico.

* * *

 **3 Months Later...**

It has been a couple months since we've settled in Beacon Hills. A week left until Nico and I go to Beacon Hills High School with Allison. Apparently she was a new student last year. **(FYI, Allison hasn't met Scott yet and he hasn't been turned into a werewolf)** Nico and I have been studying all summer to get ready for the school year. Nico and I each bought a new laptop, school books and long boards with our new debit cards. I also bought some stuff for our room.

We painted the room blue and black, for my bed, with four new pillows, blankets, covers, and comforter. The wooden bedpost had storage underneath the bed. The color of the bed, and the stuff was white, grey, dark blue, and light blue. Over the bed was a huge shelf, with an I-pod speakers, books, pictures, and four blue canvas bins. I replaced the two nightstands, with two big wooden bookshelf. They were filled with my study books, hats, a white "Exit" sign, and storage bins. On the floor was a dark blue and light blue rectangle rug. My skateboard, which had a drawing of black running horse, and the background was white. Nico's was all black with a raging skeleton wielding a pure white sword.

During the summer, I met Scott and Stiles after buying new Lacrosse equipment, apperntly they were on the team but had to buy new gear. I liked it. I can release some steam while playing. During the summer, Chris trained me to learn all kinds of weapons and fighting styles. He also taught me what the history of their family and trained me to be a hunter. So that meant learning how to use guns, bows, crossbows, and many more. He is also teaching me Kung Fu, Kickboxing, and other fighting techniques. He pushed my strength and speed to the limit. I was sore every day, but I got used to it. Nico was interested, but didn't want to take part just yet. So Chris agreed that when Nico wanted to jump in, that I would train him. However Nico and I kept up our sword training secretly from Chris.

It was early in the morning, and I decide to take a run through Beacon Hills. I changed into a black, long-sleeve Nike muscle shirt, with lime green basketball shorts, and black Nike Air Max 2014. I grabbed my Galaxy S6 and my headphones. I walked down the stairs and hop on the kitchen counter. I looked around and saw nobody around. I quickly conjure a plate full of blue waffles, drown them with syrup, and a glass of blue cranberry juice. I happily chopped down on the food. When I was just about to start washing the dishes, a sleepy Nico and Victoria came downstairs and to the kitchen.

"Good morning" I told them.

"Morning" they mumbled sleepily. I chuckled at them.

"Where are you going, this early?" she yawned out.

"I'm going for a run, if that's OK with you?" I asked her.

"Only if you can make me a cup of coffee" she said, while sitting down at the kitchen table.

"And your famous waffles. And eggs. And bacon" Nico moaned. Alison nodded with him. Ever since with Hestia's blessing, I can cook like a Pro chef, in one of those cooking channels.

"Already on it."

Eight minutes later, I had a tower of waffles, plate of bacon and eggs, and a jug of coffee.

"Thanks Perce" Nico said, through a mouthful of food. I patted him on the back giving him a quick kiss on his cheek.

"No problem. Be back later" I told them, as I walked out of the house and plugged in my white headphones. The whole run I was thinking about our situation. _I mean don't get me wrong, I love how life is right now. But with school starting, I'm starting to worry about how this impact us. We've gotten closer but with me joining the lacrosse team, and we will still be helping Lady Artemis bring in recruits. I can't help but be apprehensive. Because there is always a matter of time before something crazy happens. We demigods never get a break._

* * *

 **1 Week Later...**

Today was the last day of summer, before we start school tomorrow. It was late night, about 10:30 P.M. Melissa (Scott's mom) was working in the hospital tonight, so Scott and I were still up. I was in Scott's room, both of us were refreshing each other about the techniques for shooting. Nico was at home watching a movie with Allison. Suddenly there was a loud crash outside followed by crunching noises.

"You heard that?" I asked him.

"Yeah" he said.

Then there was another sound above. I could faintly hear a heartbeat outside (You know, a plus side to being able to turn into a wolf). We both looked at each other, before we rushed back in our rooms. I quickly slip on my hoodie and my black Nike's, not even bothering putting a shirt on. I grabbed my lacrosse stick and stepped out from the room. Scott followed behind me, with jeans, white sneakers, red hoodie, and a wooden baseball bat. We quietly crept down the stairs and to the front porch. It was dark outside. I raised my stick, as did Scott next to me as we reached the rail.

Suddenly something fell from the roof and dangled like a pinata in front of us. I quickly realized it was a body. Stiles. Stiles and Scott both screamed. Scott was about to swing at him, but I blocked him with my hockey stick, with a loud thump. "Wait! It's just Stiles" I told Scott.

"Stiles, what the hell are you doing!?" Scott shouted, lowering the bat.

"You two weren't answering your phones. Why do you have a bat and you, a lacrosse stick?" he asked us.

"Really, that's your problem with this. What the fuck do you think we have these for?" I hissed at him, not really answering his first question.

"We thought you were an intruder" Scott told him.

"You climbed onto his house late at night. What would you do?" I told him.

"Look, I know it's late, but you guys got to hear this. I just saw my dad leave twenty minutes ago. Dispatch called, they're bringing in every officer in the Beacon Department and even the State Police" Stiles said as he jumped down to his feet.

 _He didn't even answer our questions._

"For what?" Scott and I asked simultaneously.

"Two joggers found a body in the woods" Stiles said.

 _A body? Man, what Nico would give to some and see this._ I thought.

"A dead body?" Scott asked, voicing my thoughts.

"No, a body of water. Yes, dumb-ass, a dead body" Stiles replied.

"Like, murder?" I asked Stiles.

"Nobody knows yet, just that it was a girl, probably in her late twenties." Stiles replied.

"Wait, hold on. If the police already found the body, what are they looking for?" Scott pointed out.

Stiles had a gleeful look on his face. "That's the best part" he took a dramatic pause. "They only found half of the body."

"Probably not the best part for the girl" I told Stiles. He just ignored my comment. "We're going" Stiles declared.

Within minutes we pulled up to a sign that said, Beacon Hills PRESERVE: No Entry after Dark. I snorted. _Like that was going to stop us and any other people._

"We're seriously doing this?" Scott complained.

He hands me a flashlight. I turned it on and put my hood up, as it started to drizzle. _Wouldn't want Scott and Stiles to question me for being dry._

"You're the one always complaining that nothing ever happens in this town" Stiles told us, leading through the wood.

"I really don't want to get arrested for sneaking into a crime scene." I told Stiles as I glared at his back.

"I was trying to get a good night's sleep before practice tomorrow" Scott protested, walking up the edges of the trees.

Stiles scoffed. "Right, cause sitting on the bench is such a grueling effort."

"No, because, I'm playing this year. In fact, I'm making first line" Scott said determined.

Scott and I have been training hard all summer. I think he could actually play, if he wasn't a severe asthmatic.

"Hey, that's the spirit. Everyone should have a dream, even if it is a pathetically un-realistic one" Stiles replied.

"Like making this Lydia Martin girl, your girlfriend" I told him. Scott snickered and high-fived me, while Stiles just glared at me.

"Or like you becoming the top in your relationship with Nico." Stiles smirked at me. I responded with "It'll happen one day."

"Just out of curiosity, which half of the body are we looking for?" Scott asked, as we walked into the woods. Stiles paused for a second. "Huh. Didn't even think about that", he replied like it was nothing important.

"And, what if whoever killed the body is still out here?" I pressed on.

"Also, something I didn't think about" Stiles admitted like it was no big deal.

"If I die out here Stiles, I am going to haunt your scrawny ass, for the rest of your life" I threatened him. Stiles gulped nervously.

"It's comforting how you planned this with your usual attention to detail" Scott wheezed out. He paused, leaning against a tree, as he dug in his pocket for his inhaler. "Maybe, the severe-" wheeze "asthmatic should be-" wheeze "the one holding the flashlight."

I stopped next to him and patted his back. "You alright, man?" I asked concerned.

He nodded and shook his inhaler, taking in a huge puff. I shoved my flashlight in his hands. I really didn't need it. My enhanced sight, makes me see in the dark like night vision goggles. We quickly followed Stiles as he flopped to the ground behind a fallen tree. I dropped right next to him, as Scott fell next to me. I could hear multiple heartbeats and dogs barking. It was the police. Stiles, being the idiot he is, scrambled up and ran, trying to go around them.

"Stiles" Scott and I whisper-shouted at him.

Scott quickly took another puff from his inhaler and scrambled up and ran the direction that Stiles went. I groaned and quickly follow them. I was by Scott's side in a second.

Stiles turned around when he noticed we weren't behind him. A dog barked at Stiles, making him jump and fall to the wet ground. Scott was almost caught, if I haven't grabbed him by the hoodie, and pulled him behind the tree, and covered his mouth with my hand. I signaled him to be quiet and motioned my head to the police.

"Stay right there!" order an Officer.

"Hang on, hang on! This little delinquent belongs to me" said a familiar voice.

"Dad, how're you doing?" Stiles smoothed talked.

"So, do you listen to all my phone calls?" questioned the Sheriff.

"No". Pause. "Well not the boring ones" Stiles admitted.

"Where's your usual partners in crime?" he asked Stiles.

"Who? Scott? Perce? They're at home. Wanted to get a good night sleep for school tomorrow. It's just me. In the woods. Alone" Stiles lied.

A light then flash through the trees. "Scott?! Percy?!You out there?!" Sheriff Stilinski shouted in the woods.

We stayed quiet and didn't move.

"Scott?! Percy?!" he shouted again.

We then heard a sigh, "Well, I'm going to walk you young man back to your car. And we are going to have a conversation about something called invasion of privacy" scolded him as he held onto Stile's shirt collar.

We then heard shuffling and the lights went away. We waited a minute, then stepped out from our hiding place.

"Dammit. Stiles was our ride home" I muttered.

"C'mon. Let's get out of here" Scott said.

We walked deeper in the woods. My hood was still on, as I stared up at the sky. I was having a bad feeling about being out here, in the pit of my stomach.

"I have a bad feeling, right now" I told Scott.

"Like what?"

"Like something bad is going to happen any second." I said as I looked around.

We stopped at a clearing. I heard something in the distance but shook it off. Scott took out his inhaler, shook it, and raised it on his mouth, just when a deer burst through the trees. We then dropped to the ground as a herd came running towards us. Suddenly they were all gone and the woods went silent. Scott scrambled to my side.

"Perce. You alright?" he asked me concerned.

"Yeah. Fine." I assured him, as we stood up.

"OK. Help me find my inhaler then. I dropped it here somewhere."

We took out our phones and use the screen as a light source. I was right behind Scott. I moved and scattered leaves.

"Whoa" Scott shouted. I quickly turned around, only seeing glimpse of grayish skin color of half of a girl's body, before Scott stood up and tripped, taking me with him, as we tumble down a hill that we climbed up earlier. I fell flat on my stomach, and groaned as Scott fell on top of me.

"Dude" I groaned as I shoved him off of me.

We stood up and dusted the leaves off our clothes. I picked up my phone and right when I was about to pocket it, I heard a twig snap and a low growl. I froze as did Scott, him scared, me concerned because Nico and I are considered as Alphas here. If it's a wolf, it will try to challenge me and fight me, before bowing down, which will be hard to explain. So my hand went to my silver switchblade in my pocket.

Scott and I slowly turned around and we both saw a huge animal beast-like, with red blood eyes.

 _Great, another fucking Alpha!_

With unbelievable speed it sent me flying, hitting a tree, and falling to the ground, while it pounced on Scott to the ground, who tried to get away. I scrambled up to my feet, but was too late as the beast bit Scott on his side. Scott scream out in pain.

I ran full speed at the beast and tackle the beast, shoving my knife at its side, knocking him off Scott. Scott scrambled to his feet and started to run away, waiting for me at a good distance. The thing howled in pain. I took out the knife and took a jump back as it tried to bite me on my side too, but missed. I let my claws out and slashed it deeply across the face. It was dazed and swayed. Once it regained its footing, I looked at the creature with my red eyes, showing that I am an Alpha. As soon as the beast saw my eyes, it took off fast, Scott sprinted once he saw me coming.

We sprinted until we reached the road. A red car was coming our way. I pushed Scott out of the way and the car swerved around us, honking. Scott was breathing heavily, while I panted slightly. I looked at Scott as he lifted his shirt up, revealing a huge bite mark, and blood gushing out. I ripped my left sleeve off and put the cloth on the bite.

"Here, put this on it, and apply pressure on it" I told him.

Then there was a loud howl coming from the woods. I putt Scott's arm around my neck and the other on his back, to support him walking. Scott has one hand on his wound.

 _I knew that something would happen. This complicates things immensely._

 ** _Updated: 12/17/2017_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Percy POV**

After making sure that Scott got back home okay, I walked back home deep in thought. _Great, just great. So much for a normal life, man this fucking sucks!_ I look up seeing my house at the end of the street, I run the rest of the way home. I greet everyone downstairs before pulling Nico up from the couch, giving him a hard glare before practically dragging him up the stair and into our room.

"Percy, man what's up? You okay?" Nico questioned softly.

"No Nico, this changes everything. I knew we couldn't catch a break." I say as I start to freak out. Nico stops me quickly with a deep kiss as well as an arm around my waist. Once my heart beat calms down, he pulls away and asks "Perce, what's got you all worked up?"

"Okay so long story short, Scott got bit by an Alpha werewolf. And that Alpha knows that there is another Alpha protecting Scott." I quickly inform Nico.

Nico's mouth opens and closes twice before he speaks "So now, we have a new beta, joining the lacrosse team, right as school is starting. An Alpha who knows that you are an alpha, and now that Scott is this other Alpha's beta?" I nod to each point he made. His eyes widened before falling back on the bed. After 2 minutes of silence he pops up, with a small smile on his face "Perce, there might be something good to come out of this, we could help Scott control his new powers."

I nod and sigh in relief, before leaning to him asking "How did I get so lucky to have you?"

Nico smiled and answered "well, Percy, you got lucky when you made sure I was never an outsider to your friends. I owe my life to you, and I will do my best to repay you in any way I can." I returned the smile before giving him a quick kiss, getting up to take a shower to get for bed.

* * *

 **The Next Morning…**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! I reached over and turned off the alarm, seeing it was 7:45am, I nudged Nico awake. We slowly got ready dressing into school appropriate clothes. Me in a solid blue shirt with white cargo shorts and my Nike's, Nico wearing a black shirt and white cargo shorts with his green Adidas.

 _Which I must say looks weird on him not wearing all black. But he promised me that when school starts, he wouldn't wear all black anymore._

We thundered down the stairs, ate breakfast before grabbing our boards and school bags and leaving the house. We showed up to school about 15 minutes before school starts, right as this rich kid in a Porsche drove in knocking Nico out of his way. After Mr. Douche parked his car he called to Nico, "Dude, watch the Porsche." I walked over to him shoving back into his car before remarking "Dude, does it look like a give a fuck, bitch?!" Nico pulled me back before a fight broke out, but I never took my glare off of that boy.

"Really Percy, we're here less than a minute and you already have an enemy. Tone it down there Alpha." Nico remarked as he tried to calm me down. I looked over to Nico before pulling him to a hug, "well he should know now not to give you crap. I'm not going to let a bully like him mess with us. Now let's find the office." I replied evenly.

We found the office easily, got checked in. Found out that we have the same classes as juniors despite Nico being 16 and myself being 17. We both found our lockers with about 10 minutes to spare before first bell, so we looked for Scott and Stiles. We found them around the corner talking animatedly about last night's events.

OK, let's see this thing" said a giddy Stiles. Scott set down his stuff, and revealed the bandage on the bite. A bit of blood seeping through the gauze bandage.

"Oh. Whoa!" Stiles exclaimed.

"It was too dark to see much, but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf" Scott said to Stiles, as he put down his shirt.

"A wolf bit you? No. Not a chance" Stiles told us as we came up to them.

"Well we heard a wolf howl" I told him, as we started walking towards the doors.

"California doesn't have wolves. I don't know about New York, but we haven't have any in, like, 60 years" Stiles explained to us, as we stopped at the base of the stairs.

"Really?" I asked him.

"Yes, really. There's no wolves in California."

"Well if you don't believe us about the wolf" I started.

"Then you're definitely not going to believe us, that we found the body" finished Scott.

Stiles jumped and grabbed our shoulders. "Are you kidding me?"

"No, I wish. I am going to have nightmares for a month." Scott replied tiredly.

"I only saw a glimpse, but it wasn't pretty" I told him.

Stiles gave out a little laugh. "That is freaking awesome. I'm mean seriously, this is the best thing that happen into this town, since the birth of Lydia Martin."

Right on cue, a girl strutted beside us. She was gorgeous, with strawberry-blond hair and green eyes. She walked with confidence, and acted like she ruled the school.

"Hey Lydia. You look, like, you're going to ignore me." Lydia completely ignored him, but she glanced a look right at me and Nico.

"You're the cause of this, you know" Stiles told me.

"Uh huh" Scott said sarcastically.

The school bell ringed, causing me and Nico to wince a bit, and Scott to hold his ears. Nico nodded to me gesturing that the bite took hold. I looked at him and we knew that as soon as possible we have to talk to him alone and explain everything.

* * *

 **First Period**

"Class, this is our new students, Nico Di Angelo and Perseus Jackson. Do your best to make them feel welcome here" announced the principle.

All eyes were on us. I just waved awkwardly at them with Nico practically joined at my hip. I noticed that Scott and Stiles were in this classroom. Scott was looking at Alison sitting in front of him, like a blind man seeing the sun. I could hear his heart beat faster, as he looked at her. _Aw, little Scotty has a crush,_ I teased in my head.

I introduced myself to Mr. Finstock later on that day, or from what Scott told me, the coach.

"You're Percy Jackson, the new student, eh?" I nodded my head and shook his hand. "Yes, sir."

"Ever played Lacrosse, Jackson?" he asks me, excited, as he saw my lacrosse gear and how big and athletic I am.

"Um, no sir, but I'm trying out this year."

"Great. I'll see you after school. Just take any seat" he told me. So I took one near Scott, Stiles, Allison and Nico.

* * *

School was finally over, as kids rushed out to leave and go home. I walked up to my locker and was surprised to find Allison to the right of my locker, struggling to open her locker. "Here" I told her, as I banged my fist on the locker next to the hinges, and the locker sprung open with ease.

She looked at me in thanks and awe. "Thanks. How did you do that?" I shrugged my shoulders, like it was nothing. "Moving to different schools, you pick up some things" I told her, as I grabbed my board from my locker.

I leaned on my locker, as Allison dug through her locker. "So, how was your first day of school, not being the new kid?"

She laughed a bit. "Not so bad. What about you, new kid?" she asked me.

"Just like any high school. Just without the musical" I joked. Nico pulled up to me and slid his arm around me pulling me into a quick kiss.

Allison laughed at my response and shut her locker close. She then focused on something behind me. Or should I say, someone. I turned around and saw Scott 20ft away from us, looking at Allison with a puppy love look. Allison smiled at him, causing Scott to be in a daze. I raised my eyebrows knowingly at Allison, with a smile. She blushed when she saw I caught her staring. She was about to defend herself, when a familiar strawberry blond girl came up to us.

"That jacket is absolute killer, where did you get it?" Lydia asked Allison.

Allison looked at me, surprised at Lydia's straightforwardness. I just shrugged at her. _I'm a guy. This is out of my territory._

"My mom was a buyer for a boutique back in San Francisco."

Lydia smiled, liking her response. "And you are my new best friend."

She then turned to me and Nico. "And who might you two be?" she asked me, sizing us up.

"I'm Percy Jackson. And this is my boyfriend Nico di Angelo" I told her.

Then, the same guy that drives the Porsche, slid next to Lydia side, wrapping his arms around her shoulder, and planting a kiss on her lips. "Hey Jackson!" chirped Lydia. When Jackson saw me, he glared right at me, but Nico and I smirked smugly back. Allison saw the tension between us, but Lydia was oblivious.

With my super hearing, I heard a girl say, "Can someone tell me how those new guys are here for 5 minutes, and already hanging out with Lydia?"

"Cause they're both hot. Beautiful people herd together" Stiles voice rang out.

 _WTF Stiles? Really?_

"So, this weekend, there's a party" Lydia told us, bringing my focus back to them.

"A party?" Allison asked, unsure.

"Yeah. Friday night. You guys should come" Jackson said. I could tell that Jackson didn't want me to come, by the heated look he gave me.

"Sure, Nico and I'll be there" I told them, only agreeing to make Jackson madder at me.

"Um, I can't. Friday is family night." Allison lied.

"You sure? Everyone is going after the scrimmage." Jackson responded.

"You mean like football?" Allison asked.

"Football is a joke here. The sport here is lacrosse. We've won the State Championships for three straight years" boasted Jackson.

Lydia played with Jackson hair and said, "Because of a certain team captain."

"We practice in a few minutes. That is, if you don't have anything else to do?" Jackson asked Allison.

"Well, I um-" Allison was cut off by Lydia. "Perfect! You're coming" Lydia said, while dragging Allison and Nico away, leaving me with Jackson.

He just sneered at me and walked behind Lydia, Alison and Nico. Allison sent a "Help me" look at me, Nico gave me two thumbs up. But I just laughed and waved good-bye. I walked next to Scott and Stiles, as we headed to locker room to change into out gear. I change out of my clothes, and put on a black long sleeve muscle shirt, my shoulder pads, with a blank red jersey over it, black shorts, cleats, gloves, helmet and my lacrosse stick. We were then outside and running to the field.

"But if you guys play first line, then I have nobody else to talk to in the bench" whined Stiles. "You guys really are going to do that to your best friend."

"I can't sit out again. My whole life is sitting on the sidelines. This season, I'm making first line" said a determined Scott.

"Hey Stiles, I'll sit next to you, when I get severely injured, and can't walk" I joked.

"Ha. Ha" he fake laughed at me. I chuckled and turned to Scott and saw him and Allison looking at each other. He was so focused on Allison, that I had to slap him upside his head to snap him out of his daze before Coach Finstock tosses him the goalie gear.

"McCall, you're in goal" Coach shouted at him.

"But, Coach, I never played in goal." Scott protested.

"I know. Scoring some shots will boost the boy's confidence boost. Get them energized. Fire them up." Coach replied not really caring.

"What about me?" Scott asked.

"Try not to get some in the face" Coach said, tapping Scott cheek. He then blew the whistle and everybody started lining up.

"Next time, man" I told Scott, as I run in the field, holding tightly on my lacrosse stick.

I got in the middle of the line, in front of Jackson. I rolled my shoulders, as I saw Scott take the goal.

"Who's that" Allison asked Lydia in the bleachers, pointing as Scott.

"Him? Not sure who he is. Why?" Lydia questioned.

"He's in my English class." Alison replied.

Scott turned to them, like he heard their conversation. _Yep he has definitely been turned._ As the whistle blew, Scott went berserk and dropped his stick, hands flying to his head. The first person ran full speed and shot the ball, right at Scott face. He fell on his back.

Everybody laughed at him, even the coach. "Nice catch to the face, McCall!" Jackson shouted from behind me.

I gritted my teeth, as he mocked Scott. Scott then got up again. The next guy went. He ran and launched the ball. With quick reflex that just came out of nowhere, Scott catches the ball. He caught it. I took a double take, like everybody else. I could see Scott shocked, that he actually caught it. Stiles cheered at the bench. The next guy went. He shot the ball and Scott caught it again. _Must be his reflexes taking over._ I thought. He then caught the next one. Then the next one. Everybody cheered and I felt proud for Scott.

"He seems pretty good" Alison voice rang out in the cheering. "Yeah, very good" Lydia agreed.

Jackson then came behind me, slammed his stick to my chest, and took my spot. I glared behind his head. "Oh god" I heard Scott groaned all the way here.

Jackson then full on sprinted, kicking up some dirt. He then jumped in the air and launched the ball, full speed at Scott. Everybody cheered when Scott caught it. Stiles jumped like a maniac, cheering for Scott. Allison and Lydia stood up and cheered. Jackson looked at Lydia, with disbelief. I smirked, when Lydia just smiled innocently at him. Scott twirled his lacrosse stick and gave the ball to the other coach, over his shoulder.

Now it was my turn. I held tightly on my lacrosse stick. I then scooped up the ball from the ground and ran full speed at Scott. Adrenaline pumped through my veins. I positioned my hands. My hands slid down to the hilt. I position my shoulder and feet to throw. I arched my stick back and launched the ball, full speed at the goal. I did all of this in second. The ball flew in the air. It was so fast, Scott couldn't even move his stick before it ripped through the net in the goal. Everybody was silent, until they burst into cheers for me. They were all stunned, as how Scott missed mine, but caught their star player.

"Nice shot, Perseus. Keep it up" Coached shout at me. I nodded at him and went back in line, Jackson glaring daggers at me.

* * *

Practice was soon over and Stiles, Scott, Nico and I went back to the woods, searching for Scott's inhaler. "I, I don't know what it was" Scott said, as we walked through a small stream of water. "I had all the time of the world to catch every ball, well except for yours, Percy" Scott pointing at me.

As we ducked through branches, Scott continued. "That's not only the weird thing. I could hear stuff, I shouldn't hear. Smell things."

"Smell things?" I questioned him.

"Like what?" Stiles asked him.

Scott took a whiff in the air and said, "Like the mint gum in your pocket."

"I don't even h-" Stiles stopped, as he did indeed found an old gum in his pocket.

"Or Percy Axe cologne." Stiles then tried to sniff me, but I shoved him off. "Dude" I told him.

"What if, it's an infection? What if my body is full of adrenaline, before I go into shock, or something" Scott freaked out.

"You know, I actually heard something like this. It's a specific kind of infection" Stiles said seriously. Scott stopped and looked at him. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, yeah. It's, I think called lycanthropy." Nico nudged me with a smile as I rolled my eyes at Stiles, knowing he was just joking around. Lycanthrope in Latin means wolf man. Nico and I both knew Stiles was messing with Scott.

"Is it serious?" Scott asked us in panic, oblivious to Stiles prank.

"Oh, yeah I heard it too. Really horrible. Very painful" I lied to him, going along with Stiles. Nico at this point was trying his best to keep a straight face. He had to turn around as Scott faced us with a serious expression on his face.

"Yeah, but it only happens once a month. The night of the full moon" Stiles told him.

"Once a month?" Scott asked, still not getting it.

Stiles and I howled at him. He just rolled his eyes and shoved us, walking off. Stiles and I laughed, as we ran behind him, Nico close behind.

"Hey, you're the one who heard a wolf howling." Stiles argued.

"This is serious, guys. Something could be totally wrong with me." Scott angrily argued back.

"I know, you're a werewolf!" Stiles shouted.

My smirk fell as did Nico's. We both knew that when you realize what you are, monsters start to show up as your aura gets stronger. Hopefully since we have the blessings, no monster will bother us, for Scott's sake.

Scott stopped in the same clearing as last night. "I could've sworn this is it. The body, the herd of deer came running, I dropped my inhaler."

"Maybe the killer moved the body" Stiles said.

"I hope he didn't steal my inhaler. It cost me 80 bucks" Scott complained.

We started moving leaves, when I heard a heartbeat behind us. I stopped, made a motion with my hand to Nico who tapped me on my shoulder. As I stood up, I hit Scott and Stiles shoulders. In front of us was a muscular guy, couple years older than us, with black hair that was spiked up in the front, pale skin and hard pale green eyes. He wore a black leather jacket, black shirt, and jeans. The guy then walked up to us. "What are you doing here, huh? This is private property."

I stepped up and said, "Sorry man, we didn't know. We were just looking for something that we dropped."

"Yeah, we were just looking for something, but, um, forget it" Scott told him.

The mystery guy then tossed something at Scott, and Scott caught it easily with one hand. It was his inhaler. Before the guy could leave, Nico gave me a hard look telling me, that this guy isn't all human. I nodded, and called out "hey man, can you help us get back out of the forest we are a little lost. I'd appreciate it." As he faced us Nico and I stepped forward and showed him our red pupils showing ourselves as Alphas.

The mystery guy froze as he saw our eyes, but quickly removed his expression from his face before replying "yeah, just keep going north for another 5 minutes you'll be good." The man turned around and walked back to wherever he came from.

As Nico and I turned back to Scott and Stiles we silently agreed to tell Scott in a place no one will be around for a while rather than at home. "Alright, before we go back home Scott. There is something you need to know, this is no joke. You are a werewolf, a beta to be precise." I told the two calmly as Nico stood behind me.

Scott looked at us as if we had lost our minds. "Are you serious Percy?"

I replied with a hard glare "I am dead ass serious. There is only one way to have the abilities you do, and this is it. Now Nico and I can help you control your new powers."

Stiles scoffed "How, it's not like you guys are werewolves as well?"

Nico and I smirked before stepping forward and changed our eye colors "actually we are Alphas." Nico said as we shifted in front of the two in front of us. Except we fully shifted into wolves not that halfway shit. As soon as we turned back, we looked at them apologetically "look we're sorry we didn't say anything to you. The reason we didn't say anything is because, you wouldn't believe us unless something like this happened. And before you start accusing, NO, neither of us turned you. There is another Alpha out here in Beacon Hills. That's all we're saying today. But we will help you Scott, you are our friend." And with that we walked the duo home in silence.

This is our first time helping anyone else besides ourselves out. _Hopefully we can help him turn out alright. He can be our Guinea pig, for anyone else that may get turned in the future. Hopefully we don't screw this up. OH SHIT, Alison! Fuck! I totally forgot that Scott has a crush on her, man this is going to be harder than I thought._

 ** _Updated: 12/17/2017_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Friday**

 **Percy POV**

School was finally over and today was the first elimination in practice. I quickly change and ran to the field. Stiles suddenly came running up to Scott and me. "Scott, Perce, wait up!"

"Stiles, can't it wait?" I told him, as I tied my shoes.

"Yeah, today is the first elimination" Scott agreed with me.

"Just hold on okay. I overheard my dad on the phone. The results came back. They found animal fur on the body, from the woods."

"Stiles, I've got to go" Scott said, as he ran towards the field.

"Scott, wait. No, you're not going to believe what the animal fur was. It was a wolf" but Scott was already gone.

I shot up on my feet and grabbed Stiles's shirt. "What do you mean, wolf? You told us that there are no wolves in California" I asked him.

"I know, but-" Stiles was cut off by the Coach whistle. "Perseus, hurry your ass up!" he yelled at me.

"We'll talk after practice" I told him, as I grabbed my helmet and lacrosse stick and ran to the middle of the field. I was at Scott's side. He waved at Allison that came to watch him. "Yes, question McCall?" Coach asked. Scott shook his head smiling sheepishly.

"Alright, you know how this goes. You don't make the cut, you mostly sitting on the bench for the rest of the season. You make the cut, you play. Your parents are proud. Your girlfriend loves ya. Everything else is…cream cheese. Now go out there. And show me what you got!" Coach shouted at us.

We then were separated into two teams. Red vs. Black. I was on the red team with Scott. We took our positions and the game was on. I quickly was given the ball. I ran to the goal, faked a shot, and passed it to Scott, who was wide open, but was tackled to the ground instantly by Jackson. They had a stare down, before I got in the middle of them. I pushed Jackson off and I helped Scott onto his feet.

When the whistle blew, Scott rolled the ball in his stick, and he took off. He dodged the defense. Then he twirled around another and kept running. He dodges another one. Then three of the opposing team formed a shield to block him, but Scott just flipped over them like it was nothing, and made the shot.

"Yeah, Go Scott!" I cheered, as did everybody else.

"McCall! Get over here!" I heard Coach shout. "What in god's names was that? This is a lacrosse field. What are you trying out for, the gymnastics?" he shouted at him.

Scott looked scared and nervous. "No coach."

"What the hell was that?"

"I don't know coach. I just made the shot."

"Yeah, well, you made the shot. And guess what buddy? You're starting. You made first line." Coach said with a smile on his face.

I ran behind Scott, took off my helmet, and patted his back in congratulations. "Dude, you made first line."

"I made first line!" he shouted.

"Now it's my turn, to make first line" I told him, as I ran in the field, putting my helmet on.

When the whistle blew, a player in my team tossed me the ball and I was off. I dodged from left and right. A defender, bigger than me, came charging at me. I tossed the ball high up in the air, making some people gasp in shock. I then front flipped over him, rolled on my shoulder, got up, and caught the ball. I ran to the goal, moved my lacrosse stick behind my back, tossed the ball over my shoulder, and shot the ball at the goal. People cheered for me. Just like Scott, Coach shouted my name. I ran towards him, taking my helmet off.

"Yeah Coach?"

His face broke out into a huge smile. "I knew you were special kid. You made first line", He told me, punching my shoulder. I fist bumped in the air, as Nico came up to me with a huge grin on his face as he pulled me in for a deep passionate kiss. "Not bad for a bottom huh?" Nico teased. I smiled back at him before running back to the locker room. But not before doing a cartwheel, doing a couple of somersaults, then going into a backflip.

* * *

It was late, three hours before the party, and I was at Stile's home, researching and talking with Stiles, saying something important about Scott. I was sitting on his bed, checking the wheels on my board, and talking to Stiles.

"OK, so what is this big emergency Stiles?"

"Remember that tonight is a full moon? That's not good, it's the first full moon that Scott will experience."

"Stiles don't worry, Nico can chain him up to a tree. We've done this before." I said to calm Stiles down.

"You call him and tell him to come to your house real quick. He's probably out from work by now." I told him as he pulled out his phone to call Scott.

* * *

"Good, you're here. You gotta hear this. I've been up all night, reading websites, and lots of shit" Stiles babbled as soon as Scott came into the room.

Scott sat on the edge of Stiles bed, while I stood up. "How much Adderall, have you had today?" Scott asked chuckling. Stiles, who was sitting in his spinning chair, swirled around to face Scott. "A lot. Doesn't matter. Okay, just listen."

"Oh, is this about the body? Did they found out who did it?" Scott asked him.

"No, they're still questioning people, even Derek Hale."

"The guy in the woods?" I asked, the first time of hearing this.

"Yes, but that's not it."

Scott was slowly losing his patience. "What then?"

"Remember the revelation from the other day about you being a werewolf. Also you said you heard a wolf howl. Do you even know why a wolf howls?" Stiles asked directly at Scott.

"Should I?"

Stiles leaped up from his chair, but I pushed him back down calmly and answered. "It's a signal, okay? When a wolf's alone, it howls to signal it's location to the rest of the pack. So, when we both heard a wolf howling, that means others could've been nearby. Maybe even a whole pack."

"A whole pack of wolves?"

"No, werewolves" I said looking at Scott seriously.

Scott looked at us, as if we had grown two heads. He rose up to his feet. "Are you guys seriously wasting my time on this? You guys know I'm picking up Allison in an hour."

He then started to leave, but I blocked him from the door. "Percy. Move" he growled at me.

"No Scott. I saw you on the field today. Okay, what you just did wasn't just amazing, all right? It was also impossible. Scott, stop lying to yourself, you are a werewolf." I told him.

"Yeah, so I made a good shot. So did you" Scott said to me.

"But you made an incredible shot. I mean the way you moved, your speed, your reflexes. People can't just suddenly do that overnight." Stiles said.

"The reason why it doesn't look suspicious for me is because no one has seen me play before. Therefore, no one has any prior knowledge of my reflexes and such rapidly changing." I reasoned.

"Okay!" Scott yelled. "Guys, I can't even think about this now. We'll talk tomorrow."

"No, we have to talk about now. The full moon is tonight. Don't you get it?" I told him.

Scott was slowly started getting angry. "What are you guys trying to do? I just made first line. I got a date with a girl, who I can't believe wants to go out with me, and everything in my life is somehow perfect. Why are you guys trying to ruin it?"

"We're trying to help you Scott. You know, it's not just the moon that will cause you to physically change. It's also happens when your blood lust will be at its peak." I explained to him.

"Blood-lust?" Scott asked.

"You're urge to kill" I said.

"I'm already starting to feel an urge to kill, Perce" Scott growled at me. I stood my ground and growled back making him back up as I partially shifted. I've dealt worse than Scott acting like a pouting puppy.

"You have to listen to us" I told him. "The change can be caused by anger or anything that raises your pulse. Take it from someone who has already gone through his first changing during a full moon. I'll tell you this, if you leave this house, you will end up killing someone before the night is over. The reason why I know that is because I did that on my first full moon. I slaughtered 3 people I didn't even know before Nico calmed me down." I reasoned.

"And I haven't seen anything raise your pulse like Alison does. You've got to cancel this date" Stiles said, searching through Scott's book bag. "I'm going to call her right now."

"What are you doing?!" Scott yelled at Stiles.

"I'm canceling the date" Stiles muttered, as he found Scott's phone.

"No! Give it to me!" Scott roared at Stiles, as he roughly shoved him into the wall with unbelievable strength. I quickly grabbed Scott's fist, as he was about to punch Stiles, twisted it behind his back and pushed him up against the other wall.

"Let go of me!" Scott yelled at me, as he struggled under my grip.

"Not until you calm down" I demanded him. His breathing was short and coming out in puffs. His heartbeat was beating like crazy. He slowly stopped struggling and I let go of him. He looked at us and swung his arm behind Stiles spinning chair, knocking it over. He calmed down and realized what he has done. He looked at us with a guilty face. "I'm sorry" he muttered. "I-I gotta go, get ready for the party." He then marched out of Stiles room. I ran a hand through my hair and paced around the room. I was so frustrated that I shouted "wow, even after my warning he can't get it through his thick fucking head!"

Stiles banged his head against the wall. He then went pick up his chair. "Percy" Stiles gasped in shock. I turned around and saw three claw marks that had peeled through the leather of his chair. He looked at me in horror. "Get changed. We're going to the party" I told him, as I grabbed my bag and went to his bathroom.

It was around 10 P.M, when Stiles and I came to the party. I was in a blue fitted button down shirt that showed off my muscles, black slim jeans, and my Nike's. We quickly got out of Stiles's Jeep and went inside the party. The music was loud and they were already drunk people everywhere.

"You check the inside, while I check outside. Call me when you see him or starts to change" I shouted over the music. He nodded at me before going into the house to search.

We then split up. I manage to make it outside. I searched around, looking for the familiar idiot brown-haired friend of mine. I finally saw him, with Alison standing around awkwardly, but Scott was looking at something or someone behind them. I follow his line of vision and saw that he was staring at Derek Hale, the guy from the woods.

I quickly called Stiles. "Stiles, I found him. He's dancing with Alison right now."

"Okay, just keep a close eye on him."

"Stiles, there's something else. Derek Hale is here."

"What?! Derek Hale?! You sure?!" he asked me.

"Yeah, but he's gone now. Just keep an eye out OK. Gotta go" I hung up.

I stealthily moved closer to them, but was still out of sight from them. I looked up at the moon, as I played with the ring that was in my necklace. I looked around and saw Nico with Danny talking really close. Then right before I was going to turn my attention back to Scott, Danny pulled Nico into a kiss. And Nico didn't push him away at first.

 _H_ _uh, that's interesting._

I looked back at the couple and saw that Scott was leaving a hurtful Alison behind. Scott was holding his head in pain and was swaying. I quickly followed him. I shoved people out of my way, as Scott stumbled through the front door and down the steps.

"Scott!" I shouted, but was too late as he drove away. I quickly went to Alison. "Hey cousin, are you okay?"

"Yeah. Is Scott alright?" she asked me, heartbroken.

"Yeah, I told him not to come. He was having a high fever, but he was stubborn and came anyway." I lied.

"Oh. That's why he didn't look so good" she told me.

"Let me drive you home. I'll call Stiles" I said.

"Alison" a voice said behind us. It was Derek Hale, a few feet away from us. "I'm a friend of Scott's" he lied to Alison. "He asked me to take you home. My name's Derek."

I stood in front of Alison. "Actually, I was going to give her a ride home" I calmly replied. He shrugged his shoulders and gave me a gesture saying 'after the party we need to talk'. I nodded slightly so only he could tell.

"No, it's okay, Percy. Thanks for the ride, but I'm riding with Derek" she said, as she stood next to him.

"Are you sure?" I asked her.

"Yeah. Bye Percy." she said, giving me a good-bye, walking away with Derek, into a black Camaro. I saw Stiles walking out from the door and running towards me.

"C'mon, Scott already left" I told him, as we jumped in his Jeep and sped off. We finally reached home and we sprinted inside. We run up the stairs and to Scott's door, but to find it locked. I started banging on the door.

"Scott! It's me, Percy! Open up!" I heard shuffling and a moans were heard. I tried to get in but Scott had moved something in front of the door.

"Scott, let us in. We can help" Stiles pleaded him.

"No" Scott breathed out tiredly. Listen, you have to find Allison."

"She's fine. She took a ride home with someone" Stiles told him.

"I think I know who the Alpha is." Scott said. "It's Derek Hale. He's a werewolf. He's the one that bit me. He's the one that killed the girl in the woods" Scott explained to us.

Right as I was going to tell him that it wasn't Derek, I was cut off. "Scott, Derek was the one who took Allison home" Stiles told him.

There was a brief of silence, before Scott closed the door and locked it. "Scott! Scott!" Stiles shouted, as he banged the door with his fist.

"Step back" I demanded him.

He quickly moved out of the way, as I brought my leg up and kick the door, breaking the lock. We went inside Scott's room, but found it empty. The window was wide open.

"OK, you go to my house and make sure she's alright. If she's not there, call the cops. I'm following Scott" I told Stiles.

He quickly nodded and left. I jumped out of the window and front flip to the ground, landing on my feet gracefully. I then shifted into my wolf form to follow his scent. I easily found him, on top of Derek's car, at Beacon Hills Preserve. I ran faster, as he went into the woods. Scott stopped, when he found Allison's jacket, hanging by a branch. Then I heard footsteps, and shifted back.

"Where is she?" Scott growled.

"She's safe. From you" said a familiar voice. Derek then suddenly tackled Scott and they started wrestling. I took that as my cue to make my appearance. I tackled Derek behind his back, taking him off of Scott. I scrambled up to my feet, but then Derek threw me off into a tree, bashing the back of my head on the bark, hard. Scott was about to help me up, when Derek said, "Shh, quiet."

Suddenly, I heard footsteps and whispered "Too late, the hunters are here. Run."

Derek nodded and we ran from our spot, but Scott wasn't so lucky. An arrow was shot to a tree, sending out a bright flash and sparks, blinding Scott. Scott covered his eyes and stumbled. Then another arrow was let out, striking Scott on the arm, pinning him to the tree. Then out came three people, with crossbows and hunting gear. One of them being Uncle Chris, _shit, hopefully he doesn't recognize me. Cause if he does, then I'm dead._

"I'll distract them, you get your friend" Derek growled at me.

Before I could say a snarky remark, he left. I quickly went to Scott, as Derek knocked down one of the guys, distracting them. I pulled the arrow out of Scott and he howled in pain. I dragged Scott away, with Derek right behind us. When we were far enough, I laid Scott down, next to a tree, breathing heavily.

"Who were they?" Scott panted, as he slowly changed back to normal.

"Hunters. They have been hunting our kind for a centuries" Derek said.

"You did this to me!" Scott yelled at Derek, standing up.

"Is it really so bad, Scott. That you can see better, hear more clearly, run faster than any human could hope. You've been given something that people would kill for. The bite is a gift" I told Scott.

"I don't want it." Scott whined.

"You will. And you're going to need us to help you control it. All of us, we're brothers now" Derek said as he gestured to me and him. Then, he left after giving me a nod of respect.

"I don't like him" Scott muttered.

"Well, he's not that bad. Let's go man. I really want to take a hot shower right now" I told Scott, as I helped him up in his feet. I looked down at his wounded arm, but saw it slowly heal.

"Scott" I pointed at his arm. He looked down and saw that his arm was healed.

"Perks of being a werewolf" I told him, as we continued walking.

I called Stiles to come pick us up, but we didn't know where we are in the forest so we started to walk along the road. The sun was up already, Scott was only in his pants and I was still on my clothes from the party. We were silent the whole time, too exhausted to speak. Suddenly, Stiles's Jeep rode right next to us. We got in and we started on our way back home.

"You know what actually worries me the worst" Scott grumbled exhausted after 10 minutes of silence.

"If you say Allison, I'm going to punch you in the balls" Stiles said.

"And I'm going to punch you in the throat" I told him, from the backseat as I chuckled.

"She probably hate's me now" he groaned.

"I doubt that. But you might want to come up with a pretty amazing apology. Or you know you could just tell her the truth, revealing the awesomeness of you being a freaking werewolf." Stiles cheekily responded.

Scott and I just stared at him, like he just said that Mr. Harris was the best teacher ever.

"OK. Bad idea" Stiles acknowledged once he saw our looks we gave him.

"Don't worry about, Scott. I told her that you had a high fever. Just stick with the story. We'll get this through together" I reassured him.

"Yeah. C'mon, if we have too, we chain you up on the full moon, feeding you live mice. I had a boa once, I could do it." Scott just chuckled at him.

"Besides, the chains aren't that bad. Nico and I did that to each other after the first full moon until we could control it without shifting at all." I replied.

Stiles looked at me with a horrified look on his face "look Percy I'm pretty sure we don't want to hear about your sexual adventures with your boy-toy." I looked at him and laughed before throwing up my hands as if saying 'whatever'.

Unfortunately that reminded me of Nico being so close to Danny at the party and the smile fell off my face quickly. Scott noticed it instantly "Perce, what's up man?" I looked at him and replied "I saw Nico standing really close to Danny during the party, then Danny started to kiss Nico and he didn't do anything until a minute later. I never wanted to talk about something like this with him. I guess because we've been through so much together, I don't want to lose him." That ended all conversation in the car ride home.

As I walked back home from Scott's house I put in my headphones playing **_What Hurts the Most by Rascal Flatts._** Halfway home Hestia appears next to me as a 13 year old. "My champion, why are you conflicted, the hearth keeps flickering so I am worried for you and Nico. What happened?"

I took off my headphones and stopped walking as I looked at her. "To start this off right, Nico and I are in a relationship together, have been since we were banished. And I just saw him getting close with another boy at a party that we went to earlier on tonight. So I'm conflicted on how I feel, because I feel a bit betrayed, but then again if Nico denies feelings for this boy then I don't want to blow up on him over something little."

Hestia smiled softly before replying "well on a side note it looks like Aphrodite owes me 40 drachmas on a bet that you and Nico would get together. But I'm not the best to ask about relationships, and then again don't talk to Aphrodite about it, because she still might try to steal you for herself. But I would calmly sit him down and ask about it without getting worked up. This is between you two, so solve it between you two." With that Hestia flame traveled out, leaving me to think about what she said.

I walked into the house seeing Alison asleep on the couch snoring, I sneakily put shaving cream on her hand and drew a dick on her forehead in sharpie before leaving the room grinning to myself. _I still am a child by heart, doesn't matter how old I get._ I went into the garage to blow off some steam by slicing some target dummies. I heard Chris watching me from a distance but I don't let it bother me as I annihilate the dummies quickly with my silver hunting knives.

 _Chris doesn't know about my swords, so I only use my dagger unless I know 100% that it is only Nico and I around._

After 20 minutes of blowing off steam, I leave going back to my room. I see Nico sitting on the bed looking down ashamed as I walk in not meeting my eyes. He interrupts me with a hand "I know what you are going to say, I saw you watch Danny and I kiss. That's why I stopped and came back here. You should know that it meant nothing between him and I, he was drunk and I was on my way there. We only kissed, but I feel really bad that you had to see. I hope you can forgive me, and we can move past this." He finished finally looking at me, tears running down his face.

"Actually I was going to say that Hestia and Aphrodite made a bet on whether or not we would get together, and Hestia won." I say with a small smile on my face as bring him into a tight hug. He mumbles into my shoulder "fuck you man, I'm over here tearing my heart out cause I messed up and you're making jokes."

I pull him away and look him in the eyes "I think we are going to be just fine. I trust you Nico. We've been through so much together. Just remember that I'm an Alpha too." Nico looked at me strangely while I busted out laughing.

 _ **Updated: 12/25/2017**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **2 days before the first game**

 **Percy POV**

Allison is ignoring Scott, so she is only talking to Lydia and I. Scott is worried out of his mind, as he thinks up some apologies and excuses for Alison, and worrying about the fact he is a werewolf. Stiles is ogling Lydia at a distance, and I am trying my hardest not to spill about me being a demigod.

 _Yup, just your normal highschool teen life._

I was sitting on the bench inside the locker room, as I tied the laces of my black cleats, already geared up for lacrosse. Stiles was babbling to me about the new Iron Man movie, before Scott walked by us, and next to his lockers that was close to ours. Stiles and I saw him drop his backpack on the floor, in a daze. Scott soon then started to take off the pads on his arms, his shoulders, his shirts, as they all dropped to the ground. Stiles and I shared worried looks at each other, as we turned back to Scott, who turned around, his back hitting the lockers, as his face is a mixture of horrified and panic expression. He looks like he just saw a ghost.

"Did you apologize to Alison today?" Stiles asked him.

"Yeah" was only Scott's reply.

"So, she's giving you a second chance or?" I asked him, trailing off at the end. Scott nodded.

"Yeah! Alright, so everything's good" Stiles exclaimed, waving his arms as he was about to walk off.

"No" Scott said, his face dropping.

"No?" I asked him, my brows furrowed, as I stood up from the bench.

"Remember the hunters. Her dad is one of them" he said in a trance like voice.

My eyes widen, as I had totally forgot that I saw Chris at the woods, hunting Derek, me and werewolf Scott. He doesn't know that Nico and I are Alphas, _this is just getting messier every day._

"Her dad?" Stiles asked him, wide eyed.

"Shot me."

"Alison's father?" Stiles asked in disbelief.

"With a crossbow."

"Alison's father?" Stiles repeated again like a broken record. I chuckled softly at Stile's question.

"Yes, her father!" Scott roared out, causing Stiles to jump a bit from his outburst.

Scott then started to breath heavily. "Oh my god, oh my god" Scott started to mumble under his breath.

I came up to Scott and lightly tap his shoulders with my lacrosse gloves saying "Snap out of it and calm down" as his face is filled with panic.

"No Scott, come on. He didn't recognize you, did he huh?" Stiles asked him, trying to calm him down.

I interrupted Scott with an arm on his shoulder, "no her father didn't recognize you, he didn't even recognize me."

"Does Alison know about them?"

"No she doesn't know about the Supernatural world...yet" I said.

We heard the Coach blowing his whistle, signaling that we need to go out on the field. "Okay, just focus on lacrosse OK? Take this, take this, and take this" Stiles said, as he started to give Scott his lacrosse gear. "Just focus on lacrosse right now OK. Here. We. Go!"

Stiles patted Scott's arm, before walking away and tripping on his own feet. "C'mon, Scotty. Just relax and breath" I told him, as I grabbed my lacrosse stick and helmet, as I walked away, letting him get ready.

As soon as we got on the field, Coach Finstock blew his whistle at us. "Hurry up you two."

We quickly got in line with the rest of the lacrosse team, as Coach told the other Jackson to take the long stick, meaning he's defense. I'm right behind Scott, as Stiles is behind me in line. We watched all the players crashed and clash on Jackson, and either to fall to him or the lucky ones, pass him and made a goal.

It was Scott's turn, but it didn't seem that he was focused, because he didn't go when Coach blew the whistle, signaling for him to go. I nudged him on the back with my lacrosse stick and he snapped out of it, as he realized it was his turn to go.

"Let's go McCall! What are you waiting for?! "Coach Finstock shouted at him.

Coach blew his whistle and Scott jogged at Jackson, who was crouched down, ready to stop Scott. They crashed and Jackson pushed Scott off from his feet, up in the air, and falling hard on the ground. I winced for him, as Stiles said, "Ouch."

"McCall, hey McCall" Coach laughed.

Jackson smirked at him. "Are you sure you want to be in first line McCall?" I heard Jackson say to Scott. This only made Scott mad, as his heartbeat a little faster.

"Ha, my grandmother can move faster than that" Coach laughed at Scott, who was bent over. "And she's dead. Do you think you can move faster than my lifeless corpse of my dead grandmother?" Coach taunted him.

Scott's heartbeat faster. "Yes Coach" Scott whispered.

"What? I can't hear you" Coach mocked him.

"Yes Coach" Scott said, louder this time.

"Then do it again. McCall's going to do it again!" Coach shouted to the crowd. Scott jogged back in line in front of me.

"Hey, Scott, calm down, if you shift, your life is over." I whispered to him. The only response I got, is a low growl from him. "Oh crap, he's going to shift" I whispered to Stiles.

Coach blew the whistle and Scott was off sprinting towards Jackson. But it was different. His movements were animalistic. Scott soon collided hard with Jackson and we all heard a "cracking" sound. Jackson fell to the ground, holding his shoulder in pain, as Scott hands flew to his helmet, clutching it painfully and falling to his knees. Stiles and I quickly ran to Scott, while everybody was focused on Jackson.

"Scott! Scott!" Stiles panicked.

"I can't control it you guys. It's happening" Scott panted, as I saw a glimpse of his fangs coming out. Stiles loomed over him, so no one can see him wolf out. "What?! Right here, right now?!"

"Stiles, we have to get him away from public" I told him, as I hoisted Scott up, with Stiles help, as we sneaked away, into the locker room.

We totally missed the hard glare from the distance of the one and only, Derek Hale. We stumbled inside the locker room, as Scott started to breathe heavily, tossing of his gloves. Scott leaned on the wall, as Stiles and I stood in front of him in concern.

"You OK? Scott you-" I was cut off by Scott.

"Get away from me!" he roared at us, his brown eyes flashing gold and his fangs coming out.

Stiles fell down on his butt, as I faced the boy and partially shifted in front of him. Scott then started advancing on me and Stiles started crawling away from him. I backed up, grabbing Stiles by his jersey and lifting him up, and pushed him behind me. "Run! Go get Nico!" I shouted at Stiles, pushing him to go, as he was frozen in fear.

Scott jumped up on top of the lockers, crouching down on all fours, giving us a low, dangerous growl. Stiles being him, stumbled and tripped on his own feet, banging on the lockers. I basically had to pick up or drag Stiles by his jersey. Stiles ran around the lockers, as Scott is advancing on me dangerously. Scott then dropped right in front of us and roared loudly, claws extended out. Stiles stumbled and hit the wall and the fire extinguisher. I squared my shoulders and tackled Scott to the lockers, his back hitting the lockers hard. I stepped back and crouched down, as Scott swiped the air with his claws, missing my head by inches.

"Perce!" Stiles shouted, as he hold the extinguisher in his hands, ready to use it.

I got the idea and I dropped to the ground, rolling away. There was a loud "Psshhh" sound, as Stiles fires the extinguisher at Scott. Scott swiped at the air, while white smoke covered his whole body. Scott then sat on the bench when Stiles stopped and exit out of the room. I got up from the ground, taking off my gloves, and watched Scott take of his helmet. Scott face is covered in sweat. "Stiles? Percy?" Scott panted in confusion.

Stiles peeked his head inside the door and sighed in relief when he saw Scott back to normal.

"What happened?" Scott asked us.

"You don't remember?" I asked him, as Stiles dropped the extinguisher to the ground, taking off his gloves. Scott shook his head no.

"You shifted and tried to kill us" Stiles told him.

"It's like we told you before. It's the anger, your pulse rising. It's a trigger" I told him.

"But that's lacrosse. It's a pretty violent game if you haven't noticed" Scott argued at us.

"Well, it will be more violent of you kill someone on the field." I shot back.

"Way to be optimistic" Stiles muttered sarcastically. I ignored his comment. "You can't play Saturday. You have to get out of the game" I continued.

"But I'm first line" Scott argued.

"Scott, unless we can find a way to control your shifts, then you won't play." Stiles told him sadly.

Practice was finished early, as Jackson was taken to the hospital. Stiles offered us to drive us home. We all sat in silence, as Stiles and I watched Scott carefully, who was looking at the window. Nico was already at home helping Alison with a chemistry assignment. We said goodbye to Stiles and trudged inside the house, up the stairs, and into Scott's room. I dropped my backpack on the floor and sat on his desk chair as Scott collapsed on his bed. There was a knock on the door.

"Hey, late shift again. But I am taking Saturday off to see your first game" I heard Melissa say to us.

"Mom, no. You can't."

"Oh, c'mon. I can and I will. C'mon, one shift isn't going to break us. Completely" I heard Aunt Melissa mumble that last part.

"Hey, what's wrong with your eyes?" I heard Melissa ask Scott.

I shot up from the chair in a panic and just fell to the ground with a loud thud, which made Melissa burst out laughing. "What?!" I said, getting up.

"His eyes looks tired. Like he haven't slept in days. Yours too" Melissa said, looking at us weird, but also in motherly concern. I sighed in relief and leaned on the wall, my arms crossed over my chest. "Oh, it's nothing. Just some stress" Scott said.

Melissa turned to me, for my explanation. I shrugged my shoulders. "Can't sleep." It's not a complete lie, just not the whole truth. She gave me a concerned look but nodded.

"That's it? Nothing else? I mean, it's not like you guys are on drugs, or anything right?" she laughed in the end, but stopped at Scott's expression. "Right now?"

I face palmed at Scott's response before slapping him upside the head with a look that said 'are you stupid?' I looked at Melissa and said "don't worry about this idiot here, he is just tired. I don't know why he would say that."

"I'm sorry, what do you mean right now? I mean, have you ever taken drugs?!" Melissa exclaimed at us ignoring my comment.

Scott raised his eyebrows at her. "Have you?" That silenced her for a second. "Get some sleep. Both of you" she order us, as she left the room to go to work.

Scott stuffed his face in his pillow, sighing. Soon Scott got a video chat from Stiles. I sat next to Scott, as the computer showed Stiles turned around in his computer chair, shooting us through the camera, with a toy gun that made noises. Scott and I both rolled our eyes, as Stiles gave us a goofy smile.

"What you find out?" Scott asked Stiles.

"Well, it's bad. Jackson got a separated shoulder."

"But is he going to play?" Scott asked.

"They don't know yet. Now, they are just counting on you and Percy for Saturday." We both groaned.

I stiffened, as I just now heard an extra heartbeat in this room. I turned around, only to see Derek grab Scott by his shoulders and roughly shove him against the wall. I shot up on my feet and pushed Derek away from Scott, glaring at him. He returned the gesture.

"I saw you out on the field" Derek growled quietly at Scott.

"What are you talking about?" Scott said.

"You shifted in front of them. If they found out what you are, they find out about me. About all of us. And it's not just the hunters. It's everyone."

"They didn't see anything. I-I swear" Scott said.

"And they won't. Because if you even try to play that game on Saturday, I will kill you myself" Derek threaten him.

"Hold on Derek, how about this, if he shifts at the game, then you can kill him. That will give him an incentive not to shift." I reasoned with Derek, who thought about it before nodding.

Scott turned to me with a shocked look on his face "why would you make a deal like that? I thought you were on my side?"

I turned to him with my red pupils "Because, I don't want you to play either until you can go through a practice without shifting. But I know that despite our warnings, you will play anyways. Just know that we have tried to help you, but you won't let us. Because guess what Scott, we've been werewolves longer than you, Derek was born one, and Nico and I have been Alpha's for the for many years. We know what to do. So if you won't take our help, then fine, deal with it by yourself. This is a warning, because if you shift during that game, I won't hold Derek back, you deal with him on your own." With that I looked at Derek, he nodded to me before glaring at Scott, then disappeared through Scott's window. Scott sighed in relief and place his hands on his knees, bowing his head down.

 **A/N: Okay I know that most of you may be confused about what Percy just said about being Alpha's for 5 years even though it's not true. He is only saying that to get Scott to receive help from them. They have only been werewolves for 1 year, but Scott doesn't need to know that. Just thought I would clear that up for everyone.**

* * *

 **Next Day**

Right when I closed my locker, Allison showed up, giving me a "Hello" smile.

"Morning cousin" I greeted her, leaning on my locker, returning the smile.

"Morning Perce" she laughed. "Can I ask you a question?" Allison asked me suddenly.

"You just did" she shot me a look. "But go ahead" I told her, stuffing my hands in my jeans pockets.

"Does Scott talk to you about me?" she asked me a bit embarrassed, as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Why you ask?"

"Just curious."

"You know, curiosity kills the cat" I joked.

"Percy. Please" she whined at me, giving me a puppy look.

I chuckled and raised my hands up in a type of surrender. "Alright, Alright. If you really want me to spill. Scott is probably going to hate me for this, but yes, he talks about you 24/7."

"About what?"

"I can't believe she gave me a second chance! Dude smell my breath Alison's coming! Is my hair alright? Do you think she likes me? I can't believe she went on a date with me! She's like an angel!" I told her, imitating Scott's voice perfectly.

"He said that?" she whispered to me. I nodded my head to her. "He really likes you Alison. And I'm not just saying that because your my cousin, but also because he's my friend" I told her, as we entered the classroom.

"Thank you Percy. You're a good friend" she told me, as she sits behind Scott, while I sat on her right, behind Stiles.

"It's what I do" I smirked at her, as I placed my hands behind my head, stretched my legs out, right when the bell rang. I saw Scott turn around and gave me a 'thank you' nod. I just gave him a wink, before turning my focus on the teacher babbling.

 _Yes despite my threat I will still help you out, you little lovesick puppy._

* * *

"Perseus, over here," Coach shouted at me, motioning me to come to his desk.

I sighed and walked to the front of his desk. "Yeah Coach?"

"Why is McCall not playing on Saturday?"

I shrugged my shoulders, playing dumb. "I don't know Coach"

"Is he on drugs?"

I looked down and smiled before looking back up with a confused expression. "Um, no Coach. Scott's not on drugs."

"Is he having, you know, thoughts about the other gender?"

"No Coach, Scott's not gay."

"How do you know he's not gay?" Coach questioned me.

"Because, I would know by now, OK Coach. He's probably just dealing with some problems."

Coach sighed. "Fine, take a seat." I gladly took that order.

* * *

It's the middle of the day and I am ready to eat lunch. I soon stopped, as my phone vibrated, alerting me that I got a message. I stepped out from the crowd and took out my phone. It was a message from Chris, "Coming to see you guys play!" I smiled at that but then I quickly thought to Scott. If Scott plays on Saturday, he could shift, and if he shifts, his life is over.

As I walked down the stairs, I saw Scott and Alison talking. "I am never busy for you" I heard Scott say. I rolled my eyes at his cheesy comment.

"I like the sound of that. I have to run to French class, but I just wanted you to know that I am going to see you play on Saturday." Alison replied.

"You are?" I heard Scott, as I jogged down the stairs faster.

"And we are all going out afterwards. You, me, Lydia, Jackson. It's going to be great. You can tell Stiles he can come too."

"And I'm not invited? I'm hurt Allison, I thought we were cousins" I mocked hurtfully, placing a hand on my heart. She laughed at me, which Scott shot me a glare, in which I playfully pinched one of his cheeks. "Ahh aren't you cute." Which caused Scott to go beet red and Alison to burst out laughing.

"Of course you're invited Percy. See you guys at lunch" Alison soon left.

"Dude, she's coming to watch me play? If I don't play, I'll disappoint her and let the whole school down, but if I do play, I'll risk hurting someone and shift in front of everyone. What should I do?" Scott panicked.

"I usually wing it with my problems, so you are asking the wrong person. Just remember the deal with Derek, maybe that will keep you focused." I told him.

"But you usually know what the right thing to do is." Scott argued.

I sighed, running a hand through my hair. "If you really want to play, then you need to start to learn fast on how to control yourself. How to make yourself angry and raise your pulse during the game, but not shift. If you are willing, today after school I can help with that."

"But how do I control it?"

"I don't know Scott. This is my first time that a friend of mine got bit by a werewolf, gain super speed, strength, smell, hearing and reflexes, dating a girl with a family of werewolves hunters, and a werewolf guy that seems to hate our guts and want to kill us. Look, I have to go to class, will talk about this later" I told him, as I pat him on the shoulder, and walking to my locker.

 _Okay I know I could have done a better job than that, but I need to get to class._

The hallway is almost completely empty, as I went to my locker. The only people in the hallway is Alison, a few students, and I. I quickly left my locker but cursed under my breath, as the bell rang, signaling that I was late. I closed my locker and was about to leave, but stop when I notice Alison frozen, as she held a black jacket in her arms, confused written all over her face. I looked at the jacket and realized it is the same jacket that Derek Hale use to lure werewolf Scott into the woods. _Crap, hopefully Scott doesn't see._

Scott's eyes landed on Alison arms, which she held the black jacket from the night Scott shifted. _FUCK!_

"Where did you get that?" Scott asked her in a demanding tone.

"My jacket? It was in my locker. I think Lydia brought it back from the party. She knows my combination-" she was cut off by Scott.

"Did she say she brought it back? Or did someone give her the jacket?"

I shifted on my feet, as I can feel the tension rising between them.

"Like who?" Alison asked confused.

"Like Derek."

"Your friend?"

"He's not my friend. How much did you talk to him when he drove you home?" Scott questioned, his voice raising with each word.

I grabbed Scott by the shoulder starting to pull him away, hoping he gets the message that he is making Alison uncomfortable and nervous from all the questions he is asking her. Unfortunately, he didn't.

"Not much at all" Allison said, looking at me. I nodded and put myself in between them.

"Scott" I said to him as I pushed him away, but it was too late. "I have to get to class" she said walking away. Scott breathed heavily and he clenched his jaw, his eyes shining with anger.

"Scott..." I said to him, angry at him for losing his cool at Allison.

He didn't said anything, but he looked ready to kill somebody. Scott stormed off and went outside of the school, to his bike. I quickly followed behind him, not caring that I am going to get punished by Coach for missing practice. I'm glad I had grabbed my board out of my locker earlier. Right when I was outside, Scott was already on his bike and he sped off, as cars honked him and students shouted at him for getting in their way.

"I'm about to put a silver leash on you Scott. You so owe me for this" I mumbled to myself, as I skated after Scott, texting Stiles that we are not going to be at practice today.

Scott pedaled like a madman on his bike. I pumped my legs to go faster and my skateboarded picked up the pace, keeping up with Scott's speed. In minutes, we were out off the road and into the woods. I had no choice but to follow him on foot. I quickly popped my board in my hands, tucked it under my ribs, as I ran behind Scott. We soon reached to a burnt down old house that looked like it's going to collapse any second. The chimney is barely standing. All the windows are either shattered, cracked, or broken. The house is black and burnt. I bet it was once a beautiful house.

"Derek! Derek!" Scott roughly threw his bike, helmet, and backpack to the ground. I quickly jogged next to Scott, as I pretended to be winded out. Then I caught the smell. The smell of blood and death. I wrinkled my nose and followed Scott's gaze, knowing he smelled it too. It was at the east side of the house, with a pile of dirt. I furrowed my brows in confusion. Derek then came out of nowhere and would've made me jump if I hadn't sensed his presence.

"Stay away from her! She doesn't know anything!" Scott shouted at him, as he walked down the stairs and towards us.

"Yeah. What if she does? What about Nico and Percy, they live with hunters? Do you really think that your little buddy Stiles can just Google werewolves and now you know all the answers huh? You don't get it Scott, we are looking out for you" Derek ranted at Scott.

I came up to stand besides Scott "look Derek, I am 100% sure that she doesn't know anything. Hell, even though I live with them, they have no idea that Nico and I are Alphas. Even though Chris has already trained Nico and me to become hunters, we are sticking by you and Scott. I know that I may not be considered trustworthy to you considering I'm not in your pack, but trust that I want this to calm down as soon as possible."

"Well you have a weird way of showing it" Derek told me. I nodded back and responded "not going to blame you there."

Derek and Scott held a heavy stare down, before Derek bent down to Scott's backpack and picked up his lacrosse stick. Derek twirled and held it in his hands. "Your mom, your friends, the second they see you shift," Derek then flashed his claws out and ripped the strings on the lacrosse stick, leaving three long claw marks on it. "Everything falls apart."

Derek then tossed the lacrosse stick in the air and Scott caught it with his quick reflexes, and when he looked up, Derek was gone. We looked around us, but he was nowhere in sight. Scott looked at me "can you do that?" I looked at him with a bored expression on my face before nodding.

"Come on. I've made up my mind for Saturday" Scott told me, getting back on his bike.

"Hold up! Let me take a minute to breathe. You have a bike, I'm stuck on a board."

After a few minutes we soon walked away from the Hale house. "I smelled something back there" Scott told me.

"I did too. What do you think it is?" I already knew what it was but I wanted to see if Scott had mastered some more of his powers.

"Something that is going to let me play on Saturday" was his only response.

We walked all the way home in silence. Scott called Stiles to come over. I can tell Scott is planning something, as I sat on Scott's armchair in his room, fixing my board, glancing up briefly at Scott who was fixing his lacrosse stick.

Soon we heard someone barge through the front door of the house and quickly running up the stairs, causing lots of noise. I rolled my eyes, knowing that it's Stiles.

My theory is proven right, when he stumble in Scott's room, waving his arms around. "What did you found? How did you find it? Where did you find it? And yes, I had a lot of Adderall" Stiles said, as he blinked his eyes furiously, confirming his statement. I chuckled softly.

"We found something at Derek Hales place" Scott told him.

"Are you kidding, what?" Stiles asked.

"There's something buried there. I smelled blood" he told him.

"That's awesome!" Stiles exclaimed. I gave him a weird look.

"I mean, that's terrible. Who's blood?" Stiles corrected, still blinking.

"Wait, you think it's the blood from other half of the body?" I told them, still playing dumb.

"I don't know. But when we do, your dad nails Derek with the murder. Then you guys help me play lacrosse without changing. Because there is no way, I am not playing that game" he told us, determined to play on Saturday.

Scott threw his lacrosse stick in his bed, while Stiles just gave him a goofy smile. I looked at Scott, pissed for thinking that this will work. _Maybe I can convince him of otherwise. If not, this is not going to end well._ I thought as we left to go to that weird house.

* * *

I pulled Nico out of studying to come help us and convince Scott to abandon this wild plan. We soon started digging at where Scott said the scent is at. We dug. And dug. And dug. Seconds turned to minutes, and minutes turned to hours. _This is taking too long,_ even with three guys digging, and one on lookout duty.

"This is taking way to long" Scott panted voicing my thoughts.

"Let's just keep digging." Stiles replied.

"What if he comes back?" I asked Stiles, digging up some more dirt.

"Then we get the hell out of here" he said.

"What if he catches us?" Scott pointed out.

"I have a plan for that" he told us.

"Which is?" Scott asked.

"You run one way, and I run another way, and whoever he catches first, too bad" Stiles explained his _oh so wonderful_ plan.

Nico looked over "what about me and Percy?"

"Well since you two are Alphas, surely you can escape just fine on you own." Stiles shot back, earning a grin from me.

"I hate that plan" Scott told him.

"No it's, pretty good. We just trip Stiles and that gives you some time to run" I told him, as Stiles threw dirt at me.

 **A/N: I'm not going to go into finding the body and getting Derek thrown into jail. Considering everyone knows what happens.**

 _ **Updated: 12/25/2017**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **First Lacrosse Game (Afterwards is a huge sex scene)**

"Are you going to try to convince me not to play?" Scott asked us.

"No. I just hope you know what you are doing" Stiles told him.

"If I don't play, I'll lose first line and Allison."

"But Allison isn't going anywhere" I told him.

"You really don't need to play" Stiles added.

"But I want to play! I want to be on the team! I want to go out with Allison! I want to set my freaking normal life. Do you get that?" Scott asked us.

"Yeah, we get it. But why do you keep thinking that your life will be normal after this? It will never be the same again." I told him, irritated.

"Just try not to get too angry" Stiles warned him.

"I got it" Scott mumbled.

"And don't think about Allison being on the stands. Or that her father is trying to kill you. Or that Derek is trying to kill you. Or that you might kill someone." Stiles told Scott, who looked horrified right now. I grabbed Stiles by his jersey and pushed him away from Scott, who looks on the edge of a panic attack.

"Just stay calm, relax, play lacrosse, and everything will be over soon. Remember that we are in this as brothers." I told him, as I slung my sports bag over my shoulder.

We soon were outside, as I sat on the bench, strapping on my arm pads. I saw Nico, who waved at me, Stiles's dad, and Alison and Chris who gave me a thumbs up, that said 'good luck.'

I soon heard Coach shouting at me. "Perseus! Get your ass over here! The game is about to start!" I ran to the field, dropping my sports bag on the bench, putting on my gloves and my helmet, and grabbed my lacrosse stick, as I took my position. I turned around and saw Scott mumbling. "Please let's this be OK. Please."

Scott looked up at me and I gave him a reassuring pat on the back. I turned back around, bent my knees, and gripped my lacrosse stick. I then noticed that these gloves aren't mine. It has **McCall** written on it with black marker. I was brought out of my thoughts, as the referee blew his whistle. The game has begun.

Jackson quickly got the ball in his lacrosse stick, as I ran ahead to the goal, wide open. I waved my stick in the air, motioning that I was open. But he didn't pass it to me. Instead, he just ignored me and pass it to another lacrosse player. It seems I'm not the only one he is ignoring, as he ignored a wide open Scott too. One of our players dropped the ball and Scott ran towards it. But Jackson shoved him to the ground and took the ball for himself, scoring. I walked towards Scott and helped him up to his feet.

"He's doing this on purpose" I told him softly.

The crowd cheered for Jackson, who has that stupid smirk on his face.

"That's it Jackson! Get fired up!" Coach shouting at him.

I turned to the stands and saw Lydia and Allison holding a sign that says, "We Luv U Jackson." I saw Scott looked hurt and pissed at this. _Oh no,_ I thought to myself. Scott shook his head and went to his position.

I rolled my shoulders and my ears perked up at something. "What if they're open?" I heard Danny say.

"Who's the captain?" Jackson hissed at him.

"You are."

"And we will win, if you listen to me."

"But-" Danny was cut off.

"What did I say?"

"Don't pass to McCall or Jackson." Danny said sadly as he looked at me.

I stopped listening as I gritted my teeth. My blood starting to boil, as I gripped tightly on my lacrosse stick. I could feel my anger rising to a whole new level. With all the stressful things that has been happening, and Jackson, I am beyond pissed off. I could feel my body heating up, steaming, as my fire powers start to act up. I closed my eyes tightly, as I can feel the pupils changing into pure black flames. I took deep breaths in and out, as I tried to calm down. I saw Scott also having difficulty trying to calm down, as he bent down lowly, breathing and growling heavily. I saw a glimpse of his eyes and fangs, but thank goodness his helmet blocked it from other people sight.

I saw the opposing player behind Scott take a few steps back. I walked up to Scott and made him face me, looking at me in the eyes "Listen to me Scott, you have to calm down. Remember that if you lose it, this is the end of the road. Now, I'm not too happy about this shit that's being pulled by Jackson. But, this is me and you, working through this bullshit as brothers. Let's push past this and show Jackson that we are on the team for a reason. Scott, this is our time to shine, so let's show these fuckers what happens when they exclude the best players on the team. HOW BOUT THAT?!" I finished as he smiled at me.

I returned the expression with a fist in the air, bumping his quickly while looking straight at Jackson with a hard glare as everyone got into position.

The whistle blew and the ball was in the air. With quick speed, Scott jumped up high in the air, using one of the opposing team shoulder to get more height, as he caught the ball. He landed on his feet gracefully and ran to the goal. He dodged left and right. He arched his lacrosse stick and made a shot. The crowd went wild. I nodded to Scott as he smiled back at me.

As the whistle blew again, I ran full speed to the ball. I quickly got it in my stick and sprinted to the goal. A defender came up to me. I took a fake step to the left, tricking him, turned 180 around, arched my stick back, and shot. Goal! It was now 4 to 5.

When the whistle blew again, one of the opposing player caught the ball, but one look from Scott, he gave the ball to Scott. Scott caught it and ran to the goal. He shot the ball so hard, that the ball went right through the goalies stick net, causing a hole. We were tied now. I walked up to Scott. "Scott, now how does it feel?" He looked back at me and responded "thank you Perce, you were right."

Once the whistle was blown again, Scott took the ball, and ran to the goal. I was right on his tail. He stopped as two defenders was on him. I could hear him growling from way over here. Time was ticking down. I ran towards Scott, as the two defenders came towards him.

"Scott!" I shouted. He must've snapped out of it and looked at me, tossing me the ball. I jumped up high in the air, caught it, and landed gracefully on my feet, twisting my body, as I launched the ball into the net. It sliced through the net in the goal as the clock hit zero.

The crowd went wild. We won. I pumped my arms up in the air, as I was surrounded by the cheering crowd. I turned and saw Scott running back to the school, with Alison right behind him. I struggled through the crowd, as I weaved through the crowd. Once I was out from the crowd, I ran full speed to the locker room, making sure that no one saw me sneak out. Stiles quickly followed me, as he also saw Scott and Allison go to the locker room. We looked around for them, but we stopped as we saw them kissing in the showers. I gave out a low wolf whistle, as I wiggled my eyebrows at them. They separated from their make out, laughing at my childish behavior.

"I've got to get back to my dad" Alison told him, leaving, but not before giving him a peck on the lips.

"Stiles. Percy" Alison told us, as she left.

"Hey" we said simultaneously.

"I kissed her" Scott told us, with a lovely smile and a daze look in his eyes.

"We saw that" Stiles said.

"She kissed me."

"We saw that too" I told him. "It's pretty good, huh."

"Maybe I can do this, maybe it's not that bad. Thanks Percy I owe you one." Scott told us, with a bright smile on his face.

"We'll talk later then" Stiles told us, patting our shoulders as he made a move to leave.

Before he left, I grabbed his jersey and pulled him back. "Hold up. What? You're not telling us something" I told him.

Stiles sighed. "The medical examiner looked at the other half of the body."

"And?"

"Well, let's keep it simple. Medical examiner determines killer of the girl to be an animal, not human. Derek's human, not animal. Derek not killer. Derek let out of jail."

"Are you kidding? Please tell me you are?" Scott asked him.

"No. And if that's not a kick in the ass, the dead girl identity of both halves were found. Her name is Laura Hale." Stiles responded.

"Hale?!" Scott asked.

"Derek's sister."

My jaw fell to the ground, as we looked at Stiles wide eye. "But why would Derek kill his own sister?" Scott asked us.

"Okay, you know what. Let's think about this tomorrow. Today we celebrate winning the game, Scott's kiss, and Stiles... being Stiles. We need a break to celebrate, so we are all going to eat at Empire Diner, my treat" I told them.

"Can I get curly fries?" Stiles asked me like a child. I rolled my eyes at him, as I took off Scott's lacrosse gloves. "Fine. Here Scott, I think we switched gear by accident" I told him, giving him his gloves back.

"Thanks. I dropped yours on the field. I'll go get them."

"No, I'll get them. I need to get my sports bag anyway" I told him, as I jogged out of the locker room and back to the field.

The field was vacant, except for one person as the lights shines in them. I squinted my eyes and I realized that it was Jackson, as he examines my lacrosse gloves. I sped up my jog and came up to Jackson. His head snapped up to me, as he looks at me.

"Those are mine" I told him, in a hard voice.

He didn't say anything, as we both glared each other heavily with hatred. After a few moments, I got impatient and I snatched my gloves away from him. I glared at him, before I jogged over to the bench, shouldering my sport bag. I looked down at my gloves and saw a ripped hole at the tip of the finger gloves. The place where claws will come out.

 _Crap_

I quickly stopped in my spot, as I felt something staring at me. I looked around, but I saw nothing. I cautiously and slowly walked to the school. But what I didn't see is the glowing red eyes in the dark, staring right at me.

* * *

 **Warning: Huge Bondage SMUT! Enjoy!**

When Nico and I got back from celebrating our win, I drove us back home making sure to take us into the garage after insuring we wouldn't be bothered the rest of the night. Nico was very cautious as I lead him here, as well as not wanting to stop kissing me.

"Stop. I think it's time to show you a surprise I've been working on."

I commanded before Nico moved off of me as he gets up then moves over to the basket as I watch eagerly. Stopping at the basket, I placed my hand on the lid of the basket then looks to Nico with a smirk. "Come over here, Neeks." I said.

"Close your eyes and keep them closed until I tell you to open them." I ordered, which Nico did as I opened the basket and started to pull things out of it. Moving behind Nico, I lifted him onto a mattress, as I attach something to his right back leg, while I spread his legs open as I attach a spreader bar to his left back leg.

Hearing me move, Nico tries to move his legs only to find that something is in-between them and stopping him from moving them. Then I attach a leash around his neck before attaching it to the pole between his legs. So he can't lift up his head, as the leash is taut on the pole.

"Lay your upper body on the mattress." I instruct Nico, which he does before he feels me pull his arms together and attach something to them that locks them together. Feeling something else attach to the thing on his arms, gets pulled under him before there is a click from the thing in-between his legs.

Hearing movement again, Nico hears me take off my clothes before I move in front of him. "Ok, you can open your eyes now." I say to him, which he does and looks up at me as I smirk down at him before I crouch down. Trying to move, he finds that his head is the only part of him that can move freely.

"What?" He says in confusion, while he tries to move before giving up as he looks up at me, as I pick up a mirror and hold it out. Looking at the reflection, he blushes madly as he sees the reflection in the steel and becomes highly aroused at how dominated he feels.

In the reflection shows that he has a steel bar in-between his legs that keep them spread wide, while his arms have cuffs that have a short chain connected to the bar, forcing his ass to stay up while his face rests on the mattress. There is also a collar around his neck that has a chain connected to strong leather that is connected to the bar between his legs.

"Like it? I know that I am going to have a lot of fun with you like this. Remember that I said I would get you back. I had to take action." I purr out to him as I place my left hand on the side of his head and pull his head up to look into my eyes. His answer to me is to whine, while he feels his dick pulse as pre-cum comes out of it and dangles from the tip of his dick.

"Oh, I'm going to make you do more than just whine. I'm going to make you beg and scream for more." I say to him before purring the last bit out filled with heavy lust, causing him to shudder as his arousal heightens because of what I just said. Moving his head down, I shift forward as I kneel down in front of him so that my balls and dick are resting on his face, which causes him to shudder in arousal. Seeing this, I smirk as I grind my dick and balls across his face a few times before stopping, showing the dominance I have over him.

"But first, you will need to lube me up, so open that mouth of yours." I purr out as I move my hips back, while my dick and balls slide off of his face before he eagerly opens his mouth for me.

"Good boy." I praise as I move my hips forward, placing my dick and balls into his mouth, which he closes as he starts to suck. Hearing my moans of pleasure, he starts moving his tongue as he drags it over every surface of my balls and dick, while he sucks harder. Humming, he looks up at me as I pat and smooth his hair, while I moan in pleasure before I look down at him.

"That will be enough." I say as I pull my hips back, causing him to whine as he opens his mouth slightly, while my balls and dick slip out of his mouth now covered in his thick saliva. Patting his head, I stand up and walk behind him, while he tries to look behind him to see what I am going to do. Giving up at trying to look behind him when he sees that he can't, he waits before he lets out a yelp as I slap his left ass cheek.

Yelping and moaning, I carry on slapping his ass cheeks before I grab ahold of them as I start to grope them, which causes him to moan out in pleasure. As Nico continues moaning out in pleasured bliss, I carry on groping his ass and massaging his balls, while I suck on his asshole.

"Percy, please! Just fuck me!" He moans out in need as he feels me tease his entrance with my tongue. "No, I want to play with you first." I purr out to him as he whimpers in need, only to moan out in pleasure again as I give his ass a hard squeeze. "Master! Play with my body any way you want. Fuck me until I can't stand!" Nico whines out in drunken bliss.

"Yes, I will be your master." I say when I finish eating out his ass. Whining out loudly in bliss, he feels me press my hips up against his ass, while he shudders as he feels my saliva covered dick slides up against his asshole.

I pull his ass back as I push my hips forward. This causes his ass cheeks to be tightly pressed into my groin, which causes his ass cheeks to push against the side of my dick so that it is squeezed in-between them.

Moaning out in pleasure as he feels my dick push against his asshole, which opens slightly as the tip of my dick pushes against it. Shuddering in bliss at how right it feels with me mounting him, Nico whines at me and moves his hips as much as he can move them so that he is slightly grinding his ass against me.

"Who am I?" I ask Nico as I thrust my hips up, causing my dick to grind up against his asshole, which gets a pleasured moan from him as my saliva covered dick moves in-between his ass cheeks.

"You're my master." Nico whines out as I keep on grinding my dick against his asshole, while his ass cheeks squeeze it from the sides. Feeling me take my right hand off of his hip, he yelps in pained pleasure as I gives his right ass cheek a hard slap.

"I didn't hear you, scream it to me." I say to him as I gives his ass cheek another hard smack, while I grind my dick harder against his needy entrance. "You're my master!" Nico roars out before letting out a moan as I press my weight on him, as he thrusts his hips up again as my dick grinds against his asshole in-between his ass cheeks.

"Yes, I am your master, and what are you?" I ask as I move my left hand down to his balls and gives one of them a squeeze, while I give his ass another hard slap, causing him to cry out in pleasure. "I'm your pet!" Nico whines out loudly as I give one of his balls a squeeze again, while I smirk at his answer.

"And what are you going to do to please me today?" I question, while I give his ass another hard smack as he whimpers and moans in pleasure at how dominant I am.

"I am going to roar in pleasure and beg for more as you use my ass as your plaything until I am filled with your cum." Nico moans out as I hum at his answer before I move my hips so that the tip of my dick is pressed against his entrance, while I give his balls a squeeze each and then grab a hold of my dick.

"Yes, and I will keep on fucking you after I fill your ass up with my seed until my balls are dry." I purr to him as a shiver goes up his spine at what I said, while he lets out a pleasured moan as he feels the head of my dick enter his hole before I start to move it around in a circular motion inside of him. Whimpering at the teasing pleasure as I carry on slapping his ass, Nico whines loudly to me at feeling the head of my 11 inch dick inside of his ass fills him with need.

"Fuck me, master! Please, master! Just ravage my ass already!" He whines out loudly, begging for my dick to be thrust further inside of his depths, while his anal walls ripple powerfully inwards. This creating a powerful sucking feel on my dick as his ass tries to suck it further into its depths. Nico lets out a loud pleasured roar as I ram my hips into his ass. This getting a loud slap of flesh impacting scale as I push all my weight into him, while my dick forces his anal walls apart as it enters as far as it can go into his depths. The force and weight behind the thrust causes his body to be rocked forward.

Moaning in pleasure at the fullness he feels, he starts squeezing his anal walls over my dick inside of him. This getting a pleasured moan from me as I lean on Nico as I grind my groin into his ass, which causes him to whine and push his ass back into me. He shudders as I move my hips back and my dick starts to slide out of his ass. Not wanting for the fullness he is feeling to leave, he lets out a needy whine as he clamps his anal walls down around my dick, which only brings more pleasure to me before I growl at him.

Before he can feel the emptiness of my dick, I slam my dick back into his depths as he whines and roars out in pleasure, while I ravage his ass as my dick keeps on ramming its way into his depths.

"You like that, don't you my pet? Getting your ass fucked hard by me as I dominate you." I purr out between moans of pleasure as I fuck him.

"I do master! Keep fucking me hard!" Nico roars out in a bliss filled voice as he starts do drool and push his ass back every time I ram my dick inside of his needy ass, while his body rocks under the force of the thrusts as the garage is filled with the sound of sex.

"Harder, master! Fuck me harder!" He whines out loudly, which gets a smirk from me as I tighten the hold that I have on him before I ram my hips harder against him. This causes Nico to roar and whine louder in pleasure as my dick ravages the inside of his needy ass.

"Who are you?" I ask as I keep on fucking his ass hard, while wet smacks fill the garage as the part of his ass cheeks that are near his abused entrance get coated in sweat. "I'm your pet." He gasps out between roars of pleasure.

"WHO ARE YOU?" I roar louder as I move my right hand and gives his right ass cheek a hard smack, which brings him pained pleasure. "I'm your pet!" Nico roars out as I give his ass another hard smack as I ram my dick back into his ass.

"And what is your purpose as my pet?" I growl out as I fuck Nico faster, while his body rocks back and forth more, which causes his dick to swing in tune with his rocking body as it keeps on slapping into his belly. This causing him to have more pleasure as his dick keeps on pulsing as it leaks pre-cum all over the couch, while the swinging of his dick causes the pre-cum dangling from its tip to coat patches of his underside.

"To pleasure you, master. And offer my body to you so that you can fuck me any way you want to!" Nico moans out as his ass cheeks start to sting from the constant bombardment it is having from my groin, which adds to the pained pleasure that my right hand is giving to his right ass cheek as it keeps on getting slapped. As I keep on ravaging his abused ass with my dick and slapping his ass cheek, I feel my orgasm coming as well as Nico's as I feel his anal walls start to clench around me.

"And what do you want me to do to your ass?" I growl out with pleasure coursing through my voice as I feels my orgasm approaching.

"I want you to keep on filling my ass up with your seed as you fuck me over and over again until your seed is gushing out of my ravaged ass!" Nico responds with pleasure as his body shudders as his fast approaching orgasm nears, while he hears me groan in pleasure as he clamps his anal walls down onto my dick as it twitches inside of his ass.

Both of us roaring out in bliss as I ram my dick back into his wet ravaged ass, his anal walls powerfully ripple over my dick, sucking on my dick as I cum as his ass milks my dick clean. As I cum, he roars out as he cums as well but this time. His orgasm covers his chest with his seed. Nico clamps his anal walls down on my dick to keep my cum inside of him as he whines at the extra pleasurable fullness he feels.

Nico whines out in pleasured bliss, causing me to chuckle in amusement as I pull away from him as my dick leaves his hole, which he clamps shut and whines at me for the loss of my dick in his ass. Nico hears a click as he feels the chain connected to the collar around his neck come loose. But before he can do anything, he feels me slam my dick back inside of his ass as I yank back with the chain connected to the collar, causing him to gasp out in surprise as well as pleasure.

As my dick rams its way back into his ass, a wet smack is sounded as my groin impacts with his ass, while some of my cum sprays out of his entrance onto my groin.

"Did you think we were finished my pet or were you thinking that I would give you a break to catch your breath? Either way, I am just getting started and I will keep on fucking you, while I give you no time to take a break before I fuck your needy ass again." I purr out to Nico, causing him to shudder and whine out in pleasure as I start to ravage his ass again, while I hold onto the chain connected to his neck as I keep yanking it back. His pleasured roars and begs for more filling the garage as I keep on fucking him over and over again.

* * *

After releasing into him 2 more times, I finally stopped ravaging him as he had passed out 10 minutes ago. I then took some pictures for black mail, because why not. Then I cleaned up the area and him before carrying him up to our room. I got a weird look from Aunt Victoria as she probably heard the shouts, as well as an amused look from Alison. Chris was nowhere to be seen, so I quickly moved upstairs before changing Nico into his PJ's and tucked both of us into bed.

 _It's a good thing, tomorrow is Saturday_ I thought as I faded into sleep.

 **End of SMUT**

 _ **Updated: 12/25/2017**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **1 month later**

 **3** **rd** **POV**

"Just help me find her, OK?!" Scott asked Stiles, as he furiously looked around for his girlfriend.

Scott ran his fingers through his hair, his eyes filled with panic, as his breaths came out short, hyperventilating. Scott looked at each face, but none of them were Allison. Scott slammed forward to a locker. He leaned on it, as he started to breathe more heavily. Scott could practically hear his heart beating through his ears, as he looked down, his eyes flashing gold. He was losing control. Scott gave out a frustrated yell and punched the locker in front of him. The locker bent and barely hang on, by the super strength of the werewolf punch. Scott slowly backed away, staring at the locker a bit terrified. He was walking backwards and crashed into someone, causing the person to drop their things to the floor. Scott turned around and his face was filled with relief, as he saw Alison, Nico and Percy smiling at him, alive and breathing.

"You scared the hell out of me" Allison laughed.

"You're okay?" Scott breathed out, relieved.

"Once my heart starts beating again, yeah" Alison joked as she picked up her stuff with Scotts help. "Are you OK?" Percy and Nico asked Scott.

"Just happy to see you" Scott said, but his eyes were trained directly on Alison.

The principal's voice boomed out in the intercom. "Students, this is your principal speaking. I know you all worrying about the incident that occurred last night to one of our buses. While the police determines what happened, classes will proceed as scheduled. Thank you."

Percy groaned, as did the rest of the student body. "Oh, c'mon!"

"See you at lunch" Allison told Scott. "Yeah" Scott breathed out, before Allison left.

"What's up with you?" Percy asked Scott with raised eyebrows.

"Tell you in class" Scott told him, as they started to walk to English.

They both looked to the right, as they both heard someone muttering and cursing loudly to themselves. They saw a shocked Jackson, who was staring at his locker in disbelief, the same one that Scott bent and broke. Jackson stared at them. "What are you looking at, ass-wipes?"

Scott failed to look innocent and biting his lip to hold in his smile. Percy and Nico just snickered and laughed out loud.

"Did you do that?" Nico asked Scott. His silence answered Nico and Percy kept on laughing.

"Hey, I'll catch up with you later. Just got to use the restroom," Percy told the others, as he started to head the other way to the men's restroom.

Percy walked inside the restroom, made sure no one was inside first, before locking the door. Percy tossed his backpack aside, as he took off his dark-blue jacket and grey long sleeve shirt. Percy stared at the mirror, showing his muscled skin and scars that littered his body from monsters and other painful memories. He raised his hand, touching the white gauze pads that went from his shoulder down to his hip. Blood was staining the white bandage, as Percy flinched every time he moved it. He slowly took it off. The dried up blood smell hit Percy in the face, as he stared at the four long claw marks scars on his body that started to heal overnight.

You could barely see it from the tattoo in the way, but it's there, if you look closely or have enhanced sight. Percy sighed, before turning on the water in the sink, sticking his left hand in the cold soothing water. Percy watched as the water crawled up on his skin like a snake, healing the scars, until it was completely gone.

"You owe me big time Scotty" Percy whispered, putting his shirt back on, remembering the events from last night, in the bus, as he burned the gauze into ashes.

* * *

 **Percy POV**

I was in Chemistry, in which I have with Stiles, Scott, Lydia, Allison, Jackass, um I mean Jackson, and Nico, who is my lab partner. I sat in my stool, bored out of my mind, as I listen to drone on and on and on. I turned towards Nico and made a funny face towards him, causing him to quietly chuckle under his breath. I smiled and faced forward, not wanting to get detention for not paying attention. Out of nowhere, a paper ball hit me behind my head. I whirled around to find the culprit and glared at Stiles, who looks a bit sheepish.

"Scott had a nightmare last night, but it actually happened, so I guess it's not a dream. Anyways, he had a dream that he attacked Allison on the bus" Stiles whispered to me.

"What? So you were the one that caused the bus mess?" I whispered to Scott, facing him, as I played clue-less.

"I-I, don't know" he stuttered, panicking.

"But Allison is fine. Whose blood is all over in the bus then?" I asked them.

"Maybe it's my blood" Scott suggested.

"It could've been animal blood" Stiles suggested. "You know, maybe you caught a rabbit or something."

"And did what with it?" Scott asked us.

"Ate it" Nico told him, like it was obvious.

"Raw?" Scott asked in disbelief, wide-eyed at us.

"No, you baked it in your little werewolf oven. I don't know, you're the one that can't remember anything" Stiles told Scott sarcastically. I chuckled softly.

"If that is your idea of a hushed whisper, you might want to pull the headphones out once in a while" voice ranged out in the classroom. I quickly turned around and looked down at the open textbook in front of me. I heard Stiles make a strange noise, as he said, "What?"

"I think you, and Mr. Perseus here will benefit from a little distance. Yes?" told Stiles.

I clenched my hands, as Mr. Harris called me by my full name. I hate it when he calls me by my full name and he knows it too. He just enjoys getting under my skin and pushing my buttons.

"No" Stiles protested.

After a look from Mr. Harris, Scott and Stiles sighed, as they collected their stuff. Scott moved to the front, Stiles at the back, and I just stayed in my seat, in the middle of the classroom.

"Let me know when the separation anxiety gets too much." I gave him a sarcastic look and a dry laugh. "Asshole" I muttered under my breath.

* * *

Now was my favorite subject in school.

Lunch

I set my tray down, as I took a seat to the left from Stiles, Scott sitting across from us with Nico sitting across from me. "But dreams aren't memories" Stiles argues.

"That's not true. Some dreams can be memories of events that happened in the past, present, or could even happen in the future. Like visions." I told them, as I plopped a curly fry in my mouth.

"But it wasn't a dream. Something happened last night and I can't remember what." Scott retorts.

"All I know is I can't go out with Allison, I've got to cancel" Scott said sadly.

"No Scott. You can't just cancel everything in your life. We'll figure it out" I told him.

Then, out of nowhere, came out Lydia Martin, as she sat at our table, next to Scott. "Figure what out?" She asked, as she gave me a pearly white smile.

"Hey Lydia, we were just, um, talking about homework " I told her, as Scott and Stiles were too shocked to speak. Nico looked indifferent about Lydia sitting with us.

"Why is she sitting with us?" Stiles whispered to me.

"I have no idea...you think I know?" I whispered back to him, as Alison, Danny, and Jackson sat with us. "Get up" Jackson growled at a guy who was sitting next to Lydia.

"How come you never asked Danny to move?" the guy whined.

"Because I don't stare at his girlfriend coin slot." Danny told him. The guy then got up and sat another table. I turned my attention over to him and glared harshly at Danny before growling out "Yes, but apparently you like to make moves on my boyfriend when he is drunk." Nico smiled at me grabbing my knee under the table to try and calm me down.

Danny gulped and looked down before erasing the silence. "So I heard a cougar caused the attack on the bus."

"I heard it was a mountain lion" Jackson said.

"A cougar is a mountain lion" Lydia stated. When she realized what she said, she quickly asked, "Isn't it?" I looked at her, a bit suspicious, not sure why she would act dumb for her boyfriend. "Yeah" I drawled out, taking a sip of my water.

"Who cares? The guy was probably a homeless tweaker that was going to die anyway" Jackson said, his voice annoying me.

Stiles voice interrupted me before I could anything. "Actually, I just found out who it is. Check it out" Stiles said, as he moved his phone for everybody to see.

On the screen was Sheriff Stilinski, Stiles dad. "The Sheriff's department will continue to speculate on the incident, but confirmed the victim as Garrison Meyers who did survive the attack. Meyers was taken to the hospital, where he remains in critical condition."

It then showed a picture of the guy that was attacked in the bus. "I know this guy" Scott said.

"You do?" Allison asked him.

"Yeah. I used to ride the bus when I stayed at my dad's" Scott explained.

 _So why this guy was attacked in the first place?_

Lydia twirled her fork in the air. "Can we talk about something a little more fun please? Oh, like where we're going tomorrow night?" She faced Scott and Allison, with a large smile.

Scott and Allison were both caught off guard by Lydia question. _Oh, this is going to be good,_ I thought, smiling widely, while taking a bite of my macaroni and cheese. I watched as Scott and Allison panic and glance at each other before looking at Lydia.

"You said you were thinking about hanging out tomorrow?" Lydia prompted.

Allison swallowed her water and glanced back and forth between Scott and Lydia, wide eyed. "Um, we were thinking about what we were going to do..."

"Well, I'm not sitting at home all night watching Lacrosse videos, so if the four of us are hanging out, we're doing something fun" Lydia stated.

Stiles, Nico and I shared amused looks, at Scott's panicked look. I had to bite my tongue, to stop myself from laughing, but I couldn't stop myself from the chuckles that escaped my mouth.

"Hanging out? The four of us? As in, us and them? Do you want us to hang out with them?" Scott fired questions at poor Allison. "Yeah, I guess. Sounds fun" she replied, unconvinced.

"You know what else sounds fun? Stabbing myself in the face with this fork" Jackson said, picking up his fork.

"May I have the honors?" Stiles asked him sweetly, with a large smile. Lydia snatched the fork from Jackson and set it back down on the table.

"Oh, how about bowling? You love to bowl!" Lydia exclaimed happily.

I choked on my own laughter, at the idea of Scott bowling. Long story short story, Scott broke a bone in my foot when he dropped a ball on it and didn't even hit one bowling pin the last time we went bowling.

"Yeah, with actual competition" Jackson smirked.

"How do you know we're not actual competition?" Allison inquired, leaning forward on the table.

"Can you bowl?" Jackson leaned forward, looking at Scott.

"Sort-of..." Scott answered, not looking at him.

"Is it sort-of, or yes?" Jackson sneered.

"Yes. In fact, I'm a great bowler" Scott told him, narrowed eyes.

I facepalmed myself, at Scott answer. _Oh my Gods, this is so good. I can't to hear about this._

"Perfect! Tomorrow we are going bowling! Percy, you should come" Lydia chirped.

 _WTF!_ I thought as I sprayed out my water that I was drinking on poor Nico who was right in front of me, and started to have a coughing fit.

"Um, what?" I asked her, after my coughing fit subsided.

"You should come bowling with us. I can introduce you to some of my friends" Lydia smiled.

"Um, I'll pass" I told her.

"Oh, c'mon Percy. It'll be fun" Allison begged me.

"Yeah Perce, you should come. You love bowling and you're great at it "Scott pleaded.

I looked around the table, hoping to find an escape route. Nico seemed amused and was nodding along. I know the reason why they want me to come with them on the group date. They both don't want to go with Lydia and Jackson alone.

 _No way am I going. Jackson and I will probably kill each other in five minutes._

"Um, sorry, but I-" I was cut off by a sharp and hard kick to my right shin, from Alison. I jumped and yelped in pain, while glaring at Alison, who just gave me a "please" look. Everybody was looking at us.

"Maybe, but I don't know-" I was cut off by another kick at the left shin, but this time by Scott. I gave out a low "Ow" under my breath.

Scott and Alison kicked both of my shins, and in turn getting a harsh glare from Nico. I groaned in pain and placed my hands on my poor shins, knowing there's going to be a big bruise there soon. "I'd love to go, as long as Nico can come." I squeaked through the pain, giving Lydia a forced smile.

She smiled at me and clapped her hands. "Perfect. I'll set up a date for you with one of my friends. This is going to be great!"

"Wait I already have one!" But she already left the table without waiting for response.

 _Fuck!_

* * *

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO! I am not going on this date!" I argued with Scott, as we exited our last class period of the day.

"Please Percy. If you're there, it will be more bearable to be in the date, than being alone with just Lydia and Jackson" Scott pleaded at me.

"No. I'm sorry but I'm not going on this date. I rather jump off from the school roof, than go on this group date. Plus, I'm already with Nico and she is bringing a date for me. Hells no!"

"Please Percy. Please. Please. Please" he begged me.

"No."

Alison sighed sadly, before her eyes lit up. "Fine. If you don't go on this date, then I'll tell everyone that you used to have Sponge-Bob and Nemo pajamas until you were 13."

I stopped dead on my tracks and I whirled around, facing her. "Shh! You swore you weren't going to tell anybody" I hissed at her, as I looked around and made sure no one was listening to our conversation.

"And I won't. But only if you come to this group date" Alison told me, a bit smug.

"OK! Fine, I'll go on this stupid group date" I grumbled like a child. "But FYI, I'll be there to watch Scott fail miserably in bowling." Nico was laughing at me, he stopped as I faced him.

"You have no room to talk Neeks! You are going to have to watch this girl put her hands on me. Plus, remember I still have pictures from that night." I smirked at him, waving my phone at him. Nico turned whiter than ever before, as the others bust out laughing at our bantering.

* * *

Scott groaned and placed his face in his hands. "You're a terrible bowler" Stiles reminded him.

"I know! I'm such an idiot."

Stiles shakes his head at him. "Guys like me and you don't hang out with hot girls. Only hot guys, like Percy" Stiles told him.

 _Where the fuck did this come from?_

"Did you just called me hot in front of Nico without calling him hot?" I asked Stiles, giving him a weird look and raised eyebrows.

He ignored me and continued talking to Scott. "Once you start hanging out with them, you might as well become her gay best friend. You and Danny can hang out." I glared at him before replying "I think not, I'm still mad at him for kissing my boyfriend."

Scott groaned. "How is this happening? Ugh, I either killed a guy or I didn't."

"I don't think Danny likes me very much" Stiles said out of nowhere.

We were talking about Scott messed up werewolf life and now Stiles just started to talk about how he thinks Danny doesn't like him. _Well that's Stiles._

"Am I not attractive to gay guys?" Stiles asked us. Nico and I gave him a 'What the fuck?' look.

"I make first line and the team co-captain wants to destroy me. And now I'm going to be late for work." Scott quickly walked away from us, as I started to head to my locker to get my skateboard.

"Wait Scott! You didn't- Am I attractive to gay guys?" I just shook my head and ignored Stiles question as Nico and I walked home.

After work, Scott and I went to the woods, to the Hale house, to get help from Derek. We stopped a couple feet away from the house. Nico and Stiles were working on History homework.

"I know you can hear me. I need your help" Scott said out in the open.

A couple minutes later, Derek came out from the front door. "I was wondering when you finally realized you need my help" he told him.

"Well, those threats you said before our first game actually helped." I told him sarcastically.

"Those threats still hang there" he threatened, as we walked towards the front porch.

"I know, I'm just here to make sure you don't tear him up too much." I told him, not backing down.

"OK, I know I put you in jail, basically announcing you to the hunters, but I don't know what happened to your sister. But I think I did something that night on the bus. I-I had a dream that someone else got hurt and it turns out that part of the dream might've actually happen" Scott explained to him.

"You think you attacked the driver?" Derek asked scowling.

"Did you see what I did that night?!" Scott exclaimed to him.

"No."

"Well, can you at least tell me the truth? Am I going to hurt someone?"

"Yes."

"Am I going to injure someone?"

"Yes."

"Am I going to kill someone?"

"Probably."

"Hey, you're just like Nico and I. A big bucket of rainbows and sunshine." I told him with a grin on my face.

"Look, I can show you how to remember. I can show you how to control the shift, even on the full moon. But it is not going to come for free" he told us.

 _Derek wants Scott to join him once they take down the Alpha._

"What do you want?" Scott asked him, as it started to rain.

"You'll find out soon. But for now, I'm going to give you what you want. Go back to the bus. Go inside. See it. Feel it. Let out your senses, smell, touch, remember everything for you."

"That's it? Just go back?"

"Do you want to know what happen?" Derek retorted.

"I just want to know if I hurt him" Scott told him.

"No you don't. You want to know if you'll hurt her or maybe even your friend here."

"I'm right here" I told him with a small scowl on my face. "And besides, he couldn't kill me."

"You should leave and do what I have told you to do." Derek replied as if he didn't hear me.

"Gladly. C'mon Percy" We left the Hale house.

* * *

"I can't believe we're doing this. I also can't believe you are doing what Derek told you" Stiles whined, as he pulled up to the bus parking lot, at the school.

"Quit your whining and keep watch" I told him, as Scott and I got out from Stiles's jeep.

"Wait, what?!"

"It's just me. And Percy has to keep watch around the bus so we won't get caught" Scott told him.

"How come I'm always the getaway guy? Why can't I come with you?"

"Because, knowing you, you will cause a loud commotion. And we need someone to have the getaway vehicle ready for anything. Plus, I'm the oldest "I told him.

"OK, why does it feel that you guys are Batman and Superman, and I'm the sidekick? I don't want to be Robin all the time."

"No one is Batman, Superman, or Robin any of the time" Scott told him.

"Not even some of the time?" Stiles asked.

"Just stay here" I told him.

"Oh My God!" Stiles groaned, heading back to his jeep.

"I'm still Superman, right?" I asked Scott. He gave me a look that say 'Shut Up'.

"Right. I'll just climb" I told him.

I started to climb over the fence and landed at the other side with a jump. Scott was right behind me. I blew out a deep breath and looked at Scott. "Well, there you go."

Scott nodded quietly and slowly walked inside the bus, taking deep breaths. I sighed and looked around my surroundings. I was deep in thought, as I recalled the night of the attack on the bus.

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

I was in my room, sleeping in my boxers, snuggling with Nico before I heard a low growl coming from outside. My eyes snapped open, and I stealthy got out from my bed, quietly got dressed and wrote Nico a note in case he woke up. I grabbed my bow pendant as well as my silver dagger. Riptide was already in my pocket. I jumped out of our window shifting into a wolf in air and took off as I reached the ground.

My super hearing caught growls and shouts of pain. I picked up my speed and landed on one of the roof of a bus, at where all the noise was coming from. I broke one of the bus windows with my combat boots, launched myself inside the bus changing forms in mid-air. There was werewolf Scott on one side and a very much wounded man and a monster I have never seen before in the other side. It was huge, has big muscled, with dark black fur, and red eyes. It has the features of a wolf, but more demonic. It was the same thing that bit Scott that night.

 _Oh what I got myself into,_ I thought to myself. The wolf beast growled at me and swiped at me with its claws. I tried to dodge but I wasn't fast enough. He got his claws across my chest from my right shoulder to my left hip bone. I responded by punching it right in its snout and Spartan kicked it hard on the chest, causing it fly back at the end of the bus. Then Scott came in front of me and growled, his canines flashing at me.

"Scott" I said slowly. I then realized that Scott wasn't growling at me but at the wolf beast. Scott jumped on-top of the bus seats and jumped up, claws ready to strike. But the wolf beast, just swatted him like a rag doll. Scott's body hit the side of the bus, his head hitting hard, knocking him out cold. The wolf beast advanced towards Scott, as it raised it claws, ready to strike at his throat. I set my hands on fire. I threw a wall of blue flames at the wolf beast, causing it to howl and whimper in pain. I kept throwing fire at it, until it was away from Scott. I quickly knelt on one knee next to Scott and saw that blood was seeping from his head, but it was already healing. That took my focus away from the wolf beast. It barged through the back door of the bus, taking with it.

"Dammit!" I cursed out loud. I also just realized that I forgot to put on my mask. _Now the beast really knows what I look like._

All of a sudden, pain shot through my right shoulder down to my left hip bone. I hissed in pain and I stumble back. I looked down at my left shoulder and saw four long claw marks. My head snapped up, as I heard a low, deadly growl. Scott was fully conscious and was looking at me with a deadly look.

"Scott..." But it seems that he was in full werewolf mode, as he slowly advanced towards me, snapping his fangs at me.

"Scott. C'mon. You can control this" I told him, but it was no use.

He swung at me but I caught his wrist. He swung with his other claw, but I caught that too. I twisted them, not painfully, and kicked him in the chest, sending him flying into one of the bus seats.

"Scott!" I shouted at him, but nothing. So I fully shifted as I am now forced to change him back with my Alpha voice.

I cursed under my breath. I don't want to hurt Scott, but he is making this difficult. Scott got right back up and I used a bus seat to deflect his blows. His movements were too wild, rapid, and very predictable. His attacks was very animalistic and he was in no control.

"Scott!" I growled in frustration pushed him against the side of the bus.

"Scott! Take control!" I shouted at him.

But Scott didn't snap out of it. He struggled with the seat on his chest but I didn't budge.

"SCOTT!" I shouted in my Alpha voice. I shouted so loud, that the bus shook and all the bus windows shattered into millions of shards. I watched as Scott stopped struggling and he slowly shifted back to human. His golden eyes, canine teeth, claws, all went away. Scott closed his eyes and fell forward, passed out. I quickly caught Scott before he hit the bus floor. I gently laid him down on one of the seat. I flip down my hood and tiredly ran a hand through my hair.

I easily lifted Scott, tossing him over my shoulder. I flame traveled to Scott's room and placed him in his bed. I then flame traveled back to my room. I grabbed the first-aid kit under my bed and began to patch up the claw marks. I stuffed an ambrosia square in my mouth and chewed happily at the taste, sighing happily as then I felt the wound start to stop bleeding and close up. I went under my covers and I was out like a light.

 ** _End Flashback_**

* * *

I was snap out of my memories, as Stiles honked his Jeep. My head snapped up and noticed one of the school's security guard coming towards us holding a flashlight. I banged the bus with my fist, to get Scott attention. "Let's go" I hissed.

Scott scrambled out of the bus and we both sprinted out of there. I jumped on top of a red car and front flipped over the fence, Scott copying my moves. I rolled on my shoulder and sprinted towards Stiles's Jeep. I launched myself at the backseat, Scott at the front, and we sped off.

"Did it work?! Did you remember?!" Stiles quickly asked him, his eyes darting from the road to Scott.

He nodded. "Yeah. I was there last night and the blood- a lot of it wasn't mine."

"So did you attack the bus driver?" I asked him, leaning forward from the backseat, as I played dumb.

"No! I-I saw glowing eyes on the bus, but they weren't mine... it wasn't Derek either" Scott told us.

"Wait! What another one?" Stiles questioned.

"I was trying to protect the driver, from a weird wolf looking thing. It was an Alpha, but not Nico or Percy." Scott reasoned

"Maybe it's a pack thing?" Stiles said.

"What?"

"I don't know, maybe it's like... and initiation thing? Like you have to do the first kill together or something" he explained.

Scott scoffed. "Yeah, because ripping someone's throat out is a real bonding experience."

"Yeah, but you didn't though, which means you're not a killer and it also means" I began to speak but Scott cut me off. "That I can go out with Allison."

"Well, I think Perce was going to say, that it means you won't kill us." Stiles retorted

"Oh yeah, that too" Scott agreed.

I rolled my eyes at him. _He has only one thing going on his mind. Allison._

"But I wasn't alone" Scott said as he looked squarely at me. _Crap, I didn't think he would figure it out._

"What? Was there another werewolf? Was it someone we know?" Stiles asked him.

"Yes, me" I said as I lifted my shirt showing my injuries the other Alpha gave me. "I was awoken by the other Alpha's howl, and figured that Scott was already there so I went to find out what was going on. These marks are from saving Scott from the Alpha. Then Scott tried to attack me, and I made him change back with my Alpha voice. This is another example on why you need help from your brothers. If I wasn't there, that Alpha would have killed you for not complying with his orders. Last night was a pack initiation, and now since you didn't follow your Alpha's orders, he will try one more time before attacking you without concern." The ride home was silent after that.

 **A/N: The group date takes place during the next chapter. Somewhat cringe-worthy.**

 _ **Updated: 12/26/2017**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **30 minutes before the group date**

 **Percy POV**

I looked at myself in the mirror, ready to get this group date over with, so I can just relax and fall asleep. I was wearing a white tee, with a plaid shirt over it that fit my muscles snugly, ripped faded jeans, and a pair of converse. I sighed and grabbed my phone, wallet, and my denim jacket. Being me, I accidentally knocked down one of my school textbook, from one of my dressers, to the ground. I cursed under my breath, as I crouched down, picking it up. Something fell out of my book, landing on the floor.

I curiously picked it up, standing up and flipped it over. The book that was in my hands, fell, as my whole body froze at the picture. I thought I burned it, with the rest. It was a picture of Annabeth and me. I had her in my arms, carrying her bridal style, as I spun her around, mid pic. She has her arms around my neck, holding tightly, as she lean her head back, letting her blond curls bounce. We were both laughing. I was looking at the pic in anger. I guess I was looking at the picture longer than I thought, because Nico came in the room, looking both anxious and annoyed.

"C'mon, Percy! We have to go. Hey, you OK?" he said the last part in concern.

I snapped my head up and cleared my throat. "Yeah, let's go" I told him, as I crushed the picture in my hands, throwing it in the trash can.

I slipped on my jacket and grabbed the keys to Chris's car. After promising to go on the next 3 hunts with him he finally agreed to give us the car, and that I'm driving, since I'm the oldest, much to Allison's displeasure. Lydia texted me she is going to pick up my date. I don't even know how Lydia got my number, I never gave it to her.

"Kill me now" I groaned, as I drove to the bowling alley. Scott showed up at the same time we did.

When we got there, Jackson, Lydia, and my 'date' was already there, in our lane.

"Let's go get our bowling shoes" my 'date' Ashley told me, as she grabbed my hand and dragged me to get our shoes.

I sat between Nico and Ashley. "So, have you ever been bowling before?" I asked her, as I tied my shoes, trying to start a conversation.

"Never. I mean, who would like to bowl in these shoes" she remarked, holding her shoes in disgust, nose crinkled.

 _What did I do to deserve_ this?! I shouted in my mind.

"Well, you can't bowl with heels" I told her.

"I'm going to ignore that." Ashley pouted.

I rolled my eyes and got up to get a bowling ball, Ashley right behind me. _This is going to be a long night._ I picked up a cool blue bowling ball and weighed it my hands. I smiled, as I found the perfect bowling ball for me.

"You know, I was ecstatic when Lydia brought me into this group date" she told me in a flirty voice, placing a manicured hand on my chest. "When I found out you were coming, I agreed even more."

"How so?" I quietly gulped as she gave me this seductive look that I didn't like at all. Cyclops, I can handle. Hell-hounds, easy. Hydra, piece of cake. Girls seducing me, not so much.

She gave out a giggle and batted her eyelashes. "Who wouldn't want to go on a date with, The Percy Jackson? Great Lacrosse player. Good grades. Perfect looks. Amazing muscles. I wonder what else you're great in?" she whispered the last part in my ear, her hand sneakily slid under my shirt, touching my abs.

My eyes widen like saucers and a strange sound, like a strangled cat, escaped my mouth. I jumped away from her, dropping the bowling ball in the process. The bowling ball made a loud THUD on the ground, causing everyone to look at us. I blushed in embarrassment and rubbed the back of my neck. "Sorry, butterfingers" I told everyone, nervously laughing. Nico looked so angry at my discomfort I'm surprised he didn't burst into flames or start to shift.

"I wonder what else you're good with your fingers" Ashley seductively whispered in my ear, getting too close to my comfort.

I quickly went to Scott and Allison. "I'm leaving."

"What?! Why?!"

"Because, I think so far, I've been sexually assaulted and we haven't even started the date! Plus if something doesn't change soon, Nico will kill her. That much I am sure of." I exclaimed to them.

Alison gave Scott a nervous smile, before grabbing my arm and dragging me away. "We had a deal" Alison hissed at me.

"No. You blackmailed me into going into this date, which I think is not right to do to your dear cousin" I remarked at her.

Nico then showed up and placed a hand on my shoulder. "How about this? Just please stay, I'll let you be the top for the next 2 times we do it." I sighed, giving in. I closed my eyes, as I pinched the bridge of my nose, eyes closed. "Fine." I told him.

"Thank you," Alison thanked Nico.

Nico looked at them and smiled before adding "Plus you, Allison have to watch the next time we do it. The whole thing, just watching, no phones. Trust me if I have to sit through that bitch attempt to seduce my boyfriend, I'm getting something out of this." At this I bust out laughing at her expression of horror.

"And that is why I love you." I whispered to him, as we walked back to the group.

Scott sat next to Alison, while Nico and I sat next to Ashley. I saw Jackson go behind Lydia, giving her a peck on the lips and helped her bowl. She got a gutter. On the second roll, she knocked down two pins. "I'm so bad at this" Lydia mumbled.

Up next was Alison. She got in a perfect form and rolled her bowling ball. She got a strike.

"Someone brought their A game" Lydia complimented her.

"Not bad, Snow White." Her eyebrows raised up and she gave me a "really" look, before laughing. I shrugged my shoulders innocently.

"Oh look, it's my turn. C'mon and help me Percy" Ashley chirped, standing up. I didn't even had time to say anything, before she hauled me up on my feet and dragging me behind her. I reluctantly placed my hand under her hand that was holding the ball, and my other hand behind her back. Since I was taller than her, I can see over her head easily. We took a few steps forward, I helped her arch the ball behind her, and pushed it forward, as the ball flew out of her hand, rolling down the lane. She knocked down four pins. On the second try, she knocked down only two pins. I gladly took a step away from her and back to my seat, grabbing Nico's hand.

Jackson went up next and did this weird bowling position, but managed to make a strike. I rolled my eyes, as I saw his cocky, smug smirk on his face. He sat next to Lydia, throwing an arm over her shoulders. "You're up, McCall" he said to him, with a slight glare.

"You can do it Scott" Allison encouraged him.

I gave him thumbs up and an encouraging smile. Scott went up and you can feel the nervousness radiating off from his body. He grabbed his ball and stood there for a second, before he poorly rolled the ball. He got a gutter. I looked at Nico as Jackson busted out laughing. Lydia and Ashley pursed their lips, as they tried hard not to giggle.

"Jackson? Mind shutting up?" Allison retorted.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm just flashing back to the words, I'm a great bowler."

"Just aim for the middle, Scotty" Allison told him, with encouragement.

"How about you aim for anything, except for the gutters?" Jackson mocked him.

Scott grabbed his ball again and made a silent prayer. I sat up a bit straighter and focused on Scott. I felt my eyes burn a bit, as I felt the familiar power of Hestia course through my body. I started giving Scott hope. His posture relaxed, and I blinked my eyes, the burning feeling going away. He rolled the ball, and it look like he was about get a gutter, but I used the water inside the ball to move it to where he got 4 pins.

"Don't worry. We only just started" Allison said to Scott, patting his leg, while I gave him a reassuring smile.

"Guess I'm up then" I sighed, as I pushed myself out of my seat, as I grabbed my bowling ball.

I raised my ball and took aim. I breathed out and took a few steps, rolling the ball. The ball rolled fast and hit the pins so hard, that it echoed in the alley. I got a strike. I sat back in my seat, shooting Jackson a smug look, "Make sure you got that down, Jackson" I smiled at him, pointing at the panel. He grudgingly put in my score.

During half way through the game, Nico and I managed to get all strikes, Jackson and Allison got both four strikes, Lydia and Ashley knocked down a few pins, and lastly Scott, got mostly gutters, knocking down 13 pins total during the whole time. I was sitting there annoyed, as Ashley forced my left arm to drape around her shoulders, her perfume burning my nose.

It was Scott's turn and he really looked like he didn't even want be here anymore. _Join the club buddy,_ I thought to myself. I nudged my leg at Allison and pointed at Scott with my head.

"Go help him" I mouthed to her. She nodded, got up, and went to Scott's aid. Nico and I could hear their conversation, with our enhanced hearing.

"Scott. You're thinking too much" She told him.

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm ruining this." Scott complained.

"No, no, not at all, just clear your head and think about something else" she said with a smile.

"Like what?" he asked.

"Anything. Think about me... Naked" she whispered in his ear, before practically skipping back to her seat.

Nico and I stared at her wide eyed, because we heard what she said. She just gave us an innocent look, while a blush betrayed that look, as everybody looked at us confused. Scott rolled the ball and made a strike! I chuckled at everyone surprised faces. _I guessed that worked._

"What did you say to him?" Lydia questioned Allison.

"Uh, I just gave him something to think about" Allison told her, with a sly smile.

I high-fived Scott when he sat down, a happy smile plaster on his face. Allison's confidence boost seem to work, as Scott was making strikes only. When he made his sixth strike in a row, Alison faced Jackson with a smug look. "That is seriously amazing. Oh, Jackson...uh…how many strikes is that?" she taunted him.

I didn't bother holding back my snicker, at Jackson irritated look. "It's six...in a row" Jackson grumbled, staring straight ahead.

Scott grins at Allison. "Something just clicked I guess."

Allison smiled back. "Maybe it's natural talent."

"Yeah, that's what it is" I joked with a smirk, as I bowled another strike.

Right when I sat down, Ashley slung my arm over her shoulders, snuggling to my side, and wrapping her arms around my torso. I sat stiff as a board, not moving an inch. Just then Lydia got up and gave Scott and me a flirtatious look, twirling a strand of hair in her finger. "I could use some natural talent. You mind helping me out this time, Scott? Percy…Nico?""

"No, you're good. Go for it" Scott told her.

Before I could even say anything, Ashley tightened her grip on my shirt and narrowed her eyes slightly at Lydia. "Yeah. You got this Lydia. Right Percy?" She shifted her gaze to me. "Right?" It came out more as a question.

"I'll help." Nico said as he got up.

"Hey, I'll help" Jackson quickly followed her.

"How about I just try this with emo boy?" Lydia said in a snobby voice. Anger flashed in my eyes as I gave Lydia a very harsh glare at what she said. The temperature seemed to rise around us, and Scott and Allison shifted uncomfortably at my glare directed towards Lydia.

Lydia rolled her ball with the help of Nico. She got a strike.

"I think I'm getting the hang of it" she said, twirling her hair and smiling. She stopped smiling when she saw my harsh glare. "What?" She asked.

"I don't give a fuck who you are! Don't you dare say something so inconsiderate and uncalled for like that to Nico again or I'll give something to look back on! No one talks to my boyfriend like that! You say one more thing and I will show that I'm serious." I ranted as I got up bringing Nico with me over to go turn our shoes in.

After we finished with bowling, we guys went to the arcade as we waited for the girls to get their shoes back. I grudgingly followed Scott, as he walked towards Jackson, who was playing pinball.

"Listen, I know we both didn't want to be here. But the thing is, we don't have to hate each other" Scott told Jackson.

"I don't hate you. I just don't believe you. You know, you both got everyone thinking everything's fine and normal about the two of you, but I know something's off. You cheated tonight" Jackson said in an angry tone.

"How do you cheat in bowling?" I asked confused.

"I don't know, but you did. And I don't know if it is steroids or something weirder. So don't think for a second I've given up on finding out what your little secret is" Jackson told Scott, with a glare.

"We don't have any secrets" Scott stated.

"Yeah, you do. And here's the other thing. I don't know why, but I think whatever it is you're hiding, you don't want her to find out about it either" Jackson said, looking over to Allison.

Then Jackson turned to me "listen Percy I'm sorry that Lydia said that, I understand why you reacted the way you did and I don't blame you. I would have done the exact same," holding out his hand as a truce.

I looked at him and gave him a nod of respect while shaking hands with him. I have a newfound respect for Jackson. I could feel Scott glaring at me with betrayal, but I don't really care. This is my chance to get in better with Jackson, and I will take it.

I drove Nico, Ashley and Alison back home, as Ashley insisted I take her home, because and I quote "That's what dates do, now shut up and drive." Jackson looked happy to drive Lydia home, without Ashley.

 _Lucky bastard!_

I sighed in relief, as I parked in front of Ashley house. I put the car in park and got out from the car, walked to Ashley passenger door and opened it for her, like a gentlemen. Even if I don't like her, my mother has always taught me to be a gentlemen to other women. She flashed me a flirty smile, as I walked her to her front door.

"Um, I-" I was cut off, as Ashley grabbed a fistful of my shirt, pulled me forward, and smashed her lips on mine. My eyes widen in complete shock, as I was completely caught off guard. I stood stiff as a board. A few seconds later, she took a step back. She winked at me and gave me her seductive smile. "Night Percy" she said, running her hand on my chest, before going inside her house.

I just stood there, shocked, on what just happened moments ago. I wiped off Ashley's lipstick from my mouth, as I got inside the car. "Don't you dare say a word or I swear to the Gods-God, I will leave you both stranded and make you walk home" I growled at Allison and Nico, who just gave me amused looks.

In minutes, we were parked in front of our house and I let Allison out before going to Scott's house. Scott pulled up at the same time we did. We quietly went inside, until we heard Scott's mom screaming from Scott's room. We wasted no time, as we both sprinted upstairs, barging through Scott's room. I turned the lights on and prepared for the worst, hand going to Riptide. We stopped at the scene in front of us. Scott's mom was in her sleepwear, arms swinging a wooden baseball bat, at a half-scared to death Stiles.

"What is going on here?" I asked them.

Scott's mom sighed tiredly. "Can you please tell your friend to use the front door?"

"But we lock the front door. He wouldn't be able to get in" Scott explained.

"Yeah, exactly" she told us. "And by the way, do any of you care that there's a police-enforced curfew?"

"No" we all said at the same time.

"No" Scott's Mom repeated dumbfounded, then shook her head. "Well, alright then, that's enough parenting for me tonight. Goodnight" she said before back around facing Nico, "and who are you?"

"I am Nico di Angelo, Percy's boyfriend ma'am." Nico said as he kissed her hand.

 _Stupid 30's guys._

She nodded, as if she already knew.

"Goodnight" Scott and I said, as she left the room.

Right when she left, Stiles gave out a loud sigh.

"What?" Scott asked him, as he sat in his computer chair, while I tossed the baseball bat on Scott's bed, leaning on the side of the door across from Nico.

"My dad left for the hospital fifteen minutes ago" Stiles told us slowly. "The bus driver. They said he succumbed to his wounds."

After Stiles delivered the bad news to us, Scott called it a night. I knew he was up to something and I was right, as I heard noises coming from his room. Not even 5 minutes after Nico and I left, Scott bolted out of his house. My ears picked up the noise of a window opening and closing. Nico told me to go back home, saying he would take care of this.

* * *

 **Nico's POV (Crazy)  
**

I burst into flames, travelling magically outside of the house, on the roof. I stretched out my legs, before I tucked them in. I front flipped off the roof, landed in a crouch and took off running. As I ran after Scott, I used my enhanced vision to locate the Hale house. When I soon got there, I heard loud crashes and growling coming from the inside the house. I summoned my armor and mask as well as my sword at my hip, preparing for a fight. I sneakily flame traveled inside the house and hid in the shadows, without the two werewolves sensing my presence.

I saw Derek in his werewolf mode for the first time. Like Scott, he has hair coming out from his cheeks, large canine teeth, pointed ears, and wolf like facial features. But instead of yellow golden eyes like Scott's, Derek's were a bright electric blue. They kind of reminded me of Thalia, I quickly ignored that thought as I was reminded of her betrayal. I watched Scott and Derek fight, in which Scott was losing. Scott was fighting on pure animalistic instinct and rage, while Derek was fighting calm and in control. I was waiting for the right moment to make my entrance. They fought for a while.

Scott grabbed a wooden plank, swinging it at Derek, but Derek just moved out of the way, swinging his right arm behind Scott's legs with so much force, that Scott back flipped and fell face down. Derek grabbed Scott from his throat, lifted him up and slammed him hard down to the floor. I took that as my cue to intervene. I stealthily moved out from the shadows and behind Derek. Derek was about to slam Scott again to the floor, right before he did so I grabbed the back of Derek's shirt and pulled him away from Scott, tossing him forward into a wall. I looked down at Scott, who was clutching his throat and look at me wide eye.

"We meet again, Scott McCall" I told him, my voice-changer masking my real voice. (I had run into Scott like this before, when Scott was still learning what he was)

"You" he breathed out.

"Me" I told him. "Hold on to that thought for a second."

Derek was soon up, in a fighting position as he roared at me. I calmly walked up to him. He wasted no time in trying to claw my head off. I ducked, turned a 90 degree around him, and I punch him in his right side. Derek hunched a bit and I took that as my chance. I connected both my hands together into a fist, slamming it against his back. He fell to the ground with a thud. But he didn't give up. While on the ground, he tried to claw at my ankle, but I jumped and landed on his arm, hearing a sickening crack. Derek howled in pain, as I got off from his arm. I turned my back on him and walked towards Scott to check for any injuries on him.

Quick as lightning, right before Derek could sink his claws on my legs, while he was still on the ground, I back flipped and landed gracefully to the left side of him. I hauled him up on his feet, by his front collar, and made him face me. He roared in my face, his electric blue eyes shining with anger. Before he could punch me, I roughly pushed him next to Scott on the ground.

"Enough!" I shouted at him, before he could get back up again.

He grudgingly flopped down to the ground, as they both changed back to human form. Derek was holding his right side, as he controlled his breathing. Scott just sat there, gaping at me.

"Who are you?" Derek rasped out, glaring at me.

"My identity is none of you concern" I told him, as I offered him a hand to pull him up.

He ignored it and got up on his feet by himself. I rolled my eyes and offered my hand to Scott. He accepted it and I hauled him up to his feet. Scott stumbled and flopped onto a dusty, old couch, while Derek just stood there, his hand clutching his right side.

"You. You saved me from killing those joggers when I was still learning what I was. Why?" Scott breathed out.

"Did you not want me to save your life and that of those others?" I asked him.

"N-no. I-I just want to know why you saved my life? I don't even know you" Scott stuttered.

I chuckled dryly, crossing my arms across my chest. "Are you sure about that?" I asked, cocking my head to the side mockingly.

"What?" he asked me confused.

"Let's just say that not everyone is as they seem." I told him.

"What?! That doesn't make any sense" said an agitated Scott.

"One man's nonsense, is another man's sense" I quoted.

I can tell that Scott was getting frustrated, by my lack of cooperation with him. "Enough riddles! What are you?!" Derek roared at me, flashing his blue eyes at me.

"You wouldn't believe me, even if I told you. And even if I told you, all it would bring is more trouble" I told them.

"Why are you here?" Derek growled at me.

"Whoa there, down boy. No need to growl. The reason why I'm here, well, that's simple. I'm here to help you."

"With what?" Scott asked me.

I faced Derek. "You haven't told him, haven't you?" I asked Derek. His silence confirmed my answer. You see, Percy told me about the bus incident, I've been doing my own research on the wolf beast that attacked in the bus. I then started to piece things together, as I did more research.

"Haven't told me what?!" Scott asked us in frustration.

There was a few seconds of silence before I sighed. "Derek didn't kill the bus driver" I told him.

Scott looked shocked and dumbfounded by this. "What?! But-" I cut him off.

"He also wasn't the one who bit you. Derek is a beta, and they can't turn anyone, only Alpha's 's another werewolf, the other Alpha. More powerful, stronger, animalistic, and deadlier than a Beta, like you and Derek. The Alpha was the one that bit you. It's the one who killed Laura Hale. It's the one who attacked the bus driver. It's the one that wants you."

There was a moment of silence, as Scott let the news sink in. "Why? Why me?" he asked us, in a defeated tone.

"Because he's stronger with a pack and he wants you in it. Help me find the Alpha and I'll help you control the shift" Derek answered him.

"I hate to cut this short boys, but I must leave for an emergency." I started walking to the front door.

"Wait!? How do we know you are telling the truth? How do we know that you are not lying to us and you are actually the enemy?" Derek questioned me.

In a blink of an eye, I whipped around, and threw three silver throwing knives towards him that were under my left sleeve, with un-human speed and uncanny aim. The blades landed very close to Derek's head, connecting to the wall behind him, creating a straight horizontal line. I angrily stalked towards him, until I was face to face with him. My eyes burst into flames, and that's the only thing you could see through my mask, the flaming black orbs that are my eyes. I was a bit satisfied that I saw fear flash in his eyes.

"If I was your enemy" I growled at him, plucking one of my knives off the wall, not breaking eye contact with him. "You would be already dead." I plucked out another throwing knife. "Don't make me change my mind in helping you, Derek Hale" I threatened him, plucking out my last blade from the wall.

I turned my back to them and flame traveled out of the house back to my room. Percy greeted me with a hug before whispering "don't freak, our patron is here." I nodded before letting go of Percy.

As I turned to our patron I willed the armor and mask to go away before smiling and embracing her in a bear hug, she hugged me back fiercely. "It's been a while since I've seen you Hestia," I told her as I let her go.

"Well you two have been quite busy and you seem happy to spend time with your new family that I didn't wish to intrude." Hestia replied back.

"You're not intruding on our time. You're always welcome to come visit us, the same goes for my father, Hermes, and Artemis. Not to be rude, but why are you here Hestia?" I asked her looking at Percy. He faced me sighing "Unfortunately the other Olympians are searching for us now."

I turned away from them as my eyes burst into flames. "Why? Why are they looking for us? They clearly didn't care about us when we were banished!" I seethed in rage, curling my hands into fists, so tight they lost circulation. Percy brought me into his arms and rubbed my back soothingly, as I started to calm down.

Hestia looked at me with tears in her eyes as she continued "Zeus is being paranoid again. He believes you two are a threat to him and the other Olympians. He has sent his best fighters and trackers to capture you two and sentence your death in front of the council."

Percy spoke next before I could ask who is looking for us, "He is sending the demigods, Apollo, Artemis, Ares, Hermes, Hades, Athena and Poseidon. Artemis and Hermes would be distracting the others. Aphrodite would be distracting Apollo and Ares. While Hades would be distracting my father. As well, the Roman demigods are distracting the Greeks, because they stand by Jason and our friends, despite what Zeus has told them. Hestia will keep us informed on everyone's movements when she can."

Hestia nodded and responded, "I would put protection barriers around your family and friends. But unfortunately, I cannot protect you as that would interfere with the Ancient Laws because you two are demigods. So from now on, I would keep a low profile." Percy and I nodded in silence. Percy pulled me into a tight hug before releasing me and looking at Hestia with a nod. Hestia smiled at us before flashing out leaving both of us to prepare for a fight against those that betrayed us not so long ago.

 ** _Updated: 12/26/2017_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 ** _Nightmare Dream_**

 _"_ _Annabeth!" Percy cried out, his voice echoing around the chasm, as the edge that he was on finally crumbled and broke off from the chasm._

 _Percy screamed, but it was no use, as he fell down towards Tartarus. The wind was whistling in Percy ears. The darkness was closing around Percy, like the shadows was trying to grab him. The smell of sulfur and blood hit Percy in the face, practically making him gag. Percy couldn't see anything, only darkness with a tint of red in it, like the color of blood._

 _"Sacrifices. Beautiful sacrifices to wake the goddess" the voice laughed in the darkness._

 _Percy covered his ears with his hands, as the voice laughed louder. "Sacrifices. Beautiful sacrifices to wake the goddess" the voice repeated so loud, that it vibrated through Percy skull._

 _For the first time, Percy feared the dark, as it looks like it was trying to capture him. Percy couldn't breathe and he thrashed wildly, not wanting the dark to grab him. Percy closed his eyes tightly, gritting his teeth._

 _"Sacrifices. Beautiful sacrifices to wake the goddess."_

 _"Leave me alone!" Percy shouted to the darkness._

 _The voice just gave out a loud, cold, deep chuckle that just sent shivers down Percy spine._

 _"Sacrifices. Beautiful sacrifices to wake the goddess" the voice whispered in Percy ear, like it was right next to him._

 _Percy landed with a big splash in the River of Lamentation made of pure misery, the freezing, cold water biting Percy skin, as he sunk to the bottom. "Sacrifices. Beautiful sacrifices to wake the goddess" the voice said, quieter than a whisper, as the darkness finally consumed Percy._

* * *

 ** _End of Nightmare (3_** ** _rd_** ** _POV)_**

Percy shot straight up in his bed, gasped, let out a blood curdling scream, that Percy wouldn't be surprised if he woke up everybody in the house, heck the whole neighborhood probably heard him. The tendons in Percy neck and face stood out, as Percy kept screaming bloody murder. Percy thrashed wildly like a madman, his hands curled into fists, holding tightly onto Nico as he was holding the other boy in his arms. Percy face turned red and has this most haunting, broken, scared, dead look in his eyes that it would makes Hades himself crawl into a ball and cry for the poor teenage boy misery and pain.

Chris and Victoria barged through the door as they both saw Percy thrash violently in his bed, screaming his head off. Nico was trying to calm Percy down, by grabbing his arms to stop his uncontrollable tremor, and managed to stop his thrashing using his enhanced strength.

"NO!" Percy cried out desperately, believing that the darkness has gotten him, but it was actually Nico restraining him. A few seconds later, Percy shoved Nico off of him, and Percy fell off the bed. Percy crawled backwards, until his back hit the wall. Nico quickly went over to Percy and knelt by his side. He ran his hand through Percy tousled hair and rubbing his back soothingly. Percy chest raised up and down, controlling his breathing, trying to stop the panic attack from rising. Tears glistened in Percy eyes, his face looking so broken, that it shattered the adult's heart, to see the teenager like this.

* * *

 **Percy POV**

Once I had finally calmed down from my little episode, Nico set me down on one of the couches in the living room, wrapped a navy-blue blanket around my shoulders, and then went off to the kitchen, before returning and handing me a mug of hot chocolate. I rested my elbows on my knees, both of my hands clutching tightly on the mug. My hands shaking, causing ripples to form in the mug of hot chocolate. I closed my eyes tightly, took multiple deep breaths, as my shaking hands stopped. I took a long sip, the warm liquid going down my throat and spreading warmth all over my body. I set the mug on the coffee table in front of me and rubbed my face tiredly.

It's been months since I had that dream and I finally thought it was going away, but it just keep coming back. I remember everything of that memory. The cut of my palm. Falling. Darkness. And the damn voice, that keeps whispering in my head over and over again.

I ran a hand through my hair repeatedly, causing it to stick up in different, wild directions. I sighed deeply, exhausted. My head snap to the side, as I heard small footsteps coming towards me. A tired smile formed on my lips, as Aunt Victoria came up to me, worried and concern in her eyes. It pulls on my heart, on how she reminds me so much of my mom.

"Hey sweetie. How you holding up?" she asks me, as she sat next to me and rub my back soothingly.

"Been better" I told her, my voice hoarse from the amount of screaming I did.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked me softly.

I shook my head no. "It was just a nightmare. Nothing to worry about" I told her, with a fake reassuring tone.

Chris came up to me and pursed his lips. "Nothing to worry about?! You screamed like one of those horror movies."

"I'm fine" I told them, looking at the ground so I won't have to look at their concern eyes.

"Percy, have you been taking your medication?" she asked me.

The meds that put my ADHD, panic attacks, and sleep exhaustion in control. I stopped taking them when I was 12, when I found out I was a demigod. I really didn't need them, as those pills can't help me. It was pointless to take them. All of those symptoms are part of me being a demigod.

I looked at my Aunt and Uncle and saw the tiredness and concern in her eyes. Exhaustion written all over her face. Guilt wash over me, as I knew that I woke her up from her sleep, and that she has taken care of pathetic old me.

I motion my head to the stairs to my Aunt. "Get some sleep. I know you're tired, so go to bed. I'll be alright" I told her.

She sighed knowing that she can't win with me. "Try to get some sleep Percy. If you need anything, just wake me up alright?" she told me.

I nodded my head to her and giving her a fake reassuring smile. She kissed the top of my head, before getting up and heading upstairs with Chris to their room. I sighed, like the hundredth time today, as I place my hands on my face, and leaning back. My ears perked up, as I heard a heartbeat at the entrance of the living room, and someone eyes burning at the back of my head.

"I know you're there Scott" I said, not moving from my position. Nico at this point was sitting next to me on the couch, holding me close.

I heard Scott's footsteps come towards me and sat the couch in front of me. I removed my hands from my face and faced Scott. I clenched my jaw, at the pitied and concerned look he gave me. It makes me feel weak, pathetic, and worthless, and I hate it.

"I'm fine Scott! Why are you here? Because it wasn't just to check up on me?" I pleaded at him, just want to forget all about this night.

Scott nodded. We sat there for a few minutes, in a slightly awkward silence. "There's another person. It's the same person that interrupted my fight with Derek, last night. H-He kept saying all of these riddles, like "You know me, but yet, you don't know me at all. That doesn't make any sense" Scott growled in frustration, as he curled his hands into fists.

Guilt burned in me and Nico, as we couldn't tell Scott anything. We can't tell him the truth and its killing me not to tell him or Stiles anything. Every time I want to say something, I get an image of a Dracaena stabbing Scott in the stomach with a spear, Stiles being chased by a pack of Hellhounds in the woods, Allison being smashed by a Cyclops, or Aunt Victoria being strangled to death by the Minotaur. I immediately bite my tongue and clamp my mouth shut. _It's for the best,_ I keep repeating over and over in my head.

Before I could say anything, in the distance, there was a faint sound of a gunshot, followed by a long howl. Scott ears perked up, and he looked at the window.

"Scott?" I asked him.

He stared at me wide eye. "I don't know. I think the Argents found the Alpha. I have to go. I have to check it out" Scott rushed, as he ran out to the front door, grabbing his jacket, and sprinting towards the noise. Nico looked at me before we nodded agreeing to follow Scott.

We quickly shifted and sprinted behind Scott. As we were sprinting after Scott, my tribal tattoo started to expand larger, spreading all over my body. My black flannel pants changed into pitch black jeans, my feet with black combat boots, a black sleeveless Under Armor muscle shirt, a black assassin jacket hood already up, and my armor which have all of my weapons. I placed my mask on. We followed the gun shots and quickly found ourselves in an abandoned industrial area.

We flame traveled to the top of a building. I walked towards the edge, crouched down, as my eyes scanned the scene below me. There was a woman that I haven't seen in long time, walking casually, leaving her car behind. She has shoulder length dirty blond hair, tan skin, slim figure, mid-twenties, and light-green eyes. She wore all black and to my shock, carrying a black rifle gun and a flashlight. _Fuck! Kate, why is she here?_ I thought to myself. My head snapped to the other side, as I heard a deep growl. It was the Alpha. The alpha growled again, but at something or someone else. I follow the line of vision and saw the one and only, Derek Hale.

 _So Derek was shot? Well, that's gotta suck._

I looked back up, the Alpha was a couple buildings away from me. I grabbed a throwing knife from my belt, arched my arm back, and threw it towards the Alpha. The knife sank deep at the back of its right leg, the Alpha howled out in pain. It's red glowing eyes looked at Nico and I, growling, before taking out the knife from its leg with it's claws, and running. We ran after it, jumping from building to building.

Still running, I threw Riptide like a Frisbee as I slid under the Alpha legs, causing it to trip, roll down the roof, and hang on by it's claws on the edge of a building. The Alpha growled at me, snapping it's fangs at me. I stopped running, walking slowly down the roof towards the Alpha. I grabbed my bow and aimed an arrow at the Alpha, right between its eyes. Right when I was about to release the arrow, BAM! The sound of a gunshot echo in the air. I look to the side and saw Derek roll down from a roof of a building not far from us onto the ground, Kate holding her gun below us. Once the Alpha saw I was distracted, he quickly jumped over me and ran away, until I couldn't see it in anymore.

I cursed myself, knowing that I couldn't chase after the Alpha and go check on Derek at the same time. I turned to Nico and told him to follow the Alpha at a distance. Once my feet hit the ground, I kept my armor and mask on as I ran to where Derek fell. I soon found him sitting up, leaning against a wooden pillar, and grimacing painfully. I knelt next to him and saw that there was a bullet wound on his arm, which gave out a wisp of blue smoke, glowing in the dark.

Derek snapped up when he heard me, his eyes flashing electric blue. They quickly went back to normal, once he saw me. He stopped struggling once he knew that i was there to help. I grabbed his arm and analyzed the wound. The bullet is still in the arm and didn't went through the limb. Derek chest rise up and down, his breath coming out in labor breaths, and sweat glisten his face.

"What are you doing here?" Derek growled at me, through the pain.

"I heard gunshots and came to check it out" I told him.

Derek leaned his head back on the pillar, his eyes drooping down. I carefully shook his shoulders, so he won't pass out. "Derek, keep your eyes open. I'm going to have to take the bullet out, alright?" he nodded his head. "After I take the bullet out, I'm going to give out a distraction while you make a run for it" he nodded.

I grabbed two of my throwing knives from my belt. I gave one of my knives to Derek, who put the hilt in his teeth. I grabbed his arm and position the knife on the wound. I took a deep breath, before I dig my knife in the bullet wound. Derek growled through the knife in his mouth, his eyes flashing electric blue and his fangs coming out. My face scrunched up in concentration, my hold on Derek arm tightening as he squirmed in pain.

Dark red blood, stained my hands and the knife, as I dig through his flesh for the bullet. After a few sounds of squishing flesh and growls from Derek, I finally manage to take out the bullet from his arm. I grabbed the crumpled bullet in my hand and threw it as far away from us. Derek sighed in relief, leaning back against the pillar. I cleaned the blood from my knife and my hands on my jacket. I sheathed both of my knives and help Derek up on his feet. He wobble on his feet and leaned on the pillar. The wound still hasn't healed and purple veins started to form around the wound.

"Crap, wolfs bane. Well on the bright side, I can get you what you need to heal considering where I live. But I won't be able to get it until after school. You should go. I'll distract the hunters, while you make a run for it" I told him, already walking away.

"Thank you" I heard him say to my back. The corner of my lips moved up slightly, knowing he doesn't say that to many people. "Like I told you Derek, I am an ally, not your enemy."

With that, I sprinted to where Kate was at. I hid in the shadows, as I saw her and heard a car pulling up. To my surprise, it was Uncle Chris, _double crap._ Chris stormed out of his car, grabbing the woman arm anxiously.

"Get in" he demanded her.

"Not even 'Hello,' Nice to see you" Kate shot back.

"All I've got at the moment is 'please put the assault rifle away before someone notices." Chris, hissed at her angrily, checking around for any people.

She just scoff. "That's the brother I love."

I heard a faint gasp and I turn around. Behind a red crate, was the head of Scott? I sighed, before I walked stealthily behind him. He didn't notice my presence yet, his eyes train at the hunters. I quietly walked next to him, placing my hand on his shoulder. He jumped a foot in the air in surprise and fright. I place my right index finger to my lips, signaling him to be quiet. He relaxed once he realized it was the man in armor and nodded his head. We both peeked over the red crate, listening to the conversation.

"Chris, there were two of them" the woman told him.

"The Alpha?" Chris asked.

"I don't know, but one of them tried to kill me."

"One of them was going to lead us to the others. He can't do that, if he's dead" Chris argued.

Kate gave him a look. "Well, I can't help kill either of them if one of them kill's me first."

Chris looked away from her, thinking. "How long will it take?" he asked her.

She shrugged. "I'll give him 48 hours. If that."

"You think he is still out here?"

The woman scoffed again. "With a shot like that, he should be barely walking."

Chris nodded, taking out a gun from the inside of his coat, and the both of them started walking in our direction. I shoved Scott away. "Get out of here. I'll distract them." I hissed at him.

Scott stumbled and hesitated for a moment, before sprinting away. I then flame traveled to the road, next to Chris's car. I grabbed a trash can, raised it over my head with ease, and threw it behind them. They whirled around, guns ready, and aim at me. I roared at them before taking off down the road shifting into a wolf, as they started firing at me. I smirked as I saw both get into their own cars, chasing me and driving way over the speed limit. I quicken my pace, going fast as possible. Gunshots were fired behind me by Kate but never hit me, as I easily dodged them. I turned to an alley, they're still hot on my trail. I knock down multiple trash cans on the way, but they easily swerved around them. I hopped on a dumpster and front flipped over a metal fence, crouching at the other side in my armored human form.

Chris stopped, but Kate kept on going, running the fence down. I kept on running. I took off my mask, pocketing it, so I could breathe better. I jumped on the side of a wall, use that as a springboard, launching myself at the other wall, and grabbed the fire escape with my hands above me. Using my entire torso strength, I lifted myself up, and climbed to the top of the building like rock climbing with the metal bars of the stairs. The other car screeched to a halt, and Kate stepped out of her car. She aims her gun at me and pulled the trigger. Click, click. I smirked under my mask, as Kate screamed in frustration when she realized she ran out of bullets. I gave her a two finger salute, before running off. I jumped over numerous vents easily, flipping from building to building until I finally reached home.

* * *

When I reached my house, I looked down at my watch and saw that it was 5:00 AM. I sighed in exhaustion, the lack of sleep just now hitting me. I just sat on the bed with Nico gazing at the stars and moon while he explained the Alpha's movements after he left the area. That's the thing that I like about Beacon Hills. In New York, you couldn't see the stars nor the moon, because of the amount of pollution in the air. But here, you can see the night sky perfectly clear.

When we got to school I was drinking a cup of coffee, with a mixture of nectar, during class. The caffeine is waking me up, from the lack of sleep. I sat next to Scott, Stiles behind us, as we waited for the teacher to give back our graded tests. Like Scott, I fidget nervously for my paper. Stiles tapped both Scott's and I backs impatiently, as he was a bit angry that he was the last person to know of the Alpha info.

"If Derek isn't the Alpha, if he's not the one who bit Scott, then who did?" Stiles asked us.

I shrugged my shoulders, not giving away the fact that I know who it is.

"I don't know" Scott shook his head.

I twisted my head back, watching Stiles sit back again, annoyed, before he got up, close to us again. "Did the Alpha kill the bus driver?"

I didn't respond, neither did Nico. Scott did by nodding his head.

Stiles sat back again, tapping his pencil on his desk annoyed, before turning around again. "Do you know the mysterious person that interfered with your fight with Derek?"

"I don't know" Scott said, his anger rising a bit.

Stiles sat back again, pouting his lips and huffing out a sigh. Then he turned to us again. "Does Alison's dad know about the Alpha? Or the mysterious person?"

Scott and I both whirled around and faced Stiles. "I don't know!" Scott yelled, the same time I yelled, "Stiles!"

The whole class stared at us and I turn back to the front, taking a long sip of my coffee. The teacher came down Scott and Stiles isle, passing Stiles his paper, which had an A- circled on the top. I look at Scott's test and wince at the large D- marked at the top. I waited for mine and pumped my fist by my side, seeing the B+ on the top of the paper.

"Dude, you need to study more" Stiles told Scott.

Scott angrily slam his paper on the desk.

"Relax Scott" I told him.

"Scott, don't worry about it. You're going to make it up. Do you want help studying?" Stiles offered.

Scott sighed. "No. I'm studying with Allison after school today."

"That's my boy" Stiles told him, an impressed and proud look on his face.

"We're just studying" Scott told him.

"Uh, no, you aren't" Stiles shook his head.

"No, I'm not?" Scott asked him confused. I rolled my eyes and snorted at Scott. "How are you so innocent? C'mon Scotty. Now Stiles is going to go on a speech all about it. Plus that's my cousin you're 'studying' with. Remember that her mom is always home, and we have family over today. Plus Kate will probably hit on you regardless if Allison is sitting next to you or not."

"If you go to her house today and squander that colossal opportunity, I swear, I'll have you de-balled" Stiles told Scott shamelessly.

"Don't you think that's a bit over the top?" I asked Stiles.

"No." He replied shrugging.

"Okay. Just, stop with the questions man" Scott said quietly.

"Done. No more questions" Stiles agreed easily. "No more talk about the Alpha, or the mystery person, or Derek. Especially Derek-who still scares me." Nico heard that last part and laughed at Stiles's expression.

School finished smoothly well. I casually walk towards my locker, putting my books in and grabbing my skateboard. As I dig through my backpack, a pencil in my teeth, Alison came to her locker next to mine with Lydia next to her. I shot them both a smile, which they both return. (Lydia later apologized for her outburst against Nico. So we were back on better terms)

"So, how was your day been ladies?" I asked them, the pencil still in my mouth.

Allison gave me her dimple smile and Lydia flipped her hair, leaning on the lockers.

"Great" Allison said, all giddy. I raised my eyebrows at her, still digging through my backpack. "Looks like someone excited about their study session with little Scotty" I told her, wiggling my eyebrows at her

Allison blushed and Lydia said "See Allison, even Percy knows that you two won't be studying at all."

Allison quickly changed the subject. "Why are you in a happy mood?" she asked me.

"Um, it's after school. Who isn't happy to leave this torture place they call a school?" I told them like it was obvious.

"Is that all?" Allison pushed on.

My brows furrowed together in confusion. "Well, I am going to the skate park with Nico to try some new tricks."

"And?"

"And what?" I asked really confused now.

"And that you have a girlfriend now, duh. I swear, boy's intelligence are slipping down the drain by the second" Lydia told me.

I dropped my backpack to the floor, the pencil in my mouth clattering to the ground, as did my board. I completely ignored Lydia last comment.

"I have a what now?!" I exclaimed to them.

They both took a step back at my sudden outburst. "Didn't you ask Ashley Jones to be your girlfriend?" Allison asked me.

I shook my head no, looking at both of them wide-eyed. "I have Nico as my boyfriend, and don't need anyone else! Where did you hear that?!"

"Well, that's not what she's been telling the whole school" Lydia said, twirling a strand of hair in her finger.

"What?!" I shouted, causing people in the hallway to look at me but I didn't care at the moment. I groaned and ran a hand through my hair.

"I'm going to take a guess here and say that you didn't ask her out" Allison told me, with sympathy in her eyes.

"Di Immortals" I cursed under my breath, before I slammed my locker hard and grabbing my backpack and board. "See you later" I told them, running off, searching for a certain person.

 _How did I not hear about this?_

Well, I was asleep most of the school day, but that's not the point. I pushed people out of my way, my eyes scanning wildly around the hallway. I finally found the she-devil leaning against some lockers, I angrily marched towards her.

"Ashley, we need to talk" I seethed.

Ashley turned around to face me, her eyes brightening up when she saw me. "Hey baby!" she said in a chirpy tone, her arms wrapping around my neck as she step in her tiptoes, smashing her lips on mine.

Okay so she caught me by surprise. But I responded quickly with throwing her off me, sending her a glare so harsh, Hades would've flinched. It got deadly silent around us as the temperature heated up fast because of me. I walked up to her and pushed her against the wall and said loudly and angrily "Listen here bitch, we are not together! I don't know how that came to your mind, but I am already with someone so much better than a ditzy little girl like you!"

A quiet whisper answer came out "w-who?"

"I am with Nico Di Angelo, who has been my best friend for the past 5 years. He and I are together. If I hear more rumors about you and I being together, I humiliate you harsher than I am doing right now. Am I understood?"

Silence.

"AM I UNDERSTOOD?!" She nodded vigorously.

"Good. Move along everyone" I responded. I turned to find Nico at the end of the hall with a small smile on his face. I pulled him into a deep kiss before leading us out of the school to the parking lot.

 **A/N: Let me know if my writing is good. Let me know if there is a twist that I should put in. As far as updates and new chapters go, I try to post new chapters as I can. It just depends on homework and studying for classes I have each day.**

 _ **Updated: 12/26/2017**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Percy POV**

Of course, life is not so simple. I should know that by now, considering my life story. The sound of cars honking cut off my thoughts and made me realize that. My eyes widened, as I saw a familiar blue Jeep stop in front of a not so well Derek, causing a whole line of cars to form behind Stiles Jeep. I quickly sprinted to the Jeep. Scott right next to me. "Why the hell is he here?!" Scott hissed at me in panic.

"You think I would know?!" I asked with a questioned look on my face.

We both run up to Derek, who fell on his feet and looking worse than last night. "What are you doing here in the school's parking lot?" I hissed at Derek, as I knelt next to him on the ground.

"I was shot" Derek gasped out.

"Yeah I can see that. But why are you here?"

"He's not looking so good you guys" Stiles commented.

"Why aren't you healing?" Scott asked him, a slight panic in his tone.

"He can't. Looks like a specially made wolfsbane bullet that only my family uses." I explained while ignoring the honks from the cars behind us.

"Wait, wait. That's what she meant when she said you had 48 hours" Scott concluded from last night.

"What? Who-who said 48 hours?" Derek asked him confused.

"The one who shot you" Scott told him. Derek suddenly jolted up, gritting his teeth, as his eyes flash from blue to normal, back and forth. "Stop that! Someone's going to see you!" I hissed at him. I threw Derek's arm around my shoulders, hauling him up on his feet, and started carrying him to Stiles's Jeep. Scott open the door and I carefully place Derek at the back-seat. Derek peeks his head out and looked over at Scott as if asking for help.

"Why should I help you?" Scott challenged him.

Derek looked at him, exhausted. "Because you need me."

Scott thought about it for a moment before sighing. "Fine. I'll try."

Derek moved and laid down in the backseat. I quickly toss my things in the Jeep, hopping in shot gun, slamming the door shut. Stiles went to the driver's seat.

"Hey, get him out of here" Scott told me and Stiles.

Stiles gave him an angry look. "I hate you so much for this, so much" he grumbled before driving out of the school parking lot.

* * *

I leaned my head on the car window, groaning. I look down at my phone, new message from Scott. I sighed angrily after reading it, shoving my phone in my pocket. "He said he needs more time" I told them.

Stiles huffed angrily. He looked at the rear-mirror at Derek. "Hey, try not to bleed out on my seats, okay? We're almost there" Stiles argued at Derek.

"Almost where?" Derek asked quietly.

"To your house" I sighed heavily.

"What?! No, you can't take me there" Derek told us, his voice sounding tired and exhausted but slightly worried.

Stiles laughed incredulously. "I can't take you to your own house?" Derek shook his head slowly. "Because I won't be able to protect myself, if I'm there" he said, his eyes narrowing at him.

"We will be there" Stiles told him. Derek gave him a look. "Okay, Percy and Nico will be there" Stiles changed his comment. Derek continued to show his unhappy expression towards Stiles which left me smirking at their confrontation.

Stiles patience snapped and he drove the Jeep to the curb, stopping the vehicle and turned around to face Derek at the back. "All right. What happens if Scott doesn't find your little magic bullet? Are you dying?" Stiles asked him angrily.

"Not yet. I have a last resort" Derek gasped out painfully.

"What do you mean? What last resort?" Stiles screeched. Derek didn't answer him. Instead he just rolled up his sleeve, showing the bullet wound. It was worse than last night. Purple and black veins surrounded the wound. It's bleeding black blood. Stiles quickly looked away quickly when he saw it. "Oh my god! What is that? You know what, you should probably just get out" Stiles told him, waving weakly at his Jeep door.

"Start the engine. Now" Derek ordered him through gasps of pain.

"I don't think you should be barking orders with the way you look, okay? In fact, I think if I wanted to, I could probably drag your little werewolf ass out in the middle of the road and leave you for dead" Stiles snapped at him, pointing at the sidewalk. I grinned at Stile's trial of dominance over Derek despite his fear of the werewolf.

Derek slowly looked up at Stiles, glaring at him. "Start the car or I'm going to rip your throat out. With my teeth" he threatened him. Stiles gaped at him for a few seconds, before angrily turning forward and starting the engine, driving off.

As I climb into the back seat with Derek he asked "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to check on your bullet wound" I told him, as I tore a strip-off of my jacket and rolled up my sleeves of my shirt to my elbows.

I pursed my lips together. _If we can't heal Derek in time, then I'm going to have to heal him, even if it reveals my powers._ I grabbed the water bottle from my backpack, unscrew it, and pour a bit of water on the wound, cleaning it so it won't get infected. I pulled a roll of gauze from my backpack and use a piece of it to clean the wound. Derek hissed in pain, every time the cloth touched his wound.

"How did you learn to do that?" Stiles questioned me, looking at the rear-mirror. I shrugged my shoulders at him, like it was nothing. "Movies" I told him.

Stiles nodded his head, accepting the answer. "Call Scott" Stiles told me, obviously still pissed at our werewolf friend. I sighed and called him like fourteen times, all which immediately went to voice-mail. I punch the seat in front of me angrily. Stiles glared at me and I shot him an apologetic smile.

"Well, where are we supposed to go? I can't drive around town all day!" Stiles asked me.

I rubbed my face with my hand, thinking. "Go to the animal clinic. Scott said that his boss locks up early today, so nobody will be there" I told him.

Stiles angrily swerved the car and drove to the clinic, where Nico was already there waiting for us. A few moments later, Stiles parked at the back of the animal clinic. I jumped out of the Jeep and dragged Derek on his feet. We walked to the back door when my phone vibrated, signaling I received a text. I quickly read it.

 _ **Need help. Your family's making me stay for dinner and I can't find the bullet**_ \- Scott

"What? What did Scott say?" Stiles quickly ask me.

"He needs help. My family is making him eat dinner with us tonight and he can't find the bullet alone. Plus, Nico and I have to go back home anyways." I told them.

Stiles started to pace around. "Stiles, you have to stay here with Derek" I told him.

"What?! No! You can't leave me with him! He's starting to smell" he exclaimed to me. Derek just glared at him.

"Nico and I have to go home, plus we need to go help Scott to get the bullet." I told him.

Stiles groaned. "You know what?! I hate both you and Scott right now, so much that I verbally can't express my anger right now" Stiles told me angrily.

Nico piped up "at least you don't hate me."

"We'll be back as soon as possible" I reassured Stiles, before darting out of the clinic and grabbing our boards from Stile's car.

After a few minutes, we found ourselves facing our house. I jumped over Scott's bike and ran up the steps, as did Nico, knocking on the door. I ran a hand nervously through my hair, tapping my foot impatiently, as I heard someone walking up to the door. The door was flung open by a very energetic Aunt Kate as she wrapped me up in a giant hug.

She looked at me up and down, like she was searching me for weakness and how to easily kill me in a second. Her eyes were sharp, like all the Argent's except for Allison's. I swear, where does Allison get her eyes from, because unlike the hawk like eyes from her family, hers were soft and innocent, like a teddy bear. _Stupid ADHD._

"Hello. Who are you?" she asked Nico, folding her arms across her chest. Nico, as smooth as ever spoke calmly, "Hello, I am Nico di Angelo, Percy's boyfriend.

Alison came over to stand next to Kate and greeted Nico. "You know him, Allison?" Kate asked her, with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah. I told you about him. He's one of my friends at school, not to mention he lives here with Percy" Alison told her, tucking a strand of hair nervously behind her ear.

"Well, you left out the fact that they are unbelievably hot." My aunt whispered in Allison's ear but loud enough for me to here.

I blushed a little and Allison hit the her arm, embarrassed. Kate gave me a cocky smile. I mirrored her smile.

"Why are you here?" Allison asked me, tilting her head to the side. I gave her an amused look, "Alison you texted me 10 minutes ago saying to come home for dinner."

"Well, come in then" Kate smiled at me, stepping back to let us in. Nico and I followed Kate and Allison to the living room, where Scott was sitting on one of the couches. Kate cleared her throat. Scott whipped his head so fast, that I thought his head was about to fall off from his body. His face turn into relief once he saw me and jumped to his feet. "Percy, Nico what are you doing here?"

"Seriously, we live here dumbass. You're lucky Allison doesn't care about your smarts. Seriously, sometimes I wonder how you've made it this far in life." I responded slapping the back of his head playfully. I went to his side, Nico stood talking with Allison.

"Where's the bullet?" He whispered quietly, so only I could hear, his lips barely moving.

"In the garage, in a specially designed wooden case containing 11 silver bullets." I told him, equally quiet as him.

"C'mon biceps. It's time for dinner" Kate appeared at the entrance to the living room, giving me a smirk and holding out an index finger in emphasis. I looked over her shoulder. Allison stared at us wide-eyed and in embarrassment. Scott gave me a panic look. Nico looked pretty irked that Kate was flirting with me in front of him. So I turned back to Kate and gave her a smile and followed her to the table pulling Scott with me.

Allison walked past me and mouthed "sorry," I gave her a reassuring smile.

"What are we going to do?" Scott panicked.

"Oh my god" freaked Scott. I slapped him across the face. He looked at me in disbelief and in anger but also in gratitude. "Stop freaking out! We can do this. We are going to save Derek, just calm down" I reassured him.

"How?! There's about hundreds of bullets in this house. How are we going to find one bullet?!" I slapped him again harder, his head snapping to side. He looked at me. "Would you stop doing that?!"

"Stop freaking out! Look, we are going to have to act like nothing suspicious is going on and while I plan something to get the bullet" I told him. He nodded his head but he was still pretty doubtful of all of this.

Kate suddenly came back, eyeing us with calculating eyes. "Dinner's ready boys. Scott, I hope you like deer" she told us.

"Alright. Stay calm, act, and don't freak out." I whispered to Scott. He nodded, we both walked in the dining room. Everybody was already seated. Scott sat next to Allison, while I had to sit in between Kate and Nico. _Great,que flashback to that horrid group date._

There was an awkward silence, as everybody started to eat. All you could hear was the clatter of silverware, chewing food, and sipping from our drinks. _I'm sitting here with my werewolf friend, his girlfriend who is my cousin, and a family of hunters and could kill her boyfriend, and Aunt Kate who was shooting at me last night, with a rifle gun. Not to mention, Nico and I are demigods now being hunted by the other Olympians, who need to help Scott find a bullet to save Derek Hale._

This is officially the weirdest, awkward, and abnormal dinner I have ever had in my life.

"Would you like something to drink besides water, Scott? Percy? Nico?" Chris asked us nicely.

"Oh-no. I'm good thanks" Scott stuttered nervously.

"We can get you some beer?" Chris offered, mainly to Scott. "I already had one" I joked, with a serious tone as I took a bite from a steamed vegetable.

Everybody looked at me in shock except for Nico who burst out laughing, not realizing that I was kidding. "That was a joke." I mumbled. Nico gave me a kiss on my cheek and smiled widely trying to contain his laughter.

Kate snickered next to me and punched my shoulder. "Oh, I like this one Allison" Kate told her.

"N-no thanks" Scott stuttered to Chris.

"You don't drink, Scott?" Chris questioned him.

"I'm not old enough to" Scott shrugged, while Allison ran a hand through her bangs.

"Good answer" I told him, keeping a calm and cool facade.

There's one thing that I learned from years of training, is that to never show your enemy fear or nervousness. It's like a game of poker. Even though Kate is family, I can't give anything away that would put Scott, Nico and I in danger of being discovered.

"That doesn't seem to stop many teenagers" commented Victoria.

"No, but it should" Scott said quickly.

"Good lie. Not the truth, but well played Scott" Kate praised him, shooting him a smile. "You may yet survive the night" she finished, eating a bit of meat she had skewered on her fork.

Kate faced us, "So boys, Allison tells me you two are on the Lacrosse team." We both nodded at the same time. "Sounds violent. I like it" Kate whispered the last part loudly to Chris.

I smiled under my cup, at the look Chris shot at Kate. _Sometimes I wonder if Kate is a child by heart. I mean i'm a child at heart as well, but she's much older than me._

"Scott and Percy are amazing too. Dad came with me to their first game. Weren't they good" Alison prompted.

Chris nodded his head. "They were OK." I eased the tension by saying "what Chris means is that we were good for a high school team considering it was the first game of the season." Making sure to agree with both side's point of view.

"Scott's goal caused us to rally back to win the game. And Percy shot the winning shot. It was incredible" Allison said, trying to stay positive. It got quiet after that for a while.

"You know, on second thought, um I think I'll take that shot of Tequila" Scott smiled.

Allison and Nico smiled at Scott, as Kate and I snorted in laughter causing the others to laugh. Chris pointed at Scott in a mock threatening manner. "You were kidding, right?"

"Yes sir" Scott laughed.

Kate turned towards me and I felt her gaze slide down my arms. "Nice tattoos you got there Percy. Care to explain what they mean?"

I wiped my mouth with a napkin and cleared my throat. "Um, yeah sure" I raised up my right arm, rolled up my sleeve up more for Kate and everybody to see. "This is a family thing. You see, I'm half Greek and half Roman. SPQR stands for Senātus Populusque Rōmānus. That's Latin for Senate and People of Rome."

"The dead language? Did you speak Latin?" Chris asked me curiously.

"Yes, I learned to speak Latin, and Greek fluently. The bar-codes represents my age when I got the tattoo. And the symbols resemble the power of the Greek and Roman Gods. The Trident for Poseidon or Neptune. The Skull for Hades or Pluto. The hearth for Hestia or Vesta. And the vortex is the symbol of the creator of the universe who keeps balance around the world. The tribal tattoo on the left side of my chest and neck is armor that our ancestors would wear as children of the gods."

"Hmm very interesting" mused Kate.

"Why don't we have that tradition?" Allison asked her father.

"Percy and you aren't related by blood. I was friends with his mom back in college and we saw each other as family" Chris answered.

"What does your parent's do for a living?" Kate asked me.

I felt my heart sank at that answer. Nico wrapped an arm around my shoulders as he looked at me sadly while I looked down at my plate.

"Why does it feel that we crossed a line there?" Kate asked us.

"Kate" Allison told her in a warning tone.

I cleared the lump from my throat. "My mom actually, died when I was 12. Home robber that I shot after mom saved me. I lived with my dad as he worked for the Navy in New York from then on, until he disowned me 6 months ago." I lied. What actually happened is after Nico and I moved in here, I called my mom. She didn't want me to ever talk to them again as she gave birth to a mortal, and didn't want me to endanger them. But Chris and them don't need to know that.

"I'm so sorry to hear that" Kate said in a sincere tone.

"Navy you say? Did your father teach you anything?" Kate asked after it got quiet.

"Yeah. He taught me how to use weapons and some fighting styles." That seem to hook Kate in. "Anything lethal?" She asked me, a crazy glint in her eyes as she looked at me.

"Yes. My dad sent me to a trainer and he taught me all kinds of fighting techniques. He also taught me how to use weapons, both defensive and offense" I told her, tweaking the story a bit.

Kate gave out a low whistle. "Guess all that payed off, didn't it?" I freaked out in the inside on what she meant by that. "I mean, look at these bad boys. You could knock down mountains with these. I bet they help you catch the ladies, am I right?" Kate asked me playfully, as she squeezed my biceps.

Allison groaned and glared at Kate, clearly embarrassed. I smirked and pulled Nico onto my chest, "yes, that's how I got this one." Earning myself a slap to the back of my head, but I received a deep kiss from him as well.

Suddenly, my eyes widened a bit, as an idea formed in my head. "I can show you if you like. My weapons skills I mean" I told them.

"Really?" Kate asked me excited.

I bobbed my head up and down. "Yeah. I did challenge Allison to an archery match last week. So why not do it right now?"

I ignored the questioning looks from Scott. Alison looked a bit taken back, while Kate was basically bouncing in her seat.

Allison blinked a couple times, before she changed her posture into determination. "Let's do it."

"That's my girl" Kate winked at her, before getting up.

Everybody got up from the table and started to walk to the back of the house. Scott came up to my side. "What are doing? You're being all buddy-buddy with Kate, when she was the one who shot Derek!" Scott hissed at me.

"It's all part of my plan."

"What?"

"I'll keep them busy, while you sneak off by making up an excuse, so you can find the bullet" I whispered to him, so nobody could hear us.

A sudden of realization filled Scott face and his mouth formed an "O". We all went to the backyard, except for Kate who was getting the equipment. The backyard is huge. There's big space, filled with perfect grass. I elbowed Scott, signaling for him to go.

"Uh, sorry, but may I go and use your restroom Mr. and Mrs. Argent?" Scott asked them nervously.

Chris nodded his head gruffly and pointed at his house. "Go right ahead."

Scott nodded in thanks and practically sprinted into the house. Allison walked up to me nervously and her face all apologetic. She has her arms crossed over her chest, rubbing her arms for warmth, as she bite her nails. "I'm sorry about Kate flirting with you despite you being with Nico," she quickly apologized.

I shoved my hands in my front pockets, looking down at her smirking. "Don't worry about it. It makes Nico so jealous, that the angry sex is the best. Which is even better because he acts so dominant, but this time he has to be submissive which will make this interesting. Which reminds me that you have to sit through and watch it, maybe take some notes." I said, mimicking taking notes.

Allison blushed immensely and looked back nervously at the house, the direction where Scott left. "You don't think that Scott will stop being with me because of my family?" she asked me worried.

"Nah. It's going to take more than your family to scare Scott away from you. Trust me, he's like a lost puppy without you. And if he crazily does break up with you, then I'll just knock some sense into him." She smiled wide at what I said showing off her dimples. _Unless, they actually find out he is a were-wolf, then he might be forced to leave you. But that doesn't matter because he would still try to be with you._

Alison looked nervous before asking "hey Percy, can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, sure" I said, drumming my fingers on my leg.

"Do you know Derek Hale?"

On the outside I was relax but on the inside I was rigid. "I may have stumbled across him a couple of times. Why do you ask?"

Before she could say anything we all looked back at the house, as we heard the door open. Kate came out, with a confident smile, carrying a compound bow and a quiver full of arrows. She handed the black bow and quiver to Allison. I whistled, as I looked at it.

"Now let me show you mine." I said as Nico handed me mine that I gave to him to activate when no one was looking. It was a simple looking silver bow with thin white stripes on it. Taking some arrows from Alison's quiver as walk over to the firing line.

"Why, thank you. Alison will be using her own bow. Now c'mon Biceps, let's see if you can beat Allison. Fair warning, my girl here is nationally ranked" Kate told me, clapping Allison shoulders before hanging up paper targets at two trees.

I went and stood at a good distance on one target, while Allison did the same with the other target. I loaded the bow with an arrow and lifted it up, aiming. I looked over at Allison. "Ready to lose, Snow White?"

She smirked at me. "In your dreams, Biceps" she said, mocking me by using Kate's nickname on me.

I heard Kate laugh. "Alright, you can stop trash talking. Rules, you have to shoot 10 arrows at the targets. The person who shoots the most accurate in the center, wins" Kate told us.

We nodded our heads. Nico tapped me on my right shoulder telling me to win only by one arrow.

"Ready. Aim. Fire!" Kate shouted.

I immediately fired my arrow dead in the center. I smoothly and quickly pulled another arrow out of my quiver and fired. I was so focused on shooting that I didn't realize I shot my last arrow, until my quiver was empty. I slowly put down the bow and looked at my work. I smiled, as I saw that I mostly hit the center. I looked over at Allison's target and I saw that I beat her by two point. Kate slowly clapped, giving us a wide Cheshire smile, and giving out a loud cheer. She grabbed our shoulders and gave us side hugs. "That was amazing! You, Percy have earned all of my respects!"

Chris just gave her a look. "Let's head back inside" Chris demanded, as Victoria and him walked back to the house.

Kate rolled her eyes at him and went to examine both the targets.

"Not bad, Katniss" I complimented Allison. She raised her eyebrows at me. "You could have told me how good you are, Robin Hood."

I shrugged my shoulders. "You wouldn't have agreed to face me if I did."

We both walk towards Kate, who is still examining the targets. She gave out a low whistle and an impressed look.

"It's a close victory to Percy. Remind me not to get on your bad side" she praised me.

We collected all the equipment, store them back in the garage, and headed back to the dining room. Scott was already in his seat, squirming uncomfortably under Chris's gaze. He stood up once he saw me and walked closely to Alison's side.

"Hey, um, I should get going, my mom is wanting me home in 5 minutes. Thank you for dinner" Scott told them.

"Oh, ok. Well it was nice to meet you Scott." Kate said as she walked him out of the house leaving Nico and I in the living room. Then Nico got a text from Stiles. "Well this is awkward, Stiles has a flat tire and isn't strong enough to lift his spare. I'm going to go help him out." He said leaving the house laughing.

 _That would be so funny if that were true. Hopefully it's not._ I thought.

* * *

 **Nico POV**

Scott and I quickly hurried up, as time was ticking away. We ran around the back of the animal clinic, yanked the door open, and ran inside. Scott and I widened our eyes, as we heard the sound of a saw being turned on.

"Stiles!" I shouted.

"Nico?" I heard Stiles say quietly in a room.

Scott and I barged in, and were super shocked at what my eyes were seeing. Derek was hunched over a metal table, shirtless, arm out which has a blue cord wrapped tightly around his bicep, and looks like he isn't get any better. No, the big shock is Stiles holding a saw, dangerously close to Derek's arm.

"What the hell are you doing?" Scott shouted at Stiles.

Stiles only laughed in relief, tossing the saw far away from him. "Oh, you guys just prevented a lifetime of nightmares."

"Did you get it?" Derek gasped in pain. "Yeah" I told him, as Scott grabbed the bullet out of his pocket and gave it to Derek. Derek held it up, examining it.

"What are you going to do with it?" Stiles asked him.

Derek blinked feverishly, swaying a bit. "I'm gonna-I'm gonna-" he didn't finish his sentence, falling to the ground, passed out.

"Sorry Derek" I apologize to him, before I brought my arm back and punched him across the face with all my strength. Derek's head snapped to the side and he finally opened his eyes, regaining consciousness. Derek blinked a couple times and I helped him get back on his feet. Derek leaned on the metal table and made a weak motion for the bullet.

"Give me," he demanded weakly to Scott for the bullet, as I steadied him when he started to sway again. Derek brought the bullet up, biting the top off with his teeth, and letting out a pile of what looked like gun-powder and wolfs bane. I stepped back, as we all watched Derek pile the substance together, bringing out a lighter, and lighting it up. It sparked angrily, like fireworks. It started to smoke. Derek pushed the substance in his hands and with no hesitations, pushed the substance into the bullet wound. It started to smoke and Derek let out a loud scream, stumbling back and falling. Derek arched his back, as he roared in pain. The wound started to heal rapidly. The black veins and the blood going away, faint blue smoke coming out before the wound magically disappeared, like it was never there in the first place.

"That. Was. Awesome. Yes!" Stiles cheered, pumping a fist in the air. Scott and I gave him a strange look.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked Derek, who slowly started to get back to his feet.

"Well, except for the agonizing pain" Derek snapped.

"And he's back ladies and gentlemen" I said sarcastically.

"I'm guessing the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health" Stiles piped up, before hiding behind me at the glare Derek shot at him. Derek ripped out the cord off his arm.

"Okay, we saved your life, which means you're going to leave me alone, you got that? And if you don't, I'm going to go back to Allison's dad-" I cut off Scott's ranting.

"You think they can help you? They will kill you on site, or even worse, they will make Percy or I kill you." I growled at him.

"Well, why not? They're a lot freaking nicer than he is!" Scott shot back at me pointing at Derek.

"Think about this, if you tell them everything. They will kill all of us on sight! Meaning that Allison loses family and a boyfriend! Your mom loses her son! And Stiles loses his friends!" I yell at Scott. "You will leave Stiles and Allison all alone! Is that what you want?! No, it's not, so suck up your pride and quit complaining about everything. It could be worse. So be thankful it's not for you!" I raged constantly shifting between forms.

I quickly left the clinic as black flames ran up my body before I walked back home covered in flames. Unaware to me, I was being watched by two different parties. One was the Alpha, the other by a shocked duo…Hazel and Frank.

 **DUN DUN DUN...**

 _ **Updated: 12/30/2017**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **October 30** **th, Mischief Day** **(1 & 1/2 months after the last chapter) **

**3** **rd** **POV**

The sunlight was streaming through the shades covering the window the morning before Halloween. Probably around 7:15 in the morning, Nico is fast asleep. He sleeps shirtless, only wearing his tight boxers, messy hair. He is laying flat on his back showing off his defined 4 pack on his stomach, his legs thrown over the side. His head facing his pillow with some drool coming out and landing on the bed next to his pillow.

* * *

 **Warning: SMUT Scene**

Percy walked into view wearing only his boxers with a blue bow tie, holding a ball gag and a cock ring in his hands. He walks over and slowly flips his boy-toy over making sure not to wake him up in his actions. He quickly fastens the ball gag in his boyfriend's mouth, and handcuffs Nico's hands behind his back. (The handcuffs are Celestial Bronze, so Nico can't get out using his powers. A gift from Aphrodite for rescuing one of her daughters awhile back)

Nico who was still asleep as this is happening to him, finally wakes up when he feels something tight wrap around his dick. He tries to wipe his eyes to find them handcuffed behind his back and something in his mouth that prevents him from making a noise. He snaps himself awake and looks at Percy in anger before his eyes widen taking in the scene before him.

Percy standing in front of the bed completely naked except for a blue bow tie around his neck, his dick standing at attention. Nico looked down at himself, feeling so dominated and got hard. Percy smirked before breaking the silence "are you sure that you're the man in this relationship Neeks?"

Nico couldn't respond with the gag in his mouth, so he could only whine. Percy grabbed Nico's dick stroking it slowly and said "well it is Mischief Day…You think I should start this day off right?" Nico had never nodded vigorously before in his life, getting a response of "good."

* * *

 **Nico POV**

Before I can do anything, I let out a muffled moan as Percy takes the head of my member inside of his mouth. Moaning out at the feel of my mate's mouth as it sucks on my member while I feel his tongue swirl and drag all over the head of my member.

Percy looks at me and says "if I take the gag out, do you promise to be quiet?" Getting a nod from me, he removes it from my mouth.

"Please, Percy! Take it off!" I whine out softly as I feel an orgasm building up.

What I said causes Percy to smirk at me around the head of my member, which he gives a hard suck before pulling back as the head of my member slips out of his mouth now covered in his saliva. "Neeks, I don't think you understand what is happening here. I want to make you beg me to let you cum. I want to see those beautiful balls of yours swollen as they try to pump out all that cum but can't. But more importantly, I want to see how much cum you are going to spray all over yourself after I remove that cock ring, which will be after you have gone through a couple of orgasms without cumming." Percy purrs out to me, which causes my eyes to widen at what was said as a whimper escapes my lips.

Smirking at the whimper I let out, Percy starts humping against my member, which causes my whimper to turn into moans of pleasure as I feel Percy's dick grinding against my ass. The pleasure that Percy is giving me heightening as I feel him start moving his hands up and down my member while I feel him grind his cock against my entrance harder.

I feel him give the head of my member a powerful suck while he starts grunting around my member as he grinds his dick against my entrance with slow powerful thrusts. I whimper as I feel another orgasm coming, which Percy feels when my member starts throbbing inside of his mouth.

These acts bring me to another orgasm as I whimper and wait for the feeling of not being able to cum out of my member again, which happens as Percy pushes his mouth further down the head of my member. This makes me feel the tip of my member touching the back of my mate's throat, which causes me to see stars as go through my orgasm.

My whimpers and whines of pleasure turn to ones of need as I feel the cock ring stop me from cumming out of my dick again. Panting out as I feel my balls start to swell with all my trapped seed while they become more sensitive, I give Percy a pleading look as he smirks around my member at me before he lets out a groan of pleasure. This makes me groan in pleasure as the flesh inside of his mouth vibrates around the head of my member while I feel Perce give a hard thrust against my rear before I feel him spray his seed all over my member.

Watching as Percy gives the head of my member one last suck before taking it out of his mouth while he unwraps his hands around my member, I stare into his eyes pleadingly as I whine at him softly to be sure not to make noise too much noise and get us caught.

"I am not taking it off. I still haven't pumped your ass up with my seed yet and I am still waiting for you to start begging and pleading for me to take it off. So, I think I am going to fuck your ass repeatedly until you do." Percy growls out to me as he stands up and moves to straddle my hips to position himself at my entrance.

Gasping as I feel Percy move forward, which causes his dick to press up against my sensitive swollen balls, I cry out in pleasure as he grabs hold of my balls.

Percy then opens his mouth and drags his tongue over my ball sack, which causes me to let out a whine of pleasure as bolts of pleasure shoots through my balls with how sensitive they have gotten. My whines heighten and my eyes widen when my mate presses his mouth up against a part of my ball sack that is covered with the mix, which he starts sucking off as he swirls his tongue over my ball sack.

Letting out a sigh of relief as I feel Percy stop sucking on my ball sack, my sigh of relief is short lived as I feel him push the head of his dick into my asshole, which eagerly swallows the intruder as it tries to suck Percy's cock further into my depths. Percy happily complies with what my ass wants as he moves his hands and grabs hold of my legs, which he moves so that they are resting over each of his shoulders while I feel him wrap his arms around my thighs so that he has a good grip on me.

Using this grip on me, I let out a loud grunt of pleasure as Percy slams the rest of his dick into my ass, which my ass starts squeezing in such a way that it feels like my ass is sucking and massaging his dick. Perce moans out in pleasure as he grinds his groin into my ass before he pulls his hips back, which causes me to feel his dick slide out of my ass with a wet slurp.

Closing my eyes as I carry on stroking my member, I moan out as Percy rams his dick back into my wet ass. My ass cheeks giving off wet smacks as his groin impacts them, which is joined by the wet slurping my hole gives off as I feel his cock spread my anal walls apart while it is rammed into me to the hilt.

Roaring out with pleasure as Percy starts fucking my ass, I feel my ass cheeks shake each time my mate's groin impacts them. The feel of his dick being repeatedly slammed into my ass brings me closer to my orgasm as I start clamping my ass down onto the dick inside of me, which I can feel starting to throb inside of my ass as Perce is slowly brought to his own orgasm.

I can feel my mate tighten the hold he has on my legs as I feel him pull it out of my ass. I let out a drawn-out moan of pleasure as Percy slams his dick into my ass with all his strength, which causes my body to jolt backwards on the bed by the force of the thrust. My moans are accompanied with a shout of pleasure from Perce as he grinds his groin into my ass while my eyes glaze over in bliss, which is caused by the feeling of his cock spasming inside of me as I feel it spurt ropes of Percy's warm seed into the depths of my ass.

My ass hungrily contracts around the dick as it milks every drop of the seed from his balls, which causes me to have my own orgasm at feeling the seed being pumped into my ass. "Please, let me cum! I'm begging you! My balls feel like they are going to burst! Please, I'll do anything you want! Just let me cum!" I whimper out in a broken voice as I whine and moan while I talk, which causes my mate to smirk at me.

"Okay, I'll let you cum." Percy purrs out to me, which causes me to let out a loud sigh of relief.

Percy unwraps his arms around my legs before he places his hands against the back of my knees. Feeling my mate push my legs towards me, I watch as Percy spreads my legs apart while he pushes them towards me so that my thighs are pressed up against the sides of my stomach. This new position is making my asshole gape open as my ass cheeks are spread apart.

I clamp my walls down on Percy's dick, who moans out in pleasure as he leans forward so that his stomach is pressed up against my stomach, while I can feel his hot breath on my neck. Shivering at the feel of my mate's breath on my neck, I let out a whine when Perce moves his hips as I feel his dick slide into my seed drenched ass with a wet slurp.

The feel of my tight asshole, which Percy's dick needs to force its way into the depths of as it spreads apart my clenching muscles, makes him go feral with pleasure. This causes my eyes to widen while my mouth parts as I start to let out constant whimpers, whines and grunts of pleasure, which fills up our bedroom with the sound of wet slurping along with smacks as he fucks me into submission.

Percy is letting out constant growls as he pistons his dick in and out of my ass with brutal thrusts, which only increases my pleasure as I feel his balls hitting against the base of my ass while my cheeks start to bruise. The bruising comes from him using my ass cheeks like spring cushions as he rams his groin into them, which causes them to get compressed before they push back against him as he pulls his hips back while they are left to jiggle for a moment until they are rammed into again.

Letting out a whimper of excitement as I feel Percy grab hold of the cock ring. I let out a loud gasp of relief as I feel Percy open the cock ring before sliding it off my dick. This relief is short lived as my mate lets go of the cock ring, which causes me to let out a growl as my dominant side starts showing itself at Percy.

My dominant side is quickly beaten into submission though when Percy hears the growl I aimed at him, which causes him to grab hold of my right ball as he gives them a hard squeeze while he lets out a snarl at me. The force of the squeeze not being too much that it will hurt me but enough that my growling is cut off with a roar of pleasure and discomfort as Percy shows me who is in charge. Sounding out a whimper as I slacken my body to show that I submit fully.

Sending Percy a gratitude filled look for taking off the cock ring, I let out a moan of pleasure as he yanks his cock out of my ass before slamming it back into my abused love hole. This causes me to continue my halted cries of pleasure as he fucks me with all his strength while he forgoes grabbing onto my legs and wraps his arms around my hips.

Percy's hard fucking makes my body rock back and forth as my legs sway in the air, which I stop by wrapping them around the back of my mate. He smirks at my action as he feels me push him towards me with my legs in time with his thrusts, causing the pace that he is fucking my ass to quicken. Percy's movement turns from deep thrust to short fast ones as I feel his dick not pull out of my asshole more than a quarter of its length before it is rammed back into my wet and hungry ass.

Feeling Percy's dick twitch inside of my ass as he approaches his orgasm, I whimper out as my ass starts clamping down on his dick as I approach my own orgasm. This whimper changing to a whine of confusion and disappointment as I feel Perce pull his dick fully out of my ass, which I try to stop him doing with my legs holding him in place but his new strength lets him escape my hold. He quickly brings his cock up towards my head and covers my face in cum. Not wanting to be left behind, I cum on my chest less than a minute later. Percy looks at me with nothing but love in his eyes as I push his member into my mouth in order to get all of his cum. After getting it all, I hear Alison clearing her throat loudly. _Oh crap! How long has she been here?!_

Percy looks at me before telling her "yes, Alison you can go. Your part of our deal is done." He looks at me as she leaves the room blushing so hard, her face is crimson.

"Was she here the whole time?" I ask, earning a smirking nod from Percy.

 **End of SMUT**

* * *

 **Time skip 3 hours**

 **Percy POV**

Stiles patted my back, as he stared at the chaos that is in the hallway with gleeful smile. "Now listen here Perce, since this is your first Mischief night-."

"This isn't my first Mischief night" I interrupted Stiles.

"You will have to go through the same thing that Scott and I went through" Stiles continued, ignoring my comment. I sighed dramatically, glancing at Scott and Stiles, both having Cheshire smile on their faces. "And what is it, oh mighty Stilinski?" I asked him in a sarcastic tone.

If it was even possible, they both smiled even wider, creeping me out a bit. "You are going to be pranked" Stiles told me. "All day. All night" Scott finished for him.

I looked at them with raised eyebrows before bursting out laughing. _Oh man, I couldn't help it._ Scott and Stiles smiles both dropped and turned into a small frown, as they looked at me like I was crazy. I continued to laugh until I forced myself to stop laughing. "You two" I pointed at Scott and Stiles. "Are going to prank me?" I pointed at myself. They both nodded causing me to snicker. "Good luck with that."

I walked down the halls, Scott and Stiles running behind me. Stiles stopped me. "What do you mean by that? I feel pretty insulted by that. I am a great prankster. In fact, if there was a place for being the best pranker in this town, I will be number one, the king of prankster. And you are just laughing at us" Stiles whined at me, flailing his arms.

I gave them a look of disbelief. "Sorry my friends but no one can prank me. I've never fallen for the same prank twice, I know all the tricks to not get pranked" I explain to them.

Stiles eye twitched at me in annoyance and anger. "Okay, are you forgetting that I have a werewolf on my side to help?" Stiles explain to me, his hands on his hips.

I rolled my eyes. "Have you forgotten, that I'm an Alpha, so my senses are more enhanced than Scott's" I told them.

"Want to make a bet on that?" Scott asked me.

"Sure" I told him, crossing my arms across my chest and giving him my full attention.

"Okay, if we prank you once the whole day you got to..." Scott trailed off, thinking.

Stiles snapped his fingers and pointed at me. "You've got to ride your skateboard, in a bikini, in school" Stiles told me, smiling proudly of his suggestion. _Wouldn't be too bad, I have a good enough body to pull it off. Plus they didn't say that I only have to wear a bikini. So I could wear it under my regular clothes if I lose. It's a win-win for me no matter what._

"And if I win, you two have to wear spiked dog collars that have dog tags saying 'Property of Percy Jackson' tomorrow, the whole day in school" I told them.

They nodded their heads. "Deal" they said.

"Deal" I said, they took both of my hands out for them to shake. We shook on it, sealing the deal. I walked to my locker, smiling at Allison on the way.

"What's up, cuz?" I smirked at her, leaning against the locker. She laughed nervously, "how's Nico?"

"Sore, and pissed, but still horny." Allison just laughed even more.

I was about open my locker, when I smelled something in it. I wrinkled my nose, when I smelled rotten eggs. Narrowing my eyes, I put in my combination, and open my locker. My eyes widen and I quickly crouched down. There was a silent Snap before there was a loud 'Crunch and Thwack'. I slowly lifted my head up, looking at the lockers behind me. There was eggs, splattered across the locker, lucky that it didn't hit someone. I stood up on my feet and wrenched out the small catapult that was in my locker, a fishing wire connecting to the door of my locker. People in the hallway stopped but soon went back to do their regular things.

I looked up when I heard someone curse. My eyes landed on Stiles, who looked upset. It wasn't hard to put two and two together. When Stiles saw that I caught him, I gave him two finger salute, before grabbing Nico and Alison pulling them away.

"Stiles?" Allison asked me

"Stiles" I sighed, nodding at her.

"Mischief Night?" she asked me again.

"Mischief Night" I sighed again, closing my locker, and we both walked to English.

* * *

Scott, Stiles, Nico and I got in line and got our lunch. I paid for two slices of pizza and a can of soda, sitting at our usual table. I quickly munched on my pizza, hungry. Alison, Lydia, and Jackson for some reason, is now sitting with the three of us from now on.

I looked up at Stiles in front of me, as I saw him struggling to open a bottle of Sprite. His face twisted in concentration, his knuckles white, as he tried to open the bottle, dramatically. I looked at Stiles with raised eyebrows, chewing my food. Stiles continue to try to open the bottle and failing. I saw Stiles giving me pointed looks, giving out grunts. Stiles breathed out heavily dramatically, plopping the bottle on the table, and wiping a non-existent sweat from his forehead. Stiles plopped on his elbows and leaned close to me, causing me to jerk my head back a bit.

"Hey, Perce buddy. Can you be a lamb and open this bottle of soda for me? I owe you" Stiles asked me, with a grin the could've rivaled the Grinch.

I could hear the soda in the bottle bubbling wildly with the gas in the bottle. I also saw him put something in the bottle before shaking it wildly in his hands. Once I open that bottle, I knew that the soda is going to spray all over me, soaking me with sticky soda all day in school, but I am going to play along.

"Sure" I told him, shrugging my shoulders and dusting my hands.

I grabbed the bottle and faked that I couldn't open. I acted that I struggle for a bit before giving up. I faced Scott who was chatting happily with Alison.

"Hey Scott, can you open this for Stiles?" I asked him.

At the corner of my eyes, I saw that Stiles was freaking out, flailing his arms. Scott grabbed the bottle and twisted the bottle cap off fast. "Wait! No-" but Stiles was already too late.

I watched as the soda bottle practically exploded and the soda spraying all over Scott's face. Allison gasped in shock, quickly grabbing napkins and started to wipe Scott's face. Jackson and Nico burst out laughing, and Lydia tried to cover her giggles behind her hand. Scott started to breathe heavily, glaring hard at Stiles and I. We both stared wide eyed, smiling at Scott. Suddenly, Scott's anger went away, when he heard Allison laugh. Scott turned away from us and looked at Alison with pure love, as she continues to laugh and wipe the soda out of his face and hair.

"Can't be pranked" I told Stiles with a smug look, taking a bite of my pizza. Stiles just huffed, pouted, and angrily ate his lunch. I just chuckled.

* * *

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" Allison asked me seriously on our way to our next class.

"You just did. But you can ask me another one" I told her playfully. I watched Allison breathe out deeply, fiddling with her hands, and looking down at her feet. I could hear her heart beat going faster, like she was nervous.

"What is with you guys and Derek Hale? Are you like friends with him or something?" she asked me curiously.

"Why you ask?" I questioned her nonchalantly.

"It's just that Scott says that you guys are not friends with him but then I saw you guys helping him get in Stiles car. And also every time I even mention Derek Hale's name, Scott and Stiles freak out. But Nico and you don't," she explain to me as she looked at me closely.

"To be honest, Derek is a strange character, but he is just misunderstood. Stiles is intimidated by Derek. Nico and I are friends with Derek, not just that we sympathize with him, as each of us have lost our families but we respect each other as equals which is something that Derek hasn't had for a long time. And the reason why Scott freaks out when you mention Derek Hale, is just that Scott still thinks that Derek is trying to take you from him." I explained to her evenly.

Allison nodded her head and headed off to her next class leaving me almost alone in the hallway. During my talk with Allison, I heard several more heart beats behind me but stay at a distance. "I know you guys were listening the whole time." I say before turning around to face the group of demigods behind me.

Jason looks at me angry, which confuses me until he speaks "why couldn't you tell us where you and Nico are? We are your friends, we stuck by you through everything!" I looked at him before walking towards them and spoke "everyone join hands and grab my shoulders." They looked at each other before doing as I asked.

With that I flame traveled all of us deep into the woods. I moved back and faced away from them. "I am sorry for not contacting anyone, especially you guys, but Nico and I had to heal first before reaching out. Plus we didn't know how you guys would react to our new powers." I finished.

Leo stepped forward "Perce, it won't matter to us. We are your true friends, show us." I nodded before shifting into a huge black wolf with red pupils. I looked at each of their faces before standing on my back legs towering at 7ft tall. I then let bluish flames cover my body as i transformed back into my human form shirtless showing all my scars with my tattoos on my body before bursting into black flames as I summoned my armor, mask and drawing my new weapons.

To say they were surprised was a massive understatement, Hazel fainted into Frank's arms as Calypso did to Leo in which Leo also collapsed taken surprised by his girlfriend's astonishment.. Reyna, Piper and Jason were wide eyed and slack jawed. I put away my new equipment and as I walked back up to them, Reyna pulled me into a tight hug.

"Before you ask, yes, Nico has the same blessings as well as equipment that I do. And yes we are Alpha werewolves, but no we haven't turned anyone. Right now we are currently helping a newly turned beta that was turned by Lycaon after Nico and I entered one of his territories. But no one knows that Nico and I are demigods. And I would appreciate it if it stays that way."

 **A/N: Next chapter, Nico joins meet up with the Heroes of Olympus (except Annabeth, obviously.)**

 _ **Updated: 12/30/2017**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Nico POV**

When I got a text from Perce saying that the Seven except for Annabeth were here in Beacon Hills and to come to his location as soon as possible I was excited to see our friends again. I texted back that I would be there right after class ends. The wait of 5 minutes were torture, before I moved to the boy's restroom and flame traveled out of the school once it was empty.

As soon as I appeared in a burst of flames, I was getting hugged by everyone in a rapid-fire pace. As I separated from them and stood by Percy, Piper pointed something out "Nico who gave you those hickies on your neck, and why are you limping?"

I blushed as Percy answered her question by pulling me into a deep kiss as one of his hands grabbed my ass in front of the others. He pulled away smiling at my whimper of the kiss being ended quickly and replied "does that answer your question?"

At this everyone was shocked except for Leo who yelled "I totally called it, now pay up Jason!" Jason grumbled and tossed him a bag of drachmas. Hazel strode up to Percy with a serious expression on her face and pulled him away from everyone else probably to question him and threaten him about hurting me. Piper then asked me "so who is dom/sub?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know, I guess we switch as time goes on. At first I was dom, but the last 2 months Percy has been the dom. I guess you could say that we are versatile." At this time Hazel and Percy walked back to our group with Percy smiling and Hazel blushing. _Crap, he must have told Hazel what we have done._

Percy brought me out of my thoughts holding his phone out and asking "hey Nico you don't mind if I showed them what happened this morning right?" I gave Percy a hard glare. He just smiled at me and responded "okay, I won't." I looked over at him and saw Leo snatch his phone and scroll through the phone grinning evilly at me.

"LEO!" All heads turn to me as I had black flames rolling off me slowly, taking out my silver bow aiming at his groin area "if you value your privates, you will put the phone down, and never speak of what you just saw or else." Leo fainted on the spot.

Needless to say despite some strange looks I got, the topic was dropped quickly. We started talking about how we were going to fool everyone else into thinking we weren't here. I knew that originally, Percy never said anything to anyone besides our Patron about us coming here. So the seven others decided that they would steer the others clear of this town as best as they can. Jason then got a text from Annabeth about a new lead, so they had to go find out what it is. We all waved good-bye to each other before they flashed out to where we were each supposed to go. Nico and I flashed back home, the others to Camp Half-blood.

* * *

 **The Next Morning 10/31 (Percy POV)**

I grabbed my towel and headed to the bathroom. I took a quick, warm, hot shower. Wrapping the towel around my waist, I brushed my teeth and headed back to my room. I quickly changed into a pair of boxers, jeans, a green shirt, a black hoodie, and black converse. Grabbing all my stuff for school, I stopped when I saw a gift box on my computer desk. Furrowing my eyebrows in confusion, I carefully walked to the box. Opening it, I smiled what I saw in the inside. Grabbing a note that inside it, I rolled my eyes when I saw _Aphrodite_ written in red lipstick. Nico was going to school with Allison early while I grabbed the box and walked over to Scott's house.

"Look who finally showed" Scott told me, shoving a spoonful of cereal in his mouth.

"Morning to you too" I told him, grabbing an apple.

"Where were you? You freaking left school and texted Stiles and I to cover for you." Scott told me.

"Well, I was getting these" I told him, sliding the gift box towards them.

"You left school? For this?" he asked me in doubt.

"Well, I've got a call that if I don't fetch them right now, they won't be available until next week." I shrugged, like it was nothing. "Now look inside" I told him, giving him a Cheshire smile.

He rolled his eyes at me but did what I said. My smile grew bigger as I saw the color drain from his face. "I warned you two. I can't be pranked, Scotty boy."

"I hate you so, so, so, so much for this!" Stiles raged at me.

"A deal is a deal, boys" I told Scott and Stiles, patting their backs.

The entire student body was either laughing or taking pictures of Scott and Stiles. They were both wearing a spiky dog collar that had a tag saying 'Property of Percy Jackson' in bold letters and hearts all over it. They both had grumpy and defeated looks on their faces, making me laugh even harder as I had my arms around their shoulders as we walked to class.

We walked to our first class in the morning, sitting in our original seats. Stiles sulked dramatically in his desk. Allison walked in and once she saw Scott and Stiles, she busted into fits of laughter and took a picture of us. She kissed his cheek, causing him to smile. Allison shook her head at me as I just gave her an innocent smile. Today is going to be a good day. I can feel it.

School was over for today and for the first time, it was actually a good day in school. Scott is getting a bit better with his werewolf control. Stiles is his usual self. And I was entertained the whole day with Scott and Stiles. Nothing could've ruined my day.

* * *

Which brings me to why I'm standing in front of a house that isn't mine across the country. Hestia has sent me a solo mission at Atlanta, Georgia late at night. My black armor is already out. I closed my eyes when I heard the familiar city life. Don't take me wrong, I love Beacon Hills but I was raised in the city. I miss the non-stop honking from cars, the hot dog stands, and the city that never sleeps. Hestia then provided me all her information and even a picture.

 **Name: Chloe Rose Landry**

 **Age: 6**

 **Date of Birth: February 21, 2008**

 **Eye color: Sapphire blue**

 **Hair color: Black**

 **Godly Parent: Aphrodite, Goddess of Love**

 **Abilities: Enhanced Beauty, Charmspeak, and Empathy**

I was impressed when I saw empathy as one of the kid's powers. Empathy are extremely rare for children of Aphrodite. Even more rare than being a charm speaker. This kid can make anyone feel whatever they want to feel but the downside is that she can feel their emotion. Anger, sadness, happiness, depression, excitement, you name it. She could sense it in people with one glance. Really powerful.

I straighten up when I heard a loud _'Crash_ ' in Chloe's room. Alarms rang in my head, an uneasy feeling settling in my gut. When I heard shouting, I took action. I flamed travel to the door, knocking on the door roughly. At the other side of the door, I heard a man voice hissing lowly at somebody. "Shut up! Shut up!" The man said in a harsh quiet tone followed by a slap that echoed through the door

They only response was whimpering. My eyes burst into flames, my mask hiding my face as I pounded on the door.

"Who is it?" someone shouted gruffly through the door.

"Pizza delivery!" I rolled my eyes.

"I didn't order any pizza! You've got the wrong door!"

"No, I never make a mistake."

"I said you've got the wrong door! Now leave or I'll make you!" He threaten me.

"Make me? I want to see you try. Plan B it is then." I said.

With that, I punched my right fist through wooden door, unlocking it on the other side. Taking my hand out, I quickly opened the door and walked inside. There was a man, standing a few feet in front of me, gaping at me in shock. He has curly brown hair, blue eyes, pale skin, 6'0, and a bit athletic. He looks like he's in his late 20's. "What the hell?" He shouted at me.

"Where's Chloe Landry?" I asked him in impatience, disgusted to be in his presence.

This entire room reeked of beer and cigars that it was making me sick. His pupils are dilated, meaning he is on some drugs right now. He is wearing a white shirt with stains on it, and some jeans. "Who the fuck do you think you are? Breaking into my house!" He raged at me.

"Where's your daughter?" I asked him again, my patience slipping away fast.

"I ain't going to tell you shit! In fact, I am going to call the cops," he told me, whipping his cellphone out from his pocket.

Before he could even had the chance to press 9 I had grabbed his wrist in a vice grip, stopping him. He gave out a painful gasp when I tighten my grip, hearing some bones pop. I made him look into my blue flaming eyes as black flames raced up my body raising the temperature around us.

"I am not going to ask again. Where. Is. Chloe. Landry?" I told him through clenched teeth, gripping tighter on his wrist causing him to fall onto his knees.

"Ok, ok, ok, ok! I'll tell you what you want! J-just let me go! Please!" he begged at me painfully. "She's-she's in her room! Stop! Please, stop!"

Looking down angrily at him, I finally released my grip on him. He fell to the ground, cradling his wrist to his chest. He quickly crawled away from me, looking at me a bit fearful. I tilted my head to the side. "Now was that so hard?" I asked him in a baby voice.

I turned my back on him, heading to the bedroom. I assumed he was just going to stay there or even run away. Just a second, my back was turned to him, something slammed hard on my back, breaking into pieces. Standing still like a statue, I turned around, angry. He was holding the legs of a now broken chair, the remains littering the floor. He stared at me in shock, dropping the wooden chair legs to the ground.

"That wasn't very nice, I spare you and then you attack me." I seethed at him.

Before he could even blink, I gave him a harsh flying roundhouse kick to the face. His head snapped to the side before crumbling to the ground, knocked out. Clenching and unclenching my fists, I slowly made my way towards the bedroom. Opening the door slowly, I heard soft crying coming from the corner. Right when my foot touched the inside of the room, a wave of immense sadness hit me. I felt a heavy feeling settle in my heart and I felt like I was choking on my own air. I quickly shook my head, closing my eyes, telling myself that this is Chloe's doing, making me feel what she was feeling. I opened my eyes and I slowly made my way where the crying was coming from.

There was the same little girl from the picture. Same black hair. Same Sapphire eyes. Same facial features. My eyes soften when I noticed the little girl is skinny, her skin a bit dirty. She is wearing a dirty pink and white dress that is fading. She cowered when she saw me, holding a stuffed giraffe tightly in her little hands.

"Hey, hey. I'm not going to hurt you," I told her softly, sitting on the floor.

She didn't say anything, looking at me a bit fearfully.

"I'm the good guy," I told her nicely. "Your dad is never going to hurt you again, Chloe. I promise."

"You promise?" She finally asked me, talking so softly that if I didn't have super hearing, I wouldn't have heard her.

"I promise. Cross my heart," I told her, making an X over my heart.

"Who are you?" She asked me, a bit louder. She was opening up now, making me smile.

"Well, let's just say I am a friend of your mom."

"My mommy?" She asked me with wide eyes, giving me this innocent look that will make anybody go Awwwww. "Is she alive?"

"Yes, she is. And she told me to tell you that she loves you very much and that she is very sorry to leave you."

"Why did mommy leave me?" She asked me, her eyes watering a bit and her bottom lip started to quiver.

"Because she is a very special lady. Very unique. She loved you so much she had to leave for your own good."

"But why?"

I slowly then made me armor go away, making it turn back into my tattoo. I gave her a warm smile as she stared at me in awe, looking at my tattoo in fascination. I was wearing my original clothes, a pair of jeans, converse, a blue shirt, and a hoodie. "I'm just like you," I told her. "My stepfather use to hit me too."

"Because your mom left you too?"

My face fell a little bit. "No, she is in a better place now. It was my dad that left us," I told her, struggling a bit when I had to say dad.

"Why did he leave?"

"Chloe, what if I told you a big secret that only a very few people that knows? This secret includes me, your mom, and you."

"Me? Why me?"

"Remember when I told you how your mom is special?" She nodded her head. "Well, she is. She's in fact a Greek Goddess and she's your mom."

"My m-mom is what?" She squeaked out, unknowingly to her that she is now sitting in front of me, leaving her hiding spot.

"She's a Greek Goddess. Your mom is Aphrodite, Goddess of love and beauty."

"You're lying!" She exclaimed.

I shook my head. "I would never lie to you, I am telling the truth. You're a demigod, daughter of Aphrodite. I'm a demigod too. My father is Poseidon, God of the Seas," I reasoned with her.

"Prove it."

Sighing, I raised my hand up in the air. Closing my eyes, I focus on the water in the air. After a few seconds, I heard a small gasp from Chloe. Opening my eyes, I smiled as a miniature horse made out of water floats in my hands. The water horse then galloped in the air under my command, jumping around Chloe. She giggled softly when the water horse neighs, spraying water at her face. We both looked up as the water horse jumps up high in the air, doing a few tricks before evaporating back in the air.

"Are you a wizard?" I chuckled really hard at that, causing my stomach to hurt. "No. I told you, I'm a demigod. Just like you."

"Can I do that?"

"Eh, not exactly. Since I am the son of the Sea, I can control water and talk to marine life. Do you trust me?" I asked as I brought out my hand out towards her, waiting. She looked at my hand than at my face. I can see the wheels turn in her head before she finally made up her mind. My hand grasped her little hand. I smiled down at her, causing her to smile back at me.

"My name is Perseus by the way. But just call me Percy," I told her.

"Percy," she said, my name rolling out from her mouth. "That's a funny name."

I chuckled. Still holding her hand, I lead her to the living room. She hid behind my legs when she saw her dad passed out on the floor. It was adorable when she quickly kicked him in the legs before hiding back behind my legs.

"Did you kill him?"

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Um, no. I didn't hit him too hard," I tilted my head to the side. "I think he's alive."

"Where are you going to take me?" Chloe asked me, looking up at me with those big eyes.

"I have a friend that has this group of girls similar to you. I think you will fit in just right with them. Like, sisters."

"What if they don't like me?" She asked me shyly.

"Hey, they will love you. I like you."

"You do?"

"Yes."

"So, we're friends, right?" I responded by raising her up in my arms, resting her on my shoulders. She squealed in delight. "We are definitely friends. C'mon, let's go meet your new family," I told her, grabbing her dads leg. "Hold on tight."

She quickly wrapped her arms around my neck as I flamed travel all of us to the woods somewhere in Montana I believe. Chloe's father fell to the grass with a loud thump, causing him to groan out loud. Chloe didn't let go of me, her eyes shut very tightly, clutching to her stuffed giraffe like it was her life with her hands.

"Sorry about that, my friend lives far away and this was the fastest way to get here," I told her as she slowly open her eyes.

"Wow," she gawked, looking at the nature around her.

"Soak it all in sis, you are going to get used to it," I told her.

I then made my tattoo change back to my armor and mask, surprising Chloe a bit.

"Why did you do that?" She asked me.

"Well, I like to keep to myself, you know, stay hidden. Don't worry, my friend will recognize me."

I then started to walk in the woods, dragging Chloe's dad behind us. "What are you going to do with him?"

"Not me, some other people. Let's just say, he is going to get what he deserves," I told her.

* * *

We walked in the woods in silence, Chloe still on my shoulders. I felt her weight lean more forward, chuckling when I notice she was slowly falling asleep. Walking further, I soon heard sounds ahead of us, the smell of burning wood is in the air. Getting closer, we were soon at our destination. I barely took one step inside the camp before one of the wolves they have growled at me, alerting the entire camp that I was here. No sooner after the wolf growled, a silver arrow was shot towards my face and would've impaled my skull if I haven't caught it with my hand. I felt Chloe shake in fear, holding me tightly so I quickly slid her off of me, pushing her behind me. I felt her grab my leg, one of her hands gripping mine tightly. I quickly threw the arrow to the ground, black flames covering my arms as I took out my silver bow aiming it, when hunters started to approach me, their own bows aimed at me.

Before the hunters could shoot another arrow, there was a big flash between us. Everybody quickly covered their eyes, feeling the presence of a god. I quickly shielded Chloe's eyes with my body, feeling the heat of the power hitting my back. After a couple seconds, the light soon went away. I faced Artemis, slowly knelt down on one knee, bowing my head in respect. Chloe copied my action.

"Who's that?" I heard Chloe ask me quietly.

I looked at her. "That's my friend I told you about, Artemis, Goddess of the Moon and Hunt," I whispered in her ear before rising back on my feet.

Artemis looks the same from the last time I saw her. She is wearing her usual silver hunting clothes, her bow sling across her chest. Her auburn hair is gracefully done in a braid, with tiny flowers in them. She was in the age form of a teenager, like about my age. Her face is hard, looking directly at her hunters.

"Hunters, these people are no threat to us. Now, all of you get back to what you were doing before, I have something to deal with," Artemis order her hunters.

I coughed loudly, getting everybody's attention. I looked at Artemis then back at Chloe's father at the ground. She looked a bit confused until she finally understood. A malice smile appeared at her lips. "On second thought, Thalia, why don't you show one of the guests our welcome gift. A tour around."

I froze a bit when I saw the daughter of Zeus. She is still the same age when she accepted to be a huntress, 15. Her black, spiky hair grew longer the last time I saw it, the silver tiara still on her head. Her skin is getting a bit tanner from being outside 24/7. I can recognize those electric blue eyes anywhere, reminding me that she was the first friend of mine to turn on myself and Nico. I stood still as a statue when she ran behind me with some of the hunters, dragging Chloe's father to who knows where. Artemis motioned me to follow her. Giving Chloe's hand a squeeze, I lead us to Artemis tent.

It was very warm inside the tent, still the same when I was here the last time. Memories hit me when I remember the last time being here. _Zoe…Bianca…_ Blinking rapidly, I shove those memories at the back of my head, focusing on the task.

"I am so sorry about that Perseus, they are just keeping their guards up," Artemis explained to me.

I took off my mask, my identity safe right now. "Don't worry about it. I've gotten use to people trying to kill me by now," I told her, shooting her a smile.

"So, who's this young maiden?" Artemis asked me, squatting down to Chloe's height, giving her a friendly smile.

Chloe shyly hid behind my legs, gripping tightly to her stuff animal and my hand like it is her lifeline. "Chloe, this is my friend Artemis. Artemis, this my new friend, she's a daughter of Aphrodite. Chloe, Artemis is a very nice friend of mine and won't let anyone hurt you," I reassured her.

It took a couple of seconds but she finally opened up. She shyly waved at Artemis. "Hi," she whispered quietly, smiling a bit.

"Hello, it's very nice to meet you," she smiled.

"Artemis is going to ask you an offer that she is going to explain," I explained to her gently.

Chloe nodded her head, never letting go of my hand. Artemis then started to explain of being a hunter in her group. She explained to her how they all travel together, training and killing monsters. How they sworn off men, staying a maiden forever. She also explain to her how she can be immortal but can still fall from battle. For Chloe's case, since she is so young, she will have to stay a bit out from combat, focus more on training, and when she is ready, can accept immortality. Chloe looked hooked into joining. She glanced up at me. "Will I ever see Percy again?" She asked Artemis.

"If it is alright with Lady Artemis, I can visit time from time if I'm not busy," I told her.

"It's fine by me, But do not say his name around the other Hunters, they can not know that Percy saved you. If you must talk about your savior, call him Blaze." Artemis told her.

Chloe squealed, jumping up and down and giving me a huge hug. "I accept Lady Artemis," she told her, looking very sure about her decision.

After Chloe said the oath, she had this silver glow surrounding her. Her outfit changed as well, changing into an adorable silver camo outfit. She was no longer covered in filth, looking fresh and a new person. I quickly reached into my pocket, almost forgetting something.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Your mother gave you a gift," I told Chloe, taking something out from my pocket.

"A gift?" I showed her a golden chain necklace, connected to a golden flying dove. The symbol of Aphrodite. I helped her place the necklace around her neck. She looked up at me with a huge grin, giving me a huge hug around my legs.

"Thank you so much, Percy," I heard her muffled voice.

I rubbed her back. "No problem kiddo. Now look, when you pull on the dove, it changes into your very own bow and arrows," I told her, squatting down to her level and pulled the dove.

Her eyes widened when an actual bow appeared in her hands, a quiver on her back. The bow is pure white, the string a gold color. There was beautiful designs on the bow, all about love and all that stuff.

"Now to change it back, you just have to think about the necklace."

I watched her as she closed her eyes tightly, concentrating. Soon, the bow and quiver started to shrink, changing back to a gold flying dove necklace. Chloe gasped when she noticed she made her bow change back to normal.

"Soon, you will be a pro with archery and every monster is going to be afraid of you, just like Lady Artemis" I told her, ruffling her hair. "Now I've really have to go, it's getting late. Why don't you go meet your new sisters?"

Chloe's face fell when I told her I have to leave. "You promise you'll visit me?"

"I promise. Cross my heart," I promised her, making an 'X' over my heart.

She smiled at me, giving one last big hug before walking to Artemis side. I stood up, smiling up at them. Artemis threw a small package at me. I caught it, looking inside of it.

"Here's what you wanted. Hope to see you again, Percy," she told me, giving me a soft smile.

There, inside the box, is pair of archery gloves. They were black leather, with the name Allison Argent written in silver. These pair are made for Artemis hunters, so this would be great gift for Allison's birthday tomorrow. I smiled in thanks at Artemis.

"Thanks, Arty. See you later," I told them quickly.

Before Artemis could slap at me for calling her Arty, I walked out of the tent to see the other hunters walk up to me as an attempt to block my way out. I smiled under my mask before quickly flame travelling back to Beacon Hills, back to my room. I tossed the package on top of my computer desk, flopping in my bed. I groaned when I felt my muscles relaxing. I shut my eyes, but something was poking at my stomach underneath me. Rising up on my elbows, I found a stack of 3 rental movies. I groaned when I remember they are due today before they will call me and I will have to pay more money.

I forced myself out of my soft bed, flame traveling out of the house. _I might as well return these before I forget them, again._ I appeared behind the movie rental store, stuffing my hands in my hoodie. I walked to the front, surprised to see that it is still open at this hour. I was even more surprise to see a familiar person in her car at the parking lot. Lydia Martin. I rolled my eyes when I saw her taking pictures of herself in the car, puckering her lips out.

I made my way towards the entrance doors. I stopped when I saw the lights flicker on and off, alarms going off in my head. All of a sudden, something happened that just made Beacon Hills even weirder than it already was. I felt the hairs behind my neck stand up when it happened. This large, black blur burst out through the store windows. I quickly covered my face when glass went everywhere, falling on my butt. Lydia screamed so loud, that I thought she burst my ear drums. Placing my arms down, that thing stopped long enough to stare right at me. I returned the expression with my flaming eyes before it took off. My chest heaved up and down, feeling the familiar adrenaline pumping through my blood.

I quickly scrambled on my feet, ignoring the cuts from the glass on my hands, leaving the movies on the floor. I ran to Lydia's car, seeing her a bit traumatized. She jumped in fright when she saw me but quickly relax.

"Lydia! Lydia! Are you alright?!" I asked her through the car window. I wanted to slap myself for asking such a stupid question once I saw the expression on her face. Her eyes seemed to be glazed over, tears starting to build up. She stared at the spot where the alpha was at, her lips parted open. I knocked at the window but she was unresponsive. _I've seen this multiple times with new demigods._ I knocked again.

"Lydia, open the door," I told her gently but also in a demanding tone. She slowly looked at me but it feels like she wasn't looking at me exactly. She slowly came back, opening her car door. She quickly got out of her car and launched herself at me, shaking in fright.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, grabbing her shoulders and looking in her eyes.

She looked back at the store, her mouth wide open in shock. "J-Jackson. H-he's still in there," she told me, grabbing my bicep tightly.

I nodded my head and together, we walked inside the store. The lights were still flickering on and off, giving off an eerie vibe. The shelves were all knocked down like dominos, the entire store a mess. I followed the noise of someone struggling, their heart beating super-fast. We soon found Jackson on the ground, his legs stuck under a shelf. Lydia quickly left my side and went to Jackson, running a hand through his hair, crying silently.

"Jackson! Are you alright?" Lydia cried out.

"Yeah. Get this thing off of me," he grunted. I wrapped my fingers around the wooden shelf, getting a good grip on it. Taking a deep breath, I lifted the thing off of Jackson, standing it back straight up. Jackson stood up on his feet and wrapping his arms around his frighten girlfriend. Jackson glanced at me, grasping my arm in thanks. I gave one back. I noticed a fallen ladder on the floor. Turning around, I saw a pair of feet. Slowly making my way, I sighed when I saw him. The store manager. He was just laying on the ground, with a pool of blood surrounding him, his throat slashed open, dead.

I quickly called 911, telling them that there was a murder in the movie rental store. Soon, the entire parking lot was swarmed with police cars and ambulances. The police wrapped crime tape around the store as people started to show up. I really just wanted to go home but the paramedics wouldn't let me. They used tweezers to pluck out the glass that dig through my skin, washing off the small blood before wrapping it with a white bandage. _Why does stuff like this happen to me?_ And if that's not enough for my suffering, Jackson here is bitching to the paramedics about why he just can't go home. _Except I can't blame him that much._

"Why can't your simple brains get this? We just want to go home. Our car is right there. I already told you, we are fine!" Jackson shouted at the paramedics, Lydia holding tightly to Jackson hand.

As if things couldn't get any worse, it just did. The sheriff police cruiser parked right in front of us. Sheriff Stilinski got out of the car and started to send out orders. I saw Stiles inside the car and his eyes widen when he noticed me here. It didn't take long before Sheriff Stilinski noticed me. I waved sheepish at him when he sighed, rubbing his tired face.

"Why the hell can't I just go home?! I'm fine!" Jackson shouted at Sheriff Stilinski when he walked up to us.

"I hear ya, but the EMT's says you hit your head pretty hard. We just want to make sure you don't have a concussion," Sheriff Stilinski explained to him.

"What part of I'm fine are you having problem grasping? I want to go home," Jackson told Sheriff Stilinski.

"I understand that-" but Jackson cut him off. "I WANT TO GO HOME!" Jackson yelled in Sheriff Stilinski face.

My annoyance and patience finally reached their limit. I stepped in between the Sheriff and Jackson, pushing Jackson back softly.

"Sherriff let him go home, I will answer your questions considering we both experienced the same thing. Just let them go." The Sheriff nodded and apologized to Jackson, who in turn thanked me again for my help.

"Oh, whoa, is that a dead body?!" I heard Stiles shout loudly.

"Everybody get back, get back," I heard Sheriff Stilinski tell the crowd.

A few minutes later, Sheriff Stilinski appeared in front of me. I nervously played with my ring as he took out a pen and a notepad. "Hey Perce, how are you feeling?" He asked me.

"I'm alright. Some night, huh?"

"I have to ask you this even though you volunteered, but can you answer some questions?" Getting a nod from me he continued.

"What were you doing here late at night?" Sheriff Stilinski questioned me.

"I was returning some movies."

"Even when you knew there is a curfew?"

"Yeah. They were due," I shrugged my shoulders.

"What time did you get here?"

"30 minutes before I called 911. Jackson and Lydia were with me as they also had movies to return."

"Did you see what happened?"

"Yes, actually. I saw a man no taller than 7ft tall, looked to be in mid-30's black hair, that's all I saw. Sorry." I lied to him.

He nodded, "no that's okay Percy, now we have something to go off of. Are you all cleared out from the paramedics?"

"Yeah, nothing serious."

"Do you want me to drive you home?" He asked me as he put away his pen and notepad.

"Um, yeah, sure, thanks."

He walked me to the police cruiser and unfortunately for me, I had to sit at the back. Sliding in my seat, I saw Stiles twist around and face me through the fence. "What happened?" Stiles quickly asked me.

Right before the Sheriff Stilinski got in the car, I whispered to him a sentence that made him go pale. "The Alpha that bit Scott, just attacked Jackson."

 _ **Updated: 12/30/2017**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **Percy POV**

Finally managing to get another eight hours of sleep, I was woken up by my phone. Groaning, I turned off my alarm and took a shower. I then changed into some pair of jeans, a black shirt, a pair of black converse, and a charcoal beanie. Nico however was back to wearing all black clothes, we've both been a bit moody after I had to go save that maiden in Georgia last night. Stuffing Allison's present in my backpack, I grabbed my stuff and raced downstairs with Nico right behind me.

Not going to deny it, I entered the school building a bit smug because I beat Nico in a race on our boards to school. Going towards Allison's locker, I quickly took out her present. I chuckled a bit when I saw her open her locker, quickly pushing the balloons back inside the locker before anyone could see them.

"Happy!" My chirpy tone went down a bit when I noticed the glare Allison gave me. "Birthday," I squeaked out.

"How do you know it's my birthday?" She questioned me, grabbing a card that is inside her locker. I answered her with a faked hurt expression "Because I'm your cousin, cuz. I know these things. And besides I got you a present," I told her, handing her the box.

"You really don't have to Percy," she told me, grabbing the box. "I wanted to though, because I'm just that awesome." I replied.

She opened her present, her eyes widening when she took out one of the leather archery gloves from the box. "Wow," she breathed out. "It's beautiful. Wait, only one?"

"Nico has the other one, we were going to give it to you together, but I left him in the dust racing him here this morning. He should be here by now, he almost got hit by a car though."

She gave me a smile, showing off her dimples. "Thank you so much Percy. I love it, I really do. Maybe you should call him to make sure he's alright" she told me, hugging me.

"It was no problem, and yes I will if he isn't here in the next 5 minutes" I told her, releasing from the hug as she put her new glove in her backpack.

I just now noticed the new necklace she is wearing. Noticing what I was looking at, Allison touched her necklace. "Who did you get that from?" I asked her.

"Kate gave it to me this morning. It's a family heirloom. She wants me to look up on our family history which I am going have to do anyways for that project in history class," she explained to me. I nodded my head, seeing what Kate is actually doing.

"So I'm guessing you probably don't want anyone to know it's your birthday today," I told her, changing the subject as I saw Scott walking towards our direction.

"Please," she begged me.

"No problem but only if I get some cake."

"Is it your birthday?" Scott asked Allison, catching her off guard.

Allison quickly shook her head, throwing the card back inside her locker. "No, no, um, I mean yes," she stuttered, fighting with the balloons. "Please don't tell anyone. I don't know how Lydia found out."

"This is Lydia we are talking about. She has her sources," I told her, making them both nod their heads in agreement.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Scott asked her, a bit hurt.

"Because I don't want people to know because," she looked at us, looking a bit depressed. "I'm 17."

"Your 17?" Scott asked her in shock.

 _Way to go Scotty!_

"That's the kind of reaction I want to avoid." Allison pouted.

"Why?" Scott asked her.

"I mean, it's not that bad. Both Nico and I are older than you." I pointed out, trying to reassure her.

"I totally get it. You have to repeat a year because of all the moving around, right?" Scott told her.

 _There you go Scotty._

Allison looked at Scott before finally smiling, closing her locker, and went up to Scott, giving him a peck on the lips. A puppy smile appeared on Scott's face. "And that's my cue to leave," I told them, heading to class.

* * *

 **3** **rd** **Period**

"Just a friendly reminder, parent-teacher conference is tonight," the devil himself spoke to the entire class. "Students below a C average are required to attend. Now, I won't name you because the shame and self-disgust is worth enough punishment. Furthermore, has anyone seen Scott McCall?"

He looked pointedly at Stiles and myself. I was close to drooling all over my paperwork while Stiles was coloring his entire textbook with a yellow highlighter, the cap in his mouth. Stiles and I just looked at each other shrugging shaking our heads. Right on cue, someone came inside the classroom. Jackson. He looked like a wreck. He is all pale and covered in sweat, looking like he is going to collapse right here, right now. Mr. Harris placed a hand on Jackson back as he took his seat.

"Jackson, if you have to leave for any reason at all, you let me know, alright?" Jackson nodded.

"Everyone, start reading chapter 9. Perseus, I advise you to not drool all over my tables. That B could easily slip into an F," he threatened me.

My nostrils flared, clenching my fists tightly, and mentally killing him in my head. _It's a good thing Nico doesn't have to take his class, because you would already be dead._ I smiled at that part.

"Mr. Stilinski, try to put the highlighter between paragraphs. It's chemistry, not a coloring book." Stiles angrily leaned his head back, spitting the cap off his mouth as the cap hit the ceiling, bounce back to Stiles who caught it in his hand.

* * *

"OK, OK, I am going to need you to repeat that again?" Stiles demanded me, walking down the hallway.

"I believe, that our buddy Scott, left campus with Allison. How is that hard to understand?"

"Hard to understand? It blows my freaking mind that he just leaves without telling us when there was a murder last night, Lydia is probably traumatized, Jackson looks like he is on drugs, Derek Hale wants to kill me and Scott using his teeth by the way, and you, and I don't know what's wrong with you? Nico is normal compared to you" he exclaimed to me, doing weird motions with both his hands and head.

I stopped and looked right at him. "Okay, how much Adderrall have you had?" I questioned him.

"A lot. Why? Is it obvious?" He asks me, blinking rapidly, his hands won't stop moving.

"Nah," I drawled out. "I think we should cut Scott some slack. He just became a werewolf."

Stiles gaped at me for a couple minutes not saying anything. "Look, Scott has been given something that he can use to help other people. Not just waste it by doing nothing about it. He has to accept it sooner or later. Plus he has Nico, Derek and me for help, but he doesn't utilize the help that is here." I explained.

"Since when did you became Yoda?"

"I'm an Alpha, not Yoda, I know this shit. You're the Yoda. Scott's the Jedi. Nico's the Ghost King. And I'm Superman," I told him, shrugging my shoulders and walked to my locker.

"Wait, what?! Those last two don't even fit in there!" Stiles shouted behind me.

"Exactly," I shot back. Then I got a call from Nico, "Percy...Annabeth is here with your half-brother! We need to leave now...ah…Percy!" The line ended. It was a good thing no one was in the hallway because flames ran up my arms as my body overheated making me flame travel away.

I appeared in front of Derek's house, knowing he wouldn't be here. I flamed out in black flames as I brought out Riptide and sliced straight through trees in one slice. An Iris message from 'her' made me turn around. "Hey Seaweed Brain! Looking for someone?!" Her smirk stopped when she saw me wreathed in black flames with red pupils and Mark dropped Nico once he saw me. Nico quickly flame traveled to me as soon as he was let go.

Mark recovered faster than Annabeth and challenged me to a duel like an idiot. So I accepted and he swore to only bring HER with him. 2 minutes later Mark is standing 15 feet away from me unsheathing his sword. I smirked and brought Riptide and Alpha out of my two sword holder on my back, lighting them on fire, summoning my armor and mask as I slowly walked closer to my opponent letting my swords trail along the leaves behind me. Mark looked so terrified, Nico started laughing so hard he fell over clutching his stomach. The fight was non-existent, Mark couldn't even move once he saw me.

"If you ever try to capture Nico or myself again I will not hesitate to show my true power, to the point where the Gods won't be able to heal and protect you." With that they flashed out of there quickly leaving Nico and me to ourselves.

"Percy…you didn't have to come after me. I can-" I cut Nico off with a deep tongue kiss pulling him into a tight hug. I pulled back and grabbed his face making him look me in the eye.

"Nico, I thought that I lost you when you were taken. I love you and I will never let go, no matter what. You are too important to me for me to not do anything for you. I would be lost without you, because you pulled me back from the nightmares, visions and the betrayals. I never want to be without you Nico, mio angelo custode, mio amore." **_(Italian: my guardian angel, my love)_**

Nico's eyes watered rapidly as I pulled him back into a tight hug, rubbing his back as he cried out "I feel the same way Percy. But I would have given my life for you to live."

"But I can't live without you, nor you for me. We have to stick together now more than ever. I swear that I will be with you always, now that those two know where we are. I promise you this on my life. And if I'm not, you can fuck me as long and rough as you want." I smiled after saying that last part.

Nico smiled softly before slapping me upside my head "only you say that after a serious happened with a deep talk. But I love that about you, and I might take you up on that last part tonight, because I just want to rut you so hard that you won't be able to get out of bed for your lacrosse game tomorrow." I shuddered at that last part. We flame traveled back to school for the Parent Teacher Conferences that were about to start.

 _Crap!_

* * *

 **3** **rd** **POV**

Right on cue, Allison's car parked right next to where Percy and Nico shadow traveled to a couple minutes after they did. Scott and Allison both got out and stood next Nico and Percy. Percy and Allison glanced at each other. "We are so dead," they both said at the same time.

The four teens glanced up as they saw Alison's parents, plus Scott's mom walk angrily towards them. Nico's grip tightened on Percy hand.

"Where exactly have you been?" Scott's mom asked furious to Scott.

"I am very disappointed in you three," Chris scolded at Alison, Nico and Percy.

"Mom, nowhere." But Scott's mom cut him off. "Nowhere, like not in school!" She exclaimed. "Kind of," Scott sighed.

All of a sudden, there was a high pitch scream in the air. Percy quickly stiffened as he took out his silver switchblade. All of them looked around as people started to run towards their cars, more shouting and screaming were heard. Scott quickly left to check it out while Percy stayed back. Melissa was about to walk towards Scott to get him back but Percy grabbed her by the shoulders. "Go to your car," Percy told her urgently.

Before she could open her mouth Percy beat her to it as the screams increased. "Please! You'll be safer there. Scott will be there soon. Just get to your car quickly!"

Allison followed Scott who was using his senses to found out what is causing the distraught in the school parking lot. Chris walked calmly to his car, as was Victoria, who was followed by Alison. Percy walked towards the main source where the distraught was coming from. People were shoving each other. It was complete chaos. Percy gripped tightly onto Nico's hand and his switchblade as he made his way forward. Percy ears perked up when he heard low, rumbled growls. Sounding close to a werewolf. His tattoo started to tingle as his eyes started to burn, just about to burst into flames.

Allison moved back a couple feet backwards as something blurred across in front of her. Without her realizing it, she stepped right in front of a speeding car that was about to hit her. Before Percy had the chance to sprint towards her, Scott beat him too it as he grabbed his girlfriend by the waist, pulling her away from getting hit by a car. Victoria quickly went to her daughter's side as Scott was making sure she was okay by looking for any wounds.

Percy was glad for his height as he could see over people's head to get a view. Percy head snapped to his side as he saw Stiles dad shove people away, shouting at them to move so he can do his job as Sheriff. Percy eyes widen when he saw Stile's dad run behind a car that was about to leave. Faster than any mortal could comprehend, Percy left Nico's side and sprinted towards the Sheriff and tackled him to the ground out of the way as the car drives off without a second thought that they almost hit the Sheriff.

"Thanks," Mr. Stilinski grunted in gratitude.

"No problem," Percy mumbled as he helped him up back on his feet.

"Percy!" Percy heard a familiar male voice shout his name. Dread settled in his stomach and true panic rose up to his throat. Adrenaline kicked in as fear took a hold of Percy hearing Nico getting hurt.

"NICO!" Percy shouted back as he jumped onto a parked car, ignoring Mr. Stilinski's shouts for him to get down.

Percy ran onto the top of a car and flipped on top of another car, following towards the direction he heard Nico's voice was coming from. He jumped from car to car. He finally spotted his boyfriend standing in the middle of the street. Something was sprinting towards him and it wasn't slowing down. Nico couldn't do anything besides stand there defenseless as the creature approached quickly.

Time just seemed to slow down to Percy. He couldn't hear the sound of screaming terror or anything around him. The only thing he seems to hear was the sound of his own breathing and the sound of his heart beating through his ears. He felt like Kronos was putting a time spell on him all over again as he jumped back to the ground and sprinted towards Nico. He sprinted so hard and fast, that he forgot to breathe as he pushed his legs forward, pumping his arms by his side.

"NICO!" Percy shouted, his voice seemed to be underwater.

The boy's head whipped to the side as he saw Percy running straight towards him. Before his mind can register what is happening, Percy's body crashed into him knocking Nico away as the creature pounced on Percy. It was followed by the sound of cloth being ripped, a loud gunshot, and Percy hissing in pain.

Percy gritted his teeth as pain flared up on his back. Everything soon went quiet. Both Nico and Percy looked at each other as Percy tried to stand but pitched forward. He offered Nico a smile but he pretty sure it looked more like a grimace. Percy hissed slightly as a stinging sensation flared on his back. Nico saw as blood dripped down his boyfriend's back as he helped Percy remain stable on his feet.

"I'm fine," Percy mumbled.

"No you're not! We need to take you to a hospital!" Melissa exclaimed to him as she came over, wrapping her arm around his shoulders to support him if he collapsed.

They both turned around and was shocked to see Chris Argent pointing a gun, down at the dead creature that clawed Percy's back. Everybody started to surround the creature that was terrorizing the school parking lot. They all stared at a dead mountain lion.

Percy tried to ignore the warm trickle of blood on his back but Scott and his mom didn't try to avoid the fact he was hurt. Scott, strode towards Percy and quickly grabbed him when he tried to walk and collapsed to the ground.

"I'm fine," Percy mumbled.

"Percy, your back," Scott stared at him wide eyes.

Everybody now looked at Percy, much to his discomfort. Nico once again was by his side and wrapped his arm around his shoulders. Melissa made him sit down on top of a random car. Scott's mother quickly cut Percy's shirt off, staring wide eyed at the long claw mark on his chest that went from his shoulder to his hipbone. Also seeing the other scars on Percy's body from the wars, Alison stumbled back with Scott supporting her. Dark red blood dripped down his back. Melissa quickly went to work, her nurse instincts kicking in. She grabbed Percy ruined sweatshirt and applied pressure to Percy's back. Percy stiffened, gritting his teeth but he was dealing it well. At this point, Victoria, Chris, and everyone else there could see the scars covering Percy's torso. Victoria and Alison started to cry after seeing Percy's front and back riddled with scars. Chris looked shocked, he hadn't seen any of Percy's scars.

"Scott, I'm going to need you to call 911 and tell them that there was an animal attack. Tell them Melissa McCall is here," Melissa ordered Scott who quickly fished out his phone and started to call for an ambulance.

"Ugh, I really don't want to go to the hospital. It's so, depressing there," Percy complained.

"Sweetie, your blood is already soaking through your shirt and this could get infected real badly from the cold temperature. You're already losing a lot of blood. You need to see a doctor." Melissa replied sternly.

Percy groaned, his head hung low. He heard as Melissa shouted at everybody to back away from him, to give him some room. People muttered to themselves, their phones already in their hands. Percy hated this.

 _So much for keeping a lower profile._

* * *

 **Percy POV**

There's three reasons why I hate hospitals. I actually have a whole list of why I despise them. First, they are depressing. Second it smells like medication and sanitizer here. Third, someone always dies here. And they have horrible food here. Hospitals are supposed to make you feel safe and comfortable. _They simply don't._

"Can I go home now?" I whined at my aunt as we waited for the doctor in the hospital room.

We were here after a couple days from the mountain lion attack. When they took me to the hospital that day, they had to put stitches on my back. Now, I finally got my stitches out. Questions rose from the doctors from how fast my wound healed but they decided to ignore it, they've seen far more weird things here in Beacon Hills. I could tell Victoria was getting annoyed from my complaints as we waited for the doctor to give me the OK signal so I can go. But I am tired and I just want to go home. ADHD kids and a small hospital room are never a good combination.

"Percy," she warned me with narrowed eyes.

I gulped. _A furious Aunt Victoria is even worse than facing a werewolf on a full moon._

"Sorry," I mumbled, slumping back on the uncomfortable hospital bed.

The clock ticked by, echoing in the room that it was making me go crazy. Finally, the door opened. I sat straight up, thanking my lucky stars as I saw the doctor scrubs. I shot up on my feet, clasping my hands together. "Can I leave now? Being ADHD and waiting doesn't go together very well." I asked the doctor impatiently.

Aunt Victoria slapped my arm. "Percy," she scolded at me.

"Oh, right. May I please go?" I corrected myself.

Aunt Victoria sighed, shaking her head at me. The doctor just chuckled at us. "Yes, Percy, you may go home. I am going to prescribe you some medication if you start to feel some pain. However, I want to advise you to ease up on the sports for the next couple of weeks. Other than that, you are good to go."

"Yes!" I pumped my fist in the air. I shook the doctor's hand and I left the room, shutting the door behind me. I walked down the hallway before I stopped in my tracks as my ears caught something.

"Mrs. Argent, are you sure you want to prescribe these to the pharmacy? Perseus hasn't taken these medication in a while now, maybe he has progress over his condition."

"Thank you for your concern Doctor Morgan but I am serious about this. Couple nights ago, he had, a really bad nightmare that turned into an episode. I assume that it's from his scars and I just want to be prepared in case this happens again."

My back slumped against the wall as I know what my aunt was talking about. My nightmare. The one where I woke up the entire neighborhood by my bloody screaming. I heard the doctor sigh before I heard him write something on a piece of paper. "Here's a number of someone that could help if you believe he isn't progressing through his condition and that his medication isn't helping him."

"You want me to take him to, a psychiatrist?!" I heard my aunt whispered to him in disbelief.

"This could be his only help if this is getting out of hand. Please excuse me, I have another patient to talk with."

"Thank you Doctor Morgan."

Next thing I heard was the door opening and two set of footsteps walking the opposite direction of one another, going to do their job. I let their words sink in into me.

 _Victoria thinks I'm crazy now. I probably am but nobody will be able to fix that. I can't simply talk to somebody about how I fell in hell, literally, Tartarus. Fought not just one war but two. I lost everything because of my stupid half-brother. Oh and this place is crawling with werewolves and hunters. Yeah, I need to be locked up in the crazy house._

 ** _Updated: 12/30/2017_**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **Percy POV**

I tried to call Scott to hurry up but it went straight to voicemail. Breathing out, causing my breath to show in the cold air, I waited for Scott to show up outside of the hospital. Half an hour later, I started to consider flame traveling before somebody finally showed up in front of me. I quickly slid in the car, slamming the door shut before sending Scott my glare. He responded by giving me an apologetic look.

"I swear on my board Scott, if you went to go see Allison, even though you two are grounded and not supposed to see each other, having sex while I waited outside for almost an hour, I am going to choke you," I threaten him.

"Well, there was just a lot of kissing and making out, with just less clothes." Scott said in an attempt to not get attacked.

"Oh, I gotta tell you something real quick?" I told him, my face all serious.

His face dropped a little in curiosity. "What?" He asked.

I responded by bouncing his head off the steering wheel when we were at a stop sign. He winced and placed a hand on his forehead. This time, he shot me a glare while I gave him a smirk.

"What was that for?!"

"You know exactly what that was for. Gods, I really hope you guys are using protection because you know her dad is a fucking hunter" I shouted at him, causing Scott to go pale and his jaw to drop.

"Shut up," he hissed at me as I just shrugged innocently. "Derek broke my phone today, that's why I didn't receive your calls."

"Derek? Why? What did he wanted?"

As Scott drove us back to his house, he started to explain to me what happened. Derek apparently ambushed Scott, started to chase him in the parking lot while he was getting food. This led to Derek to throw his phone on the wall, telling Scott to get away from distractions or he would get killed. This included Allison.

When Scott was leaving, he got ambushed once again. This time, it wasn't Derek. It was the alpha. He didn't do anything except draw this spiral symbol on the fogged window which was now wiped away. I just stared at Scott, slightly shocked. He was clearly still spooked up about this as he gripped tightly to the steering wheel. He was all tense, that it reminded me of someone.

Myself.

* * *

Scott drove me back to his house as the four of us were going to meet up in 20 minutes at his house. Before I could even manage to step a foot in his room, someone grabbed me and tossed me into Scott's desk chair. I heard Scott loud footsteps run up the stairs. I duck as the attacker swung at me. Like a football player, I tackled the person to the ground floor. I easily wrestled him onto the floor, on top of the attacker. Before I had the chance to punch the person in the face, my attacker grabbed a wooden hockey stick that had just happened to be close to their reach. My attacker smacked it hockey stick across my face causing me to roll off of him.

I groaned as I felt the familiar taste of iron fill my mouth, a bruise I could feel already forming. I felt like my eyes rattled in my skull, my vision going blurry from the force of the hit. I had to admit, whoever this is, has one hard swing. I just blinked for one second and the next thing I knew, the person grabbed me by the throat, slamming me to my wall with my feet a foot in the air. I gasped and coughed before I roared out, eyes flashing red and my fangs baring at the person holding me up.

Before I could turn the attacker into ashes by bursting myself into flames, Scott finally showed up. He flicked on the lights, his eyes and mouth wide open in horror. My anger flared up as I saw my attacker in the reflection of Scott's mirror. It just happens to be the one and only, Derek fucking Hale. His eyes were blazing electric blue, baring his fangs at me. I decided to show him my true eye color and let my eyes turn into black flames, still showing my fangs.

"Derek!? What the hell?! Let him go!" Scott shouted at him.

Derek just roared at him. I watched Scott as his heartbeat start to increase, in rage. Scott growled at Derek before charging at him. Derek, who still had a hold of me, roundhouse Scott in the face who rolled on my bed and fell on the other side. Needing oxygen back in my lungs as my fear start to grow, I brought my knees up to my chest before using my entire strength to kick Derek off of me. Derek flew backwards, his back slamming on a bookshelf. Before gravity can push me down to my butt, I did a quick backflip in mid-air and landed back on my feet gracefully.

I leaned against the wall for support, holding my throat as I coughed. I wiped the blood that trickle the corner of my mouth, glaring heavily at Derek. Scott was back on his feet, by my side now as he was in deadly crouch, growling at Derek.

"And to think Derek, I thought we were friends," I rasped out to Derek. "You really need to stop attacking us dude, find a new hobby."

"What do you want?" Scott growled.

Derek stood back on his feet, his eyes and teeth back to normal with his usual scowl on his face. "Him," Derek pointed at me.

"Him?" "Me?" Scott and I said at the same time.

"What do you want from me? Lunch money? My skateboard?" I asked him as Scott straightened up, slowly transforming back to normal as he concentrated very hard to get his heartbeat back to a normal beat.

"Since you got here, things started to stir up here in Beacon Hills. First, someone murders my sister. Second, animals start to act weird and the hunters came here. Scott getting bit. I found it very suspicious that once you got here, all of this started to happen," Derek accused me, his eyes narrowed at me.

It took me a couple of seconds to realize what he was trying to say. "Wait, wait! Who do you think I am?" I exclaimed to him.

"Percy is not the Alpha that we are after, he was saved me from that Alpha when the bus driver was attacked. Plus he can't be the mysterious one that broke up our fight." Scott argued at Derek.

"Then explain to me why his eyes are flaming like that person in armor did when we fought." Derek argued back. _Crap!_ Scott faced me before I could change them back to normal. He took a step back, betrayal on his face, pointing at me "YOU?! Why didn't you tell me?!"

At this Nico and Stiles burst into the room, noticing Derek was here. Nico came over to me and put his hand on my chest making me look at him, calming me down.

Stiles interrupted the moment completely confused "hold on, Percy why were your eyes flaming like 10 seconds ago. How the hell is that possible?"

Nico and I faced the trio and I spoke "yes I am the man in the armor. Nico has that same abilities that I do. The reason we never said anything is because we are being hunted by people we once thought to be our friends. We didn't say anything because it would put all of you into danger for knowing about our abilities. We did this to protect you. This goes higher than any of you would think. The people that are hunting us could easily kill any of you."

Scott said "prove your claims of your abilities." So I looked at Nico and he nodded. We took off our shirts so it would be a better show of the flames erupting. Once we were shirtless, our torsos caught fire with black flames as the armor slowly started to appear on our bodies along with our masks. Our weapons appearing by our sides, our bows over our shoulders and our flaming eyes behind the masks. After waiting a minute for them to get over their shock, we changed back to our normal selves.

Derek came up to us first and apologized which caught everyone by surprise. He said "Percy and Nico, I'm sorry, I know how it feels to be betrayed someone i thought to be my friend and I sympathize. I hope that we can still remain allies in this fight."

Nico and I nodded before Nico replied "Derek, as I told you before even when I were masked, I am your ally in this as well as Percy. And Scott…we can't help you if you don't accept it. You can't do this without help from one of us three."

Scott shot back "Oh yeah, well you can kiss our friendship goodbye. I won't trust you without knowing exactly what you are!"

Nico stepped forward and replied "we can't tell you. It's better if you don't know, because once you know, it increases your werewolf aura making your scent be broadcasted to others like a beacon. And if you think you have enough problems figuring out how to deal with being a were-wolf, then you're in for a harsh awakening. Just let this go."

We stood there for a couple of seconds, letting the words sink in. I wiped my mouth with my shirt, staining it with my mouth blood as Scott rubbed his eyes tiredly before answering "no, I'm not going to trust you two until you tell me what I want to know!"

With that he walked into his bathroom closing the door, I turned to Stiles for his answer but he spoke first "Perce, I don't care what this secret is, I'm still your friend and Nico's friend. I will stick by you two, but I still have to stay by Scott as well. Just know that I'm here and ready to listen whenever you want to tell me." With that he patted both of us on our shoulders as he left the house.

Derek was still there and nodded at both Nico and I before leaving through the open window. So Nico and I flame traveled to in front of our house, we silently walked in found our family on the couch watching TV.

Kate noticed us first "hey boys, you two okay? You don't look so good Percy."

I shook my head and walked over to them as Chris turned off the TV and said "I'm ready to talk about those scars you saw when the mountain lion attacked the school." Chris nodded and motioned for me to start when I was ready. I nudged Nico who also took off his shirt as I did at the same time, showing his scars.

Over the next 15 minutes, we pointed out all of the scars on our torsos and told the stories of how we got them. Of course we told them fake stories that would add up to the detail of the scar. Needless to say Allison and her mom were a crying mess, Kate was softly crying and Chris was distraught to the point that he was in tears.

"Allison, I need to talk to you real quick." I called her forward.

She looked confused "okay…Percy, what's going on?"

I looked down and waited 10 seconds before facing her replying "don't be surprised that starting tomorrow, Scott will start acting cold towards me and Nico." I start to walk off before Allison grabs my arm making me face her.

"Why would he be that way?"

Nico answered for me "we just had a heated argument about Derek. We tried to convince Scott to give Derek a chance, but he's too stubborn. So he might be in a bad mood the next couple of days." She nodded accepting our lie before walking back to her room.

Nico and I trudged back to our room in silence. Nico walked in first sitting on the bed motioning for me to give him a hug. I complied and he mumbled "Perce I know you're not in a good mood, so I'm not going to say anything more tonight.

Of course at that moment Hestia and Artemis appeared on the wall facing us in an Instant Message. They waited until we noticed them. Artemis spoke first "we are sorry for intruding on your time you two, but we have bad news."

I got up from the bed and replied "well unless it's worse than Annabeth and my half-brother capturing Nico for an hour until I fought them. Then almost get mauled by a mountain lion at your school, and finally have one of your new friends ditch you once they find out you have the ability to burst into flames, but won't say how you can then I doubt its worse than what went on this past month."

While Artemis was still thinking concentrating over what I just said, Hestia stepped forward and responded "Lycaon and his entire pack are moving closer towards your location. And so is Poseidon, despite our interference."

"Crap, okay that is worse," was my response.

Artemis at that time spoke up confused "there are mountain lions in California?"

I had to smile at that and pulled up my shirt to show the scar on my back as a response to her question. _She is the goddess of the Hunt, so she should know the answer to that. Huh, weird._

"Is that all that you needed to tell us?" Nico asked.

Before either Goddess could say anything, Chloe jumped into the picture shouting "hey big brother!" I chuckled and waved back as she started telling about all of her adventures so far with the hunters.

We were interrupted by a certain daughter of Zeus and daughter of Ares. Thalia and Phoebe, the two Lieutenants of the Hunt as they walked in Artemis's tent uninvited. As soon as I saw them, I swiped through the message and turned to Nico who nodded. We then flame traveled to the place where the Hunters were at. Nico and I shifted to our Alpha wolf forms, both of us completely black 7 feet tall and red eyes.

We trotted into camp ignoring the howls of their wolves and shouts of the other hunters stopping in front of Artemis's tent, I howled once louder than the other noises. 30 seconds later, the two goddesses and the three hunters bolted out of the tent and saw the two wolves in front of the tent.

Thalia and Phoebe raised their bows at us, I looked at Nico before giving a wolfish grin, and we stood on our back legs before transforming back into our black armor, masks and drawing our own bows.

Artemis quickly spoke before either of us could act "hunters put down your bows. The same goes for you as well Shadow and Blaze." We all put away our weapons. I smiled under my mask and spoke "my partner and I were invited here to speak with Lady Artemis and Lady Hestia." The hunters were shocked at the prospect of Artemis wanting to talk to two men.

Thalia got right in front of me and spat at me "how do we know you speak the truth boy? We can't see your face, so we can't trust someone like you."

My eyes flamed out behind my mask making her step back, and I responded "well I don't see why we should reveal ourselves, it will only make you spark, I guess you could say."

Phoebe moved Thalia back before challenging me to a duel without armor as did Thalia. I shrugged not really bothered by it, as I made my shirt and armor go away but not my mask and my dual sword holder containing my weapons. Nico was standing near our patrons and gave me a smile and wink. The hunters were shocked at seeing my torso covered in scars as well as the huge claw mark on my chest that I got from Lycaon.

I smiled as I pulled out Alpha and Riptide getting a gasp out of the hunters as they surely recognized Riptide. I walked ten feet away from my opponent and faced her gesturing for her to have the first move. She responded quickly by rushing me and slashing with her knives trying to catch me off guard. She was surprised and angered to see me block every strike she made plus land hits on her with the flats of my blades. She then decided to go for my throat with a knife as I dodged and responded by grabbing both of her wrists and lifted her off of the ground before throwing her back several feet.

I roared out "this was a spar, hunter. Just because I am toying with you doesn't mean you dishonor the match with a killing blow!"

Thalia was literally sparking at my words "I want you to go all out facing me. If you're as great as you claim, surely you won't be too scared to honor this wish of mine." I looked to Artemis for permission, she responded "yes, you have my permission Blaze. I know you won't harm her too much." **(remember that Blaze is Percy's codename and Nico's is Shadow)** I nodded in acceptance sheathed my swords and got into a 'ready' position.

My fight with Thalia was short, it was over after 1 minute of me embarrassing the crap out of her. Literally all I did was dodge her strikes. I didn't strike at her once until the end when I did a spinning heel kick that connected with her temple, thus knocking her out. Nico came up to me afterward and whispered "man, that was so hot, can I get some of that back home."

I was so glad my mask was on, otherwise everyone would have seen my beet red face. I responded by lifting our masks up just enough to kiss him deeply. The hunters gasped when they saw us making out and some snickered, because they knew we were both guys based on our voices.

Of course as everyone knows, all good things must come to an end. I heard a voice that stilled our affections, Chloe. She ran right up to me excited and shouted "Percy!"

 _FUCK!_

I whispered to Nico to go back home, I will deal with this. He nodded and flamed out. I turned around to the hunters to find Thalia and Phoebe awake and staring at Chloe hug me and say my name excitedly. I pushed Chloe behind me, standing in a fighting stance.

"The Percy I know wouldn't hide behind a mask and he wouldn't be able to do what you can!" Thalia shot at me.

I willed my armor and mask to disappear quickly, as I drew my swords again. "The Percy Jackson that you knew is dead, Thalia. He died when you turned against him after his half-brother lied to the council. You trusted a jackass that you met once, over your cousins that you've known for 5 years! I don't know how you sleep at night, considering you turned against people that treated you like family and someone whose fatal flaw is LOYALTY!" I ranted. With each step I took in her direction, Greek fire raced up my blades onto my arms and torso.

"Where is Death Breath? I want to see him!" Thalia yelled.

"Why do you care? You turned your back on him as well, he tried to tell me that it would be okay, that you would back us up. BUT YOU DIDN'T! You betrayed him as much as you did to the Percy you once knew! He wants nothing to do with you. He told me that if he ever sees you, that no one will be able to hold him back from physically throwing you into Tartarus! So if I were you, accept the fact that your cousins you once knew are gone now!" I shot back.

After I finished my rant, I evened out my breathing and started to calm down. The flames died quickly and I summoned a shirt as I faced Artemis "Lady Artemis, Lady Hestia, I will take my leave as I have had enough for one day." They nodded as I flamed back to my room. Nico had already fallen asleep waiting for me so I cuddled next to him.

 _I guess he's too tired to take that rutting he told me earlier. Oh well, I'll do it another time._

* * *

 **Artemis POV (Shocker I know)**

The hunters were going crazy as the bombshell of Perseus Jackson still lived was dropped. Thalia and Phoebe were angry at being defeated so easily and the other hunters raged against them for betraying a respectable male. Chloe was worried for Percy as she hadn't seen Percy get mad since she was rescued by him. Thalia was livid at Chloe and me for knowing Percy and not saying anything to her. _Yeah, because you were his #1 supporter, not._ I knew that his true friends (Jason, Piper, Reyna, Leo, Calypso, Frank and Hazel) knew of his whereabouts and promised him to distract the others. They had informed me in an IM a couple of days after meeting up with Percy and Nico.

I walked out of my tent approaching the hunters and yelled out making them shut up. "STOP TALKING…Now everyone go over to the campfire and I will explain everything." Once everyone was there I explained the reasons of my actions towards the two males.

"As you know, Percy Jackson and Nico di Angelo were banished from Olympus and Camp Half-blood based on fake charges of being spies for Gaea. They never had a chance to show their innocence before they were abandoned by everyone except for a select few and the Roman camp who still believes in them. Your lieutenant was the one who turned against those males the fastest because she was jealous of the fact Percy has saved Olympus twice. She didn't give Perseus a chance to prove his innocence instead believing Mark Sherman, Percy's half-brother who she met once. She then started to work with some of the Olympians against Percy and against Nico, who had done nothing but be guilty by association. Nico and Percy were in every sense of the word 'brothers'. The reason why I am defending the two is because in my eyes they are the most respectable males I have come across in my time. I even gave those two my blessing of being able to shift into wolves, because I knew they wouldn't abuse that ability. The flame abilities come from Hestia as she became their Patron. Those two males have brought in the last 6 maidens plus Chloe after I have sent them to rescue them from abusive relatives." I finished after going on my rant.

There was now a line separating the hunters that supported Thalia and those that supported my support of the two males.

Thalia, Phoebe and 2 other man-hating hunters were glaring at their sisters as if they were betrayed. The rest of the hunt were standing beside Chloe and myself. _Great now we are divided._

To make matters worse Aphrodite and Apollo showed up. They immediately noticed the divide of the hunt. They pulled me aside and Apollo spoke first "Artemis, forgive me for letting my jealousy get the better of me in believing Percy's half-brother's words over Percy's actions. I let my jealousy overcome my duty of being the God of truth. I didn't realize until it was too late that Mark was lying when he swore on the River Styx that he was telling the truth. I now realize my actions were unjust and want to help prove Percy's innocence and prevent him from being found by the others."

I was shocked but relieved when he said that he wanted to help Percy and Nico. I accepted his apology and told him of the plan which he agreed to do his part of distracting Poseidon. Then they flashed away leaving Artemis to think about Percy and Nico. _They would have been amazing Guardians of the Hunt. If only they didn't have to go through these struggles in their lives._

* * *

 **The next day during 4** **th** **Period**

 **Percy POV**

"Jackson here!" Coach Finnstock pointed his hand at me.

I fiddled with my pen even more as Coach stalked towards me, stopping in front of me. I cast my eyes on my desk.

"Following the footsteps of Jackson here? Tattoos? Getting held back a grade?"

I clenched my fists as Coach continues. _I respect Coach, I do, but sometimes he can be a real ass._

"You may have a great life now, with being in the lacrosse team, average grades, and no worries," each word he spoke was pissing me off. "But I've known guys like you, who will be serving me a double cheeseburger or be washing my car in the future."

I looked around as people started to laugh, including Scott who was enjoying my discomfort as he was still being cold towards me. My eyes caught Stiles, Alison, and Nico's worried looks. Mainly Alison's and Stiles. I'd bet they could hear my heart racing in anger all the way home. I also felt Nico's hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, hey, hey, don't look at them. Look at me," Coach snapped his fingers at my face. I started to bounce my leg up and down when people started to laugh even more. My fists started to shake and I quickly hid them when I saw a bit a steam start to come out of my hands.

"Tell me Jackson, what's your plans after high school?" Coach slammed his palms on my desk, making everybody except for Nico and me to jump in their seat and go quiet. I just stared at him, biting my tongue so hard that I started taste blood, in order to keep my big mouth shut.

"Uh, any colleges you have in mind? Not one? No?" Coach continue to taunt me.

I just stayed quiet as the entire room got quiet. My breathing started to pick and I could feel my heart hammering furiously on my ribs.

"Well, what about a career? A doctor? No? Firefighter? An artist? Nothing?" Coach Finnstock shouted in my face.

"Thank you Jackson, for throwing your life in the trash cause you won't grow up!" Coach yelled in my face.

"Thank you for disappointing this generation! Thank you for disappointing me! Disappointing yourself! And disappointing your own parents, for they have to suffer with a trouble kid who won't grow up!"

I clenched my teeth so hard, I was afraid that I was going to crack them but right now, I was too mad to care. My body started to shake in complete and utter rage. I stopped breathing. I glared venomously at Coach. My knuckles popped, turning a deadly white.

"Coach, that's too far" I heard Nico warn.

But his voice seemed to be so far away. I could hear my heart beating through my ears like drums. Fast and loud beating drums. I quickly shot up to my feet, my fists curling as I approached the coach. Coach Finnstock looked at me in shock, taking a couple of steps back. Everybody was quiet and staring at me as I picked up the coach by his collar and held him up on the wall 1 foot above the ground.

"Well…coach maybe you should read up on your student's background before saying something that could trigger their anger and then they end up putting you on your ass in front of others. To answer your rant, my parents disowned me when they found I was gay. Because I was their disappointment. I was left all by myself at 12 years old, but I am still fighting through it all. I am still alive, and I am still pushing through everything life has thrown my way. Remember when I was attacked by that mountain lion and everyone saw my scars. Well, all of those were from the past 5 years of living on the streets. I don't think that's a disappointment, that's a kid who despite given a life worth shit, has said 'you know what, fuck you I'm going to keep going.' How about you think about that before you talk to anyone again?" I let him go before grabbing my bag and walking out of class.

I was approached at my locker by Scott, Stiles, Nico and Alison once class ended. "I'm fine," I quickly told them, when I saw the looks on their faces. I quickly changed the subject.

"You've got a plan to help Scott with his problem, Stilinski?" I asked him.

Stiles just sighs. "I don't know. Yet," he rubbed his face, looking around and moving, like a plan would just got him out of nowhere.

"Oh, no. You're getting an idea, aren't you?" Scott groaned.

"Oh, he definitely is. He has the look and that gleam in his eyes that signals trouble. I like it," I smirked. Nico nodded in agreement.

"Is this idea going to get us in trouble?"

"Maybe."

"Is this idea going to cause me physical pain?" Scott asked sadly.

"Yeah, definitely. Come on."

Stiles grabbed our shoulders and started to push Scott and me.

"Dude, you're a freaking rock," Stiles told me out of nowhere.

"What?" Scott and I asked him confused.

"Your shoulders. They are freaking muscular. Scott, touch his shoulder."

"Don't touch my shoulder," I told Scott.

"I'm not touching his shoulder," Scott agreed.

Stiles just shrugged his shoulders. "I'm just saying. Since Scott has Allison, we should be together, so we won't be left out," Stiles told me innocently.

"Dude, what?!"

"I was thinking of our ship names could be Stercy. Or, oh, Piles! I love Piles!" Stiles rambled.

Scott and I looked at each other before looking back at Stiles weirdly.

"What? It was just a suggestion! Don't deny it that we would make a cute couple," Stiles told me, pointing a finger at my face.

"You two would be cute together," Scott agreed, playfully.

I looked at the three of them, like they were crazy. I shook my head. "My boyfriend is standing right here, Stiles. Now let's get moving before he strangles you. And if he does, you're on your own." I tease.

Needless to say, the plan worked out somewhat, in the way that we all got detention. Afterwards the three of us rode in Stiles's car to Scott's workplace because he needed to get something from his boss. Nico got pulled into a shopping spree with Alison, Lydia and Jackson.

When we got there, it was a sight to see. Scott's boss was tied up to a rolling chair with bandages as Derek lifted Deaton up in the air, yelling at him. Deaton cheek was split open and he was hurt.

"Scott, get out of here!" Deaton shouted over his shoulder.

I quickly ran over as Derek set Deaton back down, not before knocking Deaton out by punching him in the face.

"Stop! Stop!" Scott shouted, standing protectively in front of Deaton.

"Look, when he's conscious, he can keep himself from healing, but unconscious, he can't!" Derek yelled at us.

"Are you out of your mind?!" Scott shouted back at him. "What are you talking about?!"

"He's not even one of us. If he was, we would be able to tell." I calmly told Derek.

I quickly bent down and ripped off the rope on Deaton's hands behind his back. Derek stepped away from us a bit as I handed Scott a cotton ball and rubbing alcohol. Scott was cleaning the blood from Deaton face as I watch Derek pace in front of us before stopping, marching towards us.

"Do you have a plan?" Derek asked his with his usual scowl.

"Just give us an hour." Scott responded which drew an incredulous look from me. "Then what?"

"Meet me at the school. In the parking lot," Scott muttered to Derek.

Scott tossed the bloody cotton ball in the trash can as Derek left the building, just as Scott was placing a bandage on Deaton's face.

The baby blue Jeep parked in front of the school late at night, where nobody is here. _This is what happens when you get suck into the supernatural and mythology world. Gods, this reminds me of a scene in a horror movie._ Jumping out of the car, I flipped on my hoodie as we walked to the trunk.

"This is a terrible idea," Stiles sighed, his breath appearing in front of his face cause of the very cold temperature.

"All of our ideas are terrible ideas," I reminded him. He gave me a fake smile which I returned. "Yeah, I know," Scott rubbed his hands.

"But we're still going to do it?" Stiles asked us.

"Can you think of something better?"

"Well, personally I'm a fan of ignoring a problem until eventually it goes away," Stiles said.

"Not a bad plan there Stiles, I'm down for that" I breathed out, stuffing my hands in the pockets of my jacket. Stiles had a smug look as he pointed at me, his point proven that this idea is horrible.

"Just make sure we can get inside," Scott said anxiously.

As Stiles took out a pair of bolt cutters from his trunk, Derek's Camaro came here just in time.

"He's here," I stated out loud.

We walked up the sleek black car as Derek got out of his car.

"Where's my boss?" Scott questioned him.

"He's in the back."

Bending down to see, I groaned when I saw Deaton tied up in duct tape in the back seat. Derek even went as far as to duct tape his mouth. _The only thing left was a sack covering his face and stealing his wallet and we are in our way to jail._

"Oh, he looks comfortable," Stiles stated sarcastically.

"Five stars hotel worthy. Let me guess, instead of a mint on the pillow, it's a knuckle sandwich instead." I told Derek with the same ounce of sarcasm as Stiles, except with a smile on my face.

Scott patted our shoulders, and the three of us headed to the school building.

"Wait. Hey. What are you doing?" Derek asked us.

"You said I was linked with the Alpha," Scott explain as we stop. "I'm going to see if you're right."

Derek pointed at me and I caught what he meant. "Hey guys, I'll be out here."

Derek and I stood there in silence until I caught the sound of the intercom turning on. Hearing somebody clearing their throat from the end, they let out this screeching noise. I quickly winced in pain, covering my ears with my hands. It rang through my ears excruciating painfully, not going to be surprised if my ears are bleeding by this point. It sounded like a cat being strangled to its death bed while also being drowned.

"You've got to be kidding me," Derek closed his eyes also covering his ears.

Once the shrilling howl stops, I sighed in relief. "So glad that's over."

After a couple minutes later, the intercom came back on. Preparing for another painful shrill, I was instead met with a deep, loud, and animalistic howl that sound like a monster. It was so loud, the cars shook a bit from the volume. Impressed didn't come close to what I was feeling, I was livid.

"Idiot," Derek hissed when Scott stopped his werewolf howl.

"Yes, a true dumbass who doesn't use his brain. Now the Alpha will be here very quick." I agreed.

"I'm going to kill both of you!" Derek yelled at Scott and Stiles when they came back. "What the hell was that?!"

"What are you trying to do, attract the entire state to the school?!" I asked, a little pissed.

"Sorry, I didn't know it would be that loud," Scott said, looking proud of himself.

"Yeah, it was loud. And it was, awesome," Stiles said the last word in a singing tone as he gave Scott a high-five.

"Shut up," Derek told Stiles.

"Don't be such a sourwolf." Stiles retorted.

"What'd you do with him?" Scott asked Derek pointing behind us.

"What?" Derek and I both asked simultaneously, whipping back to the Camaro. The door was wide open. And Deaton wasn't in the car.

"What the hell?" I muttered.

"I didn't do anything," Derek defended himself.

"I was here the whole time, he didn't do anything."

It got quiet for a couple of minutes as we tried to figure out how Deaton got out without making a sound.

"DEREK MOVE!" I yelled when I picked up another heart beat coming straight at us running very fast.

Next thing I knew, Derek who was beside me, was up in the air, dark red blood spurting out of his mouth like a waterfall. My eyes widen in horror as I stared into those blood red eyes. It was the Alpha. It dug its claws deep into Derek's back.

"Derek!" I shouted, ready to run to him but Scott and Stiles grabbed my shoulders and pulled me away.

Still staring at Derek, I ran with Scott and Stiles towards the doors. The last thing I saw of Derek was him being tossed to a wall, falling to the ground, and his eyes wide open. He was barely alive. The three of us opened the doors and hauled ourselves in, slamming our backs to the doors. The only thing I could hear was our heavy breathing, our heartbeats, as the Alpha was at the other side of these doors. We all stared at each other and one thing crossed over our faces.

 _We're dead._

 ** _Updated: 12/30/2017_**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **Percy POV**

I question myself every day, _why does this sort of thing always happen to me? Is it because I don't floss every single day? Or because I cheated on a question for a test? Why am I burdened with this curse that attracts danger everywhere I go?_

 _Breathe in, breathe out,_ I told myself mentally in my head. _C'mon Percy, you can handle this!_

"We need a plan." I decided.

"I know," Scott panted.

"I hate your boss," Stiles told us out of nowhere.

"What?" Scott and I asked simultaneously confused.

"Deaton, the alpha? Your boss," Stiles ranted.

"No," Scott defended him.

"Yes! Murdering psycho werewolf!"

"Deaton is not the alpha," I sided with Scott. "He isn't even a werewolf."

"Oh, come on," Stiles looked at us in disbelief. "He disappears and that thing shows up ten seconds later to toss Derek 20 feet through the air? That's not convenient timing?"

"A very, horrible coincidence," I told him. "I know what an Alpha smells like, Deaton isn't an Alpha. As I already said, Deaton isn't even a werewolf."

"He killed Derek," Stiles tried to reason with us.

"Derek is not dead," I stated firmly. _I'm getting tired of Stiles thinking so negative over this situation._

"No, Derek's not dead. He can't be dead," Scott looked slightly distraught as if he was faking it.

"Blood spurted out of his mouth, okay?!" Stiles slammed his hand down. "That doesn't exactly qualify as a minor injury! He's dead and we're next!"

"Stiles, if you don't shut up right now then I'M going to rip out your throat with MY TEETH." I shouted at him fed up with his ramblings. "And we are not going to die. We are going to live."

"Okay, just... What do we do?" Scott asked Stiles and I.

"We get to Stiles's Jeep, and figure it out from there." I said.

When we all agree on this 10 second plan that we just made up, we left the desk and walked towards the windows. Scott and I were about to open them but Stiles stopped us. "No, they don't open. The school's climate-controlled."

"Then we break it," Scott told us.

"And create a lot of noise for the alpha to hear us? I don't think so," I shook my head.

"Then," Scott sighed. "Then we run really fast."

We looked at where Stiles Jeep was at. I stopped messing with my silver switchblade, squinting my eyes through the windows towards Stiles's Jeep. "Stiles, what happened to your car?" I asked him slowly.

"What?" Stiles squished his face to the window to get a better look at his precious car.

"Stiles, what's wrong with the hood of your Jeep?" Scott asked when he also saw Stiles car.

"What do you mean? Nothing's wrong."

"It's bent," I heard Scott tell Stiles.

"Like, dented?"

"No, I mean bent."

"Duck!" I shouted as I felt the hairs on my neck stand up. Next thing I knew, something crashed through the glass windows, glass going everywhere. Some of the shards pricked my skin. I tried to raise my arms up to protect my face but something hit me straight in the chest. The force literally knocked the wind out of me as I was pushed backward. My legs hit a desk and I rolled backward, knocking down a couple of desks with me.

 _How ironic that I warn the others to dodge, but yet I get hit by whatever this is._

"Where?!" I heard Scott ask, as I guess he thought I literally meant a duck. I groaned out in pain as the side of my head slammed on the tile floor. Blinking my eyes a bit as everything started to spin, I slowly pushed myself on my elbows. I wheezed out a cough, trying to get air back in my lungs. Dusting the shards of glass off of my jacket, I looked down at the thing that knocked me down on the ground. I was expecting a demonic werewolf baby or something even scarier.

It was even worse, a car battery.

"Di Immortals," I groaned under my breath as I picked up the battery in my hands. "I can't catch a break."

I turned over the car battery in my hands, noticing the wire sticking out of it. My fingers traced the jagged claw marks that were left on the car battery. I placed a hand over my eyes as Stiles flashed his light towards me.

"I think I've found the problem to your Jeep, Stiles," I whispered towards them.

Stiles held a shocked look on his face. "That's my battery," He stammered in shock.

"Move now?" Scott asked.

"Move now," I agreed. The three of us slowly got back on our feet, our shoes crunching on the broken glass on the floor as we left the classroom.

An idea quickly flashed through my brain. "I've got an idea," I muttered to Scott and Stiles.

"Oh, no," Stiles muttered to me. "I hate your ideas."

"Stiles, your sarcasm isn't really necessary at the moment," I told him.

He opened his mouth wide at me, looking hurt. "Excuse me, but I've never said anything about your sarcasm."

"Just run when I scream."

"Whoa, wait a minute-" I stopped Scott before he could talk me out of the plan.

"YO FLEABAG!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"Dude," Stiles and Scott hissed angrily at me. I ignored them and gave them a push away from me. "Go," I growled before stepping in front of the door.

"YOU WANT US?! C'MON! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?!"

I ignored Scott and Stiles protests for me to run with them.

"C'MON! SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT, BETA!" My throat was starting to run dry and I could feel the veins on my neck straining out from how loud I was screaming. My breaths came out in pants, as I was glaring around for any sign of Lycaon.

Speaking of the devil, he came around the corner of the hallway bolting straight towards me. Everything started to slow down. I kept my eyes trained on the alpha, bending my knees slightly as I wait for the perfect time to take action on my plan. I was already regretting my plan as the alpha painfully slowly got closer and closer. My brain reeled back to when I faced the Minotaur and I almost gave out a chuckle.

When it was just in arms reach, I quickly pushed my legs up, my arms stretched out above me. My fingers curled around a rusted pipe. Not even thinking beforehand if the pipe could bear my weight, I lift myself up. I felt a gush of wind rush underneath me as the alpha tried to skid to a stop but he was too fast to stop. Swinging myself forward, I launched my entire body as the alpha tripped inside the empty room. I landed right in front of the door to the classroom, the alpha tripped into.

Quickly I slammed the door shut with my shoulder, putting all my weight on it. This time, I didn't hold back the chuckle that threatened to escape my mouth. I glanced at my two best friends and saw them holding onto each other, gaping right at me.

"I love you," I heard Stiles say to me. "Can I kiss you?" I just chuckled even more and shook my head no. The door on my back gave out a rough shake as the alpha tried to escape. I quickly placed my palms against the door handle melting the metal to fuse it shut.

The three of us looked at each other, not believing it. "He can't...," Scott didn't need to finish his sentence. Stiles grabbed my head and placed a sloppy kiss on my cheek. I gave him a weird look before the three of us smiled goofily at each other.

"Still hate my ideas?" I asked them.

"Yes," Scott and Stiles said at the same time.

We just barely left the boiling room and running up a set of stairs when my ears perked up as I heard a distant ringtone somewhere in the school. Which means someone was inside the building. Scott, also hearing the ringtone, stopped Stiles and I. A panicked look stretched across our faces. "Wait. Do you hear that?" Scott panted.

"It sounds like a phone ringing." I said nodding.

"I know that ring," Scott said, realization was written all over his face. "That's Allison's phone."

I felt the color drain out of my face as more of my friend's lives are being risked. "Allison? What is she doing here?" I asked Scott.

"Like I have a clue," Scott freaked out.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Stiles tried to calm down Stiles. "We don't even know that's even Allison. A lot of people have the same ringtone."

"Well first off, who else would be here at this time besides the janitors? Maybe the alpha is trying to trick us and setting up a trap for you," I told him.

"What if it isn't?! What if she's in trouble?!" Scott went to a full blown panic attack.

"Look," I told Scott, taking out my phone. "I'll call her."

Scott seemed to calm down a bit from my idea, quickly nodding his head. I'm surprised I haven't cracked my phone from all this shit that has been happening! Right as I was about to dial Allison's number, a named popped on my phone and the Harry Potter theme song started to play.

"Nico?" A horrible feeling settle in my gut.

I glanced at Scott and Stiles before quickly answering. "Nico? Are you okay?" I quickly asked her as I saw Stiles call Allison at the corner of my eye.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I heard Nico's voice say through my phone, calming me down a bit. "The shopping spree was long. I'm on my way to the school. What do you need Percy?"

"I didn't send you anything Nico, what are you talking about?"

"You just sent me a text message to meet you at school. Like, right now," he said.

 _Alpha set a trap for all of us,_ I realized.

"Nico, it's the Alpha he sent you that message. Scott, Stiles and I are at the school confronting the Alpha. Go home and wait for me there."

"Okay Perce, don't do anything stupid."

Despite everything, he had this power over me that makes me smile in horrible situations.

"You know me. I'm the King of stupid." I retorted.

"Be safe." And with that, Nico ended the call.

The three of us quickly sprinted towards Allison. Apparently, she was also here. While I was talking to Nico, Stiles called Allison and she confirmed it that she was inside the school building. Rushing towards the lobby, I quickly sighed in relief when I saw Allison perfectly fine and healthy.

"Thank the Gods," I muttered under my breath.

"Why did you come? What are you doing here?" Scott ran to Allison.

"Because you asked me to," she told him in confusion.

Stiles and I looked at each other in confusion. Derek broke Scott's phone. Scott couldn't have told Allison.

"I asked you to?" Scott repeated in confusion like the rest of us.

"Did you get a message to come here?" I asked her, walking towards her.

She nodded her head, taking out her phone and showing it to us. Scott, Stiles, and I looked at each other.

"Nico received the same message," I said.

"Why do I get the feeling you didn't send this message?" Allison asked Scott.

"Because I didn't, I don't even have my phone with me" Scott told her.

"Did you drive here?" Stiles quickly asked her, trying to form a plan to escape.

"Jackson did," Allison told us. "And Lydia. What's going on?! Who sent this text?!" Alison fired off questions.

My head snapped to the side when I heard doors opening. I rubbed my face stressing out as Jackson and Lydia walked towards us.

"Finally," Lydia sighed. "Can we go now?"

We all stopped moving/talking when we heard loud noise coming from the ceiling. We all glanced at each other fearfully as the noise continues. I saw Allison grasping Scott's hand in fear as Stiles inched closer towards me. I stiffened when I felt a petite hand slipping through my hand, the other gripping on my jacket. I looked down and saw it was Lydia Martin and her Queen Bee look was gone. Scott, Stiles, and I looked at each other. It was the alpha above us in the ceiling.

"Run!" I shouted at everybody.

Pushing Stiles ahead, I gripped my hand tighter around Lydia's as I dragged her up the stairs. I didn't dare to look back as I heard something come crashing down from the ceiling. We sprinted down the hallway as the alpha started to chase behind us.

Lydia clutched onto Jackson as I pushed them in front of me. Right after I pushed them ahead of me, a sharp pain hit me right in the ankles. All of a sudden, I was in the air before I face planted on the tile floor. My vision went black for a second until I started to blink my eyes rapidly.

Finally being able to see, I looked up to see everybody looking at me in horror. That was the last thing I saw of them before I was roughly tugged away from my friends. I dug my fingers on the floor, most likely scraping a layer or two of my skin. I heard my friends shouting my name over the sound of the alpha's growls.

Giving out a frustrated yell, I pulled out one of my throwing knives and swiped the Alpha across his face. Giving me a deadly glare, he tightened his grip on my ankle before he launched my entire body to the trophy case. I quickly covered my head with my arms as my body made an impact on the glass, shattering it into millions of shards from the force. My back hit the shelves as metal trophies banged all over my body. Gravity pushed me down to the pool of broken glass, some of it embedded on the palm of my hands, forearm, and my back.

I coughed as I wheezed air back to my lungs. Scrambling on my movements, I pushed myself on my palms, ignoring the blood. I curled my fist and faster than a heartbeat, I plunged a shard of glass deep in the alpha's neck. It gave out a painful yelp, quickly backing away from me. It tried to slash me with its claws but I slid out of his reach. Quickly doing a front roll, I jumped back on my feet and sprinted down a hallway. Leading the alpha away from my friends.

I pulled out Riptide and cut the metal of the fountain like it was warm butter. I could already feel my energy increasing just seeing the water. The water soaked my clothes but I could already feel myself drying. I could feel the water crawling on my body, healing the cuts made from the glass.

I mocked "You're in my territory now, Lycaon."

Before he could lunge, I thrust my hands up, the pulling feeling in my gut appearing. The water rushed forwards under my command, hitting the alpha square in the chest. I sprang on my feet, sprinting towards the alpha. I kept on launching gallons of water towards the alpha, pushing him back. Throwing the water in its eyes, I run up the wall beside me and pushed myself off of it, towards the alpha. I smacked the alpha in the face with the flat of Riptide.

It crumbled to the ground, giving out a painful howl. I quickly raised my palm and willed the water to surround the alpha. Furrowing my eyebrows in concentration, I clenched my fist and the water instantly turned into a solid. The alpha struggled under the ice I just made, covering his entire body except its ugly, furry head.

"Stay, boy," I taunted him. He growled at me, baring his teeth at me. Making sure he was trapped, I turned my back to him and started to find my friends. Barely walking a yard away from the alpha, I heard a loud crash behind me. I sighed in frustration at myself for underestimated his strength. Looking over my shoulder, I saw the alpha gone, crumbles of ice everywhere.

Cursing myself, I sprinted down the hallway to find my friends.

Placing my back flat against the wall and making sure to be hiding in the shadows. Clenching my jaw, I saw the alpha slowly stalk towards the classroom that my friends were hiding in. I slowly and quietly pulled out my silver bow and nocked an arrow.

Right before I let it go, the moonlight caught it giving off a reflection to Lycaon. I saw the alpha snap its head towards my hiding spot. Faster than the speed of light, I launched my arrow towards the alpha. I watched as it soared true through the air before stabbing Lycaon right on the ball joint in its left shoulder. It stumbled back, shooting me a nasty growl. I just glared back it.

 _Thank you Lady Artemis for your archery blessing. I will be sure to give you a big food sacrifice for this._

It was smart enough to not attack me as I pulled out another arrow and ran away. I quickly sprinted towards the classroom door. Turning the knob, I found it locked. I quickly knocked on the door, jiggling the door knob.

"Scott! Stiles! It's me, Percy!" I quickly said through the door. "Guys! Please open the door!"

The door swung open and some grabbed me by my jacket, pulling me inside the classroom. Someone wrapped their arms around my torso, their curly, long, brown hair hitting my face. Allison.

"Thank God you are okay," Alison whispered against my chest.

"Have faith in me, Katniss," I told her playfully as I looked around the classroom.

You have no idea how happy I am to see your ugly faces," I said to Scott and Stiles, releasing the hug from Allison to give them a bro hug.

"How did you escape from Derek?" Jackson narrowed his eyes at me.

"What?" I said in confusion, looking at Scott and Stiles.

"The psycho that is behind all of the murders," Jackson said through clenched teeth.

Scott and Stiles shot me a pleading at me to go along with it through their eyes.

I shook my head, not willing Derek to take credit for something that wasn't his fault, "First off, that wasn't Derek that killed those people, it was Adam Guilin. A man I ran into on my way here, he is wanted for 4 killings in the next town over." I lied to them. "And second off, I am more than pretty looks."

* * *

Glancing at Alison, I stared at her hands that were shaking. "You okay?" I asked her softly.

She quickly glanced up at me before working back on my hand. "You got thrown into a trophy case, almost got killed by a murderer and you are asking me if I am okay?"

"Are you okay?" I asked her again.

She gave out a shaky breath. "Honestly, I am far from being okay," she stared into my eyes. "What are Scott and Stiles not telling us?"

 _Of course, Alison would figure out something._

"Trust me, it is better if you don't know. I don't want you involved, family comes first," I told Alison who nodded reluctantly, placing my bandaged hand on my chest before walking towards Lydia.

It was amazing how Lydia was mixing up all these chemicals like she was doing this since she was a baby. She's like a child of Athena.

Jackson, however, looked completely lost at everything. He looked at each bottle and it's like they were alien to him. He gave me a look of 'I-have-no-clue-what-I'm-doing'. _Huh, that's like me._ I nodded to him and shrugged my shoulders agreeing with him.

Once she was done mixing it all up, she placed a cork on top of the fire bomb and gave it to Scott.

"No. No, this is insane, you can't do this," Allison cried out to Scott. "You cannot go out there."

"We can't just sit here waiting for Stiles to have to check his messages," Scott told her.

"You could die. Don't you get that? He's killed four people." Alison reasoned with us as I lowered my head down.

"Somebody has to do something." Scott walked towards the door but Allison stopped him. Allison glanced at all of us before her eyes settled on me.

"Percy," she pleaded at me. "Convince him. Convince him not to go. He'll listen to you."

I tightened my jaw, looking at Scott and Allison. "Scott has to go," I finally say. "But he's not going alone. I'm going too."

"No." Scott instantly refused.

"Yes, and you don't have a choice" I walked up to Scott.

"You're going to get yourself killed, you barely escaped last time." Scott whispered at me in anger.

"I don't care," I told him truthfully. "I am not about to just wait here and let one of my friends risk their lives with a murder out there. You may not trust me still, but I'm going whether you like it or not."

Scott grabbed my arm but I pushed it away. I stared into his eyes, flashing my own red pupils at him not backing down. Scott shook his head. "Fine," he spat out, giving in.

Allison looked like she was fighting back a sob. She pulled Scott away and I backed off to give them some privacy. "Just... Just, please... Please don't go," Allison was crying by this point and it was painful to watch.

"Please don't leave us. Please." Allison begged him, tears streaming down her pale cheeks.

Scott looked like he didn't wanted to go. He wants to stay with Allison. But he knows he has to go. "Lock the door behind us," Scott told them as I waited for him at the door.

Allison did the last thing to convince him by pulling Scott into a passionate kiss. I looked to the ground as I felt a painful nostalgia. _Annabeth and I were just like that._ She hated it when I always placed myself in front of others because that was my fatal flaw. During the Titan War at New York, she was furious when she realized I risked my life when I bathed in the River Styx. It still hurts to even think about her despite the fact that she betrayed me.

Scott and I have been walking down hallways for a couple of minutes. It was seriously creepy walking down the hallways, especially with super hearing because you hear everything. I was carrying the fire bomb while Scott sniffed out the body of the janitor.

"What did you come with me?" Scott asked me, breaking the silence.

"Never leave a friend behind," I muttered to him, looking around for any sign of Lycaon.

"As touching as that is, there more to that. You're risking your life, Percy. You're just human." Scott lectured me.

I really wanted to laugh at the irony. _I am far from being human._

Scott pushed me on. "Unless you are committing suicide, why did you wanted to come along with me so badly?"

"Scott, just let it go," I urged Scott.

"No, tell me why," he demanded me.

"Scott," I tried to tell him to stop.

"Why are you risking your life?"

"You don't get it!" I finally exploded. "You won't understand."

"Understand what?" Scott asked me cautiously.

I looked around angrily, hating for having to deal with this. _I came here, hoping to get a chance of normal life but I can never get that. It's not fair._

"It's who I am," I whispered to him, looking him in the eyes. "I can't help it if I put others before myself. I can't help it if I am too loyal. I can't help it that I would risk my life in a heartbeat, not even thinking twice, for the people I love or even to a complete stranger. It's in my nature. Scott, you have a future. I don't."

"Is this about what coach said to you in class today?" Scott asked me.

"No but he is right," I told him truthfully. "I don't have a future. I don't know what I am going to do. I am 17 years old and I am stuck in junior year. My mother is dead and it's all my fault that I wasn't able to protect her. My father hates my guts. I lost all of my friends. They fucking back-stabbed me after everything we went through. Hell, my ex-girlfriend cheated on me with my own half-brother. Now, I have new friends that I don't want getting involved in this because I am being hunted. Literally, the reason all this is happening is because the Alpha we are dealing with, is hunting Nico and I. There is no hope for my future Scott. There's nothing there for me." I ranted at him.

"But you, Scott, you have a future after high school. You are in the lacrosse team. You have friends that care about you. You still have your mom who is amazing. You are a good kid. You see the good in everything. You have an amazing girlfriend. You guys are in love. I'll be damned to let you lose everything." My chest was rising up and down from my speech. I let everything out. I thought I would feel better but it made everything worse. I feel even emptier as I realized I lost everything.

Scott just stared at me, speechless.

"I don't want to hear your sympathy," I told him. "Let's just get everyone out of here."

Scott slowly nodded his head and took the lead. I quietly followed him to the school's gym.

Scott continued to sniff around the gym until he stopped under the bleachers. We looked skeptical under the bleachers.

Scott looked at me and I gave him a nod back as if signaling, _let's do this._

 ** _Updated: 12/30/2017_**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **Percy POV**

Of course nothing can happen the way I want it to. Scott had accidentally bumped against the stacked bleachers jarring them loose, making them start to collapse in our direction. I started to struggle as the space started to decrease by the second. The bleachers were closing in on us. We were sprinting as we got closer to getting out from under the bleachers. Scott managed to jump out, rolling on his feet. I was about to do the same thing when all of a sudden, I couldn't move my right leg. Glancing down, I saw that my shoelaces got tangled up on the metal thing of the bleachers.

"Percy!" Scott shouted at me in panic.

Screaming out in frustration, I quickly took off my converse and leaped forward. I managed not to be crushed to death but I couldn't say that I jumped out unscathed. Not preparing for the pain on my right leg, I gave a loud pain filled roar as I heard and felt bone crunching. I dropped to the ground, my right leg getting crushed from the force of the bleachers closing. Through gritted teeth, I screamed even more as I could feel my shin plate shatter.

Scott quickly rushed towards me and he placed his hands between the gaps that the bleachers trapped my leg. Squeezing my eyes tight, I felt Scott start to push the bleachers, trying to at least slip my leg out. Scott gave out a scream in frustration, using his werewolf strength. I watched as Scott eyes changed colors as his entire body started to shake. Slowly but surely, Scott managed to push enough space to let me move my leg out from under the stack.

I quickly scooted backward, muffling a scream as my officially broken leg hit the ground. I just laid there as I stared up at the ceiling. I didn't want to see how bad my leg was right now.

"Oh my God," I heard Scott breathe out as he knelt down next to me.

"I'm okay, give me a few minutes to heal." I manage to say through the pain, sweat covering my body. I put my hands on my leg, still not looking at it as my hands glowed a golden color and I felt my shin plate start to mend itself. After getting it mostly healed for 5 minutes I started to try to get onto my feet.

"Percy, you're leg," he gasped.

"We have to move," I grunted as I pushed myself up on my elbows.

Of course, nothing was ever easy for us as we heard growling in front of us. There was Lycaon, stalking towards us.

"Give me the cocktail," Scott whispered to me. I quickly handed the cocktail towards Scott, who was glaring heavily at the alpha.

"Come on," Scott taunted it. "Come get me."

The alpha gave out a loud growl before charging straight at us. I felt Scott tense before throwing the cocktail towards the alpha. We watched as the glass bottle breaks once it impacted on the alpha. Holding my breath, I waited for the alpha to burst into flames. But nothing happened.

 _FUCK!_

"Damn it," Scott and I said at the same time. We tried to move but the alpha grabbed us and threw us to the middle of the gym. I clutched my injured leg, as it had not fully healed yet. Turning to the side, I watched in horror as the alpha pinned Scott to the ground, placing an ugly claw on Scott's face. Scott started to breathe heavily, panicking. His eyes started to glow.

The alpha opened his mouth and gave out this big roar, that shook the entire gym. Heck, the entire building was shaking from the volume. When it finally stopped, it ran off, leaving Scott and I by ourselves.

We stared at each other in confusion. _What was that all about?_ I thought to myself. I quickly received my answer when Scott arched his back in pain.

"Scott! Scott!" I shouted at him.

He didn't hear me as he continued to wither in pain. I started to crawl towards him, ignoring the hot flash of pain on my leg. I pushed myself with my elbows, dragging myself towards him. Groaning in strain, Scott flipped on his stomach, clutching to his head. His screaming didn't stopped.

Suddenly, Scott stopped moving. He just went still.

"Scott?" I croaked out, my voice echoing across the gym. I was waiting for that puppy-brown eyes, not the harsh amber-yellow eyes from Scott. I started to scoot backward when I realized that Scott was forced to shift into a werewolf. And he had this bloodlust gleam in his eyes. It was like when he was going through his first full moon.

"Scott, c'mon dude, it's me, Percy," I tried to bring him back as I crawled backward away from Scott. He just snarled at me, flashing his sharp teeth at me. I quickly rolled away as Scott tried to slash me with his claws. I stared at the claw-mark on the gym floor that was clearly meant for me.

"Scott, Snap out of it, I don't want to fight you." I told him.

He just growled at me. I rolled away again as he tried to slash me.

"Scott, you've got to fight this," I tried.

Scott continued to ignore me as he continued to try to land a blow on me. I just keep rolling away from him. "Scott! Fight through it" I shouted at him.

I saw no recognition in Scott eyes. I couldn't find a trace of Scott in them. He was thirsty for blood and I am right in front of him unable to flee. My back quickly hit the wall as I was pushing myself backwards with my arms, and I saw Scott raised his claws again.

I gave out a choking sound as Scott wrapped a hand around my throat. I wheezed for air as Scott stopped my airway. Coughing and wheezing, Scott slowly lifted me up against the wall until my feet was dangling in the air.

 _I guess I'll have to fight back now._

I instantly let bluish flames cover my entire body, as I summoned my armor and mask unsheathing both my swords, pointing Riptide at Scott as he dropped me.

The alpha itself appeared out of nowhere. It growled at Scott and I watched in defeat as Scott just left me alone with the alpha.

"I am going to end you," I growled out. "You think you are powerful, mutt? I will show you true power Lycaon!"

I closed my eyes as I roared out, pushing out Greek fire from the point of Riptide towards the alpha. I continued to roar in anger as I let out all my power. The flames shot out and caught onto the Alpha starting to roast the beast in front of me. The alpha growled at me before it bolted away from me.

I calmed down the flames. My eyes went back to normal as I stood in a black, soot crater. I felt like my bones were lead. My head feels like it was about to explode. I tried to move but it was like my nerves stopped listening to my brain. I screamed at myself in the inside as my body dropped to the ground in exhaustion. My entire body started to shake as I started to crawl towards the stairs. My breathing started to slow down as blood spurted out of my mouth, my injuries returning as my exhaustion started to cancel out my self-healing. My leg transformed back into its broken state.

I fought. I tried. But I soon lost the battle. Before everything went dark, a lost thought rang in my head.

 _I'm sorry Nico._

* * *

"C'mon," I groaned to myself as I tried to push myself up on a set of stairs. "You literally went through hell and back. You kill monsters for a living. You've fought gods and immortals. You went through two wars. You are not about to die tonight."

I managed to black out only a of couple times and I was about to pass out again cause I couldn't keep my eyes open for more than 5 seconds. I've dragged my body out of the gym, trailing blood behind me. My leg hasn't stopped bleeding, I think it's getting worse. It was bent in a weird angle and the shin bone ripped through my pants, skin and muscle.

My ribs were on fire, not literally, but they could have been from the amount of pain I am receiving. I'm certain I have a couple of ribs because when I lifted my shirt up, there was a very ugly bruise about the size of a laptop. It was getting difficult to breeze and I have been coughing up blood for a while.

I groaned out in mixture of frustration and pain as I barely pulled myself up to the first step. It was difficult to get a firm grip around the metal rail with my hands. I don't know if it's because everything is blurry or the fact that my hands are covered with my own blood.

My fingers slipping for the billionth time on the metal rail, I just really wanted to close my eyes and just rest. My body started to arch violently as I started to cough up even more blood. Soon, I started to gurgle as too much blood started to fill my mouth.

As a last ditch effort I flame traveled to the hunter's camp, knowing Artemis and some of them would help me. I appeared in front of their dinner table as they had finished eating and looked at me in terror and shock at my injuries.

I croaked out "can you help me any my Lady?" With that my head dropped back down and I slowly started to lose vision.

Right before the darkness overcame me, I saw Artemis kneel by me. She yelled out to someone to fetch some medical supplies for her and told everyone else to go back to their tents.

* * *

 **2 days later**

 **Percy POV**

The first thing I heard was voices talking softly, as well as some sobbing. I tried to catch what was spoken, but the voices were too quiet. So I resorted to groaning out a growl as I opened my eyes slowly to look around. I was in fact in Artemis's medical tent. I registered the people in front of me: Artemis, Hestia, Hermes, Nico, Jason, Piper, Leo, Calypso, Frank, Hazel, and Reyna and… Apollo?

"Why is he here?" I snarled out as I pointed a shaking finger to Apollo. Artemis came over and explained why he was here. That he's on our side after realizing that Mark was lying. I nodded when she finished, I looked at the god "I'm sorry Apollo. I didn't know, thanks for healing me."

Apollo just nodded and gave a soft smile. Hestia broke the silence "who did this Perseus?"

I answered without hesitation "Lycaon, and a new werewolf that Lycaon forced to attack me as well as a set of bleachers that fell on my leg."

I then remembered about our friends back in Beacon Hills, "Nico, how are the others?"

Nico was silent for 30 seconds before responding in a shaky voice "Well, Stiles is still the Stiles we know, meaning that he is trying to keep everyone upbeat by making jokes, but he is hurting bad, because he sees you as a brother. Lydia and Jackson are quite worried for you, Allison and Victoria are a mess, Derek is still healing, and Scott is terrified for losing control and attacking you. Melissa is burying herself in her work. Sheriff Stilinkski is leading a search for you in the woods behind the I convinced Chris and Kate to wait a couple of days before sending out search parties for you."

I am almost scared to ask, but I did anyways. "Nico, how are you?"

Instead of answering, he walked over to where I was sitting up and wrapped me up in a tight hug kissing me bruisingly and passionately. After nearly a minute, we separate which he slaps the back of my head hard.

"Careful babe, I already have enough injuries. But, I guess that answers my question." I reply which made everyone laugh.

* * *

The next 30 minutes were spent catching everyone on each other's lives.

"Thank you everyone for coming to check on me. I guarantee this isn't how I wanted to catch up, but thank you. Now I have to go back home and deal with my extended family, who won't let me out of sight for the next week." Everyone smiled as I finished. Nico placed his hand on my shoulder and we flame traveled to a block away from the house.

Before going down the street, we made sure to leave me shirtless, as well as have me lean on Nico as my leg isn't healed. At that time Chris, Victoria and Allison walked out of the house, and started walking towards the car when they noticed us and my physical state of injuries. Chris started up the car and laid down the back seats as Allison went inside and grabbed some towels for my still bleeding leg and chest while Victoria started to call our friends to tell them that I have been found and to come to the hospital.

The car ride was silent as I made it clear I would tell everyone at the same time at the hospital. Nico and Allison helped me walk into the hospital, the first one to see me was Scott's mother, who gasped loudly alerting my presence to the others. Lydia fainted once she saw my gnarly leg injury, and of course Jackson caught her. Scott looked at me briefly before sitting back down with his head in his hands. And of course Stiles remarked "You know what Perce, after this you might just have your own room here with your name on it for all the trouble you've gone through." That got a chuckle out of me as I smiled at him.

After 2 hours of hospital procedures, I had my leg in a boot for the next month, thick bandages wrapped around my chest, as well as some bandages on my arms from the glass. Once everyone was there I proceeded to tell them that after we got the bleachers off of my leg, I lied to them saying that I saw the murderer knock Scott unconscious and made a deal with the man. That he would leave Scott alone and take me instead, which he agreed by knocking me out. I woke in an abandoned parking garage, I was tied up and gagged as he proceeded to cut into my chest over the next day. I only woke up this morning, getting out by wriggling out of the ropes I was tied up with. Nico found me while searching for me as I exited the woods near the diner and helped me walk back home.

Scott was shocked that I covered for him, Lydia was being held together by Jackson, Stiles was trying to remain stoic, Allison, Victoria and Scott's mom were in tears, while Chris left to call Kate and call off the search for me as I was found. Nico still standing beside me rubbing my hand softly.

Scott's mom spoke up "can I have a minute alone with Percy?" The others left including Nico as Melissa thanked me for saving her son and apologized for me getting tortured as part of saving Scott. I waved off her apology by replying "he is my friend, I would do it for anyone." She nodded before opening the door again letting the others in as she had to return to her post.

At this time I spoke "I mean no disrespect, but I would like it if my family went back home while my friends stayed here for a little while. After that, I would like it if only Nico remains here for the rest of the day." They all surprised me by agreeing without a fuss. I said that I would call my friends in one at a time.

I called Jackson in first, saying "I know I don't act like it sometimes, but I do have respect for you. I think of you as a good friend and are someone I can count on. I just want you to know that." He nodded and we clasped forearms in a Roman embrace.

Next was Lydia, which was the same thing I told Jackson. Except I embraced her in a hug.

Stiles was called in next, in which I smiled as he came in and gave me a hug before I could speak. But pulled away so he could hear what I have to say, "Stiles, man I can't ask for a better best friend than you. To me, you are in every sense of the word "brother". I am aware of your struggles as a regular human dealing with friends who have powers as you do not. The only thing I have to say is to be patient, your time will come I don't know what you will get but you won't be normal much longer." He nodded and left the room telling Scott to come in.

Scott started to speak before I cut him off, "Scott I already know what you are going to say. Yes, I know you were forced against your will to attack me, and I don't blame you. The Alpha we are facing is very strong. However you must let Nico and I defeat him, I can't tell you any more than that. Not even you and Derek together can defeat him. I'm sorry, but in order to protect your family and our friends I can't say any more than I already have. Nico feels the same way, but it is something only him and I can face without the consequences falling on others. I know that you know the story I told to the others isn't true but act like it is or else they will get suspicious. I know that you still don't trust us but I promise you that we this is all over, Nico and I will share our stories with you and Stiles." He left without giving a response, telling Nico to come into the room.

"Babe, we are facing the king of werewolves, Lycaon. We need to make sure Derek and Scott don't find out who we're facing or else this will backfire on us badly. I need you to try to convince Derek not to go after this Alpha. Even though Derek is stubborn, I think that he will listen to us on this." I say to Nico once he closes the door. Nico stayed with me the rest of the day cuddling with me.

* * *

 **Next Morning**

They finally released me after keeping me overnight, Scott's mom, my nurse came into the room with Nico and myself in a complicated situation. At that time, Nico was jacking me off as we made out passionately. Let's just say that Melissa will never look at us the same way ever again. She turned even redder when Nico let it slip that one time unaware to me, Scott watched us do it so he could 'take notes' as he quoted.

I was told to come back next week for a check up to see how I was healing. When I was picked up by Chris and Kate, I knew they didn't believe my story, but they knew that as long as it convinced the others it was fine. Before either of them could speak up I interrupted "Chris I know that you know that story I told everyone was a lie. The real story was that it was an Alpha werewolf that attacked me when I my leg was stuck under the bleachers. I got him with my silver dagger in its right shoulder near the ball joint and his left leg near the kneecap. I had passed out from blood loss and slowly moved myself away when the police searched the school. I made it out with no one noticing and took refuge in a burned down house with no residents until I mustered enough strength to hobble into town. Nico did find me where I said he did, and you know the rest of the story."

Kate looked shocked that I survived an Alpha attack incapacitated while landing hits. But she flinched when I mentioned the Hale house. Chris looked satisfied at what he heard, smiling when he heard where I injured the Alpha.

The rest of the ride was silent until we got home, which was mostly a lot of mushy talk from my aunt Victoria and Alison. I could tell that they were doing it because they knew it irritated me so much. I got them to stop by threatening that the next time Nico and I do it, we will be as loud as possible. Alison turned beet red from remembering her time watching me dominate Nico. Victoria and Chris looked horrified. Kate was looking at us as if she was interested in watching that. Nico was still smirking as he was still turned on from our actions this morning before we were interrupted.

Nico of course at this time asked in front of everyone "Perce, can we please continue from where we left off the morning? I want you so bad, Please Percy." As he asked this, he purposely grabbed my crotch and kissed down my neck as I groaned in lust at Nico's kisses. Chris and Victoria had left the room when Nico asked the question leaving a very embarrassed Alison and intrigued Kate in the room.

I asked Nico in Italian "Dal momento che la mia gamba è in un cast non possiamo fare tante posizioni, quindi quale posizione vuoi che ti prenda?" **(Italian: Since my leg is in a cast, we can only do so many positions. So what position do you want me to take you in?)**

Nico responded "Voglio essere in missionario, con una gaglia di sfera nella mia bocca con le mie mani legate." **(I want to be in missionary, with a ball gag in my mouth with my hands tied together.)**

I responded in English this time, "I believe I can do that for you babe." Kate got up bringing Allison with her as we made our way into the garage to where table we used last time was. Now I'm not going to lie, I'm a little grossed out that Kate is into watching me fuck Nico, as well as her bringing Allison into the situation by force.

I relieved Alison of that embarrassment when I told her that if she didn't want to see this, she can go as it would be awkward for her, to watch two guys fuck as she is in a relationship with someone else and hasn't even had sex. As Allison left, Kate walked up to me and Nico and asked "you two speak Italian?"

Nico responded "I grew up speaking Italian so I am fluent, and Percy is almost there. And by the way, you are allowed to watch but Percy is mine. So after this, you better stay away from something that is mine."

 _Thank the Gods, Nico is my sexy territorial sub._

 **A/N: I know that I'm a cruel person for teasing sex, and then leaving everyone hanging out. But the sex scene happens next chapter. And yes Kate seems OOC wanting to watch two guys have sex, but after this next chapter she goes back to her normal self. I promise.**

 _ **Updated: 01/01/2018**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **Warning: Sex Scene just like I promised**

 **3** **rd** **POV**

Nico promptly walked over to Percy was sitting on the table and straddled him, making Percy sit up straight. He placed his hands on Percy's chest, trailing his fingers on the soft shirt Percy had worn, before whispering a low, "Please?"

Percy's breath hitched and he gripped Nico's hips, before pulling him closer, grinding their crotches together. Nico's fingers brushed his jaw before he placed a light kiss where his finger had been moments ago. Nico looked into Percy's dark gaze, not even blinking once, as he lifted his own shirt overhead and threw it behind.

"Please, Percy?" Nico moaned lowly as Percy's one hand trailed over his back, making him arch into the touch.

Percy cursed aloud. "Fucking Hell, Nico." His words were reprimanding, yet his hands dug into Nico's thighs as he leaned to kiss Nico. Seconds later, Nico was gasping into the kiss as Percy bit and sucked on his swollen lips. Nico gave a cry of surprise as Percy lifted him and he had to latch onto Percy like an electric current, so their kiss wouldn't be broken.

Percy was unbuttoning his shirt slowly, looking at Nico the entire time. Nico groaned and pulled Percy by his shirt, which was now completely open, but hanging from Percy's arms. He spread his legs wider to accommodate Percy as his body was covered by Percy's.

Nico's fingers wound in Percy's hair as his skin was marked and bruised. Percy trailed back to his lips, nipping at them gently and again claiming Nico lips with his own. And followed that by knocking Nico unconscious so he could tie up his lover.

Nico lay on the bed, nude with his arms were handcuffed to the table legs, and a ball gag in his mouth with a collar on his neck. His legs were free of ropes, though also somewhat spread due to the metal pole they had used last time. Percy walked over slowly to the bed, causing Nico's eyes to widen watching as his dom slowly hovered over him. Percy started kissing his neck as he fingered the tied up boy's asshole, tracing his entrance with soft fingertips, before entering with a finger, causing him to tense and then moan at the intrusion, as Percy pulled back slightly, before pushing back in. He began to stroke inside Nico with two fingers, causing the sub to relax and wriggle a little, before Percy started to stretch him with a scissoring motion.

When his sub was sufficiently stretched to his satisfaction, Percy entered with four lined up fingers. The spreader bar made access easy and prevented Nico from closing his legs or wriggling away in any way. Finally Percy pulled away and left the table again, but only to step forward to be in between the spreader bar and Nico's ass. Percy began to lube his dick up, fully in view of his lover, watching him with feigned disinterest as his sub's eyes widened. Percy then maneuvered himself so his body was hovering over his sub, faces level with each other, and the head of his dick resting at his sub's exposed entrance. For a second he just rested in that position, letting the sub feel his presence, before nibbling on Nico's neck. As he pushed the head in with one quick motion, he suckled on Nico's earlobe, his sub's moan at the sudden penetration was soft but still there.

At this point Kate had come up to get a better view of the activity the two boys were doing. Ignoring his aunt's movements, Percy held still for a little while, before slowly moving in inch by agonizing inch, until he was fully seated, then sat still again, letting Nico get used to it for a minute as it had been a couple of weeks since they had last done it. While he was sitting waiting on his sub to adjust, his hands were busy roaming Nico's body, grabbing his sub's dick as well as pinching his nipples. Carefully, Percy bit down on Nico's exposed neck, marking the boy as his own. Slowly, frustratingly, he pulled out until only the head of his dick was left in and then gently began sliding in again, until all he heard was pleasured moans, Percy left it at a torturously slow pace, until his sub was the one begging, then he sped up again, fully stopping right before Nico came, causing the gagged boy to groan in frustration.

Before Nico could move, Percy pulled Nico off of his lap, and moved behind his sub putting his dick back in roughly as he pulled the gag out of the boy's mouth in one quick motion. "Fuck. Fuck me faster, Percy. Your cock is godly. Fuck me harder!" Nico moaned.

"You like that? Taking my monster dick doggy style? You like it, you slutty Italian?" Percy teased.

Nico moaned into the bedsheets as Percy rammed his cock into his ass faster. Percy suddenly stopped thrusting into Nico. Suddenly, the Italian found himself sitting on the head of Percy's large dick, Percy lying on his back and holding Nico's hips above himself.

"W-we haven't done this before, Percy. I-I don't think I'm ready," Nico stuttered. Percy had to smile at that: The Ghost King, one of the Seven, whimpering about changing sex positions. _How ironic._

Percy kissed his stomach and smiled. "Don't worry. It'll feel good. Plus, if you remembered, I need to stay off my leg as much as I can." Percy suddenly let go of Nico's hips and thrust up, tearing his sub apart in a whole new way. Percy didn't start moving until he felt the Italian grinding on him.

"Move," Nico grumbled.

Percy started with slow and minor thrusts. Soon they became faster, and Nico was bouncing on his dom to meet the powerful thrusts.

Percy threw his head back and moaned. "Yeah, yeah. You love having your greedy ass swallow my cock."

Nico moaned. "I'm cumming!" His seed squirted onto Percy's chest and abdomen.

Percy stopped thrusting and Nico stopped bouncing. The Italian leaned down and connected his bare chest with Percy's cum-covered one. Percy- who was still hard- didn't pull out yet. Nico put his head under Percy's chin and tried to even his breathing.

"That was exactly what I wanted." Nico complimented. Percy chuckled. "You are so fucking beautiful, mio amore. I am so lucky to have you."

"I love you, Perce," Nico whispered as he fell asleep on Percy's chest.

"I love you too." And then Percy had fallen asleep as well.

Unfortunately, both boys forgetting about Kate still being in the garage, flame traveled back to their room. Leaving Kate to faint at the sight of black flames appear on the boys and then they were gone.

 **End of SMUT**

* * *

 **Next day at 8pm**

 **3** **rd** **POV**

"I'm telling you, that's what happened! They were asleep naked on the table one second, and then the next second they were covered in black flames and were gone." Kate was unsuccessfully trying to explain to her brother what happened in the garage after the sexual act.

Needless to say Chris didn't believe her one bit, but accepted that if he continued to not believe her, then it would cause a rift between them. So he nodded his head in acceptance of her claims.

"Okay, I am curious, because I never saw them come out of the garage that night. But now, though they are in their room asleep." Chris replied.

So Kate and him quietly walked up the stairs and opened the boy's door. Which only contained one boy, Nico with the window open. Percy was meeting up with his friends going over plans to take down Lycaon as a group.

Kate looked at Nico's body in confusion for the lack of burns, which added to Chris's doubts of Kate's claims. They quietly searched the room, careful not to wake the sleeping boy, that unknown to them was already awake. He heard with his enhanced hearing them talking about setting up a camera in here to see if Kate's story about us bursting into flames was true. The boy flinched in his 'sleep' making the duo freeze, before Kate quickly grabbed the boy restraining Nico's attempt to escape. Kate put a hand over his mouth and Chris held him in a sleeper hold rendering the boy unconscious. They took him down stairs to the basement and tied him up tightly against a metal pole with a piece of tape covering his mouth before leaving him there overnight.

* * *

 **Percy POV**

I had gotten back from my talk with the others and found our room empty. Nico was gone. The bed sheets were rumpled a bit, but Nico was nowhere in the house to be found. I was mentally freaking out, I had to keep calm and not burst into flames. I had found 2 cameras installed near the ceiling that weren't there when I left, which led me to believe that Kate and Chris had placed them there. I quickly headed to the room where Kate was sleeping and found her and Chris talking.

I burst through the door making both of them jolt, "where's Nico? And also, if you want to put cameras in our room, don't put them in an obvious place." I glared at them harshly while I held up the cameras for them to see. They both paled at being caught but recovered and gestured for me to follow them.

I warily followed them keeping a hand on my dagger as I followed them through a secret passageway. It ended at a large room where Nico was being held bound and gagged, he was unconscious. I turned around bringing out my dagger and switchblade as I faced the two that brought me here standing in a fighting stance.

"Why did you tie Nico up like a criminal and expect me not to figure it out?" I roared at them, barely keeping from bursting into flames.

Kate answered by stepping forward and threw a knife at Nico impaling him in the middle of his right thigh, making Nico cry out in pain as he was woken up so harshly. He saw me and struggled against his bonds, but refraining from flaming out as he was waiting for my signal to do so.

"What the hell was that for? What did he do to deserve that?" I roared out to her and turned to Chris, shocked to see him look away from me. Chris wasn't going to stop her actions.

Chris spoke finally, "Kate, the boy can't tell us anything if you kill him first." Then he finally faced me "Percy, my sister has some questions for you two."

I stepped in front of Nico and faced Kate with a look of betrayal and anger that would've made Hades tremble. She flinched under my glare and spoke barely above a whisper "I want to know how you two burst into flames after your session yesterday."

My face didn't change as Nico spoke in Latin "Quid faciemus?" **(What do we do?)**

I responded back "Ibo ad ipsos cis. Et ego ostendam eis manum meam peritiae et, quod habetis in eodem explicare potest. Et itur post alpha simul. Donec et conantur nobiscum agetur deinde gravissime Allison." **(** **I'm going to tell them that we are on their side. Then I will show them my abilities, and explain that you have the same abilities. Then we go after the Alpha together. And if they try to mess with us, then Allison will be dealt with most severely)**

Nico protested greatly "Non! Est nostri secretum servare. Nos mos nunquam conquiescere,, si scire quidnam sumus." **(** **No! It's our secret to keep. We will never find peace, if they know what exactly we are.)**

I turned around and faced him and spoke "Non vis ut faciam tibi, quam quod iam facis. Sed necesse est, si volo autem et huic curae alpha. Porro si in Allison nocet modo experiri noluerint dare nobis cibum. Ut me odisse quod uti ea cum leverage, ego faciam ut incolumem custodiat nos." **(** **I don't want to do this anymore than you do. But it is necessary if we both want to take care of this Alpha. Besides, if Allison is in harm's way, they wouldn't dare try to mess with us. As much as I hate to use her as leverage, I will do so to keep us safe.)**

Kate and Chris both seemed concerned every time I said Allison's name. And everytime after I said it, I would look over at them before continuing. Nico nodded and spoke in English this time "If Percy shows you what you want to know, do you two swear on your family name not to ask about our past? It will only endanger this family and our friends."

Kate and Chris nodded as I took a step forward and took off my shirt so it wouldn't get burned. I raised my arms to either side parallel to the ground and let black flames slowly start to cover my fingers working their way up my torso before spreading down to cover my legs. I kept my smirk on my face making look like a demon as my pupils turned red. They stepped back once they saw my eyes change color and I shifted into my wolf form standing on my back two feet at 7 feet tall with a wolfish grin. After giving them half a minute to get over their shock I lit myself on fire and changed back into my normal self.

While they were still trying to comprehend what just happened, I spoke "By the way Nico can do the same thing as me. Right babe?"

A thud answered me as Nico melted free from his restraints and strolled up to me in his wolf form, standing up on his back two legs. He changed back to normal, leaving his pupils red, smirking at his captor's shocked faces.

"Don't worry, even though we are Alpha werewolves, we haven't killed anyone here. We already know who the Alpha is that is causing the problems in this town. And you have to let us take care of him, because if you hunters kill him, more werewolves will come here and target your family."

They were still in shock when I finished talking so I nudged Nico and shot a stream of yellow flames in front of them making them jump.

 _I know, I'm a kid at heart._

Nico spoke next "So now, Percy and I are going to go to school, and you two keep doing whatever it is that you hunters do." We walked forward until we made a move to brush past them, and Kate tried to stab me with a knife, but I had whipped out my throwing knifes and held them at her throat quicker than she could blink.

"That wasn't very nice, Kate. I showed you what I can do when I'm not angry. Do you really want to see me get angry?" I calmly said. She shook her head slightly to avoid getting cut by my knives.

"Good, cause these are my favorite knives, and I would hate to stain them with family blood." I reply evenly keeping eye contact with her.

As Nico and I were leaving I said "oh, before I forget, if either of you hold me or Nico against our will again, I will make Hell look like Paradise after I'm done with you. Or I'll just put Allison through it and make you two watch. Have a good day!" And so we left the room and made our way back to our rooms to get ready for school.

* * *

 **3** **rd** **Period the next day**

 **Percy POV**

The classroom went silent when I walked in with Nico's arm around my waist helping me get used to walking with a boot. Everyone in the school had heard of me saving Scott McCall and so everyone called me a hero. Even though I knew that I wasn't one, I accepted it with a simple nod of my head not saying anything.

Even Coach Finnstock didn't tease anyone in class today, he seemed ashamed of his actions and his words that he said to me last time. It was weird, the entire class was quiet, and Coach was speaking softly to us.

 _I have to do something._

"Coach, why aren't you so fired up and teasing us? This isn't the Coach that told us about life being cream cheese if we made first line." I said through my smile.

Coach smiled at the last part and replied "Jackson, I was worried that considering what you went through. It would be better if I didn't go off on you kids for a couple of days."

I spoke back "I appreciate it Coach, thank you." The rest of class went off without a hitch.

* * *

 **Lunchtime**

Once again, the entire room went silent when I walked in. I am getting so tired of this. Everyone gasped when Jackson strode up to me and helped me out by screaming at everyone to stop staring. He then helped by maneuvering me through the tables and chairs because of my boot. Scott was surprised at Jackson and I getting along, I smiled and said "take a picture it will last longer." That got a laugh out of everyone at our table.

I broke the silence that followed "Lydia, be glad you have a good guy. While I had a problem with him at first, I gained respect for him and now he is a good friend of mine." I then turned to Scott and said "Scott, move past your pride and accept it." Getting a mock-glare from Scott, and a series of chuckles from the others.

Nico spoke up "remember that he is mine. Got it Jackson?" I smiled and grabbed Nico's hand and shot back "Nico, remember who you are in our relationship. You are my sub, the marks on your necks are enough prove." At that Nico blushed dark red, and the others laughed at his expression.

At that time, of course a shout echoed through the room "PERSEUS JACKSON!" I knew that voice anywhere, it was Annabeth, with Mark, and Thalia behind her.

 _Well there goes my good mood. I knew it would only be a matter of time before they got up their courage to do this in public._

My smile dropped replacing it with a scowl as I got up and stood in front of my friends when they stood up as well. My eyes flaming at them as the trio approached me and stopped 5 feet in front of me. The entire lunchroom went dead silent.

"Well, what the fuck do you want?!" I asked enraged. Annabeth responded by taking a swing at me, which I easily caught twisting her wrist almost breaking it. She fell to her knees in pain. I looked down at her and spoke again "I ASKED YOU A QUESTION!" I roared out. Mark flinched at my raised voice and Thalia took a step back.

"I told each of you what would happen if I saw you again. So, tell me what you want?!" I finished my rant putting more pressure on Annabeth's wrist making her cry out.

Mark spoke up "you know why we are here. We have our orders and despite what you can do, we don't care for your threat. Plus, now you are handicapped." He smirked as he pointed at my boot. But what he didn't know is that I've been healing my leg every moment I can. Now I only wear the boot because if I took it off, everyone would be suspicious, wondering how I had recovered so fast.

I smiled cruelly "is that what you believe? Okay how about this, today at 8 on the lacrosse field, 3 on 1. I will still mop the floor with you three by myself. Apparently it wasn't enough for you to stab me in the back, now I have to deal with you three until you are in no condition to mess up my life. See you on the field bitches." I finished walking past them pushing through them roughly with my friends following behind me.

Once I was in the hallway I slammed my fist into the wall, creating a dent in the cinder block column in front of me. Nico showed up first trying to calm me down. The others stood off at a distance looking at me worried. I finally calmed down and approached them.

I held up my hand to cut off their questions about what just happened. "I know what you are going to say, but I don't care that I'm injured, this is my fight and my past that I have to deal with. I can't explain everything right now, it would put you all in danger of being hunted."

 _Fuck! Why did I say that?_ I asked myself.

The last part of what I said caught their attention of course. Allison asked first "what do you mean by hunted?"

I looked at her with a sad look on my face and answered her. "A couple of years ago, Nico and I thought we had found a second home until Nico and I were framed for something we didn't do. They never even gave us a chance to prove our innocence and therefore exiled us from their group. Now, they believe that I want revenge on them and are hunting me. Those three were the ones that framed me with a fake triple homicide charge against our group. They were also the ones that are responsible for the recent killings done to the group after we had left, and they are the ones that injured me a couple of days ago. I'm sorry that I have told several lies to you guys, but I did it to protect all of you. I never wanted to put you all in danger. I'm sorry if you never want to see me again and I don't blame any of you." I stormed off after saying all of that.

"Hey Percy!" Surprisingly enough, it was Jackson. I faced him and he pulled me into a tight hug. We separated and he made me look at him "Look man, I don't care what happened in your past. I'm shocked you put our lives in front of your own by protecting us. I couldn't ask for a better friend, and I wanted to say that I will be there to watch you destroy those fuckers that ruined your life."

I smiled back at him and surprised him with a quick kiss on his cheek, turned around and walked, off yelling over my shoulder "it will be a show, make sure to bring your movie snacks." I walked around the corner and pulled out my cell phone, dialing Hazel's number. After one ring, she picked up and I asked for a favor which she reluctantly accepted when I told her of my plan.

* * *

I showed up on the field with 20 minutes to spare as did my friends and Hazel, which Nico was overjoyed about. The others were wary of her until they found out that she is Nico's sister and defended me when I was framed. She explained that she was here to get the trio's beat down on camera when I was finished with them. They were excited when they heard that.

Then, the terrible trio and Ares walked out of the woods. _Great, now I will have to show my powers. Oh well it will be nice to injures Ares's pride again._ I motioned for Hazel to start recording.

"Wow, I'm not even surprised that you brought me another immortal for me to beat down." I shot at them.

Ares sneered at me "I'm just here to make sure that you break the rules of a match."

I responded back "if you're looking for someone who would that, look at Thalia. She tried to kill me in a spar 2 weeks ago."

Ares looked at her with, was that respect? My eyes started to burn. I spoke next "so who wants to die first?"

Thalia stepped forward and brought out her spear and shield.

 _So much for breaking our #1 rule, don't reveal the supernatural to mortals._

I asked "so do you want me to go all out again or do you want me to treat you like the dishonorable bitch you are?" This got a rise out of her, she literally started to spark. I responded by taking off my boot and taking a ready stance with my fists still not drawing a weapon.

She charged and brought her spear to stab my left side, as I rolled off the backside of her strike and knocked her out with an elbow to her temple still moving towards my opponents. My friends gasped with how fast I moved and with experience.

Next was Mark, he raised his sword and charged at me with a horizontal slash at my waist (which keep in mind is around 36 inches tall), I jumped over it landed and sent him sprawling with a hard roundhouse kick to his jaw before he could recover. My strike to his jaw broke it, dislocated it and knocked him out all at once.

I then moved forward to face Annabeth, who was shocked at how skilled I was despite my injury not even a week ago. "So what do you say Wise Girl, still think I'm too weak? You still believe that the shitty half-brother of mine I just took out in one move is the best one of us? I'll give you a free answer, He isn't!" I said to her. "You can walk away from this injury-free, all you have to do is tell me this. Did you ever love me? Or did you just use me?"

There was a silence until she spoke "I only had a small crush on you, but once you killed Luke, I played along until I could get back at you for it. I loved Luke, and you killed him!" Annabeth yelled at me.

That snapped my patience, I brought out my sword Riptide and set it on fire with black flames as they raced up my arms until they covered my chest. My friends gasped at the sight in front of them as did Ares who could feel my aura at the beginning of the fight started to spread slowly. But at her response it came at all out once making Ares back a couple of steps in shock at how powerful I had gotten.

"Are you kidding me?! Luke betrayed all of us! Not only that, but when he realized his mistake, he sacrificed himself to save YOU! He stabbed himself with YOUR blade, so YOU could survive!" I roared at her.

She charged me with a yell of anguish and slashed my knife at my throat, which I merely moved my head to the right and caught her wrists, before lifting her up above me, my flames reaching her as she started to burn. After 10 seconds I threw her away from me at Ares's feet. "So, do you want your ass whooping now, or did you see enough? Don't worry about Annabeth, she will live, unfortunately." I shot at him.

Ares spoke "no kid, I am only here to make sure they didn't die. I have to admit, you have gotten much better from our first fight when you were 12. I await our next sword fight, but for now I must return these three back home." With that he picked up all three before walking back into the woods before flashing away.

I willed the flames to go away faced Hazel's video camera to my right and spoke "if you want me, come get me yourselves, don't hide behind your pawns. This is Perseus Jackson signing off, and let the odds be ever in your favor." Hazel nodded and held two thumbs up before leaving the field going back home.

I then turned to see my friend's shocked faces. I sighed, _This is going to be a long talk._

 ** _Updated: 01/01/2018_**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **Before the fight**

 **Allison POV**

Needless to say when I saw Percy take off his boot on his injured leg and walk around with no problem, I was thoroughly confused. He shouldn't be able to do that, he had a broken leg less than a week ago. Then when those people walked out of the woods and drew weapons like swords, spears, shields and bows I was shocked at how easy they wielded them. Then Percy fought each of them one at a time with no weapon drawn, rendering unconscious easily and within 30 seconds each time. _Who is this? This is not the cousin I know._

Then the last person Percy faced was a girl, Annabeth, I think her name was? He seemed really angry but confused as to why she betrayed him. _Oh my god, she is his ex-girlfriend. That's why he asked if she ever loved him. But why would she do this to someone as nice as Percy. Who's Luke?_

That thought process ended as Percy took off his shirt, letting everyone see his scars on his back, he then pulled out a pen that after he clicked it turned into a 3-foot long bronze sword. Then the sword point caught fire out of nowhere, _how, that is impossible?_ The flames turned black as they rose up the sword and onto Percy's arms before spreading to his torso. Before long he was completely wreathed in black flames that weren't hurting him. He raised his sword as the girl charged him, he disarmed her easily before picking her up, thus letting his flames start to burn her for a couple of seconds. He then threw her body away from him at the last person's feet, saying that she will live after this. _What the hell is going on? Werewolves are one thing, but this takes the cake at weird and strange._

He seemed to know the last person very well, as he had fought that person when he was 12? _Wait, what? He's known how to fight since he was 12? I'm going to hear the whole truth today, or so help me!_

After the group of four left into the forest, the flames on Percy had dissipated leaving him, showing no harm to his body. Percy then faced us with a tired and shamed look on his face. I knew that he was going to explain everything to us, because he looked as if he was greatly fearing this talk.

 _Good_

* * *

 **Jackson, Lydia and Stiles POV during the fight**

 _Holy shit, how the fuck can Percy do all that?! He's an amazing fighter, and he knocked those first two out in one hit. - Lydia_

 _Man, I cannot get myself on his bad side ever. - Jackson_

 _Percy's a bad-ass! - Stiles_

* * *

 **Allison POV**

I was shocked to be completely honest, Percy had just told us that he was a Greek/Roman demigod who had fought in two wars against the Titans and the Giants born by Gaea. Then he was betrayed by the three people he fought earlier today, which then brought the other Greek Gods besides a few, to banish him and Nico from the home he had come to know for 5 years. Before they left, they were both blessed by Hades, Hestia and Artemis.

 _The man-hater, wow, I wonder how Percy managed to convince her against her feelings towards all men. Maybe she had a crush on my cousin which would be hilarious. The man-hating goddess having a crush on a male, my cousin no less._

That was how he could do, what he just did which explained the fire control, healing and fighting abilities. He also explained that Nico had the same abilities as him. I understood then why they kept this from us, they really are being hunted by those they thought of as friends. Nico said that there were a few that have stayed with them through the betrayal, which I am glad about. A group of seven along with the Roman demigods, they had gotten to know.

* * *

 **Percy POV**

I had just finished talking about my past. I'm scared, I lost my friends before which led to me being banished. Now if I lose my new friends I don't know what I will do. I can only handle so much heartbreak, Nico was barely able to keep me from giving up. I was lucky that he was there to help me get through our betrayal from our friends the first time.

As if Nico could read my thoughts pulled into his arms and gave me a tight hug rubbing me back to soothe my worries. He gave me a soft kiss as I pulled back from the hug once I saw the others finish conversing and look towards us.

The first one to come up to me was Jackson, he told me that he would speak first. I nodded for him to continue. "Percy, for myself personally, this changes nothing between us. I meant what I said before the fight, you helped show me who I could become. I have no problems with you for keeping this a secret. For I am unable to fathom how you are still able to keep going after all you have been through so far in your life. You are my friend that I hope will have a better future than the past you've had." He pulled me into a tight hug and patted my back reassuringly as I let a few tears go.

He pulled back and let Lydia come up. She said "Percy, I don't know what to say, other than I'm sorry. I sorry you've had to go through a life like this, and I am going to keep being your friend as you have helped Jackson and I come closer to each other. Thank you, Percy." She finished her speech with a smile and kissed me on the cheek.

Stiles was next. "Perce, I am a little upset that you kept this from all of us but I don't care. My brother is back, and I'm not going to let you go. You told me in that hospital, that my time will come for me to realize my potential soon. I want to discover it with your help, you have always helped me no matter what. I am going to repay that with acceptance and open arms." He pulled me into a tight hug and whispered to me in Greek "Δεν έχει σημασία τι, είσαι ο αδερφός μου, Μέσα από παχύ και λεπτό." I nodded and responded "Ευχαριστώ τον αδερφό". **(Greek:** **No matter what, you are my brother, through thick and thin...Thank you, brother.)**

Stiles pulled away as Allison came forward. She started off by slapping me across the face hard. "How?! Percy, how are you still pushing through this? How are you alive through all of this? How could-" I cut her off by stepping forward and pull her into a tight hug rubbing her back to soothe her emotions.

I whispered in her ear my answers to her questions. "I am here because of Nico, he helped me push through everything that has happened. He is the reason I am alive, the reason why I continue to live still. And I didn't tell you this, because it would bring trouble here, and I can't endanger my friends and family." She cried into my shirt for a couple of minutes before sitting in her chair to wait for Scott's words.

Last was Scott, he looked angry more than anything. "Well, I don't know what to think. Today, I realized that I can't trust you, despite all you have done for me. I don't care how much you've suffered. Your powers no longer show a friend before me. They show a rival, someone who has the top power. I will still act nice to you for Allison's sake, but we are no longer friends. For I only see a broken down bitch that has too much power. Don't even try to change my opinion, because if you do then I will not side with you two anymore. " And with that he walked out, leaving all of us in shock. My eyes started to catch fire, my hands started to steam, the temperature around us started to spike rapidly.

Then it was gone, it was taken away by Nico. He had pulled me into a deep kiss to distract me. And it worked, as the kiss went on, everything returned to normal. He broke the kiss and looked me in the eyes and said in Italian "Dobbiamo andare avanti da questo. Non ascoltarlo, è semplicemente geloso. Dategli tempo e lui si renderà conto del suo errore." **(We have to move on from this. Do not listen to him, he's just jealous. Give him time and he will realize his mistake.)**

I nodded and stood up and looked at everyone and said "I think that it is time for all of us to go home. It has been a long day, we need to spend some time away before school on Monday. See you all later." And with that, Alison linked hands with Nico and I and we flame traveled to the front of our house.

"By the way Allison, Chris and Kate know of our abilities. They found out when Kate saw the two of us flame travel a couple of days ago. However, I have no idea if your mother knows. So it's best to keep it from her for now." Alison nodded before opening up the door and going into her room. Nico and I went to our room, and with so much anger, I knew that I had to relieve myself of it.

* * *

 **SMUT Scene (Dom/Sub Role change)**

 **3** **rd** **POV**

The grip around Percy's waist tightened some more and he was pulled against his boyfriend. "What's wrong, Nico?" Percy asked, concerned.

Silence was between them and Percy shifted uncomfortable in it. Something was off with his Ghost Prince. But Nico didn't say a word, on the way home. "Are you... angry?" Percy asked curiously.

Though Nico didn't answer vocally, instead he pushed his lover into their bedroom and pressed him against the next wall. Percy yelped surprised as his Ghost Prince pinned his hands above his head and kissed him hungrily. _Had he just confused horniness with anger?_ He was released and the antsy hands pulled his shirt over his head and opened the tight jeans.

"Okay... so, not angry, but horny?" whispered Percy with a stupid grin as his boxer-shorts followed the rest of his clothes and landed on a heap on their floor.

The son of Hades brought some distance between them and stripped down himself. Olive-skinned hands gripped Percy's waist and pulled him along to the bed. Instead of being pushed onto their bed, Percy found himself pulled down on top of his boyfriend.

"No, not really" growled Nico darkly and adjusted his lover until the other half-blood was sprawled over his lap. "Very horny, but also equally angry."

"At who, me?" asked the son of Poseidon confused at that.

The next thing that followed was answer enough. A hand came down on top of his behind. Very hard and much unexpected. Percy yelped as another blow followed.

"What do you think I mean?" grunted the son of Hades annoyed and kept hitting the round firmness of his lover. "Scott, I would understand if he was a little angry. But to discard you like that, and proceed to bag on you. I don't think that can go unpunished from my point of view."

"Now I just need to distract myself with you before I do something." said the Ghost Prince. Nico increased his blows, enjoying how his lover squirmed on his lap, trying to free himself, tears gathering in the corners of sea-green eyes. Percy whined beneath his boyfriend's firm hand.

Percy's backside turned such a dark red that it's color alone would have made Nico achingly hard, if he wouldn't have been already because of the cute, tortured sounds his lover was making. The Ghost Prince wouldn't have thought that spanking his Percy would turn out to be so pleasurable for him, the son of Poseidon looked so beautiful with those crimson-red cheeks.

Squirming under the hard blows of his boyfriend, Percy could feel his Ghost Prince's hardness poking his stomach. Percy's blush darkened at that. His lover was obviously enjoying himself here.

"And tonight, you are going to be my slut. It is time for us to switch our roles in this relationship. You will enjoy this session my little slut." praised the son of Hades amused.

"Yours" mewled his boyfriend.

"Yes, you are mine" agreed Nico and stopped his treatment.

A last hit served as encouragement for his lover to get off his lap. Percy crawled over onto their bed, curled together on top of the black silken sheets. The Ghost Prince turned to his boyfriend so his cock was pointing the other boy's way. The sight in front of him was just too delicious. His boyfriend's ass was high in the air so nothing could come in contact with the wounded and heated skin.

Percy's arms curled around the broad neck of his Ghost Prince, his legs parted so he could place one knee on each side of the Italian. Nico's other hand found its way back to the heated firmness, squeezing it hard. A wanton moan escaped Percy's lips and they parted again.

Nico leaned over and pressed his Sea Prince into the mattress, the son of Hades forced his boyfriend's hands up to the headboard of their bed, tying them to the bars of their iron bedstead. "You are the most powerful being on this planet. Having you beneath me, giving me full control over you turns me on like you wouldn't believe." Murmured the son of Hades.

Sea-green eyes looked up at the tight knot of his bathrobe belt. Nico's eyes followed them and looked critically at the improvised bonds. With a thoughtful look on his face, he leaned down and placed butterfly kisses on his lover's torso.

The gleam in those dark brown eyes brightened even more and a stupid grin joined it.

"If you misbehave, I will punish you" promised the Italian with a wicked grin.

Percy spread his legs even more. "Will you take me now? All that talking made me so horny. Please, my master!"

"You certainly earned it" grinned the Ghost Prince, placing the long legs on his shoulders.

Slowly gliding into the tight heat of his lover's channels, the son of Hades closed his eyes in pure bliss. Sex with Percy was certainly his favorite pastime, though spiking it with some kinks would make it completely perfect. A wanton moan from his lover was indication enough that his Sea Prince enjoyed it just as much. At first steady and slow, he increased his pace soon. All the decisions made tonight were so arousing that Nico knew he wouldn't last long. Percy pulled on his bonds, obviously wanting something more.

"What do you think?" growled the Ghost Prince threateningly. "You don't get anything without my permission. Be a good, obedient little pet and beg for it if you want it."

Percy's member gave a twitch at that and he nodded slowly, blushing once again.

"P... Please...? Please let me cum, master" Percy attempted.

"Try harder, let me see how much you want it", demanded the son of Hades, thrusting harder and deeper.

Every thrust managed to hit the half-blood's prostate, Percy writhed and whined beneath him, his cock achingly hard, the need to cum growing with every thrust.

"Please let me cum," whimpered the green-eyed boy. "I—I'm so painfully hard, please master let me cum! I'll be good and obedient, master, but I need to cum!"

"You'll be good and obedient?" questioned the son of Hades. "And what will you be?"

Green eyes blinked up at him surprised. A gasp followed that thought as Nico pulled nearly completely out before thrusting the whole way back in.

"I'll be a good and obedient pet, my master" moaned Percy.

Olive-skinned fingers curled around the attention-seeking member of his boyfriend. The Sea Prince whimpered under his touch, relieved that his member was finally receiving the right kind of attention. Nico's thrusts coupled with the cunning touch of the Italian and the prospect of their future nights together was enough to soon send him over the edge. Moaning loudly at his orgasm, the Sea Prince sprayed his cum between them.

"You're so tight, my pet" groaned Nico as the muscles around his cock contracted.

The Ghost Prince came deep inside his boyfriend and collapsed on top of him. While he turned them over, he loosened the ties on his boyfriend's wrists so he could pull his lover into a tight embrace. Both of them were panting heavily as the Sea Prince curled himself together on top of his boyfriend.

"So..." drawled Percy slowly.

"So...I think we need to go shopping. You need a collar and a leash for you." A stupid grin spread over the Italian's lips as Nico leaned over to kiss his boyfriend.

Smiling softly, Percy yawned. The night had been quite exhausting, even before their lovemaking. His eyelids closed slowly and he cuddled even closer to his boyfriend.

Percy cuddled close to him once again and closed his eyes, ready to drift off to sleep and most likely spend the whole weekend right there.

"Good night, master" yawned the green-eyed boy.

"Good night, my pet" whispered the brown-eyed half-blood and placed a kiss on top of his boyfriend's head. "I love you, Perce, more than you'd ever know. More than I could ever express with words. And I will always protect you no matter what."

 **SMUT End**

* * *

 **Nico's POV**

I'm still livid. Scott has let his jealousy overcome his brain. He is acting exactly like Zeus, power hungry, paranoid and egotistic. It's time to show him that he can't get away with saying shit like that to my boyfriend. Now that Percy is asleep, I can get some revenge. I quietly crawled out of bed, got dressed and flame traveled out of the room to in front of Scott's house. I shifted into my Alpha wolf form standing on my back legs and gave a soft howl, so only Scott could hear me.

2 minutes later, Scott is in front of me, already his werewolf side is showing. I shift back to normal and summon my weapons. "Now listen here Scotty, if you thought that nothing would happen to you after saying that shit to Percy. You are sorely mistaken, he might not lash out at you, but I sure as hell will. You have one chance, let go of your jealousy right now and I will spare you the injuries I was going to riddle you with. And I'll let you help us kill the one that turned you. If blow this chance, be prepared to look over your shoulder for the rest of your time plus after we kill the Alpha causing trouble, because I will kill you myself. And no one will be able to stop me."

Scott looked at me, thinking for 2 minutes before responding "you two don't scare me, I don't need your help to kill the Alpha. And after I kill the alpha, the next I will do is turn others to go after you two. So good luck Nico, you and Percy will need it."

 _This is one foolish boy, how does he think he can win against Lycaon. His mind was forced to attack Percy when they were friends. He might be a son of Zeus based on how he acts._

I couldn't believe that Scott would rather face us in battle than stay allies in this fight. I will need to show Percy and Derek this. I had placed a camera on Melissa's car, facing us, and I was wearing a microphone in case I could get anything off of him.

I shook my head and said "fine, if that is what you want. I tried to give you an olive branch, and you knocked it away. Enjoy what little time you have left." I charged at Scott wreathed in black flames drawing my sword.

The fight didn't last very long. After I had drawn my weapon, Scott lunged at my head leaving his chest open. I had decided to severely injure Scott instead of kill, as we might need him. I cut him across his chest with my sword leaving a deep mark from his right hip bone to his left shoulder. He howled as the blade cut into him easily, and deeply.

 _Hopefully this doesn't wake up Percy. Then he would be pissed._

Then I heard a noise, a gunshot. I saw the bullet coming towards me. I caught it from the side that way it wouldn't harm me. I looked in every direction to find the hunter. It wasn't Kate or Chris so I could kill him without consequence. I shadow-traveled over to him and lopped off his head. I looked around making sure no one else saw and went over to where Scott was.

Nothing. Scott was gone.

 _I guess he went back home. Oh well, it's time for me to go as well._

I flamed back home after grabbing the camera, got my PJ's on and got into bed cuddling back up to Percy and fell asleep with his head on my chest, his legs wrapping around mine.

 _ **Updated: 01/01/2018**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

 **Artemis POV**

Right now I am in the throne room of Olympus listening to the weekly report of the 'Hunt for the Betrayers' as that was given the appropriate name for Nico and Percy by Poseidon and Athena. Which is ridiculous, those two men saved Olympus more than they are given credit for. At these meetings, all the Gods and Goddesses give their report first which is usually either no leads or fake leads that those of us are loyal to Percy give out.

My attention is brought up when Thalia, Mark and Annabeth limp into the throne room covered in bruises and cuts. _I guess Percy had a field day_ I though as I grinned at their discomfort. They started to tell the council how Percy had sneaked up on all of them and tortured them.

A yell rang out from one of the Seven, Hazel, daughter of Pluto I think. She came forward waving a cell phone and said "that is a lie, I have proof that you three charged Percy one at a time, and he beat all of you without a weapon. I swear this on the River Styx." Thunder boomed and nothing happened.

 _Dang, so Perseus has gotten very skilled, I can't wait to see this recording._

Hazel gave the cellular device to Hephaestus who plugged it in somewhere and a video message showed up to all of us individually. It showed Percy get challenged by each of those three, one at a time and go on to knock each of them out in less than a minute with no weapon drawn. Then he faced the camera wreathed in black flames, with his eyes glowing red. He spoke "if you want me, come get me yourselves. Don't hide behind your pawns, they're pathetic. This is Perseus Jackson signing off, and let the odds be ever in your favor." I laughed at his Hunger Games quote. It was almost as if he knew I would see it, because he knows how much I liked that book and that quote.

As the video ended, there was some hushed whispers of awe, fear and shock. The three looked a little worried as their lie had been uncovered, but were put at ease when Zeus spoke. "This just shows that Percy needs to hunted down at all costs, he has beaten three of our best fighters without a weapon. I am placing a bounty on his head at 10,000 drachmas, and if a demigod finds him, they will automatically be granted godhood."

I shot up from my seat in protest "Father, these three demigods just lied to the council and nothing will be done to them?"

He faced me confused and asked "why are you against this? You are a man-hater are you not?"

I answered "I am, but Percy and Nico hold my respect as they have shown me that not all boys are as I know of them being. Neither are boastful, arrogant, rude or immature. From this point on, I will no longer look for the two men you are pursuing. Both of them have saved Olympus twice in two wars without asking for any type of glory for it in return. Neither brag about their accomplishments as they want to be left alone after being betrayed by their family and friends."

Zeus stood up responding "how do you know that they want to be left alone? Have you been leading us astray in our hunt for these betrayers?"

I shot back at him "yes, I have." At that moment, Hestia, Hades, Hera, Hermes, Apollo, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, and the Roman demigods along with Percy's friends stood up/came forward and confessed the same.

Zeus looked shocked at the amount of people who were defending Percy and Nico. He then got angry when he realized that his wife and three of his children opposing him. "How could you defend those boys, they betrayed us for Gaea, his half-brother has proof of it?!"

Apollo cleared his throat and stepped forward "the proof that Mark Sherman brought forward is not pure, it has been messed with. Plus he lied when he swore on the River Styx. I don't know how he got away with breaking his oath on the River Styx but I can't believe that you would take the word of a boy you have met twice, over two Saviors of Olympus. They have won two wars for us and you have thrown them aside as if they were trash. Well, listen to this father, I will stick with my sister Artemis. If you continue to look for our saviors after this meeting, you will forever lose my support and loyalty towards you." With that he flashed out of the throne room, a silence followed until the others that stood up with me said the same as Apollo leaving me left to face the remaining council.

"Call of your hunt, or else our group will kill anyone that forgoes our warning. Those two men saved our lives more times than we can count, they just want peace after all they have been through. Give them the peace they deserve, and we will come back. This is your only warning." I said before flashing away.

* * *

As soon as I got to camp I saw a battle starting to take place. An army of monsters there were basilisks, hellhounds, Dracaena, Cyclops, and the Chimera could be heard in the distance, there were far too many to go undetected until right now.

Artemis ordered the hunters to retreat an to shoot from a tree or a safe distance but that did not give them a better chance of surviving because the Cyclops were throwing balls of bronze and fire, making the trees explode and the hunters fall. Artemis knew that the hunters were outnumbered and outmatched.

"Fall back," Artemis ordered "we will retreat and shoot at a safe distance, Thalia lead the hunters towards the East and attack from the side distracting them."

"Will do" and with that Thalia ordered the hunters to follow her to the East, while she got out her two swords to engage in combat, as she approached the army the Cyclops launched volleys of bronze balls exploding all around her but she managed to dodge them, Artemis stepped forward duking a sword and slashed her swords at two monsters making them disappear in a golden dust explosion. She kept slashing, rolling, duking, and stabbing her sword taking many monsters down, she could see that the hunters were shooting silver arrow after arrow taking monsters down, she could also hear clanking of swords and the yell of monsters from the other side of the army.

Artemis yelled in pain as an arrow pierced her arm making golden ichor flow from the wound, she slashed a basilisk that had just jumped at her fangs ready. When the dust of the basilisk cleared, and explosion shook her blasting her several feet back burning her arm, chest, and neck. When she regained her senses she stood up just to be kicked back by a Cyclops sending her several feet, until she crashed into a tree. Artemis was tired and broken he strength fading as the army still advanced. The army froze as a loud and angry roar was heard coming from the other side of the army, the monsters stopped moving for as second, the hunters arrows stopped hitting targets, and that's when hell broke loose the army ran in every direction except back.

A flaming wolf that was seven feet tall pounced from the enemy lines into the Chimera that was also retreating, the wolf was still small compared to the Chimera it was slashing at the legs and the head making it fall the snake tail tried to bite the black fur of the wolf but the wolf was too fast and it slashed the tail clean of. The Chimera tried to bite but the wolf got out of the way making the Chimera's snout hit the floor hard going unconscious, the wolf bit the chimeras neck and ripped it's head of and the Chimera disintegrated. When it was done with the Chimera, the wolf attacked the rest of the remaining army biting and slashing trough the monsters cutting heads and biting arms. When the army had disappeared, the wolf looked directly at her, his black flaming eyes looking at her wounds and he advanced lowering his snout picking her up and dropped her on his back.

There was blood flowing from wounds on his back and legs. It's snout was badly scratched, his fur was littered with arrows that did not make it through the fur and thick skin of the beast, and even though the wolf was dirty its fur smelled like the sea. As she rode on the wolf's back, the wolf was running to where the hunters have had camp a couple of hours ago.

As they reached camp the hunters were scared many notched arrows and some ran, but the wolf lowered himself and helped Artemis off his back. The hunters gasped at Artemis' wounds and started to advance cautiously, the wolf retreated and now the hunters were next to Artemis and as they tried to lift her she let out a yell of pain, making the wolf growl, but then he whimpered with concern. There was some rustling on the bushes behind the hunters and Artemis, the wolf got ready to pounce his baring his fangs and claws, and it pounced as many of the hunters fired but the wolf jumped over them and landed on top of the Echidna, ripping her head off, she disintegrated instantly. The wolf whimpered again but this time of pain as many arrows managed to get his left leg side of its body. Blood flowed profusely from his injuries.

"Don't, don't shoot" Artemis said as her vision started to blur, she tried to get up but failed and almost hit her face but the wolf put his right side out so she landed softly. The hunters advanced they took Artemis inside to heal her and the wolf disappeared into the forest.

* * *

 **4 days later**

I walked out into the forest to just enjoy the beauty of the forest at night, when I heard a noise coming from my right. I slowly crept towards the sound, I reached the source of the sound. In front of me was the wolf, it's midnight black fur was matted with blood, it had wounds all over its body. The wolf growled in my the direction till I stepped out of the trees, and the wolf stopped it's growl and instead bowed its head to me. It was then that I noticed that it was guarding a little girl behind it, she looked to be six. The wolf raised it head from the bow and shifted into the form of Nico.

'Please take care of this girl. I must return back to Percy as he needs me." I looked at the girl. She had black hair, her eyes were closed, and was breathing slowly singling that she was asleep. I looked back, but he was gone. I walked to the girl and picked her up, cradling her in my arms and walked back to the camp.

When she returned to the camp the hunters looked up at me, their eyes were filled with questions but, they saw that the girl was asleep, so they waited till I set her in my bed in my tent. When I walked out, the hunters were waiting for me. "Who is she?" a hunter asked. "I found her in the forest, asleep. I shall speak to her when she wakes up." I told them. The Hunters seemed to accept that answer and then they all turned in for the night.

I headed back into my tent, I noticed that the girl was sitting up looking around. Her eyes were sea-green, could she be another child of Poseidon? When she noticed me, she let out a small "eep!" and then ran and hid behind the bed. "W-who are you? Where is Shadow?" the girl asked me, fear was in her voice. "My name is Artemis. I found you out in the forest."

"Shadow is the wolf, Where is he! He protected me. He got hurt because I was too slow, he needs help." The girl said, tears forming in her eyes. "I don't know where he is, after I found you two he told me to protect you and then he disappeared. I'm sorry." I told her. The girl looked at me for a little not saying anything, then she looked like she had just remembered something important. "You're the Goddess, Artemis! My name is Rose, daughter of Poseidon. Shadow said he would bring me to you and I could find a new family. He said that I can trust you since you are a friend of his." I was surprised that she was a kid of Poseidon, just like Percy.

"So, he said you could find a "new family" what happen to your family?" I asked. The girl looked at the ground and was silent for a few moments before she began to speak. "Well my mom was killed in a break-in, and I never knew my father. So I was placed into my Uncle's home. He lived with a friend they acted nice at first when the police put me there, But they didn't want me, they hated me. After a week they started to hit me, and make me do all the chores in the house and do everything they asked, and if I didn't do it right they would beat me, sometimes they did it for fun. Then a few days ago they beat me up really bad, they broke my arms and legs and were kicking me. Then the door blasted open in flames. Shadow was standing in the doorway, black flames covered his hands, his eyes glowing red. My uncle and his friend tried to run away but he surrounded them in flames. Then he walked to me, at first I thought he was going to kill me, but he crouched down and put his hands on my broken arms and healed the then he did the same to my legs. Then he said "I'm here to help you. But first I need to deal this these two, so I need you to go hid and not look." I went and hid. Then I could hear my uncle and his friend scream, then there was nothing. He called for me, I went to him when I went to the door where my uncle was at but he, came out and told me that I didn't want to see. Then he took me outside and we walked for a while and talked. He told me that I was a demigod, and that my father was Poseidon. Then he said that I could have a new family one that would not hurt me. He said that you would help me." The girl looked up at me hope that she could have a family that would care for her.

"I see, well of course I can help find you a family. In fact, you see I happen to have my hunters who I consider my family. If you want, you can join our family." I said smiling at the little girl in front of me, her eyes lit up with joy. "I would love to! But… well um are there boys… I want to stay away from them since my uncle… But Shadow I like he is nice, but I..." she said looking away. I smiled at her, my heart hurt to seeing the girl in pain from the memories. "Don't worry there are no boys here, you see only girls are in my hunt and they all make the oath to swear off boys. So no boy will hurt you, and if they try to, we will all use him as target practice." I said with a warm laugh. The girl looked up at me smiling, then she jumped and hugged me. I then had her do the oath but only gave her part of my blessing allowing her to age a bit before I made her immortal. Now it's getting late how about we get some sleep, ok tomorrow, I'll get you a bed in one of the tents, ok." I told her. She looked up at me and smiled. "Ok!" She hugged me and then we went to sleep.

The next morning I woke up, and saw Rose sound asleep hugging the pillow. I sat up slowly careful not to wake her. I got dress then, slowly began to leave the tent, when I heard drowsy. "Artemis?" I turned and saw Rose sitting up rubbing her eyes, yawning. "Sorry, did I wake you." I asked. She shook her head. "Can I meet everyone?" She asked her eyes were filled with excitement. I laughed. "Of course! Here change into these." I handed her a hunter outfit. "Then come outside. I get everyone to let you meet them." I said "OK!" She said with a large smile.

* * *

 **Time Skip (Dinner time)**

We were all sitting at the large table eating. Rose got along with everyone, and they were all laughing. After dinner I noticed Rose walk to the edge of the forest. With a plate, she sat down and set the plate down near the edge and waited. I walked over to her. "Is that for Shadow?" I asked her. She jumped at the sound of my voice. "Yes, I hope you don't mind. It's just… He said he would protect me, and that I would be safe here. He was hurt when protecting me, so I figured that…" She stopped and looked at the ground.

"And you're hoping he will show up, so you can see if he's ok? But what if he is somewhere else" I asked. She looked up at me and smiled "I know he is here, I just know he is watching me. He will show up." I started to ask how she knew, when the bushes began to move. Shadow stepped out and slowly moved towards the plate. He looked up at us and shifted into Nico with a small smile on his face. "Hello Rose, and Lady Artemis." Rose got up and hugged him. "Thank you for bringing me here. I really like it here." Rose said letting go of him.

"Good, I am glad to hear that, Rose." Nico looked at her. "Now, unfortunately, I must be going. My mate expects me back in an hour." He said and turned back to the forest.

"Wait!" Rose yelled. Nico turned his head back and looked at her. "When, can I see you again?" Rose asked. "Soon, but for now just know that I am watching." He said, then went back into the forest.

When Nico got back home, he was in a mood and wanted to take it out on something or someone. It became clear to him when he saw Percy toying with Jason in a sword fight while Kate, Chris, and Piper watching the duo spar.

When Nico strode up to the trio watching the match, Percy caught sight of him and ended it the spar by slashing Riptide down on the hilt of Jason's weapon knocking it free from his hand then holding Jason in a vice with both swords at his throat.

"I yield." Jason conceded.

Percy nodded and sheathed his swords, before giving Jason some advice on how to counter a disarming move like that. When Percy was finished, he strode over to me and whispered in my ear to meet me in the place where I was taken by family in 20 minutes.

* * *

Nico walked into the room where their secret was found out about their powers. He walked in and saw a black wolf with an envelope around his neck. Nico strode up and grabbed the object and read it.

 _Hey babe, I noticed your mood when you came in. So I wanted to do something specifically for you. Earlier you had been talking about possibly mating in our wolf forms, and I have been waiting for the right time. That time is now. It didn't take me long to realize that you are my one true mate. But I knew that the only way to show how much you mean to me would be if you mated me right here and now in our Alpha forms showing that we are equals, and will always be together no matter what._

 _Your mate,_

 _Perseus Jackson-Angelo_

Nico was crying as he finished reading the letter, and the wolf came up to him licking his cheek. Nico nodded at the wolf before shifting into his wolf form and came closer to his mate.

* * *

 **3** **rd** **POV (Small Smut Scene) FYI, this scene will be done in their wolf forms.**

"Sh, you're such a good boy for me, so good. My precious, good little sub..."

Percy whimpered and writhed beneath his alpha. His eyes were glassy and half-lid as he watched his alpha above, thrusting hard and sharp, the giant, thick alpha-cock filling him out so well.

"Nico" whimpered Percy, baring his neck. "Please, alpha, please, please, please..."

"Sh, it's alright, I'll give you what you need. I'll give you everything you want" promised Nico. "Always. I will always give you everything you need, always, my love..."

Hearing him speak was like a drug to Percy during sex. Well, if he was being honest, it always was like a drug to Percy, but it was even more addictive when Percy had his alpha's hard, thick, perfect cock inside of him, filling him and making him feel complete. Percy hooked his legs around Nico's waist and easily rolled them over, making Nico huff in amusement. Percy offered a small, deliriously aroused grin. He leaned back and kissed his alpha deeply, hands spread out wide and greedily groping Nico's chest and abdomen, running the pads of his fingers over taunt, strong muscles. Nico's skin was slick with sweat, the muscles beneath hard and feeling so good in Percy's hands. Percy's kiss was filled with hunger and greed.

"I'm not going fast enough for you, eh?" chuckled Nico amused when they parted.

"No" complained Percy with a glare. "There's a limit even to my begging, Nick. When I ask nicely for your knot, you're supposed to give me your god's damn knot."

Nico continued chuckling as Percy ran his hands along Nico's arms, pinning the alpha's wrists to the bed in a bruising manner. A groan escaped Nico when Percy started riding him for earnest. There was so much power behind Percy's movement, strong thighs lifting the sub up high and then bringing him down hard again. Nico hissed as he felt the tight, slick ring of muscles press down on the swell of his knot. Percy growled in approval, only going harder until he finally managed to force Nico's ever-growing knot into his hole. Percy howled as his mate's knot was finally inside of him.

Nico offered a pleased grin as he heard that deeply primal sound. He tugged on his wrists, signaling to let go. Percy did, albeit unwillingly. Nico grasped Percy's waist and rolled them over to have Percy sprawled beneath him once more. Now it was Nico's turn to fuck Percy as hard as possible, riding out the last swelling of his knot and how it stretched Percy more than his cock could, more than anything ever could. Percy whimpered in a broken way as Nico's knot reached its full volume and effectively locked the mated pair together. Percy came, even without touching his own cock. Nico growled deeply the moment Percy came, mouth and teeth finding Percy's neck, nibbling and kissing the mate-mark he had left there all those months ago. Percy breathed shakily while Nico was teasing the mate-mark.

"So, so good for me" whispered Nico into his ear. "Be a good boy and take all of me, right? Like the obedient good boy you are."

Percy whined desperately – and the next moment, Nico came, deep inside of Percy. It took a while for the alpha to finish, shooting more and more cum into the depth of his mate. Once he was done, Nico gently adjusted them both so Nico was laying behind Percy, front legs tightly around his mate while his knot made sure to keep them locked together for at least another ten minutes.

"My perfect little mate" praised Nico, kissing the back of Percy's neck. The duo fell asleep after changing back into their human forms still laying on the ground.

 **End of SMUT**

 **A/N: I know that it was a short chapter but I have a lot of shit going on right now. Plus leave a comment if you think I should put Stiles in a relationship with someone. Comment with their ship names. And the winning pair will be incorporated into the story. Today it is 10/01/17 and I will keep it open until 10/25/17 and you can only vote once.**

 _ **Updated: 01/01/2018**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

 **Author Note: okay so Stiles's future relationship is currently as shows**

 **Sterek: 1 vote**

 **Stalia: 1 vote**

 **Steo: 3 votes**

 **Remember that you can either comment in the review section or you can PM me.**

 **Scott POV (What?! Crazy, right?)**

At the moment I was in the woods unleashing my anger on a deer I had killed. My thoughts rushing through my mind, Percy Jackson…a friend, now a rival. _Why is this happening to me? I thought that I would figure everything out, and now him and his boyfriend show up and ruin it all for me. Then Allison and Stiles decide to stand by him. Maybe I can turn Derek over to my side._

I rushed over to his house to find Nico and Percy already there talking with Derek, who is nodding his head at their words. I burst through the door, partially shifted baring my teeth at them.

Derek shoots up and faces me "Scott, calm down. They are here to talk about taking down the Alpha together as one pack under their lead. Then after the Alpha is dead, you and I are free to do as we please as long as we don't cause problems for the regular humans. They just want to work together."

I look over at the duo and shake my head. "No, how can you trust what they say, they have withheld the truth from us before. How can you believe that they are telling you the truth?" I roared at Derek.

Derek flashed his eyes at me before replying "I am aware of their past and struggles. I sympathize with them as even though I may not be a demigod that has fought in two wars but I know what it is like to lose everyone and be betrayed by those you care about. I trust them, Scott. They have sworn on their names that all I have said to you is what they will stick by unless we give them a reason not to follow it. So if I were you, I would let go of your immature jealousy and work with them. Remember that if not for both of them, you wouldn't be alive right now."

 _Alright he had me there._

"Fine I will work with you, but I will work with you only if we do it my way."

* * *

 **2 hours later**

 **Percy POV Big Fight Scene**

I still don't think this is a good idea. Scott's plan was for Nico to be bait, pretending to be injured in the woods, with Scott and Derek out of sight but still near Nico. And I would be with Kate and Chris equipped and ready to surround the Alpha when he showed up. My position is about 200 yards away from where Nico is, which isn't very good for my nerves. At the moment I am wreathed in Greek fire and slicing with both of my swords into some unfortunate trees.

Chris calls me out of my fury, in which I turn to face him, willing my flames to go away. My red pupils still glowing, he speaks "Percy, there is some bad news. Gerard is coming here soon." Chris backed away from me after delivering the news.

 _Good move on his part._

It was a good move because my body erupted back into black flames and shifted into my Alpha form as I roared out enraged. Practically calling Lycaon to my position. Apparently I did, because not even 10 seconds after it faded Lycaon showed up.

He bared his fangs at me and shifted back to his human form. "Hello Perseus. I haven't seen you since you were exiled from your little group of warriors. Who are these people? More friends? Family? Doesn't matter because after I knock you out of the way, then there will be no other Alpha to challenge me on Mother Earth."

 _He's killed the Alpha Pack that was located in Nevada?! What the Tartarus!_

At this moment, Nico and Derek burst through the bushes behind me halfway shifted so they could be recognized as allies to Chris and Kate.

 _Where is Scott? He supposed to be here, I understand that the plan didn't work but he should have shown up._

Then we heard some movements in the bushes behind Lycaon and out walked Poseidon, Ares, Mark Sherman (my ex-half-brother), and the entire Ares cabin. _Great! Absolutely great!_

"What do you bitches want?" I asked the newcomers barely keeping myself from lunging right there. Nico shifted into his Alpha form and roared at them causing the Ares demigods to flee except for Clarisse.

Poseidon stepped forward and responded "we are here to bring you back for your crimes against the council. Despite your allies' warning, we are bringing you in no matter the cost. It is time for you to be executed like the traitor you are, boy! You have one choice to come with us or we will execute both you and that death spawn!"

In less than a second I summoned my armor and brought out both my swords as well as erupted into black flames. I said "how's that for an answer? You can try your best, but you won't succeed as you are outnumbered."

In that instant Artemis, Hestia, Hades and the Seven flashed in with full armor, weapons drawn, glaring at the group of four in front of them. Hestia stepped forward saying in a commanding voice "step away from my champions! This is your last warning before we cast you into Eternal Punishment in my brother's realm. If you lay down your weapons and swear not to attack them ever again, then we will let you live."

Clarisse dropped her weapon, much to her father's disappointment. But her decision was ended shortly as Ares stabbed her through her back with his sword when she moved away from her father.

Lycaon laughed at the unfortunate daughter of Ares cruelly before lunging at Derek and Nico pulling them away from the main fight. Chris and Kate started peppering Lycaon's joints with wolfsbane bullets laced with silver, hindering Lycaon's movements immensely as he attempted to fight Nico, until Lycaon could no longer move his limbs and laid there waiting for his death.

Jason and Piper charged Mark and started a duel with him. Mark was disarmed using the same technique I taught Jason a couple days ago with his javelin. He was put on his knees next to Lycaon disarmed and held at sword point by Hazel and Frank standing beside them.

Ares was fighting one-on-one with Artemis in a sword-vs-knife fight that was evenly matched. Hestia was healing Derek was had a deep claw mark on his back from his fight Lycaon.

I was locked into an intense sword-vs trident fight with my ex-father. At the moment I just had Riptide out clashing with my opponent's Godly weapon. But then I unsheathed my sword that Hades gave me, Alpha and quickly turned the tide as Poseidon couldn't defend against two weapons for very long. He seemed especially enraged that I could wield a stygian iron sword so easily.

Poseidon growled, "You may not think of me as your father, but I am still an Olympian boy!"

I shot back, "Keep talking and you will be a former Olympian. You are either going to have to kill me or be killed, take your pick!"

Poseidon said evenly, "If you make a move against me I will act swiftly and harshly."

I smiled widely, "Then let me show you the man that your actions made me into!"

I pointed the Alpha forward in an attacking motion sending the shadows of the night sky straight at the God I was facing. He skillfully and quickly deflected and struck through them all with his trident though. He then fired a beam of power straight at me and I dodged right under it.

I heard a scream, "PERCY!"

I knew it was Nico. Jason wasn't far behind and he was trying to stop Nico from getting to close. I shouted, "Keep him back Jason!"

He nodded reluctantly. I looked at my opponent, "I am going to send you to Tartarus for what you did to us. Not only did you betray one of your sons for the other, but you neglected to protect my mother!"

Poseidon glared shouting, "You killed your mother when you betrayed us all by spying for Gaea. Thank goodness Mark caught you when he did, he is a true son of Poseidon unlike you traitorous bastard."

My heart dropped. The world seemed to stop. I had never expected to hear him say that to me. Then rage consumed me. My body erupted into Greek fire, (which is the most volatile, as it is almost impossible to contain and control) as I could feel it rolling off of me. I howled and surged forward. I swung Riptide at lightning speed towards his head, then feinted the strike and went for a cut in his calf but he deflected both and knocked me in the chest with the butt of his trident.

I went for an impaling strike at Poseidon's abdomen with Riptide while Alpha went for a throat slice. He managed to block Alpha while Riptide caught him deep across his chest. He fell to the ground as I backed up and drew my bow from my pocket and began to fire them at him rapidly, striking him with every arrow. Poseidon got closer and tried to impale me, but I spun around and blocked the strike with my bow. Before he could react I drew a knife on my belt and stabbed him in the heart with it. Ichor came gushing out and he roared kicking me in chest sending me several feet back. I was pretty sure my ribs were broken. Hades stepped forwards blocking me off from my opponent.

Poseidon started to glow a sea green aura, "This is a family matter Hades, step aside, before I kill you too."

Suddenly I felt the shadows around us take an over powered strike in a singular direction. I then heard a roar, "Step back Poseidon, or you will wish you were still in our father's stomach!"

Poseidon roared, "He has committed treason against my house, step aside!"

Hades said smugly, "You couldn't defeat me when we were young god-lings don't think you can now either little brother!"

Poseidon glared at his brother, "You take the side of a demigod over your own brother?"

Hades spat, "You disgraced your name by believing a fool's words over our two-time savior. You believed your son that had done nothing during those two wars over your son that won those wars for us. Now!"

When Hades yelled out "Now," Hestia threw a net made out of enchanted celestial bronze made to hold an Olympian God. It completely covered Poseidon the second it touched him, leaving the trapped god to thrash around as best he could to get free.

Hades then turned towards me and offered his hand to help me up. I took it and Nico came forward to wrap me up in a hug as Ares flashed away from Artemis who had finally disarmed him.

Poseidon was dropped onto the ground next to his son and Lycaon, wrapped in chains waiting for their punishment.

I surprised everyone by tossing out a drachma and asking for the Olympus throne room. I made sure that I was the only one seen in the image shown before yelling out "Immortals! I am Percy Jackson, ex-son of Poseidon, and two-time Savior of Olympus. But I was cast out of my home on fake charges by my half-brother saying that I spied for Gaea which is not true. That I swear not only on the River Styx but on Chaos's name."

There was a silence that showed everyone that I was telling the truth because no one would swear upon Chaos's name for fear of being cast into the void if they were even in the slightest bit of wrong on their promise.

I started back up again "After myself and Nico di Angelo, son of Hades were cast out, we left in peace. Until now, in which we being hunted by Zeus, Poseidon, Ares and Dionysus, the Greek demigods and Athena. Even after being told by the others on the council that all I wanted was peace, they responded by sending Poseidon, Lycaon, and my ex-half-brother after me. Which is what I've brought you all up to speed for today."

I gestured behind me to show those three in chains, beaten up and having a shamed look on their faces. "I have brought everyone to see and decide what happens to these three for their actions against myself and any other action done to anyone other Immortal that can this now. So now everyone has 10 minutes to give your suggestion to their punishments to Hermes before he drops them off with me. This is a one-time deal. So make the best of it." I swiped through the message and turned to face my group.

* * *

I had gotten every single suggestion from the gods and goddesses that saw the message, and called Derek back so he could witness the killing of his sister's murderer. Some of the suggestions were brutal, some were to let them go, others were for all to die.

I opened another message to the gods on Olympus for the verdict on each of my prisoners. "Hello, residents on Olympus, I have read every single suggestion sent to Hermes that has been directed towards me. And I have three lucky winners, I will read the suggestion for the corresponding prisoner as well as the name of the immortal that suggested it for each of the prisoners. Once I am done reading, then the show will begin. But before we start, Zeus you have one chance to prevent any of this from happening if you step down from being King of Gods, and let Hestia, Goddess of the Hearth take that position."

There was no answer for a solid minute so I continued on. "First up, is the suggestion from Lupa for Lycaon, this is very savage and graphic. It reads, castrate him, fuck him and then slit his throat. I love it!"

"Second is the suggestion for Mark Sherman, son of Poseidon, by Calypso. This reads, call me and I will take him off of your hands, he called me a witch and I will show him that he isn't wrong. I love it."

"Lastly, is the suggestion for Poseidon. This was sent in by Amphitrite, Poseidon's wife. It reads, she wants Poseidon to be forced to watch me impregnate her, then, she will divorce Poseidon so she could raise the kid with her son Triton back home with Oceanus (who has sworn to never rise against Olympus). After all of this, I give Poseidon over to her bounded and restrained so she can do whatever she wants to him."

* * *

 **This is where the punishment scenes will take place…**

 **First punishment scene is for Lycaon…**

The first thing that Percy did was he unsheathed his silver knives and heat them up till they were steaming, and lightly on fire. He loomed over Lycaon and slowly pressed the blades of the knives against his member on either sides. And pressed the blades against the member and stared into Lycaon's eyes as the wolf started to struggle in an attempt to get away despite the fact that he was tied to a pole. With one smooth motion he crossed the blades and cut off the wolf's manhood, as said wolf howled out into pain.

Percy kicked out, his foot connecting with Lycaon's jaw and sending him sprawling.

He laughed as he lightly sprang towards the fallen figure. "You like that, bitch? Like being put in your place?"

He pushed in, wincing at the chafing of breaching a hole without lube. Lycaon yowled, bucking desperately, but Percy held tight and rocked his hips back and forth to spread his pre-cum and ease his entry. Mounting was a lot easier with an Omega, (Or with Nico as he would lube up before being fucked) who would instinctively lube up and open up, but an Alpha produced enough of his own lubricant to force his way into any hole. Lycaon knew that and Percy could already see the defeated curve of his shoulders.

Lycaon screamed as Percy sank in deeper, opening him up further. The knot forced its way past the rim. The wolf-king abandoned trying to throw Percy off and desperately crawled forward, his limbs just sliding backwards as Percy braced himself against the floor.

His knot was expanding.

"It's too big! You have no idea how much this hurts." Lycaon yelled out as if it would deter Percy from his task at hand.

Actually, Percy had a pretty good idea. Abundance of precome or not, his cock was still aching from the tight fit. It would pass in a bit, but it was obvious that, if he was experiencing this much discomfort, the intrusion was many times worse for Lycaon. Alphas could mount anyone by force, but they were built for Omegas. Their anatomy was meant to satisfy that deep aching need for huge cock and even bigger knot. It would never be kind to the tight little hole of any Alpha unfortunate enough to get mounted.

Percy thrust his hips and Lycaon yelled. He pounded his fist against the floor, his voice tearing at his vocal cords in anger and pain.

Lycaon grunted, straining, still trying to pull his rim off the swelling knot. He gave up with a whine and panted for a bit before trying again. Percy let him. He wasn't in any hurry, but soon he would need to get on with it. There was something exquisite about breeding an ass that was not built for it. It's not like it was taboo exactly, but it did feel a little like tasting forbidden fruit.

His knot had stopped swelling. He could feel how much precome he'd leaked, mostly because Lycaon's hole was no longer pulling at his shaft painfully.

He sat back and moved his hips, not wanting this to be over, but eager to come, to claim, to fill.

Lycaon's passage was still tugging uncomfortably at his knot since the lube was unable to get past it and coat it. He could deal with that though. The knot wasn't all that sensitive.

Percy grinned as it would probably drive the wolf under him crazy in pain.

Gripping Lycaon's hips tightly, he rolled his hips evenly and smoothly against him. The wolf-king gasped and yowled, clawing at the floor, reaching back and scratching Percy's side in retaliation.

"Please!" Came a whine.

Percy ignored him, his instincts taking over. It didn't matter that Lycaon was an Alpha. All that mattered was that he was on his cock, and he was whining and begging and struggling.

Sitting back up, Percy shoved Lycaon's head against the floor. His thrusts turned violent, and as he shoved his hips faster and harder, his knot became dislodged from where it had gotten stuck. It jerked back and forth unevenly, making Lycaon cry out on each thrust, begging Percy to stop, to be gentle, to slow down.

The beast inside Percy awakened, and he let it come forward. Percy felt his canines elongate. His nose swelled and became a snout. His skin itched and stung as fur sprouted from the surface. Fire ran through his bones as they contorted into the skeleton of a wolf.

His dick grew in length and in size, and he heard Lycaon screaming.

"Too wide, please! Too deep-"

Percy felt his own monstrous grin widen as a haze took over his mind and vision. His large paws pressed Lycaon into the floor as he fucked harder, forcing his knot to drag inside his bitch, forcing him to admit defeat. He pulled back, hard, so that the knot tugged on the rim, already stretched past its limits. It didn't pull out, too wide for that, but it made the wolf-king shudder and submit and arch his back and beg.

"Please, Alpha. Please! Please-"

Percy laughed, and it came out as a bestial roar. He resumed his thrusting, and felt the orgasm coming close, tightening his belly, locking his hind legs, all converging, focusing-

He let out a howl as he was knocked forward by the pleasure. His body convulsed again, snapping his back into an arch.

He felt himself filling Lycaon. So much hot, hot liquid flowing out and expanding, stretching.

His teeth shrank as he came down from his high. His paws rearticulated themselves into hands. He panted, regaining his bearings as he shifted his palms off Lycaon and onto the floor.

 **Percy POV**

Placing my hands back onto his upper back, I push him down as I start moving my hips again as I try to pull my member out, which gets a lot of resistance as my knot is stuck in his tight hold. This causing me to growl as I start to yank my member out of him, which causes him to cry out in pain as he feels his walls spread open as my knot tries to leave him before my knot is yanked back into him, while my groin impacts into his ass as my balls smack the back of his thighs.

Growls turning into snarls at the tug of war between me and his fuck hole, I push my groin firmly against his ass before I roar as I yank my hips back with as much force as I can, which causes Lycaon to howl out in agony as my knot rips its way out of his tight hold. Smirking at now having my dick free, I move off my prey as I stand back and look down at him, which causes my smirk to widen as I look to his asshole, I lick my lips as I see his gaping abused fuck hole, which my cum is flowing out of like a makeshift cum waterfall.

While Lycaon is recovering from his abuse from me I take silver knives back into my hands and face him again. Before he even has time to say anything, I slam both knives into his throat forming an 'X' as the end of the blades cross behind his throat. I leave them in there for about 30 seconds before ripping them out and let his body fall to the ground.

 **End of Lycaon's Punishment**

* * *

 **Start of Poseidon's Punishment**

After making sure that Poseidon was securely restrained and drained of his godly powers to make him too tired to try and resist, I called Amphitrite. She emerged from mist-travel portal.

It was like a reverse strip show. I looked away when she asked me too but as soon as her back was turned I pretended to fall asleep and watched as the lovely goddess revealed her true form. There was a mirror laying against a wall. She used it to help her, but not to get dressed. Her tits were a beautiful rosy pink. Given how large they were I figured they were around a C cup. After playing with her tits a little she began to lick her fingers. After getting them fully saturated she started rubbing her already suprisingly wet pussy. "OOOOOoooohh!" she started moaning as her fingers entered her tight little vagina. She laid down and started pumping herself like she would die if she didn't. After what was too short a time she came all over the mirror spilling her delicate juices all over the floor and mirror. After that she lazily got up and started walking right for me, hips a swaying.

 **Amphitrite POV**

When I turned around Percy was lying on the floor supposedly "asleep" but with a giant 10 inch erection sticking out of his pants. I went right up to him trying to be as seductive as ever and laid next to him. His breathing was unusually fast, it was about to get faster. I reached down and stroked his giant cock. Immediately his eyes shot open, glazed with lust. He grabbed my wrist and crashed his lips into my own. Hungrily he began to eat away at my face. His tongue exploring another inch of my mouth with each push. I then got up and began to rub my pussy over his cock as it pressed through his pants as if trying to tear through the fabric. "OW!" I heard him shriek. "Oh my poor baby! Let me help you!" I slowly began to undo his belt and pulled his pants off his legs. His throbbing cock was straight in the air, pulsating to his heartbeat it strained towards my core. "Oh no my pretty boy. We're not going to go THAT fast!"

 **Percy POV**

She was literally throwing the pants off my legs. "Oh no my pretty boy. We're not going to go THAT fast!" She then bent down and taking my cock in her hands began to suck on it like it was the tastiest thing she ever tasted! Perhaps it was! "Oh! Please faster, faster, please!" She after what seemed like only seconds she took her lovely milky white breasts and on either side of my dick began to rube them all over my cock. But not only that she then tucked her head down and began to suck my dick with my dick still in her breasts. _HOLY SHIT!_ It was the best thing I had ever felt! I blushed as I realized what I was saying was completely nonsense. "I'M GONNA CUM!" I was finally able to get that across to her. She immediately took my cock in both hands and began to pump it till I shot my wonderful seed all over that beautiful face and tits.

 **Amphitrite POV**

"What do you have in store for me my beautiful goddess?" he said crooning. Slowly I jumped on top of him. "Are you sure?" "Oh shut up!" I breathed. In one swift movement I slammed my wet pink pussy all over his hard dick! Immediately I felt myself shrieked an ungodly sound that echoed through the forest. Blood started pooling down from my pussy flowing over his dick. He started pulling out in a type of panic. "No! Please! It feels SOOO good. It's like walking on air!" He got his nerves together then plunged back into me. I was moaning and wailing and clawing at his back. In-out-in-out-in-out he became a part of me, a necessity, and together we became one person together we collided in the night screaming and wailing. He was searching for something! I knew what it was. I took his hands and shoved them on my breasts. He began pinching and pulling at them until they were as hard as his dick. "IM GONNA CUM!" he yelled "Then let it be in me" He looked into my eyes and together we orgasmed in unison as juices and seed were being spilled all over the place.

 **Percy POV**

I loved seeing Poseidon's face as I fucked his wife. He was fuming mad and looked so betrayed that she did this of her own free will. Which is funny because even though Poseidon had disowned me, she visited me once in a dream along with Triton and they believed that I wasn't innocent of my charges against Olympus. She and Triton blessed me so I could keep my water powers.

Back to what we were here for, I helped Amphitrite get dressed before calling Triton to come over and collect his father for his next punishment.

 _ **Updated: 01/01/2018**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

 **A good song to listen to during the lacrosse game part of this chapter is Soldiers by Otherwise.**

 **4 months after the last chapter**

 **Stiles POV**

Scott had gotten along better with Percy and Nico, but they weren't friends still. Derek is the new Alpha but he has no pack because he wants everything to die down for a couple of months at least before he adds more to his group. Scott and Alison are still together despite the fact that her father knows that Scott is a were-wolf. I think the reason he doesn't mind is because, Percy and Nico are both Alpha's and would kill Scott if he did anything to Alison.

Percy and Jackson were named co-captains which I think is awesome. However, it just gives Scott more of an incentive to hate Percy for taking a position that Scott wants. Good news is that I will be starting during this game. It was time for the state championship lacrosse game.

The game was scoreless after the first half, with Scott challenging Percy every chance he could get. Knocking him out of the way, blocking his shots, just being a pain in the ass in general. The coach was fed up with it, the others were too, as well as myself.

 _I have to stop this._

"Scott!" I yelled out after he had pushed Percy in an attempt to get the ball that ended with the other team scoring on us. He turned around and had shifted underneath his helmet. But I wasn't going to back down.

"Get your head out of your ass McCall! This is a team, we work together. I don't give a flying fuck how you feel about Percy's actions. This game is ours to take, and if you keep messing this up for everyone. I will put you on your ass in front of everyone without a care. You are acting like a child! This is your only warning, stop it or I'll show you just how serious I am! I may be your friend, but I will not stand for this!" I roared at him in front of everyone as it got quiet.

Scott looked at me took off his helmet and smiled "Yeah right, Stiles. You don't have the guts."

I narrowed my eyes and punched him in the gut so hard he dropped to his knees. After 20 seconds he stood up and swung a right cross at me. Which I dodged and followed through with an uppercut and knocked him to the ground. It got deadly silent as the others were shocked at my actions.

Everyone soon got over it as Percy clapped me on my back and whispered to meet him after the game at his house. He called for us to move and the game started back up again.

* * *

We were still losing by one until Percy intercepted a pass deep in the opponent's territory and flipped it to me as soon as he was surrounded. I fired it right after receiving it and it went in, tying up the game with 3 minutes left. I got all of us in a quick huddle, "Alright I'm only going to say this once. This game is ours! We will show everyone why we are state champions for the past three years. This is OURS! I has proven that I will not stand for this game to end in their favor. Will the rest of you?! FUCK NO, WE WON'T! THIS IS OUR GAME! WHO'S WITH ME?!"

That got everyone fired up as we got into positions and kept pounding their side of the field with shots that would just barely miss.

The game was still tied with 30 seconds left, Jackson had the ball, who passed it to Percy who faked a shot and quickly passed to me as the goalie went for his fake. I made that easy goal right as time expired. Our side of the stands jumped up as we had now won the state championship for four years in a row.

The entire team lifted Jackson, Percy and I up on their shoulders as they carried us into the locker room. Coach was talking to us about how proud of us he was and gave the game ball to Percy, who called for silence and said "the true game hero stepped up and showed all of us that he deserves to be with us on first line. That person is Stiles Stilinkski."

I was so shocked that I had to be pulled to my feet by the others and Percy brought me up to the front, pulled up my arm and yelled "STILES for the WIN!" The others started to chant "STI-LES!" I am so happy for having a friend like Percy.

After the game I met up with Percy, Nico and this woman who looked vaguely familiar but I couldn't place it. Percy spoke first "Stiles, I know that this may seem like a shocker, but I am here for support as you receive the gift I told you about when I was in the hospital after the attack at school. The woman next to us is Bellona, the Roman Goddess of War. Not only that, but she is your mother."

* * *

 **(I know right, such a good twist.)**

* * *

 _WHAAAAT?!_

I froze, _that's why she looked so familiar._ "Mom?" I asked as I faced her, tears racing down my cheeks. She nodded and pulled me into a tight hug. We held the embrace for another 3 minutes before we let go of each other and stepped back.

"Stiles, the time for your enhancement that I told you about a while ago. Your mother is a Roman War Goddess, the power you are able to receive from her, was shown tonight at the game. In that speech, you gave everyone hope, and courage to keep pushing through the challenge of that team. The power you have is called Empowerment: meaning you can share your strength and courage with others. The drawback is that you feel any emotions of those you grant your strength to. Your half-sister, Reyna is a close friend of mine has the same ability, alas you have not met her, nor will you be able to until you are fully trained."

"Wait, I need to know something." I asked, still letting tears fall. "I need to know mom, why did you leave? Was it because of me? Can I take your picture so I won't ever forget this day? Please, I have no memory of your face, I need this one thing. Please?!"

Bellona grasped my shoulders and spoke "my boy, I had to leave to protect you. That car crash that I made you believe I died in was necessary. It wasn't an accident at all, it was a monster that attacked the car knowing that I was there. I killed the beast, but I dampened your aura as it was increasing as you grew up. You are very powerful, you just are not aware of it. Stay with Perseus and Nico, they will show you your full strength and powers. They trained with your sister, Reyna and gave her the courage to become a fierce warrior. Hopefully you will get to meet her someday. And yes I would love to have a picture of you, but only if your father does not hear or see this, as it would only give him grief."

I nodded and pulled out my phone and snapped a quick picture of us and gave her another hug. She whispered "my boy, you will turn the tide in your friend's life towards a bright future. And don't worry, you will find love sooner than you think. But for now, I must go back to my duties. Be brave my son, for I am always watching over you." With that she flashed away leaving me with Percy.

I looked over at him and pulled him into a tight hug "don't worry, Stiles. She cares for you very much. When I was forced to leave, she approached me and asked for me to keep you safe. You will see her again, I will not allow it to not happen. Nico and I will help in any way that we can. War is coming, and you must be ready for it."

* * *

 **Time skip- 5 months later**

 **Nico POV**

Everything had died down a lot, there were no were-wolf attacks or weird nature disturbances. Plus it seems that the Gods were leaving us be as we were. Except for Athena, Annabeth and Thalia, those three were still causing some disturbances. No attacks, but they would show up at school and hang out with Scott and seem to always get under his skin and try to get him to mess with us.

Stiles was progressing in his training to master his new ability given to him by Bellona, his mother. He could also use a sword, and hunting knives very well. He was learning how to fire a bow this month. He was no longer intimidated by Derek which was good, but he seems to start hanging out with Leo as much as he can. _Of course, it would be Leo. Those two are like peas in a pod._

Alison and Scott were still together, but not as much in love as they used to be. Scott still hates us, and Allison has already given him an ultimatum. Either he lets go of his hatred for us or Alison will leave him. He has a month to make his decision.

Lydia is the same as always, but unfortunately, Jackson is not. I have no idea how, but he got really sick. Then one day he showed up at school perfectly healthy and fine, but I knew better.

I quickly found him and pulled him aside into a custodial closet. "Jackson, what the hell happened to you man? You were really sick, but now you are healthy in the span of overnight. Tell me what is going on."

He looked at me with a sad look on his face, "I asked Derek to bite me because I wanted to feel powerful and so I could better protect Lydia. But I don't think that it is working because I started to bleed black blood and I got really sick. But this morning I woke up feeling perfect."

I nodded and looked down as I replied "Jackson, the reason you got sick is because the bite rejected your body. And you got really lucky that it didn't kill you. However it means that you cannot become one of us until you find your place with yourself. As I know, you are adopted and you never feel like you proven yourself to your friends or yourself, but know this, Percy and I accepted you the way you are when we got to know you. So does Lydia, Stiles and Allison. Scott is too much to deal with so don't worry about him." I finished with a small laugh that he returned.

The bell rang for first period to start in 5 minutes and we walked out of our hiding space to find Scott, Annabeth and Thalia standing in front of the door, arms crossed, staring intently at me.

"You go on ahead man, I'll be right there, tell the teacher that I had a flat." He nodded before making his way to class.

"What do you three want?" I snapped at them, my eyes glowing red, as my clothes started to steam. They didn't move until Scott moved in front of me and said "I didn't appreciate what you said to Jackson about me. So if I were you, I would apologize right now before we kick your ass." Scott threatened.

"You three, kick my ass…heh, please. I could use a practice spar after school the same place where Percy embarrassed you two." I said as I pointed to Thalia and Annabeth.

At this moment, Stiles had walked out of class to go to his locker and spotted our argument. He made his way over to us and greeted all of us before saying "I actually need to talk to Nico for a second. So could you finish this up later?"

Thalia got right into his face and sneered at him before remarking "No. And you can't make us daughter of Bellona." At that, Scott and Annabeth started to giggle, and I nodded to Stiles. He smirked and faced her before decking Thalia hard in the face and said "Says the daughter of Zeus that is scared of heights. Ironic, isn't it?"

I bust out laughing at the turn of events and pulled Stiles and I away from the incident. Once we got into an empty hallway, I clapped him on the back "dude that was perfect. Now they know not to mess with you again, you defended yourself while maintaining you anger. There is nothing more that Percy and I could teach you. You are ready for the upcoming conflict. We are very proud of you, as is your mom. Plus, your half-sister Reyna will be coming to visit you next week." I said with a smile on my face as his lit up as well. With one final hug, we separated and made our way to our classes.

The rest of the day almost went off without a hitch. You see, at 9:00 that night, I got a text from an unknown number that says if you want to keep your secret safe, then come to the school at 9:15pm with your friends.

 _Great, now there's a flashback to the Alpha attack that happened where Percy almost died._

* * *

I called everyone including Scott and told them about this warning I received, and got all of them to come. But before we walked I made sure that everyone had a silver knife for defense as we had a bad experience the last time we were here at this time.

We all walked through the entrance to find a man holding a detonator, with his thumb hovering over the button. Behind him were a group of hunters all holding shotguns.

"Who are you? What is going on?" Percy asked while aiming an arrow notched at the person with the detonator. I had my swords drawn, Alison had her bow drawn, and Stiles had unsheathed his knives, Scott and Derek were shifted, Jackson and Lydia were at the back holding the knives we gave them.

"Now, now, my boy, is that how you greet family?" The man said as he stepped into a light made by a reflection off the moon. It is Gerard, Alison's grandfather. Alison gasped and lowered her bow and stepped forward before remembering that he is holding a bomb detonator.

"Why are you holding a detonator, grandpa? Better yet, why are we here?" She asked keeping her bow still drawn pointing at the ground.

"I need to talk to Perseus Jackson alone. It has to do with the Alpha that he killed a couple of months ago. He has some questions to answer. We will return him alive if he comes peacefully right now." Gerard calmly said.

I stepped forward "there is no way that is going to happen. If you want him, I go too. Otherwise, you will leave or I will kill you without remorse." I snarled.

 _BANG!_ A gunshot echoed, and I felt nothing, no pain. I looked down and saw a gaping hole in the middle of my chest. I looked back up and smiled, I forgot to mention that when Artemis blessed us with our wolf abilities, she also made us immune to wolfs-bane.

Gerard looked scared, he pulled out his gun and attempted to fire at me before I melted into a shadow before appearing behind him and punched him hard in the back of his head, sending him flying back. I heard a roar behind me before I turned around and saw Allison being held in a chokehold by a duo of two guys. They looked at me and I saw the red eyes.

 _Great more Alpha's. Wait, Lycaon said that he killed the other Alphas. How are they here then?_

I pushed that thought aside as Percy, Scott, and Derek shifted, and Percy roared at the Alphas. They backed up when they saw that Percy, Derek and I were Alphas but one dashed forward and grabbed the detonator that Gerard had dropped and held it up, before gesturing to look up. We did and saw that the ceiling above us was lined with wires and C-4.

Percy growled out at them "let her go. She has done nothing to you two. We can talk this out, my name is Percy. What are yours?"

They looked at each other before putting Alison down and letting her come back to us. Once she was near us, Scott tried to lunge forward, but I held him back. "Really? You want to provoke them further? You will get us all killed."

Scott refused to listen, he kept struggling. Percy looked at him and pulled me away and shouted "get back everyone! He is losing control." I looked towards the twins and saw them smiling, their eyes still glowing. Percy pushed himself between us and Scott, and shouted at Scott to regain control.

"He can't hear you, Percy. He can't even see your face. His will isn't strong enough to withstand two Alphas. But now it is time for your actions against us to be repaid. Have fun in Hell." One of them said as he pushed down on the detonator.

Right before his thumb hit that button, I found myself outside the school along with everyone except for Percy.

 _No! Please no!_

"PERCY!" I yelled right as the half of the school collapsed on itself in a giant BOOM. I looked around and saw the faces of my friends. Scott was shocked, Alison was about to collapse, Jackson had a look of anguish spread across his face as he was holding Lydia up because she fainted. Stiles slicing at trees with his knives in a fury as he was crying out in anger. I didn't know what to think as I dropped to my knees crying.

* * *

 **Percy POV**

I groaned out in mixture of frustration and pain as I barely pushed a huge piece of concrete off my chest. It was difficult to get a firm grip with my hands. I don't know if it's because everything is blurry or the fact that my hands are covered with my own blood. My body was in so much pain, I had broken almost all of my ribs, I had a shattered shoulder blade, my right leg is dislocated and my pelvis has several breaks in it.

I placed my sweaty forehead on the cold steps. It felt really nice. I just really wanted to close my eyes and just rest. But I couldn't stop because my friends need me.

"Wow, that doesn't look like nectar or ambrosia could heal that," laughed a very familiar voice. I wanted to pass out again. I know that voice. And I've known that person since we were 12.

"Annabeth?" I quickly blinked my eyes like that would solve my blurry vision.

Like she just pulled off her invisible hat, there she was, sitting a couple of steps in front me. Before, every time of just seeing Annabeth Chase, my heart would beat a thousand miles per minute and she would always take my breath away. But that was in the past. Now, just seeing her made me see red.

"What a shame. You and Nico made a really good couple," said another familiar voice.

I turned my head and I wanted to cry. There, sitting on the lap of Charles Beckendorf is Silena Beauregard. She was gorgeous, like all children of Aphrodite. She looked fine, healthy, and alive. There was no trace of her dying from the drakon poison. Not even a scar. Charles Beckendorf held lovingly to Silena in his arms like he was the luckiest man on earth. He's supposed to be dead from the explosion at the ship.

"Y-You're dead," I stammered. "Y-You're supposed to be dead. I saw you guys die."

"You think after our death and seeing him after so long, he would be happy to see us," Beckendorf chuckled in amusement.

Snorted a voice. "It takes a while for everything to click in. Just give him a minute."

My eyes watered as I stared at the person who was at the other side of the rail. It was Nico di Angelo sister, Bianca di Angelo. She looked so young. So alive. She wasn't wearing the usual hunting outfit that the Huntress of Artemis would wear. She was wearing the same clothes when I first met her at Westover Hall. I would rather break my other leg than to endure the emotional pain I am facing right now just seeing her.

"Bianca?" I whispered, afraid that if I said it any louder she would disappear. "I'm so sorry."

"Ugh, you and your apologies, Percy Jackson," said a male voice. "Just let it go. I guess people don't change."

I could never forget his short-cropped sandy hair and baby blue eyes that use to be pure gold. Or his mischievous smile that always made me want to keep my wallet close to me. Or that thick white scar that ran from just beneath his right eye to his jaw.

"Luke?" I murmured in disbelief. "You're not supposed to be here. I-I saw you guys all die."

"I'm not dead, Fish Breath," Annabeth piped up.

"Yeah," I narrowed my eyes at her. "Well, you are dead to me."

Luke gave out a booming laugh, clutching his side. "Man, I guess I am wrong. You certainly have changed, Jackson," Luke wiped a fake tear. "I like it. I like this new attitude. Reminds me of Ares."

I started to sweat even more as I could feel myself burning up. Which is ironic because I have the power to control fire and the heat never bothered me. I started to feel very light-headed that I was afraid my head was about to fly away.

"This isn't real," I muttered again as I painfully pulled myself to onto the stairs near me.

"Maybe you're right," he mused. "This could be all in your head. You're guilty conscience surfacing when you are about to die from blood loss. Who would ever thought the great Percy Jackson wouldn't die in battle? He would die from giving in to sorrow, guilt and regret."

"I'm not going to die," I defended in a feeble tone. "You aren't here. You aren't real."

 _He looked so real._ I could feel his body when I pushed past him. I'm losing my mind. I gave out a wail as I hauled my body, my muscles shaking as I placed all my weight on my left leg.

"Kronos would have wiped the entire human existence if he ruled," I told him shakily. "He's even worse than the Gods."

"Look around you Percy," Luke jumped in front of me. "Why keep fighting? Just give up already!"

"Shut up!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. I started to catch fire, as bluish flames started to race up my arms. I started to breathe even more heavily. I was struggling to breathe. It was like trying to breathe in through a very thin straw into my lungs. Coughing violently, I watched with half of my right eye open as my blood splattered on the steps.

"This is all your fault, you know?" Luke kept taunting me. "You could have stopped Scott from turning into a werewolf. But no, you were too selfish to reveal your true self to your new group of friends."

"I couldn't interfere Scott's fate. It was forbidden," I breathed.

"That's bullshit. Here's my theory, you want to forget everything, don't you? Running away from your past? Oh, it doesn't work like that Jackson. The part will always come back to haunt you. It would forever be there until you take your final breath."

"Th-That's not true," I stammered as I blinked heavily.

"Want to forget about the death of Silena?" Luke pointed behind me.

I twisted my neck and gave out a gasp. Silena once smooth skin was all raw now. Her face was all blistered and pink. Half of her hair was gone, revealing her scarred scalp. Her lips were burned off, showing creepily to her pearly white teeth. Her entire face looked melted and undefined. She was wearing the same armor when she died faced the drakon on her own. Her body was steaming, like she just bathed in drakon poison. You couldn't even recognize her anymore.

"Beckendorf?"

I shook my head rapidly as I took another step, trying to get away from them. Beckendorf also changed. His entire body was burnt and crisped. His skin was all shriveled up. His ears were burned away. His fingers were barely attached to his hands. He looked as if he would crumble away into ashes if you so much as sneezed near him.

"Bianca? She was so young. She didn't deserve to die," Luke snarled in my face.

"I tried to stop her from sacrificing her life, but she pushed me aside. I did more than you did son of Hermes. You betrayed each and every one of us, including the ghosts that you brought here to make me see again. You have no fucking right to put that blame on me. She made her own choice." I snarled out as I faced him/

But, I didn't dare look at Bianca. It was too much. I felt like there was a balloon inside my chest, expanding and widening, pushing my heart and other organs, ready to just burst. I flinched when Luke grabbed my face tightly, forcing me to look into him. I winced when I stared into molten gold eyes. The eyes of Kronos.

"What about the death Luke Castellan? You could never forget about him, grandson," his voice was like a thousand knives were raking across a chalkboard. "You can't forget about all their deaths because it's all your fault!"

I weakly shoved Luke away from me and hastily crawled up the stairs, my entire body shaking in fatigue. "He made his choice, just like the rest of them did. Luke sacrificed himself to take you out, _grandpa_!"

"You killed us! You're a murder Percy Jackson!" Luke shouted in my ear, making me jump and pick up my speed.

"This isn't real, this isn't real, this isn't real," I told myself angrily as my eyes burned with tears but none fell. I screamed out in agony, both emotionally and physically, as I pushed myself up the stairs. I caught the eyes of a smiling Annabeth. She looked like an angel as she offered me her hand.

"Give me your hand Seaweed Brain," she giggled brightly, ignoring Luke screaming in my ear.

Looking at her in anguish, I shakily reached my hands towards hers. I gritted my teeth as my fingertips barely brushed towards her fingers. My hand slipped and the next thing I knew, I was rolling down the stairs. Each step banged against my body. The back of my head slammed brutally against the floor as I just laid there. I wanted to get up. I wanted to move. But it was like my body was shutting down on me.

Annabeth quickly covered my vision, her hair draping down that it tickled my nose. I breathed in the faint smell of lemon shampoo. Annabeth glanced down at me lovingly, her eyes shining. She leaned down and brushed her pink lips on my own which were coated in blood.

"I was your first love Percy Jackson," she whispered in my lips. "You can never forget about your first love."

I blinked my eyes and she was gone. My body started to arch violently as I started to cough up even more blood. Soon, I started to gurgle as too much blood started to fill my mouth. I could feel it go back to my throat but more just came gushing out. Choking, I tried my damn hardest to keep my eyes open. But I quickly found myself in complete darkness.

 _ **Updated: 01/01/2018**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

 **A/N: Quick Update on votes**

 **Sterek: 1 vote**

 **Stalia: 2 votes**

 **Steo: 5 votes**

 **3** **rd** **POV**

The cops had been called as well as the paramedics when Nico got a hold of himself. Stiles's heart dropped to the floor as he looked at Scott, not knowing what to say. Scott burst into a sprint, trying to go back inside the school building with Stiles quickly following him. Before they could even have the chance to even run up the stairs, they were quickly pushed back by the deputies. Paramedics were quickly working as they carried someone in a gurney.

"He's lost too much blood," one paramedic said.

"His blood pressure is dropping."

"Broken ribs."

"Shattered pelvis."

"Shattered left shoulder blade."

"Broken right leg."

"His pulse is going weak!"

Lydia Martin gave out a shrill wail as everybody watched in horror as they carried Percy Jackson into an ambulance. Scott and Stiles tried to race towards their best friend but Sheriff Stilinski was with them in a flash, grabbing them tightly so they wouldn't run off. But the two teenagers didn't quit as they tried to wrestle out of the Sheriff's grasp. Scott, having werewolf strength, managed to free himself, determined to see Percy. But he was quickly held back by more deputies as they restrained him from the paramedics.

"No, no, no," Nico quickly muttered under his breath, running straight towards Percy.

Nico quickly stopped towards Percy's side and he couldn't help the gasp that escaped his lips. His once tan skin was pale as white bed sheets. His eyes were unfocused and looked dull as he stared up into the stars. Crimson blood covered his mouth and stained his entire throat. He was sweating despite being exposed to the cold air of Beacon Hills.

A paramedic was sitting on top of Percy and started to perform CPR on him. Nico just stood there and stared with wide eyes as Percy body lurched forward with each force performed on him. With one final push from the paramedic, Percy rolled his head to the side and started to throw up the blood that was clogged up in his throat.

The paramedic quickly lifted Percy head gently, helping him to free his airway. Then another paramedic placed a neck brace on his neck, much to Percy's dismay. Nico was quickly blocked by a deputy who kept pushing him back. Nico went crazy as he fought his way to Percy.

"Sir, you can't go through," the deputy raised his arms like he was a basketball player.

"No, no you don't understand. I-I have to see him," Nico quickly stuttered, tears falling down cheeks as he push the deputies arms away. "I have to see him!"

"Only family members are allowed to ride with the patient," the deputy told him pulling him away from Percy. "Trust me, even if you are allowed to go, you don't want to see this."

But Nico didn't care. He stared at Percy, practically on the verge of death. Nico pushed the deputy on the chest, kicking and screaming for him to let go. Not even caring of the consequences, he whirled around and punched the deputy right on the nose.

Once he was finally free, he sprinted towards Percy. He slid into a stop on the cement ground as he gripped tightly to the gurney Percy was lying in. His eyes were closed, his face twisted in pain. When he heard something by his side, he cracked an eye open. Despite his entire body screaming at him in agony, Percy couldn't help but crack a smile at the person next to him.

Nico bit his lip as Percy started to dry heave, his face turning red from the motion. He moved his hand from his cheek into his hair. He felt someone try to pull away but kept a firm grip on the gurney.

"Sir," the paramedic that was on top of Percy gently said. "You have to let go of him. If you want us to save him, I'm going to need you to step back."

That was the one thing he didn't want to do. Percy promised always him that he would be fine but now he is currently laying on a gurney, ready to be taken to the hospital where they will have to do surgery on him.

"No," Percy coughed. "H-he co-comes wit-th me." Percy with a shaky hand covered in his blood grasped firmly to Nico's hand that was gripping on the gurney. Nico quickly tightens his hand on his, ignoring the sight of blood on him as he intertwined their fingers together.

"Or you could leave me here to die!" Percy threatens the paramedics.

"Fine," the paramedic sighed. "But we have to hurry."

Nodding quickly, the paramedics and Nico lifted Percy inside the back of the ambulance. They shut the doors, tires squealing as the ambulance raced out of the school's parking lot towards Beacon Hills Hospital.

Stiles manage to escape his dad's hold when he wasn't looking and ran towards Scott. Scott was still fighting the deputies as he watched in sorrow as the ambulance drove off. Stiles grabbed Scott by his jacket and pulled him away from the deputies. The deputies let Scott go once the ambulance was gone. Scott, still in despair, pushed back Stiles but Stiles grabbed Scott again.

"This is all my fault!" Scott shouted at Stiles angrily. "I shouldn't have let this happen! I was too weak to withstand those two!"

Stiles grabbed Scott by the shoulders. "Hey, hey, right now is not a good time to play the blame game," Stiles tried to calm down Scott even though Stiles wanted nothing more to go after Percy. "We have to go."

Stiles quickly dragged Scott towards his Jeep, ignoring Sheriff Stilinski shouts for them to stop. They both jumped in, turned on the engine and sped towards the ambulance. Scott was gripping tightly to his hair.

"Goddammit!" Scott shouted in frustration, slamming a fist towards Stiles's car door.

"Whoa, what did my Jeep ever did to you?!" Stiles wailed as he gripped tightly to the steering wheel, running a hand stressful on his buzz cut hair. "Percy is going to make it. He is going to make it and he is going to be fine. Then he is going to say the same thing as I am about to tell you, that this isn't your fault. He is going to make it. He is going to make it." Stiles repeated the last sentence to himself like he was reassuring himself that Percy was going to live.

"My mom is working tonight," Scott placed his face in his hands. "She's going to see him like this."

Stiles glanced at Scott, licking his lips as he blinked back his tears. Taking in a deep breath, Stiles slammed his foot on the gas pedal and they lurched forward. They could see the lights of the ambulance in front of them.

Nico never lets go of Percy's hand. He watched with watery eyes as they ripped Percy shirt open with a pair of scissors. If they were in different situation, he would have attacked Percy's chest with love bites and that kinky shit. But when he sees the enormous bruise on his side, that is swelling and looks painful, he just gripped their hands tighter.

He tried to ignore the paramedics as they place these pads on Percy chest, taking his heartbeat, and checking his blood pressure again. They placed needles and tubes on him.

"Man, I liked that shirt," Percy groaned out in a hoarse tone.

"I'll buy you a new one," Nico forced out a quiet chuckle, trying to smile.

Percy face scrunched up in pain when they moved his broken leg. They were cutting off his pant leg and cleaning the wound.

"Son of a bitch," Percy coughed as they placed a tube in his nose.

"You are not going to die," Nico said softly.

"Who said I was going to die?" Percy whispered to him. "You are not going to get rid of me that easily."

"Nico, Ni-c-o, I-I-," Percy struggled to say something to her as the light above him started to get brighter. "I-I." Percy eyes rolled all the way to the back of his head as his vision tumbled into a black abyss. Nico panicked as his boyfriend's hand went slack in his hands. He watched with opened mouth, cheeks stained with tears as they were a lot of beeping, the paramedics rushing through the medicine. He could feel Percy's soul start to leave the body.

"No!" Nico seethed through gritted teeth and tears. "You promised you are going to be okay!"

Paramedics were rushing towards Percy. One placed a mask over his mouth and nose while another took out a small flashlight, flashing the light over Percy eyes.

"He's going into shock," a paramedic shouted as Percy heart rate started to slow down until it went flat. "He lost way too much blood. He also has internal bleeding and a concussion from his fall."

"You can't die on me," Nico whispered to him like if he could hear. "You promised me a future past high school. You better not break your promise, Perseus Jackson."

A paramedic grabbed the AED (Automated External Defibrillator). The paramedic took off the other pads on Percy chest and placed new ones on his left, upper chest and another on his right side.

"Sir, you have to let go of his hand," a paramedic told him urgently.

Nico looked at Percy with tearful eyes, shaking his head. He doesn't want to lose him.

"I know this is scary but we can't save him if you don't let go of his hand right now," the paramedic replied with urgency in his tone.

The paramedic quickly went back to work. Nico wrapped his arms around himself as he watched the paramedic pushed a button on the AED.

Before his mind could register what was happening, he found herself jumping out of the ambulance once they made it to the hospital. Nico quickly latched his hand onto Percy's as his eyes were shut closed, his breathing shallow. A paramedic was squeezing the bag that was connected to Percy face, helping him breathe. They raced inside the hospital and towards the surgery room.

The baby blue Jeep screeched into a halt. Once Stiles turned off the ignition, Scott was already at the door of the hospital entrance. Blinking the tears back, Stiles quickly slammed the car door behind him and ran inside.

Ms. McCall was just ready to go home after a long day at work when her eyes widen when saw the paramedics racing down the hall. Melissa dropped everything to the ground as she caught a glimpsed of the boy on the gurney. The boy, that saved her son from that murderer. The same boy who was family to her. She covered her mouth with her hands when she saw Nico sobbing next to him, holding his hand.

"Oh my God," Melissa panicked. "Percy. Percy. Percy!"

She wanted to race towards him but Scott grabbed his mom behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Melissa turned around, grabbing Scott by his face with her hands.

"What happened?!" Melissa cried out.

Scott just shook his head, tears sliding down his cheeks as he looked down at his mom. Melissa broke down into her son's arms, her cries echoing in the hallways. Stiles walked up to Scott, placing a hand on his shoulder. Scott looked at his best friend, crying, noticing his eyes were watering.

Nico screamed when one of the nurses tried to pull him away from Percy. "Sir, you can't go through there," the nurse said.

Nico was gasping for air. He couldn't breathe. This couldn't be happening. A tiny smile rose on his lips when Percy's hand gave his a very weak squeeze. Despite his heart screaming to not let go, he watched as Percy slowly pulled his hand away. Their fingers slipped until the cold air touched their hands.

Once Percy lets go, the nurses and doctors pushed the gurney down the double doors. Once the double doors closed, the rest of their friends walked into the hospital bringing Alison's parents. Now, they just had to wait.

Percy was lying on a surgery table, a tube forcing down his throat, as his arms were stabbed with needles, blood bags next to him. He was connected to a heart monitor which was beeping loudly. His heart beat was slowing down. Surgeons surrounded him, covered in masks, gloves, and scrubs. They were circling around him in a hurry. A couple of doctors and nurses were cleaning his broken leg, so there wouldn't be any infection.

Right when they were about to place the bone back in place and cut up his chest to remove the blood in his lungs, they all looked away when they were blinded by bright flashes. Everybody looked in astonishment when they saw Apollo, Hestia, and Triton standing there before them.

"Hey, you can't be-," Apollo snapped his fingers and all the mortals dropped to the ground, falling asleep.

"We must hurry. We don't have much time," Apollo told Hestia and Triton.

They nodded their heads. Hestia quickly took off the needles and tubes off of Percy while Apollo hovered his hands above Percy broken leg. Closing his eyes, golden light came out of his hands and pushed the bone back in place with a sickening Crunch. Percy screamed bloody murder, arching his back as he gripped the metal table underneath him. It quickly started to bend under his strength.

Hestia tried to calm down Percy, running a hand through his hair. Percy face scrunched up in misery, his breathing coming out in pants. He looked around him with squinted eyes, confused.

"What are you-" Hestia cut him off by shoving a square ambrosia in his mouth.

Percy happily started to chew, practically sighing when he felt the Godly food heal his body. The taste of homemade cookies melted in his mouth. Hestia lifted his head up as she placed a bottle of nectar on his lips. Percy happily drank it until Hestia pulled it away. He breathed in a shaky breath when he could feel the blood stop coming out. He could feel the gap between his broken bones start to mend some of it back together. His ribs didn't feel like they were on fire. Some of the pain started to slowly drain away as his breathing went back to normal.

"Now, Triton," Apollo demanded.

Giving a sharp nod, Triton raised his hands up in the air, closing his eyes. Next thing Percy knew, seawater slammed into his entire body. Percy shoot straight up in a sitting position as new found energy washed all over him. He could feel the water sink into his skin, searching for any wounds on his body. Pushing his wet hair back, he looked down at his bare chest. The bruise on his side was slowly going away. He stared as his muscles repaired themselves on the gaping hole in his shin. The skin, stretching over the hole.

"That should be enough. Thank you, my friend," Apollo told Triton. He nodded his head at him before disappearing in a mist, leaving the smell of an ocean breeze.

"What on Olympus were you thinking?" Hestia seethed at him, the fire in her eyes blazing angrily.

"I-I," Percy stuttered with wide eyes. He wasn't prepared to encounter a pissed off Hestia.

"Exactly," Hestia snapped. "You weren't thinking at all!"

"Sorry?" Percy squeaked out, looking at Hestia with wide eyes that resembled a baby seal. Hestia sighed in frustration before hugging Percy tightly. Percy let out a small groan. He was still healing and his body was sore. The pounding headache slowly eased into a dull ache.

"Don't scare me like that," Hestia whispered, pulling out of the hug but kept her hands on his shoulder.

"Lucky we came here quickly. We stopped the bleeding and healed your lung. Your leg, however, we couldn't heal it all the way. The same with your ribs and your shoulder blade. Too many people saw the damage and questions would be raised when it is magically healed," Apollo walked up to Percy, his hands behind his back.

"Great," Percy muttered. Percy suddenly realized something. "How did you guys know?" Percy looked at them.

Apollo and Hestia looked at each other, that made Percy anxious.

"It's all over the news," Hestia broke the silence.

"What?" Percy exclaimed.

Apollo waved his hand in front of them and an image shimmered, like an Iris message. Percy mouth fell open when he saw that it was an image of the school. Windows were broken as police cars and ambulances surrounded the building. He could a news reporter talking but Percy just ignored him. He couldn't see his friends but he did see himself lying down on a gurney, heading towards the ambulance. Percy closed his eyes when he heard his name being mentioned.

"This is not my day," Percy slicked his hair back again as the image vanishing away.

Hestia gave me some news. "Zeus has called off your capture, but Ares is till pissed at you, as well as Athena. And now that they assume that you are severely injured they might try something"

"I'm not running," Percy told them firmly when he saw the look Hestia was giving him. "My friends need me here. Things are getting out of hand and they need me. I was running when I was a little kid. I'm done running."

Hestia pursed her lips, afraid to hear this. "Then you must spread them around. Loose them in another country." Apollo told him.

Percy nodded his head. "I'll pull them away from Beacon Hills. I'll spread them around the globe if I have too," Percy said in determination. Percy blinked his eyes, feeling the tiredness hitting him.

"You should rest," Hestia gently pushed Percy down on the metal table. "You may be part God and part alpha were-wolf, but you are still human. Sleep." Percy tried to protest but before he knew it, he was embracing a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 **Time skip of 4 days**

 **Percy POV**

I want to say that when I finally woke up, I woke up pain-free and jumped out of bed, dancing with energy. That I woke up like some sort of superhero. But I would be lying. Once I finally managed to pry my eyes open, I quickly closed them again when I was blinded by some sort of light. I groaned under my breath as I squinted my eyes. Blinking multiple times, I quickly adjusted my eyes to the light.

I swallowed with a dry throat as I squirmed underneath a very uncomfortable bed. There were many things that I noticed. First, I noticed that I was in a hospital room, wearing those itchy hospital gowns. Second, I noticed that I was practically connected with a bunch of needles and tubes. My broken leg was raised up by some sort of sling, a white cast covering my entire foot and shin. Bolts and some other metal stuff that I can't think with a foggy brain are stabbed through my leg, keeping the bone in place. Every time I wiggle my toes, I could feel the screws in my shin bones adjust to their new environment.

Third, I noticed that my room was filled with balloons, flowers, and some other sorts of gifts that you would receive in a hospital. I couldn't help but snort when I saw this one teddy bear, dressed up as Superman. I quickly knew that it was Stiles doing. But the most important thing that I noticed was Nico sleeping in a chair next to me, drooling like crazy.

I couldn't help smile tiredly at him. Giving out a grunt, I slowly pushed myself up in a comfortable sitting position. Ignoring the bandage wrapped around tightly on my forearm, I ripped off the nose tube. Finding a cup of water next to me, I quickly grabbed it and drank the entire cup in one gulp.

I sighed in relief when it relieved my dry throat. My head snapped up when I heard the door opening and in came an unfamiliar nurse. She was caring a clipboard which she almost dropped when she saw me awake. I didn't know what to do so I gave her a small wave. She quickly turned around and walked out of the room.

Soon, the room was quickly filled with doctors and police officers. I quickly recognized Sheriff Stilinski as the doctors started to check my charts and vital organs.

"Hey," I hissed at everybody in the room. I caught their attention. "Shut up before you wake him up," I motioned my head towards Nico who was still fast asleep.

They all looked at each other, not expecting that from me. The doctors started to ask me questions about my health and how I was feeling. I answered them all honestly, asking one of the nurses kindly to hand me a blanket. Once the doctors and nurses made sure I was comfortable and feeling alright, they left me with the police officers.

"Listen, Percy, I know you want nothing more to rest right now but can you answer some of my questions from last night's encounter?" Sheriff Stilinski took out a small notepad and a pen.

"Sure thing Sheriff," I told him as I leaned over the bed, draping the blanket over Nico to keep warm.

I looked at Mr. Stilinski and saw him looking at me with raised eyebrows. "What?" I asked him. He just shook his head. "Did you see who caused the bomb to go off?" He finally asked me.

"Yes." I easily replied, as I gave him Gerard's exact appearance and name. I knew that Gerard would be too occupied with dodging the police to mess with us for a long while.

"What do you remember after the bomb went off?"

"I remember crawling. I couldn't move my leg. Something was wrong with it. I was struggling to climb up on a set of stairs. I had this feeling like I had to keep moving. I remember reaching the final step when I slipped fell back down the stairs and slammed my head on the floor. Then everything going black."

"Doctors said you are suffering through a severe concussion. I wouldn't even be surprised if you forgotten your own name," Sheriff Stilinski sighed, putting away his notepad and his pen. "It's alright kiddo," he squeezed my shoulder. "I'll leave you to rest. I'm having some of my guys by the doors 24/7 so don't you worry."

"Thanks Mr. Stilinski."

"Bye Percy."

"Bye."

The Sheriff closed the door behind him. I sighed in boredom as I just sat there in the hospital bed, doing nothing.

 _Ugh, this is killing me with my ADHD._

I saw Nico start to stir at the corner of my eye. I smirked when I saw him blink rapidly, looking around the room in confusion.

"Death Breath is finally awake," I said out loud, my eyes still glue to the TV screen.

"Percy?" Nico sat up straighter.

"Hey," I gave a warm smile. Something must've finally registered in his head. "Oh my God, Percy!"

My face was quickly covered in black hair as he wrapped his arms tightly across my torso. I squinted my eyes in pain but I didn't want to pull away. I responded by hugging him just as tightly, burying my face in his shoulder, closing my eyes. We didn't need to say anything. This hug was speaking everything for us.

We stayed like that for a couple of minutes until Nico slowly pulled away. His eyes were red and puffy. I slowly cupped his cheeks with my hands, ignoring the tubes connecting on my arms. He closed his eyes as tears slipped down. I wiped them away with my thumb.

"Hey, hey, hey, it's okay," I quietly told him. "Everything is okay."

"No, it's not," Nico muttered. "You almost died, Percy. I was right there by your side, watching you, I felt your soul almost slip away. Do you know how scared I was when you flashed us away but left yourself there?"

I didn't know what to say. I just stared at his face, "I told you that I would give my life for yours. There was no way that I wasn't going to keep you safe during that. Now on the flip side, you have to keep me safe. I had a horrible vision right before I was found by the officers. I will need your help to get through this more than I ever have before." I pleaded out.

Nico looked at me, and lunged forward capturing my lips in a deep passionate kiss, that neither of us broke for a while. Nico broke it with a sad smile, "I guess this means that we can't do it for a while huh?"

I shook my head at him before replying "we can still do some foreplay, but no sex until I can stand on my own, and breathe good enough to plow into your ass as hard as I want."

Nico smiled and shot back "we'll see about that. Because I especially liked plowing your ass in our wolf forms, the last time we did it." He gave me one last kiss before curled up next to me.

 _ **Updated: 01/01/2018**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

 **A/N: This chapter will be mostly flashbacks. Sorry but it is a filler chapter, and will answer some questions you might have been wondering about.**

 **Update on future Stiles relationship:**

 **StilesxDerek: 1 vote**

 **StilesxMalia: 2 votes**

 **StilesxTheo: 6 votes**

 **Percy POV**

Needless to say, I was the definition of 'bored-out-of-my-mind'. I was going to be bedridden for a week, even with my demigod healing. My leg wouldn't be able to walk on for a month, my ribs wouldn't be fully healed for 2 weeks, and my shoulder blade wouldn't be healed for another week.

 _I guess it's a good thing that lacrosse season isn't starting for another 4 months._

Earlier today I had a flashback of what my mom told me after Nico and I were forced to leave camp. I had called her about a month after moving in with Chris.

* * *

 ** _Flashback Scene_**

After a moment of hesitation I threw my drachma into the mist. "O Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, show me Sally Jackson,"

The mist shimmered and changed to a familiar small apartment. My mom sat on the couch alone. Apparently Paul was out. My mom was holding something in her arms a small bundle of cloth. In a snap, I knew what it was. "Hi mom," my voice cracking at the end, my eyes were threatening to start tearing up.

Her head snapped up. "Percy, you've grown so much!" Then she noticed my eyes tearing up and she realized why.

"This is your little sister, Andromeda," she said happily, showing the sleeping child to me. She had to only be a few months old with a small patch of black hair and blue eyes.

"She's beautiful," I say softly, tears of happiness sliding down my cheek. I was so happy for my mom and Paul. I could have a new family member to take care of.

"I love her, when can I come visit my new sister," I ask eagerly.

"Actually Percy, there is something I have been wanting to tell you," she said avoiding looking at me.

"What is it?" I asked, I wanted to see my new sister so badly. I wanted to give her the life I could never have.

"Percy, I don't think you should visit her," she began before I cut her off.

"What! Of course I'm going to see her, she's my sister!"

"Please Percy, don't make this harder than it already is. She is full mortal, and I want to keep it that way. I want her to be safe and oblivious to the Greek world. If you visit, you will attract monsters," she pleaded.

I was heartbroken. First camp, then I am banned by my own mother to see my sister.

"B-but please! I want to know her, I want to watch her take her first steps, I want her to have the life I could never have," the last part came out as a whisper.

"And you can give her that by not bringing her into the mythical world," she said firmly but also sadly.

More tears started to slide down my cheeks, but this time they were not from joy. They were tears of a broken man. This was the last straw, everything was finally taken away from me. And I grew angry. "Fine, I will never visit her and you will never tell her of her brother, happy? First camp, then my own mother betrays me," I snarled out.

"Wait, Percy, what happened at camp?" she asked.

"Like you care! No one cares for me, I am loved by no one," I yell.

"Percy, what are you talking about? I love you, and so does Annabeth," defended my mother.

That drove me over the edge. "Goodbye mother, you will never see me again," I spat out and slashed my hand through the mist ending the connection.

 **Flashback End**

* * *

I later found out from Nico after he got an IM from his father, that a month after my argument with my mother, the apartment caught fire because of a power surge after a lightning strike. Everyone died in the fire.

Thinking about it brought back memories of first maiden I brought to Artemis, a week before school started.

* * *

 **Flashback Scene 3** **rd** **POV**

Percy appeared in the edge of a forest in Saratoga Springs, Utah. Percy looked around before making his way into the city. He was slightly apprehensive about this mission. Hestia had seemed angry when giving him the mission. She had even encouraged Percy to take his time when he dealt with the mortal, which is not something he had ever heard from the kind-hearted Goddess of the Hearth. He knew whatever it was he would find was not going to be pleasant. He just prayed there wouldn't be any kind of sexual abuse. Percy began to pick up the pace as he looked for Turner Street. He wanted to get the girl out of there as fast as possible. Finally he saw Turner Street and quickly located the house he was looking for.

He found the number house he wanted as he looked around it for any signs of danger. The house was large but not well kept. It looked like it had been nice not long ago but been neglected over the past few years. As Percy walked up to the house, he noticed the beer bottles that littered the porch of the house.

"Tracy! Where are you? Where are you hiding you little brat?" A male voice yelled from inside the house.

Percy scowled, it was noon and it was clear the man was already drunk from his slurred speech. Percy saw a small shadow run across the window in front of the porch. Percy could see a larger shadow slinking its way in the same direction. Percy's face contorted into one of anger. As the larger shadow neared the door, Percy walked up and kicked the door in, catching the unsuspecting man in the face with the door.

Percy stepped into the house were the man was holding his broken nose in shock as he looked at Percy enraged. "Who the fuck are you? Get the fuck out of my house!" The man yelled as he got up and charged toward Percy.

The man took at wild swing at Percy, aiming for his face. But Percy just moved to the side and shoved the man roughly to the floor. A soft whimper in the corner of the room drew Percy's attention. A small girl with blonde hair and grey eyes looked up at him with fear evident on her face. Percy felt his stomach twist into a knot. The little girl looked exactly like Annabeth except a few years younger than when they first met. Then Percy looked at the girl's face a little closer. The left side of her face was badly bruised. Her eye was swollen shut. Her lip was split and still bleeding.

As Percy looked at the girl he felt himself losing control of his anger. While Percy was distracted, the man landed a hard punch to side of Percy's face, causing him to stagger a bit. Percy stumbled but turned as the man tried to punch him again. Percy caught the fist in his hand before letting his hand catch fire. The man screamed in agony as his flesh burned away. Percy released his hand and threw a heavy punch into the man's face, his hand still on fire.

The man stumbled back and fell to the ground where he clutched his charred hand. Another soft whimper drew Percy's attention. Percy's heart ached when the girl looked up at him with fear and awe.

"Turn around and stay hidden little one. I am here to help." Percy said softly. The girl's eyes widened and she ducked behind a chair.

Percy turned back to the man, her father he assumed, and scowled. He so wanted to take his time with this guy but for the sake of the girl he knew he needed to be quick. She was already scared enough.

Percy walked up to the cowering man and pulled him to his feet before slipping behind him and wrapping his arms and hands around the man's head and neck. In one swift movement he snapped the man's neck effortlessly.

"I'll have my boyfriend make sure you face the worst Hades has to offer." Percy muttered as he dropped the man's now dead body.

Percy grabbed the man's limp shoulder and teleported his body to another room. He then turned back the chair the girl was hiding behind. "Tracy?" He asked softly. A trembling hand appeared on top of the chair before two teary eyes followed as the girl peered over the chair.

"I'm not going to hurt you Tracy, I was sent here to help you." Percy said softly.

"You're lying. You're going to hurt me just like my uncle did." She whimpered.

Percy sat in his spot looking sadly at the girl's trembling form hidden behind the chair. "Tracy, your Mom sent me to take you away from here. She didn't know what was happening but as soon as she did, she sent to me take you somewhere safe." Percy said slowly.

"You're lying. My mommy is dead. She died before my Dad died." Tracy replied back shakily.

Percy shook his head, "That's not true Tracy. Your mommy is very special. She is so special that she wasn't allowed to be around you or your Dad. But she sent me to bring you to her sister. She has a group of girls that are just like you."

"What do you mean special?" Tracy asked as she peeked out from behind the chair just a bit.

Percy gave her a warm smile, "Your Mom is a goddess. But gods and goddesses aren't allowed to visit their kids. That's why they send people like me to take them places where they can be safe."

The little girl looked at Percy critically, her grey eyes analyzing his words to see if she could pick up on any lies. The girl was analyzing him exactly like Annabeth used to.

 _Remember that this girl isn't Annabeth. Don't think about her, she betrayed you. Think about Nico!_ I thought before a soft smile came to my face.

"Do you promise you won't hurt me?" Tracy asked timidly.

Percy nodded, "Are you hungry?" Percy asked as he looked at the girl's skinny frail body. Tracy's eyes widened before she slowly came out from behind the chair and took tentative steps toward Percy.

"What do you like to eat? What is your favorite food in the world?" Percy asked softly as the girl sat on the ground warily a few feet away from him.

"Macaroni and cheese." Tracy whispered back. Percy nodded and smiled before he clapped him hands together softly. A large plate of macaroni and cheese appeared in front of her along with a fork and a tall glass of water.

Tracy's eyes shot wide open, "How did you do that?"

Percy smiled, "I told you, your Mom is a goddess. But I have a special job where I help find people like us and bring them places where they are safe. Because of my job, some of the other gods and goddesses gave me special powers to help. That is one of those powers."

Tracy watched Percy warily as he spoke. She tentatively grabbed the fork before taking a bite of the food. A small smile appeared on her face before she began to eat faster. Percy felt good when the girl's face contorted into a smile as she ate the rest of her food.

"So what happens now?" She asked nervously.

Percy smiled, "Now I bring you to your aunt. She is a very nice lady who dedicates her life to helping girls. After that, you can either stay with her or go to a camp for people like us."

Tracy nodded, "What about you? Where do you go?"

Percy looked at her a little surprised, "I find someone else to help."

Tracy's face dropped but she nodded. Percy looked at her sadly, "Hey?" She looked at him questioningly.

"My name is Percy. I want to do something to help your face. It might seem a little scary at first but I promise I won't hurt you." He said kindly.

Tracy looked at him nervously but nodded. Percy pulled out a water bottle from his pack. He uncapped it and willed the water out of the bottle. She seemed a little scared.

"I won't hurt you Tracy, this will help your face but you have to trust me." Percy explained.

Tracy looked at Percy closely before nodding. Percy crawled over next to the nervous girl. He slowly brought up his hand and touched the side of her face as he willed the water to heal her cuts and bruises. After a minute Percy sent the water out the broken door and onto the porch.

The daughter of Athena reached up and touched her face tentatively. Her face contorted into a look of awe before she lunged forward wrapping her tiny arms around Percy's neck and buried her face into his shoulder. Percy smiled. He slowly stood up and carried the little girl out of the house.

Tracy's eyes widened before he hugged Percy tightly, "Thank you for being so nice to me Percy." She said softly.

Percy smiled, "Okay now I am going to drop you off with the nice lady I told you about that will help you."

Tracy nodded but looked worried, "Will you come with me Percy? I don't want to go by myself." She asked pleadingly.

"Okay I will go with you until you feel comfortable with Artemis. Don't worry. She is really nice and a friend of mine." Percy answered.

Tracy nodded happily. Percy grabbed her hand, "Okay close your eyes. Don't open them until I say to, okay?"

Tracy nodded and they disappeared in a flash of flames reappearing a few hundred yards away from Artemis' camp.

"Okay, you can open your eyes." Percy said.

Tracy opened her eyes and smiled, "That felt weird." Percy chuckled before his face turned serious, "Okay, I have to change into some strange armor and a mask. Don't worry it's only temporary and it's still me."

Tracy nodded and Percy concentrated. His enchanted armor appeared on him as well as a black mask. "How did you do that?" Tracy asked shocked.

Percy chuckled, "Another special power the gods gave me to help rescue people like us."

Percy turned toward the hunter's camp and starting walking. After a few feet, he felt a small hand slip into his. He looked at Tracy and saw how nervous she was. Percy gave her a reassuring smile and started walking again, holding her hand comfortingly.

After a few minutes, a silver arrow flew by Percy's head forcing him to duck. Tracy hid behind Percy, trembling slightly. Percy saw a few hunters approaching him with their bows out and aimed for him.

Percy growled. He narrowed his eyes at the hunters and they froze in their tracks as Percy unsheathed his swords guarding the little girl behind him. Artemis flashed in front of Percy and gave him an angry look. Percy gestured toward the arrow embedded in the tree behind him with Alpha. Artemis' eyes widened before she whirled around on the hunters.

"Phoebe," She growled. "I told you to let him pass. You just earned yourself laundry duty for the next 6 months." Artemis said before turning to the other two hunters. "Go back to whatever you were doing unless you want to join Phoebe."

Phoebe looked angry but left after sending Percy a murderous glare along with the other two hunters.

"Sorry Percy. Phoebe has issues following orders when it comes to men." Artemis said apologetically.

Percy nodded and knelt down next to the now very scared seven year old girl. "Don't worry Tracy, Artemis is my friend. We're just going to go talk to her in her tent." Percy said comfortingly.

Tracy looked at Artemis who looked like a twelve year old girl and looked back at Percy nervously but nodded. She grabbed Percy's hand like it was her lifeline as they walked into the hunter's camp.

Artemis turned to a hunter who was currently glaring at Percy, "Atalanta, go get Thalia and send her to my tent. No one else is to enter unless I call for them."

Atalanta looked at Percy with disgust before nodding and leaving to find Thalia. Artemis led Percy and Tracy into her tent where they waited for Thalia.

When Thalia entered she was shocked to find the man from the day before in her tent, "Lady Artemis, why is he here?"

Artemis chuckled at Thalia, "He saved a young maiden from her abusive parent. Thalia, please leave until I've talked to this young girl about her decision. Once I've finished talking with her and Blaze then you can come in." Thalia blinked in confusion before nodding and stepping out.

Percy knelt down and gently pulled her out in front of him. "Tracy, this is my friend Artemis." Percy said softly.

Tracy nodded and turned to Artemis who smiled kindly back.

"Artemis is going to talk to you about what you want to do from here." Percy explained gently. Tracy nodded but clutched Percy's hand tightly. Percy looked up at Artemis who gave him a nod, letting him know it was okay to stay.

Artemis explained what the hunt was and then offered Tracy a place within it.

Tracy looked at Artemis then back to Percy, "I don't know. Those girls tried to hurt Percy. I don't like that. Percy saved me and then took care of me."

Percy smiled, "Don't worry about that. They just didn't know it was me. They are actually very nice. They thought I might have been trying to hurt you."

Tracy nodded, "Will I ever get to see Percy?" She asked softly.

Artemis smiled at her warmly, "Yes of course you will. Percy is one of the only men who is allowed to come here. He can come and visit you whenever you want."

Percy looked surprised but smiled a bit. Tracy turned to Percy, "Will you come visit me?" She asked nervously.

Percy nodded at her as he held her hand, "I will come and visit as much as I can. Once you get settled in, Lady Artemis will show you how to Iris Message someone. That way if you want me to come visit you can message me and let me know and I will come as soon as I can." Percy said before he reached into his pack and pulled out a small bag and placed it in her hand.

"This is a drachma. The others here will show you how to use it when they teach you how to Iris Message but you just need one of these to send me a message. There are about 50 in this bag. That should hold you over for a while but if you ever run low I will give you more so you can always message me if you need to." Percy explained.

Tracy looked up and smiled before wrapping her arms tightly around Percy's neck. He looked at Artemis to find her looking at him oddly. She looked at him with a mix of shock, awe, happiness and something Percy couldn't identify.

When she finally let go of Percy she turned around to Artemis smiling, "Okay, I will join Lady Artemis." Artemis smiled happily at her.

"I will show you around camp and introduce you to some of your new sisters." Artemis said kindly as she led Tracy out the tent entrance. Tracy stopped at the tent entrance before turning and facing me. "Wait, Percy you won't leave yet will you?" She asked worriedly.

"I won't leave without saying goodbye, I promise." Percy said earning a relieved look from Tracy. Artemis finally led the young maiden out of the tent.

 **Flashback End**

* * *

I've seen all of the hunters that Nico and I have rescued every time I show up at the Hunt. We catch up on our activities. They ask a lot about my relationship with Nico as it is in their words 'odd'. It makes me smile when I get to talk about him as I remember all he has done for me.

Today also marked it as 2 months since Kate, and Victoria died, which made me think about how I had to silence both as they tried to kill Nico after finding out about Nico and I being were-wolves. It still saddens me that I had to lie to Alison and Chris about not knowing what happened. But I know that if I tell them the truth, then Nico and I will be removed. I remember their deaths as clear as yesterday.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **3** **rd** **POV**

Oddly enough, thinking back on it, it took place after Nico and I had finished having sex in our wolf forms, except I was top. But back to the flashback.

We were lying on the ground, still in our other form, panting before shifting back into our normal selves when unknown to us Aunt Victoria walked in and saw the whole transforming and left the room before we noticed.

Later on that night, at about 2am, our door opened quietly, and before we could see who it was, we were both shot with tranquilizer darts.

 **Percy POV**

Feeling a small electric current jump into my body made me jolt awake and look around. I was in the same room that we had to reveal our powers to Kate and Chris to. I saw that Nico and I were each connected to an electric generator, with wires connecting to our torsos. Our hands cuffed behind the pole that we are each suspended to, as well as our ankles. Then I notice something that sets me on fire.

Nico. Doesn't look alive. He is bleeding profusely from a knife that is in to the hilt, to his heart made out of silver. He looks paler than usual, and isn't breathing. I then heard a voice that made my heart drop. **(I know I said that Nico and Percy were immune to silver and wolfsbane. They are, but only when conscious, I forgot to mention that earlier. In this scene, Nico was stabbed by that knife after he was knocked unconscious from the voltage.)**

Kate. "Hello there sweetie, how do you like your current situation, because if you don't like it, then I can give you Nico's."

 **Warning Graphic Character Deaths**

I only saw blood red as I erupted into Greek fire that burned right through my cuffs and the electrical wires attached to my chest. I pulled out both of my swords, bared my fangs and roared at Kate with everything I had before I dashed forward and stabbed her in the chests with both swords lifting her off the ground. As I held her up over my head, I reached forward and bit her throat before pulling back, ripping her esophagus to shreds. Her blood streaming down my jaw, I looked into her eyes as I saw her light fade from her eyes.

I heard a noise that made me turn to my right as I saw Victoria pointing a gun at me, terrified of what I just did.

"If you put that gun down and walk away I will let you live. I don't care that you were like a mother to me, put it down or you will face the same death as her." I growled out baring my fangs, as blood continued to run down my throat.

She shook her head and fired her gun. I brought Riptide up in a flash and cut the bullet in two before it would hit me and vanished. She looked around in a worry before starting to believe that I had left.

She was mistaken as she felt immense pain in her abdomen. She looked down and saw both of my swords sticking out of her chest, forming and 'X'. I whispered in her ear "you should have taken my advice dear aunt."

I slid both blades out and let her body fall to the ground before making my way over to Nico.

"No, Nico, you can't die on me. I need you, you can't go." I gasped out as I removed the knife in his chest, and started to heal him as quickly as possible. I called out to Apollo quickly, since he was more aware of what to do next. He appeared in less than 3 seconds, immediately noticing Nico's condition and started to patch him up.

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

I was so grateful that Nico was still in a condition to be healed. If I lost Nico, I don't know how much longer I would go before joining him in the afterlife. He is my life, literally.

Lying to Alison and Chris about not knowing what happened to them was the hardest to do. Chris was the one to find them, and called us into the room by phone call. Alison and he were a mess for a while. Alison missed 2 weeks of school, and Chris stayed at the house for that first week after the deaths.

 **A/N: I wouldn't kill Nico off, what kind of fool do you believe me to be. FYI, in the next chapter will be a massive timeskip of a year that I will cover in said chapter. I think you will like the events that take place in the time skip.**

 **A/N 2: Also, just so you know, I am very much behind on Teen Wolf series. I have only seen up to S4E10. And this next chapter will be my own twist on parts of Season 3, it won't cover all. But it will bring us up to where Stiles goes missing.**

 _ **Updated: 01/01/2018**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

 **The votes are in:**

 **StilesxDerek: 4 votes**

 **StilesxMalia: 5 votes**

 **StilesxTheo: 8 votes (Congrats Steo shippers!) The relationship won't come into play until around chapter 28, so you will have to wait a little longer.**

 **A/N: Okay everyone, remember that this is a massive time skip from the last chapter. This chapter will go over what happened in detail for each month major highlights that has passed. Then it will go into pre-chapter 25 content. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **3** **rd** **POV**

 **First month recap,** It was spent with Percy healing from the bomb explosion at the high school. And Nico heard from Chris that Gerard left Beacon Hills after not only being told that he wasn't welcome here. But also that he was being relentlessly chased by Sheriff Stilinski.

 **Second month recap,** Derek turned two teenagers by the names of Isaac and Danny, who were now Derek's betas in his pack. They had been getting closer and they might even become mates at the rate they're moving. We still hadn't heard from Scott...

 **Third month recap,** Stiles finally got to meet up with Reyna, the other child of Bellona. They spent the whole month learning from each other about their lives. And Reyna taught Stiles all there is to know about his powers as a demigod that Nico and I couldn't teach him.

 **Fourth month recap,** we finally figured out why Jackson had healed when he did from the rejection of Derek's bite. He turned into something called a 'Kanima' and unfortunately drove himself away from our group of friends. We were trying to figure a way to turn him back into the one we all miss. And there has still been no sign of those two Alpha twins that blew up part of the school.

 **Fifth month recap,** we found out that Jackson was being controlled by a 'Darach' who was our new English teacher. We also figured out that Lydia is a 'banshee' after she would hear strange things that no one else could hear among other things. The Alpha twins showed up and kidnapped the Sheriff and Melissa as well as a teenage girl named Malia Tate.

 **Sixth month recap,** so after a huge confrontation with the Alpha twins, Melissa and Stiles's father are aware of our supernatural abilities and what not. Malia had been turned by another Alpha named Deucalion who was the pack leader of the Alpha twins. The parents and Malia were rescued and returned home. Deucalion told our group that he would give us a month of peace before they would show up again.

 **Seventh month recap,** So true to his word, we never saw Deucalion or the twins the entire month which was a relief as we took care of the 'Darach' and Jackson then turned into a werewolf as a result. Lydia saved him from causing harm to others by giving him literally a key, from her heart. **(** **I know sounds so cheesy but that's how I'm wording it)**

 **Eighth month recap,** Deucalion and the twins turned up and started to cause trouble again. After a huge fight which left all of us injured, we found out that Scott had joined the Alpha pack. He turned out to be another "True Alpha" **(Nico and Percy are both True Alphas, as they were both blessed by Artemis and got the bite from Lupa).** After the fight, Nico and Percy explained why the twins and Deucalion hate them so much, because Percy killed Ennis and Nico killed Kali and they both left Deucalion blind. **(I know that it's not how it really happened, but again, this is my story.)**

 **Ninth month recap,** Malia who was turned by Deucalion, has decided to help us out against the Alpha that turned her. A couple of confrontations between the Alpha pack and Percy and his friends. Percy found out from Artemis that Chloe, one of the girls that Percy rescued, had died in an ambush attack from some monsters at the start of the month. Which set Percy off in a rage that took Nico quite a while to get his boyfriend to his normal self.

 **Tenth month recap,** Nico was visited by his father, Hades and was tasked with catching several souls that had escaped the Underworld. As a result, Percy turned into an emotionless and cold-hearted Alpha in his fights against Deucalion and the twins. An example is that in a fight with Deucalion, Percy erupted into black flames and unsheathed his swords and literally diced up the Alpha pack leader in a rage after seeing Jackson get thrown in a column which collapsed on top of him. After his rage ended, the twins and Scott fled to escape his wrath. In fear of Percy, his friends left him alone for a couple of days to cool off before Derek met up with him to talk about their next plan of action.

 **Eleventh month recap,** Nico got back from his mission, which ended Percy's cold behavior around their group. When Nico heard how Percy dealt with the others after killing the Alpha pack leader, he dealt with him harshly. And in a final encounter with the remaining Alpha pack, the twins surrendered to Percy, Nico and Derek saying that they no longer want to oppose us, and want to join us. Scott simply said that he will remain neutral. Neither helping, nor hurting us.

 **Twelfth month recap,** there was a new girl and her family that moved into Beacon Hills that proved to be a supernatural family. The daughter and Scott were joining forces as it looked like. Stiles wasn't acting like himself, and was having trouble with anxiety and sleep. He said he had a hard time telling what a dream was and what was real. He went to the hospital and told that his brain was slowly decaying which brought all of us to tears. Percy told him, that as a last ditch effort, he will do something about it.

 _But we all know what this entails, right?_

 **End of Recaps, onward with the story**

* * *

 **3** **rd** **POV**

What Scott had done by joining Deucalion, had most likely destroyed any trust that had been between Scott, Derek, Nico and Percy. But it had also scratched on the trust between Scott and Stiles, which had led to Stiles shying away from his best friend, feeling betrayed and alone. Since Stiles and Scott were a package deal however and since Scott had deliberately worked against Derek and made it, once again, 'clear' that Derek wasn't his Alpha, Derek didn't trust Stiles fully.

For now, Stiles only had Percy, Nico and Malia as no one else would come near him, thinking that he was still aligned with Scott. Because he wasn't part of Derek's pack and he was staying away from Scott and Allison who were still together.

Then there were Lydia and Jackson, who certainly were sticking together, as part of Percy and Nico's pack. As Derek and Percy agreed to keep their packs as equal as possible. As Derek had Danny, Malia, and Isaac. They agreed to always stick together as brothers.

Percy and Nico had Jackson and Lydia in their pack as allies to Derek's pack. And if anyone wanted to switch between packs, then they are welcome to do so. The packs are allies and nothing would change that.

So now Stiles was left all alone, not part of any pack that may exist in Beacon Hills, but still licking his own wounds after what had happened to him. He wasn't sure if he even wanted to join a pack. He wants to be with Perico, **(name that the others call Percy and Nico)** but he isn't sure what he wants yet.

* * *

 **Percy POV**

 **During the 11** **th** **month**

The day after I killed Deucalion, I was visited by Hestia and this strange man who wanted to adopt me as his son and become his assassin when needed. He was Chaos, the creator of the universe, and to say I was honored was the understatement of the year.

Chaos nodded at me and closed his eyes. He started to speak in Greek in a rapid pace, that I didn't understand a single word he said. Then silver and black mist came out of his body and reached to me. As the mist touched me, I gasped in surprise as power surged through me. I could feel it go through my veins. My body and eyes stated to glow brighter in the room I was in. Everything seems so much clearer. My whole body glowed so bright that Hestia shielded her eyes.

When the light faded, I looked at the mirror in my room and saw the changes done to me. My eyes were still sea-green flames, but they now had a black ring around them. In the ring were miniature stars, I mean sparkling silver dots floating in my retinas. I looked down and saw that I was decked out in black assassin robes with a silver tint on the hood. On my left shoulder was a galaxy (Chaos' symbol). On my right shoulder was a campfire (Hestia's symbol). At my waist there was my belt containing my throwing knives and a sword sheath that held a replica of Riptide, although it looked upgraded.

As I was assessing the new outfit, Chaos began to explain how it all worked. "The hood is enhanced so that all people see is your eyes. My throwing knives are now made of Chaotic silver and have Python poison on them, but don't worry about it, as I am immune to it with his blessing. And my new sword is now a mix of celestial bronze, chaotic silver and mortal steel. It is virtually indestructible.

* * *

 **3** **rd** **POV**

"You two... seem awfully cozy" commented Stiles once the group arrived at their destination, glad his brain could run wild again. "I mean, I'm not questioning or judging. And I'm also not getting into this whole Danny-is-a-werewolf-thing because that is a box opened in the presence of your wonderfully sour big, bad Alpha. But yeah, you two?"

"Mates." Isaac's voice was practically a purr.

"Ah" nodded Stiles and shoved his hands deep into his pockets.

"Really?" snorted Jackson arrogantly as the couple joined them on their way inside. "Just that. No freak out a la Stiles. Like seriously?"

The half-blood would have been offended by Jackson's douchebag behavior if the captain's impression of Stiles wouldn't have been so incredibly funny. The flailing of limbs and the dumbstruck expression on his face were so out of place and had Stiles wonder just for a split second – did he look as adorably odd? The sheriff's son laughed loudly at it, earning him some strange looks from the four other teens in the car, which made him shrug leisurely.

"What? After Scott got turned? I did the researches. Ever since there are even more wolves in Beacon Hills? I did even more researches. Believe me, I know more about werewolves than the four of you put together" snorted Stiles and shook his head. "Besides, if Allison wasn't Scott's mate, I would have cut his balls off for all the crap he put me through because of her. And Jackson and Lydia over there? Yeah, it needed something as strong as a mate-bond to break the kanima curse."

"You never cease to surprise me, Stiles" drawled a curious voice as they entered. **(Keep in mind, I never included Peter earlier in the story because, in this story he just now got to Beacon Hills to help Derek out with his own pack. In this story, Peter is also a beta, but doesn't wish to become an Alpha. More like an adviser for Derek.)**

Stiles frowned over at Peter, who stood leisurely against an empty train. "Where is the big, bad Alpha?"

"Stiles." growled out to him a well-known voice.

Stiles grinned broadly. He knew this growling, it was the relieved kind and not the angry kind. It always amazed him that he could actually detect the different shades of growling. That really said something about how much time he had spent with Derek since this whole mess got started. The Hale Alpha walked over to lean against the wall opposite his uncle.

"Derek! Always a pleasure to enjoy your cheerful self" grinned Stiles with a short wave. "We have so much to discuss! Like, why was your beta, Isaac sleeping on my floor next to my bed last night? Just to, you know, give you an example. Feel free to answer the question if you want to. Anytime now. Like, right now." Stiles glared.

Derek gave him one of those 'Don't be an idiot, Stiles' frowns. "Jackson and Isaac had said that you hadn't been at school on Friday. When no one had heard anything from you until Sunday, I send Isaac to check on you and see if you've gotten yourself killed, Stiles."

"O... okay?" nodded Stiles, confused by that reply.

Not wanting to investigate that closer, because it sounded like Derek cared, like maybe he was still considered pack. _But that was ridiculous and don't get your hopes up, Stiles, you're here for a reason!_

Stilesgestured vaguely toward Danny and gave Derek his best disapproving glare as he was pulled into a hug by said Alpha. "Back to that whole personal space thing?" Stiles asked confused.

"No" growled the Alpha back and okay, so no personal space for Stiles, he could live with that, maybe. "You're pack"

Okay, that piece of information had really come without any warning. Stiles was so stuck on the surprise declaration of him being pack that he nearly missed what Lydia was saying. "Stop looking so surprised. He's scent marking you. You haven't been around the...the rest of the pack in a while."

"I—I'm pack?" mumbled Stiles softly, stunned.

That must have been the wrong thing to say, because he received an exaggerated sigh from Lydia, three pitiful whines from Danny, Isaac and Jackson (though the latter looked more surprised and disturbed by it than Stiles probably) and a deep, dark growl from Derek.

 _Note to self: Don't anger the Alpha wolf who is currently sniffing one of your most vital points._

"Why do you ask that question, Stiles?" drawled Peter curiously and amused.

Somehow that very touchy-feely Alpha had distracted him a bit. Stiles blinked a couple of times as Derek suddenly backed off again. The younger Hale stood there, with his arms crossed over his chest, glaring at Stiles as if he had personally offended Derek with that question, Jackson and Lydia on one side of him and Danny and Isaac on his other. It kind of looked like they were ganging up on him because he had done something incredibly stupid.

 _Had he done something incredibly stupid?_

"I just... I mean, come on. The only reason you tolerated me around was because you wanted Scott in your pack. But after that stunt he pulled with the Alpha pack – he said it himself, once again, because seriously, how often does he plan on jumping onto the pack wagon just to jump off again?" huffed Stiles, trying to sort his thoughts. "I figured, at least for the next time, you most likely don't want to see either of us. Or, well, I wouldn't, if I were you."

"Is that why you were avoiding Scott today?" asked Danny with tilted head.

The rest of the Betas stared at the hacker curiously before turning their full attention on Stiles and that was really the last thing he wanted at this moment. Their eyes were practically piercing him.

"Well, let's just say that for all the shenanigans we pulled together, this was the first time he ever... turned against me" shrugged Stiles with downcast eyes, trying to hide in his hoodie. "It was... not okay. And I don't plan on forgiving him just like that..."

Not that he planned on never forgiving him, because really, it was Scott, and they would always be brothers, but the teen wolf so deserved a little punishment for working against his friends because of his dislike for Percy and Nico.

"He betrayed you just like he betrayed the rest of us" grunted Derek with gritted teeth. "He declared himself not part of my pack, but the two of you are separate individuals, as much as both of you manage to make everyone doubt that sometimes. You are pack. If you still want to be..." Stiles wasn't quite sure how to read those hazel green eyes. "Even though it seems to be a trend these days to leave the pack... So it would be understandable for you to leave too and to join Scott, or keep out of this whole mess and live a normal half-blood teenage life with Perico."

Oh, so that's where these insecure feelings rooted. Stiles frowned slightly, his brain hurting with all the information it was dealing with at once. He was pack. Still belonged. If he wanted. And by the looks on the others' faces, he'd have to make a definite decision now.

He frowned thoughtful, his gaze wavering, leaving Derek to look at the lecherously smirking Peter, the indifferent looking Lydia and the three sets of puppy-eyes (even though Jackson was doing his darn best trying not to and Danny was looking thoroughly embarrassed about doing it at all, which was really starting to freak Stiles out actually). And Malia was doing it shamelessly as she actually wanted Stiles to join and be with her, as she loved being around him. They were pack, they worked together, protected each other, and had each other's backs. Pack meant family. And you don't just turn your back on your family just because something didn't sit right with you. You also can't really choose your family... just like that bunch of werewolf-misfits that got thrust upon him.

"Pack means family. And you don't bail out of your family when there's trouble" stated Stiles, his arms crossed over his chest to keep from flailing. That got smiles out of Derek, Danny, Isaac and Malia who then pulled everyone in the room into a big group hug.

* * *

 **Meanwhile with Percy and Nico**

 **Percy POV, SMUT Scene**

In the garage after making sure that we were the only ones home, we both get back to kissing each while Nico moves his right hand and starts to feel up my shaft, coaxing it out. As my ten-inch-long dick fully unsheathes itself, it shows that the first quarter of it is a knot and starting from the knot, traveling up to the tip are nubs on the underside and ridges on the sides of it.

Feeling that my dick is fully out, Nico wraps his hand around it and starts stroking me in a tight hold. This causing my hips to buck and for me to moan out in pleasure into the kiss. Breaking the kiss, my eyes narrow out again as I grab a hold of his's head and pull his head down to my groin, this making Nico shiver in arousal at me being controlling.

Seeing my dick in front of his face, Nico licks his lips as his eyes fill with hunger before he moves forward and drags his tongue from the knot to the tip of my dick. This causing me to moan as I let Nico lick me, his tongue twisting around my knot before being dragged up to the tip, while the tongue twists the other way as it does. As he drags his tongue up my dick again, he moves forward to press his lips against the tip of my dick and breaths on it. Then he slowly moves down my length, his lips dragging down my dick as he sucks on it. Grunting at the feel of his warm mouth, I place my right hand on the side of his face as he starts moving his head up and down on my dick.

Wanting to be in more control, I grab a hold of Nico's head with both hands, halting him in his bobbing as he looks up at me. Growling down at him, I start to move my hips as he carries on sucking and licking my dick, while it is being thrust in then pulled out of his mouth. This only increasing his pleasure as his dick throbs as it leaks pre-cum, the pleasure coming from me dominating his mouth as well as how forceful I am being with him arousing his submissive nature.

Tightening my grip on his head, I lean over him as I start to thrust harder and faster, getting wet smacks as Nico's lips drag their way down my length to smash into my groin. Moaning as I feel my dick throb, hitting the roof of Nico's mouth as I get close to my orgasm. The humming causing vibrations to go through the flesh around my dick, this pushing me to orgasm as I let out a roar of pleasure before giving a hard thrust. This causing my dick to keep throbbing inside of his mouth before I start to cum, while he moans out in pleasure as my cum streams into the back of his throat and fills up his mouth, which he swallows with a pleased shiver.

Panting as I pull my dick out of his mouth, he moves forward and licks up any cum on my dick before giving my lips a lick before he turns around. Bending over in front of me, lowering his front so that his head is resting on the floor while he raises his ass.

Looking at his nice round toned ass, I lick my lips as I stare at his asshole, which is opening and closing waiting to swallow something up in its depths. Stalking forward, like a hungry predator, I rest my right hand on his right ass cheek and give it a firm squeeze.

Looking at his hole that is begging to be stuffed, I move my mouth forward and drag my tongue over it, which causes him to let out a whimper as he pushes his ass back into my face. Not being bothered as his ass cheeks press against my cheeks, I carry on dragging my tongue over his asshole before I push my tongue forward, his hole spreading with ease as my tongue goes as far as it can go inside.

While I'm eating his ass out, I move my left hand back and carry on groping his right ass cheek as well as giving it smacks. All this pleasure is making Nico see stars as he falls onto the floor unable to hold himself any longer. His dick keeps on throbbing as it yearns to be touched, while he constantly lets out pleasured moans as he keeps on squeezing his ass around my tongue.

Having enough of the oral foreplay, I give one more powerful suck before pulling away, my tongue getting tightly squeezed by his asshole as I pull away like it doesn't want my tongue to leave. As my tongue slips out of his hole, a string of saliva connects from my mouth to his asshole, which I break by licking my lips as I stop fondling his balls and groping his ass cheek. This getting a begging whine from Nico as he pushes his ass back towards me, which makes me smirk as I step forward and grab my dick with my right hand.

Pulling my dick up, I let go of it when my groin is pressed against his ass, which fits perfectly against my groin as it is pushed tightly against me, causing my dick to slide in between his ass cheeks that are pressed together. This causing me to moan as my dick is squeezed by his ass cheeks, while I feel my dick slide against his saliva coated hole, which I can feel is opening and closing against my dick.

Not waiting for me to start, Nico starts to grind his ass up and down against my dick as we both let out groans of pleasure. As he is grinding his ass against me I feel his balls rub against me, while I also feel his asshole trying to get stuffed as I feel the tip of my dick nearly sliding inside of it.

Getting a better grip on his hips, I start to grind my hips into his ass but more forcefully, causing Nico to moan as he feels my dick's tip slipping more into his tail hole. As we are grinding against each other, Nico moves his ass up a little bit higher, causing my dick to slide all the way into his ass as it hungrily sucks it in. My hips and his ass meeting with a smack as my dick vanishes as it gets shoved inside of him, causing him to cry out in pure pleasure as he clamps his anal walls around my dick and grinds his ass into my groin. This causing me to growl and my eyes to turn to slits as I lean over him, while clutching his hips in my hand before I start moving my hips.

Starting to fuck him with hard thrusts, causing his body to shake back and forth as he whines out in pleasure as he feels my dick spread his ass open as it enters. The nobs and ridges on my dick stroking his anal walls as it enters him at high speed before my knot spreads his ass even more as I enter him and then leave, his ass automatically tightening around my dick as I do so.

Moaning as his ass sucks and ripples over my dick as I fuck him, I move my left hand between his legs before I start to fondle with his balls again, giving them a light squeeze. Then move my right hand underneath his spread legs as I wrap it around his dick and give it a hard squeeze before I start wanking him off as I pound his ass. This extra pleasure causing him to howl out in pleasure as he starts to move his hips, fucking the hole I made with my hand for him, while also riding my dick as I match his rhythm. As we fuck, the garage is filled with wet smacks, heavy breathing and cries of pleasure.

Feeling my orgasm coming, I let go of Nico's balls as I grab hold of his hip and press all my weight on him as I give him a hard thrust, causing his head to be pressed against the floor. Tightening the grip I got on his left hip, I wrap my right arm around his back right leg and pull his leg up so that it's under my armpit.

Having a much better hold of him now, I start to only give him hard thrust, getting loud smacks as his body is rocked back and forth on his leg. His head resting on the floor with his mouth open, while drool pours out of his mouth as the only sound coming from his mouth are howls of pleasure and pleading for more. The need to orgasm filling him as his dick leaks pre-cum all over the caves floor, while my cum covered hand carries on wanking him off as I feel both of our orgasms coming.

As my orgasm comes, I feel my knot start to swell as I feel Nico start to tighten his ass around me, only raising my pleasure as I need to force my dick into his tight ass now. Finally, I give one last hard thrust, getting a wet pop sound as my knot is forced inside of his ass before I start to cum bucket loads of seamen inside of his ass. This causing him to roar out in pleasure with me as he cums all over the caves floor as he feels his ass get stuffed by a large knot and then to feel my hot cum fill him up.

Panting as we collapse to the floor, with me resting on top of him, I unwrap my hand from his dick as he looks at me with a smile, while he gives his ass a squeeze. Groaning, I look to him and bring my cum covered hand to my mouth as he pays rapt attention as I slowly lick some of the cum from my hand before putting it in my mouth and sucking on it. This act of display causing Nico to shiver in arousal, which gets a moan from me as I feel the vibrations around my dick which is still inside of him.

"You were born with an ass that was meant to be fucked. Now I see why you are my submissive, your ass would go to waste if you weren't." I moan out, causing him to chuckle as he shifts into a more comfortable precision to catch his breath and rest.

 **End of SMUT**

 **A/N: Just so you know, from now on, Percy will always be the Dom, with Nico as the Sub in their endeavors. I will no longer switch them anymore. I could never decide if I wanted for them to be versatile or not, but I have finally made a decision.**

 **Also I have just put up a poll on my profile. The poll closes on 11/25/17.** **This is my first time using one, so hopefully I set it up right. The question is...**

 **After the Nogitsune is defeated, should Stiles retain some of the spirit's powers?** **Yes or No.**

 _ **Updated: 01/05/2018**_


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

 **3** **rd** **POV**

Stiles found himself in the boys locker/changing rooms rummaging through his locker as he climbed into his lacrosse uniform next to his best friends Nico and Percy, this morning's events still playing through his head as he saw that "himself that wasn't him" in the mirror. It had been on his mind all day and was confusing him as to what it could be, he's never seen something like that before but he wasn't going to let it scare him as much as it already has been.

His thoughts were broken by a loud ringing from the coach's whistle, causing him to stop what he was doing. Stiles walked closer to hear the coach talk, although half the time they never really listened, as it was just some speech taken from the Independence Day film. Stiles couldn't focus on the coach's words, instead looking around the room before wandering over to the showers.

He made his way to the sinks and pulled his jersey off throwing it over his good shoulder as he cupped some water in his hands and splashed it on his right shoulder. After clearing a wound that wasn't there, he slid his jersey back on and making his way back to the group. But they was gone. Stiles shrugged and made his way out the locker rooms, the corridors being rather empty for his liking as he made his way out to the back of the school and onto the lacrosse pitch.

"What...the..." Stiles exclaimed as he was greeted by darkness and the lacrosse pitch lights illuminating certain patches of the grass where bodies were scattered, slashed, and bleeding out.

Stiles begun to run closer to examine what the hell was happening, it was morning a minute ago and now it's pitch black and some sort of slaughter scene. He looked around ferociously for help and tried to yell but his voice was drowned out and unable to be heard. He could feel tears forming in his eyes from the fear as he begun to run again, falling to his knees from exhaustion landing in a patch of light next to a body. He opened his eyes to see his father's body, laying limp, slashed open and injured in many places. Stiles' eyes widened in fear, he screamed as loud as he could but again no sound came out. He gripped hold of his father's body, pulling it close to his chest as he let the tears burn through his eyes, falling on the ground below him as he squeezed his father tight. Rocking back and forth as he tried to make as much noise as he could, screaming, crying, and kicking his feet for anyone to hear him.

"Stiles!" He heard being yelled, it was like someone was underwater and yelling his name.

"Stiles!" He heard it again; he looked down seeing his father looking up to him. Stiles stumbled back, dropping his father from his arms as he tried to crawl away.

"Wake up Stiles!" His father yelled, before quickly snapping back into reality. Stiles begun to yell in fear again, tears streaming from his eyes as he gripped onto the nearest thing close to him in fear shaking furiously and his breathing, and heart speeding up rather quickly.

"STILES! IT'S ME!" Percy yelled in a panic, feeling Stiles's tight grip on his arm.

Stiles opened his eyes seeing he was back in the locker room, sat on the floor and his back against the wall surrounded by his lacrosse team and his coach all with concerned looks on their faces, as Nico placed his hand on Stile's arm making sure he knew he was okay.

Stiles was unable to speak, he was confused, terrified, in fact he felt every emotion right now. On the bad side of course. He was still gripped onto Percy's arm, terrified to let go in case he slipped back into the darkness that he just experienced. He pulled himself to his feet with the help from Scott as the others begun to ask if he was okay. He could feel his own sweat dripping off of his forehead as his vision was blurry and the sounds blurred out from his ears no longer feeling a grip on his arm, feeling the panic again.

He quickly fell, blacking out as he hit the floor with a thud. Luckily Percy and Nico were able to catch his head before it hit the floor.

* * *

 **4 hours later at the hospital**

 **Stiles POV**

"Okay, what happened after that?" A woman spoke, her voice sweet with a hint of concern.

"H-He just collapsed, he woke up screaming. I don't know what happened. We just found him on the floor, and then he woke up screaming and absolutely terrified." Another voice explained, their voice sounding more concerned than the female.

"Is he going to be okay?" He heard another voice, but this time a different tone of a male voice, older. He'd heard it before.

"He's fine, he just passed out from fright as it seems from the story we're being told. If you hadn't have caught his head before the fall he could've suffered severe damage to the head. Right now he's asleep and should be waking up any time soon from his dose of pain relief, as soon as he wakes up I want you to let us know okay?" The woman's voice was heard saying again.

"Why? Can't we just take him home?" He heard a man say.

"Once he's awake we're going to have to ask him some questions, figure out what happened in his point of view so we can connect pieces together." The woman explained again, placing a gentle hand on Stiles arm, he felt the warmth of her skin before she disconnected her hand and left the room.

"Thanks Mom." He heard someone speak, still trying to identify who was speaking.

Stiles was still struggling to open his eyes, every time he tried they just wouldn't budge. He was tired, and felt so weak but desperately tried to open his eyes, fighting the darkness. He managed to move a hand, a few fingers at least before feeling someone take his hand and grip onto it.

"Stiles?" He heard someone ask.

Stiles opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out but air before coughing and letting out a groan, suddenly being granted access to opening his eyes for a couple of moments, seeing whose voices he was hearing; His father, and his best friends both of which looking very concerned in his direction. Stiles's father gripping onto Stiles' hand as he sat beside him letting out a sigh of relief; glad his son was okay. Stiles felt a wave of relief overcome him, glad he's with three of the people he trusts most in the world, and whom he knows can keep him safe. Still terrified from what had happened, but not as much now he's surrounded by family. He drifted back to sleep.

* * *

 **3** **rd** **POV**

Percy still looked very concerned, he'd never seen Stiles in such a frightened and literally scared for his life moment. Whatever it was it'd clearly scarred Stiles for life, and could tell by how Stiles refused to let go of his father's hand even when his father was sat beside his bed. Sure, it could just have been some normal daydream that got out of hand but Nico had already ruled that out, as he had talked with Morpheus. Percy speedily turned his back against Stiles, and Sheriff Stilinski grabbing hold of his mobile and typing in Derek's number to send a text about the current events that just happened. So that way, Derek was aware of his pack-mate's condition.

Percy quickly sent the text and was disturbed by the presence of Sheriff Stilinski approaching him from behind and tapping on his shoulder.

"We need to notify your mom that he's awake." Sheriff Stilinski said to Scott, who was also in the room as he crossed his arms.

Percy interrupted them "sheriff, this might be something from our world. So Nico and I will jump right on this. And Scott, if this is what I believe it is, you need to join up with Derek." Percy finished as he and Nico headed out the door.

"Sounds like he just had some daydream." Derek explained to Scott and Sheriff Stilinski but facing Stiles's father.

Sheriff Stilinski let out a small sigh as he pushed slightly past Derek to enter back into the hospital room quickly to sit beside Stiles again. The whole situation reminding him of when his wife had died. He wasn't there when his own wife passed, Stiles was there all by himself. He wasn't going to leave Stiles by himself again; not ever. **(Remember that the Sheriff doesn't know that his wife was Bellona. He still has no clue.)**

"That's it?" Scott commented as he realized Sheriff Stilinski was gone and Derek was about to sit himself down.

"That's all you can find? A freaking daydream? Derek. We live in a world with Werewolves, Banshees, everything else and you call this a daydream." Scott spoke again, quickly sitting himself beside Derek already reading the expression on Derek's face for answers.

"Scott, calm down." Derek spoke, his voice gentle on the situation.

Scott took a deep breath before turning his head back to Derek, his eyes wondering for answers as he sat silently.

"We don't need to cause a fuss for the Sheriff right now. Let him be with Stiles. Listen, I'll look at some things. Find some facts before I can clarify everything going on. I'm not a scientist Scott, it's not done by the snap of a finger." Derek explained turning his head to Scott who he could tell was intrigued.

Derek parted himself from his chair and walked down the corridor; going to do what he had promised and find every last piece of information he could to back his thoughts. Scott watched him walk off before stretching his legs out a little and looking around at the other people waiting and being seen to and spotted his mother behind the desk seeming rather; un-busy. He got up and made his way over giving her a small smile as he told her that Stiles was awake. He knew she saw Stiles as practically a son to her, so a smile grew on her face when she was told.

His mother grabbed a notepad from the desk and a pen that was inside her pocket on the hospital uniform she was wearing and made her way over to Stiles' room, letting herself in as Scott followed behind. She turned around and held her hand out to block Scott in his path.

"Wha- Mom..." Scott stuttered trying to walk past her.

"I need to speak to Stiles, alone." She explained before turning her head to Sheriff Stilinski also, gesturing for him to leave also.

Melissa sat beside Stiles with her paper and pen giving him a warm smile to make him feel safe, he looked so tired and his movements were slow. He clearly had barely any energy left and just wanted to sleep, she almost felt bad for having to ask him these questions but, she explained to him first why they're asking him them and before she knew it they were exchanging questions and answers.

A hour or so passed and Melissa had finally finished asking Stiles questions, she slid the small notepad into her pocket on her t-shirt along with the pen she'd grasped from earlier and took Stiles' arm placing her hand in his and giving it a small squeeze.

"Get some rest Stiles, you need it." She spoke softly, lowering him gently as she continued to smile.

He nodded slowly not even denying the fact he's being lowered back into his bed, he was so incredibly tired and was going to pass out any minute. He let a small smile grow on his face before closing his eyes inches before his head hit the pillow letting out a soft moan as he was comfy and grabbing the covers, pulling them over himself as Melissa helped him.

She turned his light off and made her way out the room to come face-to-face with an impatient Scott, and a tired Sheriff. She closed the door behind her before being bombarded with questions.

"Is he okay? What did he say? Is he still awake?" Scott spoke quickly, too fast for his mom to catch up.

She ignored his questions and made her way over to Sheriff Stilinski who was slumped in the old hospital chairs leaning on his arm as he tiredly yawned. It had been a long day. She sat beside him and placed a kind hand on his arm brushing her thumb against his coat for a few seconds before feeling Scott's presence beside her as he sat down also. She smiled sweetly before talking.

"I've asked him some questions and the answers came out different from what I expected. But he's resting right now, so please don't wake him. He needs rest; a lot of it, and it looks like you do too. He's incredibly tired. But..." She explained before turning her head to Sheriff Stilinski as he looked at her before continuing.

"We might have to give him an MRI scan, just to be sure." She spoke, this time her voice being filled with sadness as she was almost whispering; Sheriff's eyes widening. "What do you mean?!" He exclaimed rather loudly, shocking them all and even himself before he quietened down.

* * *

 **Half-a-day later**

The silence in the room sickened everyone, the smell of hand sanitizer roaming in the air as the silence deepened around them with the constant beeping of the machines around them. Stiles fiddled with his hospital gown feeling rather cold and for the most part; bored. They were waiting in the MRI room for the doctor to come in to give the results. The MRI scan was quick but loud, the sound leaving a small ringing sound in everyone's ears. Stiles admitted he was pretty terrified of what they were going to find, everything was still a blur to him. His father sat beside Scott's mom as the waited in the wooden hospital chairs while Malia and Percy pacing slightly.

"Let's go get a coffee." Melissa whispered quietly to Sheriff Stilinski; giving Stiles some time to talk to Percy and Malia.

Sheriff hesitated for a moment, not wanting to leave Stiles as he lifted his tired head to look at his son sat on the MRI table a small frown on both their faces before Stiles abruptly nodded.

"I'll be okay." He spoke, showing a small smile to his father.

Sheriff stood up along with Scott's mom as the exited the room and went to get coffee; Percy still pacing inside as Stiles cleared his throat a little.

"You know what they're looking for right." Stiles spoke not even saying it as a question, he already knew from his mother.

Percy turned his head to Stiles as the silence was broken, a little startled at first. He shook his head slowly but responded anyway, "no I don't. But if you know me, then I'm going to find out what it is on our side before any decisions are made. Got it?" Percy asked sternly to him.

"It's called frontotemporal dementia." Stiles explained, his voice breaking a little from the fear of what he'd just admitted.

Stiles was explaining, but Percy couldn't concentrate. Stiles took a deep breath and hesitated a little before taking another deep breath and continuing. "It's the only form of dementia that can hit teenagers. And there's no cure." He spoke slowly his voice being filled with sadness, dipping his head as he fiddled with his hands.

Malia reaches out with her hand; placing it shakily on Stiles' shoulder taking a deep breath for himself. Stiles lifted his head a little but still averted his eyes to the floor. And Malia wiped away the tear that'd broken free from his eyes; her only reaction was to walk closer to Stiles and pull him into a tight warm hug squeezing as much as she could to save the moment. Stiles wrapped his arms around Malia also, letting his head perfectly slot into the side of her neck as he broke down in tears; the tears dripping onto her t-shirt as they both stayed in silence.

Then after a couple of minutes, they separated and Percy brought Stiles into a tight hug. He whispered into Stiles's ear "if need be, I will fix this. You are part of my family, and family sticks together no matter what."

Sheriff Stilinski and Melissa made their ways back but stopped in their tracks; looking through the hospital door window to see someone who they consider a second son, hugging Stiles. She smiled as she stepped aside to give Sheriff a view; he smiled too. Something he'd not done in a while. Both their 'sons' comforting each other, they both considered each other brothers anyway. And quite rightly so.

Stiles and Percy parted from their hug; both of them wiping tears away as they both felt slightly better. Their heads turned as they heard the door open seeing both their parents walk in as they sat themselves back down with their coffees in hand as they handed Percy a sandwich and Stiles also. Stiles placed his sandwich beside him for now; not really hungry. The doctor opened the door, peeking his head inside before stepping in and closing it behind him.

"Please sit down Sir." The doctor ushered towards the seat in front of him; as the doctor sat down at the desk in the room.

"First off; I think it's pretty obvious your son has anxiety. The constant panic attacks he's been having as a side effect from Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. You said he'd been sleepwalking right? And having brief episodes of night terrors causing Insomnia." The doctor spoke hitting them all with these words and diagnoses.

Sheriff quickly nodded as he watched the doctor stand up and walk over to a small table, flicking a switch which turned a light on. Percy, Malia, Melissa, and himself crowded around the table. The doctor begun placing the scans they'd taken down on the table; showing Stiles' brain. Sheriff was already shocked; seeing the scans. He knew something was wrong.

"What we've found was unexpected." The doctor spoke quietly; almost a whisper. He took a deep breath before facing Sheriff Stilinski. "The scans show your son is showing early stages of frontotemporal dementia." The doctor explained to them. His voice was still shaky; like he was almost afraid to say it.

They were all speechless; absolutely shocked in fact. Malia quickly brought her hand over her mouth as she gasped, a tear falling from her eye before a few more trickled along. Percy turned to her; pulling her into a comforting hug as he looked over to Sheriff Stilinski who was hugging Melissa. He was silent. Dead silent. He was having trouble taking it in, _why his son? Why now?_

 _What happened to Stiles to get him to this point? And why Stiles?_ Percy turned around.

"Hey…guys, where is Stiles...?" Percy spoke as he turned on his heels revealing Stiles was gone.

"Where is my son?!" Sheriff yelled; turning back to the doctor presuming this was his doing and they'd already transferred him.

Percy quickly ran outside the room looking around the hallways; they were empty. He took a left, running as fast as he could as he made his way to the front desk of the hospital which was yet again, empty. He was panting and catching his breath a little as he turned his head to the front doors of the hospital which were wide open revealing the dark skies of the night. Percy rushed towards them stopping himself as he grabbed onto the door handles and looked around outside as he was hit by a gush of wind.

"Stiles!" Percy yelled out into the air his voice being carried by wind before disappearing into nothing. He then howled out, letting his friends know that something was wrong.

Malia immediately fumbled to her pockets; grasping her phone as she scrolled through contacts calling up Stiles' phone. It rung five times; the suspense killing her before it was answered. "Stiles?" Malia questioned eagerly.

"Malia?" She heard on the other end of the line, but it wasn't Stiles. It was Derek.

"Derek. Why the hell do you have Stiles's phone?!" Malia almost yelled; looking around cautiously.

"I don't have his phone, I just found it in the woods. Ringing." Derek explained; confused.

"Have you seen Stiles? Where are you?" Malia questioned.

"No. Stiles is with you." He replied.

"He's not. He's gone." Malia spoke.

* * *

 **30 minutes later…**

They split up into teams. Derek, Scott, Percy, and Nico on one team.

Jackson, Lydia, Ethan, Aiden, Allison, and Allison's father (Chris Argent) on another.

And Melissa with Sheriff Stilinski and the police team along with dogs.

* * *

 **At the Alpha group**

The radio cracked numerous times feedback being heard and then the gentle sound of breathing.

"P-Percy...?" Stiles' voice spoke, very quietly in a whisper.

Percy's arm had never moved so fast, he quickly pulled the radio to his mouth pressing the button to answer back.

"Stiles, are you okay? Where are you?" Percy asked eagerly, relieved but also terrified.

"I think-" Stiles started before going quiet for a few seconds.

"A basement." He finished a few seconds after, continuing to whisper.

"Why are you whispering?" Nico spoke; standing beside his mate.

"B-Because I don't think I'm alone and..." Stiles whispered in reply before the radio was shut off.

"Stiles?" Derek questioned.

"Stiles!" He yelled into the radio.

* * *

Time had passed; Derek still researching at his house, as Percy and Nico were speaking with Hecate at their house on what it could be. Derek was disturbed by a knock on his door which he found rather odd seeing as everyone normally lets themselves in. He placed the laptop beside him and made his way to his door bracing himself for anything on the other side as he grabbed the doorknob and swung the door open.

Stiles was stood there; pale, cut, bruised, and simply alone. He looked like a lost little boy with no-where to go. He didn't say a word; just stood there with a sad look on his face.

"Stiles?" Derek questioned incredibly shocked by what he was seeing.

Stiles fell limp and was caught in Derek's muscular arms, Peter had noticed the situation at hand and made his way over to grab a hold of Stiles also as they closed the door behind him, helping him inside as they sat him down. Derek quickly turned to Peter and without words Peter already knew what he was going to say. Peter merely nodded before rushing out the house and doing what he was told where-as Derek crouched in front of Stiles, handing him a fresh glass of water.

"Stiles, what happened?" Derek questioned; addressing the situation as calm as he could.

Stiles shook his head having no energy to speak, as his hands shook a little.

"Stiles do you have any idea where you were?" Derek questioned again; trying not to press too much.

Stiles made no noise; his face expressionless as he sat there. Haunted by what'd happened to him. Derek decided not to push any longer, normally he would but he can see Stiles is clearly traumatized by his 'experience' of what happened to him. Sheriff Stilinski arrived straight away, as soon as he heard word of his son being okay he sped as fast as he could to Derek's so-called 'house' with the direction of Peter.

"He's inside." Peter yelled towards the Sheriff who was already jumping out of his squad car and rushing inside the house.

Sheriff Stilinski made his way inside faster than no other, rushing to his son who was sat down on Derek's couch. He knelt before his son and placed a hand on his neck to make sure he's real, Sheriff Stilinski begun to tear up; as did Stiles. Sheriff pulled his son closer as he rested his forehead on his and muttered under his breath how silly Stiles was for running away, but also thanking everyone for the return of his son. Derek turned away from the men as he went to exit the room.

"Thank you Derek." He heard from behind him; the Sheriff.

Derek turned in the Sheriff's direction and gave him a nod before exiting the room and sitting on the steps beside Peter allowing the father and son to communicate and make up lost time.

"Where, where you son?" Sheriff questioned, his voice breaking a little with emotion.

Stiles broke down in tears rather quickly, his head dipping and slipping perfectly onto his father's shoulder and into the crease of his neck. Sheriff was shocked as he quickly wrapped his arms around his son whom he hadn't hugged in a while, squeezing him to reassure he's okay. Sheriff rested his chin on Stiles' head, hearing his own son cry and feeling the tears trickle down his back is something any parent hates and leaves them wondering why someone hurt their child.

"It's okay son. You're safe." Sheriff reassured again still feeling his own son shake in his arms as he raised his arm and placed it on the back of Stiles' head and began stroking it gently like Stiles' mother used to do when Stiles was sleeping sometimes.

 ** _Updated: 01/05/2018_**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

There was no hope, he was falling fast and faster by the minute as he screamed even louder in fright, kicking, punching, and gasping for air as he closed his eyes.

His body quickly rose as he gasped for air, screaming and tears rolling down his face. He was back in his bedroom shaking, and yelling in horror. Sheriff Stilinski rushed in quickly the panic on his face was immense, he ran towards his son climbing on the bed as he got behind Stiles and grabbed his arms pulling Stiles into a hug from behind.

"STILES! STILES!" Sheriff Stilinski yelled as Stiles begun waving his arms to try and escape his father's arms, unsure of what was still happening and what wasn't.

"IT WAS JUST A DREAM SON!" He yelled again to his son as he pulled his son into a tighter grip of a hug to stop his arms waving around.

Stiles' breath had been rapid, his heart beating faster than it's ever beat before. He took a deep breath as he looked around his room examining it. It all seemed normal. He looked down to his chest to see his father's arms wrapped around him, the warmth evaporating through his t-shirt and connecting with Stiles' skin. The tears fell from his face as he felt an overwhelming amount of relief falling tiredly into his father's arms as he calmed down.

"It's okay son... It was just a nightmare." Sheriff spoke, reassuring his son as he felt Stiles's body relax in his arms.

Stiles was speechless, everyone's had nightmares before, but this one felt so real. He was terrified, and not even sure if he was still dreaming at this point. His body was shaking with fear still as he was trapped in his father's arms for comfort making him feel some-what safer.

"H...How do you know... How do you know it was a nightmare?" Stiles spoke, struggling to get his words out as he continued to gasp for some air.

Sheriff loosened his grip on Stiles enough for Stiles to turn around and face him. But he didn't completely let go, he wanted to be there just in case Stiles got aggressive again. Stiles looked at his father for some answers but nothing was being said.

"Dad?" Stiles questioned again fidgeting in his place.

"Stiles, it's been happening with you a lot lately. Almost every night. Do you not remember? It happened before you went missing." Sheriff Stilinski spoke.

Stiles shook his head at his father's question, truly confused. If he'd been having nightmares all the time, why could he never remember them? It made no sense. Stiles rubbed his face a little as he saw his father's concerned face looking him dead in the eyes. He knew his father was concerned and probably terrified also just like he was.

"I'm okay." Stiles spoke, his voice croaking with emotion. His father, of course, didn't believe him, every parent can read their child and Stiles surely wasn't just 'okay' like that.

"You don't have to go into school tomorrow, or any time you feel overwhelmed Stiles." The sheriff spoke, getting up off of his son's bed.

"Dad, I'm fine. I'm sorry I woke you. But I think I'll be better where I'm occupied rather than doing nothing to keep my mind busy." Stiles explained as he fidgeted with the end of his t-shirt, fiddling with it as he pulled at a loose thread.

Sheriff leant on Stiles' door frame for a moment before slowly nodding his head. He did believe that Stiles being with his friends would be better for him than being home alone with his thoughts but also just wanted to make sure his son was okay in his own company.

Stiles slumped out of bed yawning as he'd had a little nap before his alarm rung for 7am, He didn't care if he was late this time. He was too tired to even rush. He hobbled to the bathroom as he leaned on the sink, turning the tap on and cupping some water in his hands to splash his face, numerous times he splashed cold water over his face to try and wake himself up properly.

* * *

He sat by himself for a moment as he gripped his steering wheel and went silent. He closed his eyes as he focused on the noises around him hearing people laugh, cheer, talk, birds tweeting and a number of other things before opening his eyes back up and taking a deep breath.

"Derek's place." He muttered to himself, presuming that'd be where everyone was as usual considering it was some sort of 'hangout' place of theirs.

Stiles made it to Derek's raggedy house and hopped out his jeep making his way over as he let himself in and walked in the direction of the lounge to only find Derek. Derek turned to Stiles with a confused expression on his face as he rose a questioning brow.

"Stiles?" He questioned as he turned his body around fully and faced Stiles, folding his arms.

"O-Oh... Sorry, I thought Percy and Nico would've been here... It's just they weren't at school and neither was Scott, so I don't-"

"They won't be in Beacon Hills for another day, they went to rescue a girl in Utah. As for Scott, he was injured in a training session. He's at home." Derek spoke in the middle on Stiles' sentence to stop him from carrying on as Stiles can talk for days.

Stiles turned around quickly and bolted for the door, climbing back into his jeep and starting the engine. Derek ran after him, just getting out the door in time to see Stiles' jeep speed off into the dark woods in the distance.

"Stiles!" He yelled after him hoping Stiles would somewhat hear him, but there was no result.

Once Stiles got to Scott's house, he barged into the room to find Scott sitting at his desk. They embraced in a hug before they drew back. "Stiles. Who took you?" Scott spoke again, his voice being stern.

"I came here to see if you were alright, Derek told me your healing didn't work after being hurt in training. But I see you're pretty okay." Stiles spoke, trying to change the conversation as he made his way over to Scott's bed and sat himself on the end of it.

"Stiles. Why don't you trust me? Why can't you tell me who did it to you?" Scott questioned; staying on their previous topic as he sat beside Stiles.

"Because you trust everyone!" Stiles yelled angrily in return, startling himself and Scott and causing his neck to tense up as he felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry. I need to go." Stiles apologized quickly in panic before getting up off the bed and rushing out of Scott's bedroom.

Stiles didn't drive home, he parked his jeep in a nearby parking lot and sat quietly in the driver's seat as he looked in the mirror above him that drivers look into when reversing. He turned his head a little and looked at the left side of his neck noticing a few veins showing on his neck, he rose his hand and shakily went to touch them. Placing a hand on the veins he felt a rush of pain shoot up his neck again as his hand quickly retreated and he winced in pain, closing his eyes as it hurt. He slowly opened his eyes again as he looked back into the mirror again seeing a black figure wearing a hood in the back of his car. He turned around to see if he wasn't just seeing things, but there was in fact a black shadowy figure in the back of his jeep.

His eyes widened as he turned back around and took a deep breath as his breath sped up quickly. He looked back up to the mirror to see both the figure looking at the back of his head, he noticed the person's arms move out in front of them as it placed his hands on each of Stiles' shoulders. Stiles was frightened for life as he widened his eyes once again noticing some pretty dark circles under his eyes form and his skin paled a lot noticing his mouth form a rather evil smirk.

He smirked at the thought as a million ideas rushed to his brain, things he'd never thought of doing before, but this time they seemed like a good idea. He was in the mood to have some fun, and by fun he meant hurting someone. It seemed like a good idea to him as he turned his head a little to noticed the black figure still sat behind him, but this time he wasn't scared. He felt like he knew the figure.

* * *

 **2 days later**

"Stiles!" Lydia yelled as she elbowed Stiles' chest.

Stiles shook his head as he zoned back into the moment after being zoned out on listening to the tragic events of last night being reported by a news woman on the TV on the wall in front of him, they were in the canteen at their high school eating lunch. He blinked a few times as he rubbed his chest where Lydia had hit him letting out a small groan as he noticed all of his friends sat around him also, including Scott.

"Were you even listening to me?" Lydia questioned to Stiles noticing his dazed look.

"Oh um... what were you talking about?" Stiles questioned as he rubbed his head trying to think of anything that was said in the last few seconds from Lydia's mouth.

"Boys." Lydia spoke, rolling her eyes as she grabbed the apple from her tray and took a rather large bite at it.

"How did your cuts heal so fast?" Scott questioned as he examined Stiles's dazed expression.

Stiles rose his hand up to his face to scope out the scene as he noticed his cuts were indeed gone. His eyebrows set into a confused pose as he looked at Scott with utter confusion.

"Demigod powers I guess..." Stiles commented, being truly baffled as he rolled his sleeves back down and lifted his head back up to Scott.

"You better not be a werewolf too." Jackson jokingly perked up.

Stiles laughed rather awkwardly before going back to his books at the table, he decided to ignore more conversation before he gets lost for words and people start guessing things which doesn't half annoy him in the first place. All day Stiles had been ignoring questions about his cuts and bruises healing up fast from everyone, people asking what 'products' he was using. The bell rung for the end of the day and Stiles gathered his backpack and walked down the halls, out of the school and made his way to his jeep.

"Stiles!" A person yelled out.

Stiles rolled his eyes, suspecting it was another person curious of how he healed his cuts so fast. He let out a heavy sigh as he turned around to face the person but noticed it was Scott, looking rather out of breath. Something they need to find out why it keeps happening, and why he's not healing but Stiles is.

"There's an underground party tonight in the warehouse downtown, its black light and stuff. You coming?" Scott questioned to Stiles as he made his own way into Stiles' jeep and sat in the passenger seat.

"Sure." Stiles responded letting out a long sigh.

Stiles climbed into the driver's seat as he threw his backpack into the back of the jeep, starting the engine quickly as he checked the mirror above him. Instantly he got a headache and a flash of an image in his head, himself behind him in his jeep. He shook his head as he gasped for air a little making Scott's eyes avert to him; curious. Stiles awkwardly looked at Scott having no idea what had just happened before placing his hands on the steering wheel and driving back to his place. Arriving shortly after, Scott climbed out the jeep before Stiles. Stiles climbed out as he grasped hold of his backpack and slid out the seat, closing the door behind him and locking his car. He looked down at his keys and noticed they had bits of red on it, before looking further and noticing his hands have speckles of red on them too.

"You coming?" Scott questioned, waiting outside of Stiles' house.

"Y-Yeah. Just a minute..." Stiles spoke, approaching his jeep again and examining his steering wheel. That too having speckles of red on it and it smeared a little around the wheel, but not that noticeable unless you really look.

Stiles cleared his throat as he slid his hands into his pockets and made his way over to the house behind Scott, using his shoulder to open the front door as it's always open after school. He let his backpack slide down his arm as Scott made his way into the kitchen to grab a snack. Stiles took off his backpack and jacket, checking them for red speckles too but noticing nothing. He made his way to the bathroom downstairs and quickly scrubbed his hands before making his way into the kitchen also.

* * *

People were jumping continuously to the beat of the song, throwing their arms in the air and yelling at each other to talk. Stiles looked around in awe, he'd never seen such a crazy party before and everything was going so fast in front of them. He felt a small hit to his side as he turned his head and saw Scott giving him a smile. Stiles smiled back as he rose a brow.

"This party is crazy dude!" Scott yelled to communicate with Stiles, even though he was only a few centimeters away.

"You guys want to come and get some UV paint on?!" A woman yelled towards them.

She was stood beside a small station where people were painting their bodies with numerous UV Colors that glowed under the black lights, people ripping their shirts off to paint it over their bodies and doing all sorts of crazy patterns on their faces. Scott turned back around to Stiles with a grin on his face before turning back to the woman and making his way over. Stiles slightly rolled his eyes as he made his way over, as did Lydia, Isaac, Allison, Ethan, Aiden and Danny. Stiles was going all out this time, after all this is probably the last party he'll have before he's sent to a mad-house as he was told by his father that's what the doctor said. He had green UV paint over his face, not much, but in certain patterns. Red UV paint down his arms in spiral patterns and numerous of other colors filling in certain places.

Danny, Ethan, and Aiden had already ripped their t-shirts off and painted colors all over their bodies, making them stand out more than a pimple on a newborns face. Whereas Lydia, Isaac, Allison, Scott, Malia and Stiles kept themselves decent with just a few bits of paint here and there and most of them had already gone off to dance on the dance-floor.

* * *

 **2 hours later…**

Stiles begun to move his body about a little bit as he bobbed his head to the beat of the song playing, looking to Scott beside him.

"You sure you're going to be okay here man? We can leave whenever you need to." Scott yelled over to Stiles.

Malia came over and took Stiles' hand in her free hand as in her other she was holding a drink. Stiles quickly looked over to Scott, surprised as his eyes widened before turning back to Malia.

"Come dance with me! I'm all alone!" Malia yelled.

"Wha- I-" Stiles tried to speak, baffled by what she was doing as Malia was never like this.

She begun tugging on Stiles' arm, making him move slightly as she tried to pull him to the dancefloor. Stiles turned back to Scott, who was just standing there laughing at Stiles reaction. Folding his arms, laughing as he watched Stiles try to resist Malia's strength. She just rolled her eyes as she sipped a drink and leant in to kiss Stiles' nose before tugging his arm again. Stiles' eyes widened even more, if his eyes widened even more they'd be popping out of his skull.

"You know what man. I'm good!" Stiles yelled back to Scott, smirking as he for sure didn't want to leave now.

Stiles eventually followed Malia's arm as she lead them to the middle of the dancefloor and begun dancing, moving her body to the beat and throwing her arms around like she doesn't care. Spilling most of her drink every time she did it, but she didn't seem to care. Stiles' eyes continued to stay wide as he watched Malia dance, the beat of this song being faster than the other one so everyone was dancing so fast. Stiles got the hang of it, moving his body a little bit and then beginning to wave his arms around, jumping, dancing in circles, and genuinely having a good time.

"Malia, I'm going to go and get another drink. Want one?!" Stiles yelled over to her as they danced.

"Sure!" Malia yelled back waving her arm that had her empty glass in.

Stiles reached over and grabbed Malia's empty cup and she went off to dance with a group so she wasn't dancing alone. Stiles turned around and pushed his way through the bodies dancing before him being hit numerous times by people's arms flaring around as they danced. He eventually made it over to the bar as he placed the empty glass on the bar, squeezing between two people already ordering drinks.

"A refill, and a cola please!" Stiles yelled to the bartender when he looked in Stiles' direction.

The bartender nodded in agreement as he took the empty glass and begun to fill it. Stiles turned around and leant his back on the bar looking out to the hundreds of people dancing before him, he'd never seen a party so crazy before. In the back of his mind he thought that the bartender looked familiar.

He looked around and saw his friend dancing close-by. "Hey Scott!" Stiles yelled over numerous times until Scott finally heard him and turned his head in Stiles' direction.

Scott weaved his way through the crowd and towards Stiles as he squeezed beside him at the bar and leaned his back too on the wooden bar behind him. "What's up man?" Scott asked him as he sipped his drink.

"Check out this view dude." Stiles spoke in awe. The bartender reached over and tapped Stiles on the shoulder handing him two drinks he'd previously ordered, he placed one on the bar beside him and held the other in his hand as he sipped it slightly.

"What you on tonight man?" Scott asked him, seeing that Stiles had a drink in his hand.

"Just a cola." Stiles spoke, his eyes investigating the crowd in front as he was greeted with Malia dancing again.

He grabbed her drink from the bar and nodded a goodbye to Scott as he weaved his way back through the busy crowds of drunken teenagers dancing and eventually arrived back at Malia's side, handing over the drink.

"It's not actually Cola." The bartender spoke in Scott's direction, overhearing their conversation and seeing the first man walk off. Scott confused, turned towards the man's voice but no one was there.

Scott's head slowly turned to Stile's direction again, but his time using his Alpha eyes. Scott noticed a sort of white outline on his friend, one that seemed to look directly at Scott while Stiles was facing Malia. The outline held up a finger mimicking as if to shush Scott.

Scott reacted fast, he ran through the crowds, pushing and shoving everyone out of his way, jumping into them and pretty much punching them away if they touched him. Trying with all his might to find Stiles on the dance-floor after he seemingly disappeared.

"STILES!" He yelled out numerous of times, hoping for some form of response.

He closed his eyes and focused pushed every sound out of his mind as much as he could, focusing on the voices in the club listening out for Stiles' voice if he was even speaking. He could hear voices all around him, so many voices cramming into his brain as he listened to what they were saying.

"Want to come back to my place?" He heard someone say.

"Get me another drink!" A woman was heard.

"You got a spare?"

Scott quickly opened his eyes and ran in the direction of where he heard the voice from again shoving people out of the way so he could get their faster. He was eventually greeted by Stiles, and Malia. He rushed over to Stiles and grabbed his drink, throwing the glass into the nearby wall and making it smash all over the place the crash being loud. Too loud. Causing more people to look towards them, wondering what the hell was going on.

"What the hell man?!" Stiles proclaimed, being pissed off as he was enjoying a drink with Lydia.

Stiles then turned towards Scott all rigid-like and spoke "if you don't want any harm to come to this demi-god or the banshee, then I suggest you back up now." Then he appeared his normal self, acting like an idiot.

"I don't know what you are but I will not let you take my friend." Scott spoke, grabbing Stiles' arm and throwing it over his shoulder practically dragging him.

The rest of the group they were with noticed the attention that Scott had caused around Stiles, and were gathering around. Each one of them thinking that Scott and Stiles had gotten into a fight or something.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

Derek was at his home, continuing the research on Stiles that he'd gathered lately when he smelt something. Something he'd not smelt in a while, from the person he could smell it from. He closed his eyes and focused on the smells around him, the aroma smelling somewhat sour. Derek shifted his neck a few times, the cracks of bones filling the silence as he turned to his full form. Opening his eyes to reveal his red glowing eyes and his sword-like teeth as he growled. He quickly got himself into a stance, crouching a little as he sniffed again and howled at the top of his lungs. Letting Scott know he was on his way.

Derek approached the club quickly, pushing his way past the ticket booth and causing a commotion. He pulled back the curtain like drapes that were separating him from the party and stepped inside, greeted by a ton of teenagers dancing back and forth. Jumping, and just absolutely drunk. He looked around and groaned to himself in anger. If there was something wrong with one of the pack members then he needs to get everyone out. He walked over the to the DJ area and didn't even hesitate to let himself in, but was blocked by a bodyguard who shook his head and stood before him.

"You can't just step in man." The bodyguard spoke, blocking him from going further.

"Yeah, well I can." Derek spoke, beginning to let himself in again.

This time the bodyguard placed his hand on Derek's chest, pushing him back lightly. Derek's eyes slowly traveled down to the guards arm on his chest, tilting his head as he rose it up and looked at the bodyguard. The hand wasn't moved from Derek's chest but Derek could sense the Guards sudden fear. Derek reacted quickly and grabbed the guard's chest, throwing him to the side and making him crash into a nearby table full of food and drinks. This time the whole club looked in his direction, and the music stopped. He turned towards the crowd before him, lots of them looking confused.

"GET OUT!" Derek yelled at the top of his lungs, his voice so loud that it got the message over the music.

People begun running as fast as they could to get out of the building, drinks being dropped on the spot as people tumbled and scrambled the place. Hundreds of people trying to fit through a one way door probably wasn't a good idea, but it was some-what working. Derek looked around the place again, seeing that it was clearing up. He spotted Scott and the rest of his friends and made his way over, seeing Stiles curled up into a ball. Gripping his chest and grumbling in pain. Derek knelt beside Stiles, looking towards Scott for answers.

"Something is controlling his movements, and controlling him. When I looked at him earlier with my Alpha eyes, I saw a white outline around him. As if a spirit was possessing him. Isaac and Scott help me pick Stiles up, we need to take him to the Hale house immediately. Lydia, call the Sheriff and tell him to meet us as the house." Derek ordered the others, all of which nodded in reply.

"Uh, Derek..." Ethan spoke.

"The rest of you, make sure everyone's out the building. And find out who did this to Stiles." Derek spoke, ignoring Ethan as he begun to lift Stiles.

"Derek..." Ethan spoke again, trying to get his attention.

"Scott..." Aiden spoke this time, both of them stepping back and bumping into them.

Scott and Derek both turned around to see what was up, noticing what they saw. It was at least 6 shadowy figures that looked like wispy ninjas. Derek stood up as fast as he could, pushing them aside as he stood in front of his pack, his first instinct was to save them. He had no idea what these figures were but he could tell it wasn't good in the slightest.

"Looks like we're not leaving easily..." Isaac joked, not really knowing who or what these things were. Derek sent a glare in Isaac's direction, unamused by his joke.

The dark figure in front of Derek stepped forwards quickly, grabbing Derek and throwing him towards a wall. Scott and Isaac hesitated no longer. Scott dashed towards the figure, quickly doing a 360 spin hook. Scott's foot connecting with the figures body sending it about a foot backwards before it stopped. The other figures started to charge the rest of the were-wolves. Derek quickly stood up, cracking his neck a few times as he growled deeply, growing out his fangs and claws. He jumped, almost flying across the room and landed in front of another figure, reaching down and digging his nails into the chest of the figure. It disappeared before reappearing behind him, grabbing his right side of his head looking into his eyes before letting go, leaving an 'S' just underneath his ear. The same action was repeated to everyone connected to the supernatural world before the figures vanished leaving them alone.

"Get Stiles out of here now." Derek spoke quickly, standing back up and looking to where Stiles was laying.

Except he wasn't there. Stiles was gone, and nobody had noticed considering they were too busy focusing on the fight.

The group proceeded to rush outside the club, it now deadly silent. Stiles' jeep was gone from the parking lot, as well as every other car there. Scott looked down the streets for any signs of Stiles being there, but there was nothing but fog roaming the streets.

* * *

The past hour had been a huge blur for Stiles, the pain in his stomach rather dangerous as he continued to drive his jeep wherever his hands were taking him. Dark circles were sitting around his eyes again, the grip on the wheel making his knuckles go white as he gripped as hard as he could. His jeep arrived outside his house where the sheriff's car was sitting outside. Stiles climbed out his jeep stepping forward as he cracked his neck a few times. Two shadowy figures appeared in front of him. Stiles grinned menacingly at the figures, before drawing his silver hunting knives given to him by Percy and Nico. He held it in front of him, admiring the sharpness of the blade and running his finger across it, cutting his own finger open and letting the blood drip from it. He quickly dispatched the shadow figures before chuckling, liking the view as he approached his house. Opening the door that was always open when his father was home.

Sheriff passed through the hall as he walked into the kitchen and noticed Stiles enter the house.

"Hey Stiles, how was the night out?" Sheriff asked, smiling at him down the hall as he turned to the fridge and grabbed a cold beer.

There was no answer from whom he thought was Stiles, as he cracked open the beer and kicked the fridge door closed. Stiles appearing right behind the door, gripping onto his father's collar and slamming him against the dining table. The sheriff dropped his beer, the surprise of his own son attacking him caused him to go into full shock. He gripped his son's arms to loosen the grip on his neck, something he's trained to do; self-defense considering he's a sheriff.

"Stiles what the hell are you doing?!" The sheriff yelled, trying to force his own son off of him.

"Your son can't answer the phone right now, because I'm in control. You know for someone who seems weak, he can actually hold together all of the kills really well. You job is about to get a lot of work with very messy bodies and missing people by our hand, Sheriff." A gravelly voice came out of his son's mouth.

Stiles continued to grip onto his father's neck, tightening his grip by the minute as he watched his father struggle in front of him, losing breath. Utter fear dawning over the Sheriff's face as he was helpless, he could kick and punch, but he's no way in hell hurting his own son.

Back at the club they were looking around for Stiles when Scott picked up a scent, a strange scent. He could smell fear, coming from the direction of Stiles' house. Scott quickly rushed towards Derek, gathering him and the rest of the group as they quickly climbed into any car they had access to and speeding their way over. Derek, Scott, and Isaac going on foot as they were faster than a car and could arrive there quicker.

Stiles' father had managed to move Stiles off of him, but Stiles grabbed him and slammed him against the wall. He held up the silver knives, gripping him with his blooded hand as he smeared the blood onto the Sheriff's uniform. He held the sword up to his father's neck, keeping his grip tight on him as his father struggled again, his movement limited from the sword being held in front of his neck.

"Stil- Son." The sheriff spoke, making his voice calmer as he stood still. "Son this isn't you..." The Sheriff spoke a tear falling from his eye, taking a gulp of breath as he looked his son in the eyes. All he saw was black orbs, no pupils or anything.

Scott, Derek, and Isaac arrived outside the Sheriff's house. Kicking the door in as Scott ran inside but was stopped by the sight of Stiles holding his hunting knives covered in dust and blood to his own father's throat. All three of them in sheer shock as they saw the scene happening in front of them. Sheriff and Stiles turned their heads as they saw the door fly open, Scott, Derek, and Isaac bursting inside as they all looked shocked beyond belief.

"Don't!" Sheriff yelled towards Scott and the rest of them, keeping them away.

Scott was confused, as was Derek and Isaac at what the Sheriff was doing. He seemed awfully calm, too calm for what was happening in front of him for sure. If it was anyone else they'd be screaming and crying. Derek heard the sound of stones crunching as a car turned up in front of the house, it was Lydia, and the others. All of them stepping outside and entering Stiles' house, each one of them seeing the same scene. All of them just as shocked as the rest of them were.

"Stiles..." Lydia whispered as she was brought to tears, her mouth dropping open with disbelief.

Stiles grinned and shook his head before responding "nope, not home right now. Can I take a message?"

Just then Percy, Nico and a beautiful girl their age appeared out of flames, right in front of Scott. The girl opened her mouth and said in a very soothing voice "you will drop your knives and back away from the sheriff slowly without harming him any."

Stiles seemed to be in a struggle with himself before answering "you're going to have to try better than that spawn of Venus."

The girl then said forcefully "leave the boy's body now without harming the sheriff!"

After a moment, Stiles squinted his eyes in pain before opening them again. "D-Dad...?" He spoke, in utter fear as he saw what he was doing.

Stiles stepped back and dropped the knives, falling backwards to the other wall as he slid down it and sat down. His hands beginning to shake in fear as he realized what he was doing, he was overwhelmed with emotions, and for all the most heartbroken on why he was doing it.

Percy said that it possibly might be an Eidolon that's controlling Stiles. They are shown to have the ability to possess people and machines. They serve the earth goddess Gaea, with the reward of returning to the living world again. That it might be one that escaped from them in a previous encounter.

* * *

 **The next morning**

"You think Stiles is a Nogitsune? Skinny, defenseless... Stiles? A powerful dark spirit?" Derek questioned in disbelief towards Scott, Ethan and Aidan letting a rather amused laugh slip from his lips.

"Derek. I know what I saw last night." Scott grumbled, seeing that Derek wasn't taking him seriously at all.

Derek decided against arguing with Scott. Shaking his head a little as he folded his arms and leaned back on the wall in his ash covered house. It'd been a while since Stiles had been put into the hospital. Sheriff was now back to normal and able to work again, but Stiles was being on house-arrest for a while.

It hadn't made sense for a while to Derek, but now that Scott had mentioned it parts kept clicking together in his head. The constant fear that Stiles had and the thousands of nightmares he'd been having, hot sweats, cold sweats and the doctors finding little to nothing until they compared it to what his mother had, leaving that as the only other option. The unknown murders around the town and the police being unable to find anything on it, absolutely no evidence around the bodies apart from dust. A black form of dust.

"Stiles committed those murders..." Derek spoke out-loud in thought.

Scott's head quickly turned to Derek when he said that, caught completely out of the blue. He'd noticed Stiles being off lately, but there's no way he could kill someone right? But, he attempted to kill his own father and didn't even know he was doing it. It's like he had absolutely no control over the compulsiveness to do it until he snapped out of whatever trance he was in because of that girl's voice. Scott was over-whelmed and quickly sat himself down, staring blankly into space at a wall as his jaw slowly dropped. He was used to people being bad guys, people killing others, all that bad stuff. But, his best friend?

"But, not Stiles right... The thing controlling him?" Scott questioned in excuse to get the thought of his best-friend killing people out of his head.

Derek didn't reply, he just stood as blank as Scott, taking it all in.

 _ **Updated: 01/05/2018**_


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

 **A/N: Okay so update on my poll. Should Stiles retain the Nogitsune powers after being defeated?**

 **Yes: 2 votes**

 **No: 1 vote**

 **Don't forget to vote, it's on my author page. The poll ends November 30th 2017!**

 **Derek POV**

I had driven over to Scott's work place to talk to Deaton to see if he knew what it was that was controlling Stiles. We talked for a while, about what the shadow figures were, to see if we could beat them. Unfortunately he doesn't know how they can be beaten yet, but he said that they are called the ONI, looking for someone who is not themselves. The 'S' on the underside of the ears mean that they are themselves, and Stiles is the only one that doesn't have it. So it might be him that is a Nogitsune, but they won't find out until he encounters the ONI himself.

* * *

 **3** **rd** **POV**

Malia showed up at 7'o clock on the dot to Stiles's house, like she said she would. As usual, she was preceded by probably a dozen books and notes. "Hi." She greeted him. "I know we don't know what the latest creature haunting Beacon Hills is, but with a team effort I think we can crack through at least two thirds of this stuff." She said, heading straight to business. "Do you have the case report from your dad's office?" That's why she was there to begin with, she could have done it on her own otherwise.

Stiles was sitting cross legged on his bed staring at a book in his lap but not reading it. All day he has had trouble focusing even with the ridiculous amount of Adderall he had taken. For some reason he starts zoning out and getting trapped in his head. It took him a minute to realize that Malia was in his room and seemed to be waiting for a reply. "I'm sorry, what?"

She blinked at him, blankly, still obviously struggling with the various books and binders. She walked over to the bed and let them all fall. "The police case, from your dad's office. Did you get it?"

"Oh. Uh yeah" Stiles lifted up a book that was on the bed in front of him and pulled out the case file from under it.

"Thanks." She took it and sat down next to him, scanning it for clues immediately. She noticed him looking at her. "What?" She asked, suddenly self-conscious.

Stiles snapped back into reality when he heard her voice. "What?" he asked again.

"Whoa," she looked at him closely. "Are-are you okay?" She frowned at him.

Stiles grinned and shrugged, the 'real' Stiles was the one who was looking at her. He fought back, but the other him was the one speaking. "Y-Yeah, I must have just ... just zoned out a little." He said trying to give her a reassuring smile.

"Hm." She looked at him uncertainty. He had dark circles under his eyes. Deciding he was just sleep deprived she pressed on, scanning the file for more clues.

* * *

 **In Stiles' head:** Stiles opened his eyes but he wasn't in his room anymore. Well it was his room but it wasn't. Everything was dark and all of his posters had a monstrous twist to them. He turned around to notice a bandaged form standing behind him. "Hello Stiles" it said.

"What, who are you?" Stiles asked backing away.

"I'm you." It replied, then lunged towards him.

* * *

 **In reality,** the Nogitsune opened Stiles' eyes. He stretched a little getting used to the new body. Malia noticed Stiles stirring as she packed up her stuff. "Long day, huh?" She asked sympathetically. "I left your dad's file on the table." She smiled as she started to head out.

Stiles looked away from her and got up, "I'm fine. But you should go. I need time...for myself." He grumbled softly and leaned on his dresser. The real Stiles was fighting against the weak Nogitsune but the Nogitsune was still a little stronger than the demi-god.

"Oh...okay." she sighed. "See you." she said somewhat skeptically.

Stiles was the one who wanted her to leave. He didn't want her to get hurt. But the Nogitsune regained control before she left. He smirked wickedly, "Stiles is a lucky man." He chuckled a way that only someone evil would laugh.

"I... What?" She looked at him confused. "I should go." She said, starting to walk out. He let her. He just wanted to plant the seed in her head. He could save everything else for later.

The Nogitsune rolled his eyes. "You can leave. It will be your loss." He shrugged and laid back onto the bed with another laugh.

* * *

 **They next day in school**

The Nogitsune saw Malia standing at her locker after class. He slowly strutted up to her. "You doing alright?"

 _How could he even tell?_ She wondered. "I'm fine." She said, perhaps banging her locker a little too hard.

The real Stiles just wanted to be there for her and comfort her but he could hear all the Nogitsune's thoughts. Malia was just some fun on the side for the Nogitsune. He leaned up against the lockers next to hers. "You want me to walk you to class?" The Nogitsune asked almost sincerely. His thoughts were full of lust for her, while Stiles thoughts were full of love for her.

"Um, sure. That'll be nice." she let him join her.

The Nogitsune walked her to class, glancing at her body as they walked then he looked at the hallway they were walking down. He was thinking about how he's already gotten farther with Malia then the real Stiles did which made him smirk. As she had no idea that this wasn't the real Stiles.

"Thanks," she said quietly as they reached.

"It's my pleasure." He nodded and walked away once she got to her class. "I'll talk to you later." He winked at her then went to his class.

* * *

 **That night**

The Nogitsune gained full control and was laying on Stiles bed as he thought of Malia. _If only he could have her. If he did then it would just make Stiles even more helpless._

The Nogitsune could always sense where people were so he went straight to the library to check out a book then purposely ran into Malia, "What a coincidence. Hey!"

She jumped, taken by surprise. "Hi, Stiles."

He chuckled and leaned in to whisper into her ear, "What? Did I scare you?" He breathed against her ear then grabbed his book, "What book are you checking out?

She involuntarily shivered and showed him. History of WWII

He grinned and chuckled, "Of course...cause you don't know anything in that class. Much has changed since being a newly turned human." He checked out his book and looked at her. "So what are you up to today besides checking out a book?"

She shrugged "reading said book."

"Oh that sounds interesting. Wouldn't you rather do something fun today?" He tilted his head questioningly.

She shrugged again. "I shouldn't, probably." She thought about the argument it would cause. "I have plans."

"Doing what?" He asked leaning in close. A little too close.

She moved backwards, creating more distance. "Okay, I don't. Just want to do nothing for one night. Besides, Scott is starting to act like the boss of me since he helped me with partially controlling the bite."

"If he thinks he can push you around any further, I'll kill him." He replied coldly.

"You'll what?"

"Come on... It will be alright. I promise." He grinned and gave her fake puppy dog eyes. The Nogitsune wouldn't take no for an answer.

She rolled her eyes. "Fine."

He smirked and looked into her eyes, "So where does the beautiful brunette want to go?"

"You tell me."

"Okay. We'll go to a club then." He grinned and brushed her hair behind her ear, "You got a fake id right?"

"It's a Wednesday..."

"Fine then we'll do something else. But I have no clue what you'd want to do so you should choose."

"Come help me research."

"Research? Fine. I guess we can do that." He sighed.

They reached her house and she opened the book. He sat onto her bed next to her, looking over at the book, "So besides WWII history reading, what supernatural creature are you researching?"

"Same as ever. According to the case file, all the victims died a most painful death. So, I'm indexing 'pain'..."

The Nogitsune gulps and looks away from her, "Well don't all supernatural creatures create pain?"

"Yeah, but to thrive off it? Each death is more horrible than the prior..."

"I don't know. Maybe it's just a more furious werewolf or something. Maybe he wants the deaths to be like a game?"

"Werewolves normally have a motive...even a pattern..." She was flipping through pages, ignoring him until she struck upon a term.

He tried to look at what she found but he couldn't, "What is it? What'd you find?"

She tried to pronounce it "No...gitsune?" she looked up at him.

"Nogitsune?" He tries to sound confused. "What is that? What does it do?'

She read out the description.

"Well that's terrifying… So does that mean someone in our town is possessed with it? Who do you think it is? You know, since Scott has be acting a little devious lately. It could be him." He shrugged and scanned through the page she was looking at.

"Scott's...fine."

"Other than being really possessive of you I guess." He shrugged, "Honestly it could be anyone, but don't worry. Everything is going to be alright." He assured her and set his hand on her shoulder trying to be comforting.

She looked at him with a sudden realization. "Why are you so confident all of a sudden?"

"Wait, what do you mean? I'm the same…Do you think I'm the Nogitsune?" He looks at her shocked and shook his head. She eyed him suspiciously. "It's me. I swear." He said defensively and looked into her eyes, "Even if I wasn't myself what would you do about it?"

"I didn't know," she admitted quietly.

"Yeah, I figured that. But I won't hurt you. I've actually taken quite a liking in you Miss Malia Tate." He smirked at her. "I think you know I've had a crush on you for a while. What I want to know is why you've been ignoring it?"

She shook her head and moved backwards. "We talked about this, Stiles." That was a lie; they didn't. But she had hoped the lack of conversation would have given him a clue...

"I remember doing all the talking. Pouring my heart out, only to have it pushed aside. Just so you could say that you're not sure. And then leave without speaking to me for a month."

Stiles, the real Stiles, saw everything that happened. It was like an out of body experience, being there but not at the same time. He was mad at the Nogitsune for saying all of that to Malia but deep down he knew it was true. The Nogitsune was simply saying everything that he was too afraid to say. Deep down, he needed answers. He needed to know how Malia felt about him.

"I hoped that would be enough." She frowned. She shifted backwards again.

"Hey you have nothing to be afraid of. Okay, maybe you do...but not of me. I won't hurt you." He walked closer to her.

"Leave." Malia protested.

"Come on, Malia. You got to admit that you like Stiles a lot more now that I'm him."

"Not true." she squeaked out.

"Oh it's not? Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I like Stiles as he is." she blushed.

The Nogitsune rolled his eyes, "Wow…I thought that we could have had something going here."

"I can't be with you when you're only half as amazing as Stiles actually is." she didn't know where this bravery was coming from, but she hoped more than anything that Stiles was still alive somewhere in there and had heard her, and would use it as intention to fight.

Stiles heard every word she said, trying to fight against the Nogitsune, "Half as amazing? Ha. Please I'm twice as amazing then him. You like bad boys and I'm a bad boy. Stiles isn't even close to that." The Nogitsune winced as Stiles tried to regain control.

* * *

 **In Stiles' head** : "I'm helping you Stiles" But he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"No, you're ruining my life. Malia probably thinks I'm some stupid jerk like every other guy she's heard about. Thanks."

"You're welcome. Don't pretend that everything I said wasn't what you were already thinking. Where do you think I got it from?" Stiles was speechless. He knew it was true no matter how much he wanted to deny it. "

That still doesn't give you the right to say what I'm thinking out loud without my permission!" He said falling back on anger. "You need to leave me alone and get out of my head!"

* * *

"I'd much rather have someone like Stiles who loves me for me." Malia's voice brought him out of arguing with the Nogitsune to focus on what was going on around him.

The Nogitsune was taken aback at how strong Stiles really was. The Nogitsune gripped his head and closed his eyes in pain. "STOP!"

"Stiles, if you can hear me now, I want you to fight as hard as you can. I believe in you, and I know you can do this. Please, Stiles. For me."

Stiles used as much strength as he could then slowly opened his eyes, letting his hands drop to his sides, a tear running down his cheek, "M-Malia?"

"Is - is it you?"

Stiles nodded and walked towards her then stopped so that he wouldn't startle her. "Yes, it's me. I've been fighting back the whole time but you talking to me gave me the strength to be myself again."

Her face broke out in the first smile in weeks.

He returned a smile and walked up to her, pulling her into a tight embrace. "I'm sorry for what he put you through."

She hugged him back and nodded into his shoulder. "I'm sorry I never gave you a straight answer. I should have. He wouldn't have been able to feed off your pain..."

He shook his head, "Its fine. Yeah I was in a lot of pain but the moment I heard my name from you, the pain went away and now I'm me again."

She bit her lip, and before she could think against it she wrapped her arms around Stile's neck and smashed her lips against his.

His eyes widened for a second then slowly closed, wrapping his arms around her waist as he returned the kiss gently. When he opened his eyes, he had to do everything in his power to not laugh maniacally. Malia had believed that her unoriginal speech had saved Stiles from the Nogitsune. But now he had her trust...and it would be so much easier to cause her pain once he had her trust. Or even better, her death as it would rip the Stilinski boy apart from the inside as he truly loved her.

* * *

 **Percy POV**

Nico and I have been talking with our Gods & goddesses. Deaton and Derek about what it could be from our world but as soon as we heard about the ONI we knew what it was.

"Stiles is a Nogitsune" Nico and I said at the same time, while the other two nodded in agreement. "But what I had read in a book in the Olympus Library is that to destroy the spirit you need to change the body of the host."

Nico looked over at me with a smirk. "Okay timeout. When did it come across your small brain to pick up a book and read something? That's not the Kelp head I fell in love with."

I looked over at him and responded "keep it up and I'll show you the reason you fell in love with me. Except this time I won't be nice about it."

Nico smiled before hearing that last part and paled and looked down avoiding the other's eyes.

"Anyways back to the issue at hand." Deaton brought us back to the reason we were here.

Derek said "only Stiles, Percy and Nico haven't been marked as yourself. We need to get all of us together when the ONI come for us. Because once the Nogitsune resists the shadow warriors' attempt to kill the spirit, we will need to act fast."

I responded "okay but, if I bite Stiles, will it only kill the spirit?"

The silence in the room was deafening.

Deaton broke it "honestly I'm not sure, but if we don't act while the Nogitsune is at its weakest point as of now. It will get stronger and will be harder to kill. Hopefully we can end this soon and have Stiles get back to his normal demigod self."

Nico spoke next "his demi-god healing will help him recover. None of us demigods ever fall sick unless we are poisoned. Plus, we can bring in our patrons if need be."

I nodded "then it's settled, the next time we see the Oni, we get marked as ourselves, then if Stiles escapes me, then Derek or Nico will bite him."

"What about Scott? Since he is a 'true alpha' wouldn't that account for something? Do you not trust him enough?" Deaton argued.

"You hit the nail on the head there Deaton. No, I don't trust him enough. Because he has opposed us on two separate occasions. And if he bites Stiles, then he could bring Stiles over to his side furthering the split between our packs. Because, Malia is starting to fall for Stiles, so she will join him. Allison would be torn between her boyfriend and her family. And Nico and I would lose our demi-god brother. Even though he doesn't look like one, he is powerful. So no, we will make sure that Scott doesn't turn our brother." I ranted with a determined look on my face. Deaton and Derek nodded before we ended the meeting and left on our separate ways.

I turned to Nico, "were you trying to distract me with humor, or were you being serious?"

Nico reddened and responded "both."

I smirked "that's it, tonight you will learn that your place as my sub. Meaning that you will not speak out against your Alpha."

Nico paled and slowly nodded as his eyes widened. I placed my hand on his shoulder and flame traveled us to the garage. Time for the fun to begin.

* * *

 **Warning, Multiple SMUT Scenes**

 **Round 1, Percy POV**

After tying his hands together to prevent himself from jerking himself off. I am standing behind his ass, Nico leans forward as he raises his ass up at me, sounding out a purr to me as he does. Stepping forward, I place my right hand on his right ass cheek before feeling it up, which gets a pleasure purr from Nico as he feels my hand smack his ass cheek.

Licking my lips as I stare at his asshole that is opening and closing, I take my right hand off of his ass cheek and grab my erect dick before rubbing the head of my dick around his entrance. This getting a moan from him as he feels my dick rub against him as some pre-cum coats his entrance.

"Stop teasing me and shove it inside of me already!" Nico pleads to me as he pushes his ass back, his pleading only making me more aroused as I hold him in place and rub my dick harder against his entrance as he whimpers at the teasing pleasure. As I am rubbing his entrance with my dick, his dick becomes hard quickly and is now straining against his stomach.

Rubbing my dick against his entrance, I push my dick's head into his hole as his hole opens as it engulfs the head of my dick before it clamps down on it, causing me to moan loudly as I feel his ass trying to suck my cock deeper inside. At feeling my dick head enter his ass, Nico tries to thrust his ass back into me so that he can bury my dick deeper inside of himself but my grip on him prevents him from doing so.

As Nico tries to push his ass back into me, I start to move my hips so that my dick's head will keep on entering and leaving his asshole, which is squeezing as well as trying to suck my dick further inside of it before I pull it out. This amount of teasing causing Nico to whimper and whine as he desperately tries to push his ass back into me so that he can have my dick deeper inside of him.

"Per-Percy! Please, I-I'm beg-begging yo-you!" Nico begs me in-between whines and whimpers, causing me to shiver in arousal at the state I have him in. Letting my grip of him go, we both let out loud pleasured moans as Nico smashes his ass into my groin, my 11 inch dick pushing his anal walls apart and my knot stretching his entrance apart as it enters his ass with a pop, while my dick buries itself as far as it can go inside his depths.

Before he can move his hips forward I grab a hold of him as I pull him against me so that his ass is pushed tightly into my groin, keeping his ass in place as he whimpers as he squeezes my dick with his walls. Purring at him, I lean onto him as I move my other hand to start to teasingly stroke his erect cock underneath him.

Looking around the garage that we are currently in, I move back to a wall as I pull Nico along with me until my back is pressed up against it. Getting comfortable against the wall, I look down at Nico who is trying to get out of my grip so that he can move his hips.

Smirking down at him as he whines at the torturing teasing pleasure, I let go of his hips before watching in pleasure as Nico goes wild with lust, moving his hips back and forth as he keeps on smashing his ass into me. As he is doing this he is howling out all different kinds of pleasured noises as his ass impacts my groin, his ass cheeks making loud smacks as they do, while his anal walls tighten and ripple over my dick as it plunges inside of his now lubricated depths.

Shuddering at the feel of the hot flesh around my dick, I look down at Nico as he carries on slamming his ass into me, while the front of his body is pressed against the floor as his ass is raised high as his whole body moves back and forth. He moans loudly as he tries to bury my dick further inside of him, while also shuddering as he feels my pre-cum coat his anal walls, which makes it easier for him to shove my dick inside of him as the loud smacks turn to wet ones.

Feeling my orgasm coming as my dick twitches, which causes Nico to clamp his anal walls down on my dick as he starts to thrust his ass back into me harder, while he whimpers as he waits for me to fill him up with my seed. Just about to orgasm, I grab a hold of Nico again and yank his ass back into me as he thrusts his ass back, which causes his ass cheeks to hit my groin with a loud slap.

My dick parting his anal walls with force as it is slammed inside of him, while his asshole stretches wide as my knot enters his ass with a wet pop before it starts swelling, this stopping my dick from leaving his ass as it swells up inside of him. Feeling my whole dick inside of his ass, Nico whines out in bliss as he feels his anal walls stretch wide as my dick swells inside of him. This causing me to shudder in pleasure as he clamps his ass down on my dick, while I feel his anal walls ripple over my dick inwards, causing my dick to feel like it is being sucked deeper into his wet depths.

Roaring out in pleasure, my dick pulses as it erupts my seed into his ass, which sucks my seed further into its depth as Nico whimpers and whines as he keeps on squeezing my dick as he feels my hot seed filling his ass up. Meanwhile I stop stroking Nico to leave him so close to orgasming but not letting him release.

Calming down with my orgasm as the last of my seed floods inside of his tight ass, I let out a shuddery breath before sliding down the wall to sit on the floor, dragging Nico down with me so that he is sitting on my lap with his back legs on either side of mine as he grinds his ass into me.

"You're an evil teaser." Nico pants out to me, causing me to chuckle at him as I give the side of his right ass cheek a slap, which gets a moan from him.

"I know it keeps me awake at night. But you know that you love it." I shoot back, which causes Nico to pout at me as he moves his ass around on my lap to get comfortable. We both separate for a couple of minutes to catch our breath.

* * *

 **Round 2, 3** **rd** **POV**

Meanwhile, Percy rolled over, encircling his arms around Nico with a sigh. "Ready for round two?"

Nico's eyes flickered upwards. "What?" he breathed. This was exactly why he sometimes believed that his mate couldn't be human sometimes. _For one, how could anyone recover that fast? Or hold out for so long?_ Nico would have thought it was maybe a demigod thing except he certainly didn't have enough energy to keep up with Percy's inhuman pace.

"Yeah." Percy remarked thoughtfully as he ran his fingers through Nico's dark locks. "I'm ready to go again."

Nico shook his head slowly in dawning horror. "No, no…" he started inching backwards but Percy flipped him over and promptly straddled him.

"Yes," he said, untying his hands. Unluckily for Nico, he promptly retied them to the head of the bed.

"Here," Percy said, handing him a pillow which he then used to prop his hips up. Nico presented a very tempting picture all trussed up with his hands tied and ass in the air, ready and waiting.

Percy massaged his cheeks, using his thumbs to spread them apart while Nico buried his head into the pillow with a muffled moan of mortification.

Then he squeaked when a hand suddenly came down on his behind.

Teeth at his neck. And breath, hot against his skin.

He felt pressure as Percy pressed against him from behind, to give way as the hard intrusion popped inside him. He felt the burning as his hole was forced to stretch open again. The accumulated semen remaining inside him eased the transition though he felt a bit of warm wetness spill out and trickle down his thighs as the bigger male pushed his cock in.

Percy entered him in short spurts and with many a roll of his hips. Taking his goddamn sweet time about it. He made room where it didn't exist, forcing Nico's body to accommodate.

Finally, he bottomed out with a shuddering gasp and Nico lay panting. He just... he needed a minute, a few seconds but Percy didn't even give him that.

He pulled out slowly only to shove brutally back in. Without missing a beat, he set a hard and fast pace.

Nico whimpered at particularly harsh thrusts. Usually he could withstand these but his ass was still sore from being fucked hard, not even five minutes ago.

Worst of all, he could feel himself growing hard once again.

Meanwhile, Percy's possessive hands wandered up his body, gripping his waist, skimming his abs, stopping to play with his nipples.

His lips similarly traveled up the smooth and creamy white expanse of his back, strewing love bites in its wake. Percy traced the vertebrae of his spine with his tongue before moving his lips to whisper in Nico's ear. "Nico," he purred out.

Nico knew that tone meant he'd be forced to say some very embarrassing things very soon.

"Nico, tell me who you belong to." His voice was casual. He could have been asking about the weather if it wasn't for that seductive undertone.

"You," he grudgingly admitted.

Percy hummed in agreement. "And pray tell, who does your ass belong to?"

He knew he shouldn't have done it. He knew he'd regret it but he just couldn't resist. Snarkiness bubbled up inside him. "I don't know, who doesn't it belong to?"

Percy growled, low and predatory. The sound sending involuntary shivers up his back. "Your ass is mine," he bit out ferociously. Percy attacked the delicate skin of Nico's neck while his thrusts renewed with vigor, hips snapping against his with every push.

As if it couldn't get worse an Iris Message appeared to the side of them showing Aphrodite just watching fascinated at seeing Percy so dominating.

Nico cried out at the intense sensations, hating the way she was watching his facial expressions. Having an audience to his humiliating experience made heat rise to the back of his neck and when Nico's eyes irrepressibly slid to him, Aphrodite winked.

Percy immediately drew his attention back by taking a hold of his straining cock. Nico mewled pathetically (or adorably in Percy's view) while his body squirmed in the tight grasp.

Percy began stroking him while aiming to hit his prostrate at the same time causing the smaller boy beneath him to scream.

"You will not come until I am done with you, understand?"

Nico's hands struggled uselessly to free themselves of their bonds, desperate to touch himself. He was so achingly horny but could do nothing but lay there, trapped and taken.

The sea green eyed male abruptly let go of Nico's cock and pulled out until only his tip remained inside.

"No! Percy!" Nico cried, trying to thrust backwards to get more of Percy, but the boy pinned his hips down ruthlessly.

"Hm, what is it?" A smirk spread across his lips.

A sob forced its way up his throat. "Percy, please!" he begged. He had been suspended in waves of euphoria only to be left bereft.

Percy abandoned all vestiges of casually unaffected. "Who do you belong to?" his voice was demanding and authoritative again.

Nico's pupils dilated with desire. "You."

"What do you want?"

"I-I want your cock inside me." He blushed in shame.

At first, it seemed Percy complied. He allowed himself to sink back until he was balls deep inside once again but as time passed and he showed no intention of moving, Nico groaned as he realized that Percy was going to make him spell it out.

His tormentor nosed at his nape. "What is it babe? Tell me what you want."

"I want you to fuck me!" Nico whined.

Percy began to move in and out in long and agonizingly slow strokes.

"Hard," he groaned out.

Percy's thrusts became hard yet still so painfully slow.

"Fast," Nico was nearly crying by this point. But finally, Percy returned to his earlier pace and Nico wanted to weep in relief but his cock was still hard and he remained torturously aroused.

"Say you're mine," Percy commanded. Now that he was back to his original rhythm, Percy was fucking him in earnest. Dominating his body with an animalistic desire.

"I'm yours," Nico replied obediently if a little breathlessly.

"Louder!" Percy yelled as he slapped the ass he was dominating, hard.

"I'M YOURS!" he yelled. Percy was pushing him quickly over an edge he didn't think he'd come back from.

"You're mine. Mine," he growled possessively, grinding against him. One hand teasingly brushing against Nico's cock.

Nico could feel his heart pounding into the bed. His cheeks were flushed, his body shaking while Percy wrecked him. He was still so desperately horny, intermittent sobs were escaping from his mouth.

"Tell me how much you want it."

"Please, please I want it so much it. I-" Nico panted.

"Tell me how much you like it."

"I-I…like it," he whispered shamefully. "I love it… so much."

"More," Percy demanded mercilessly at which point Nico gave an alluring little wail.

The sea green eyed male bent down close to whisper in his ear. "Your body vibrating with ecstasy until you can't even take it. You love being tied down and fucked. You love being held down and taken. Just admit it to yourself, Nico. Give in to the pleasure. And give in to me."

Percy was too close. His ocean scent invaded his nostrils and somehow made it real for Nico. Percy was actually fucking him. He had been thrusting slowly yet steadily in him throughout his entire little speech while simultaneously whispering into his ear.

Percy returned to his vigorous pace and Nico moaned. "Percy, please let me come! I can't take it" he gasped.

"Yes, you can," came the immediate reply. "You can and you will."

Nico shivered. It wasn't an encouragement; it was a demand. He better take it or else….

Percy continued to ravish him and Nico writhed trying to contain his crazy desire. He was dizzy with want and almost missed the praise Percy was murmuring against his skin.

He licked at a red bite mark. "Say my name."

"Percy," Nico whispered, eyes closed.

"Again."

"Percy," more insistently this time. A plea.

He kissed one more love bite. "When I come, I want you to hold in every drop. Only then will you be allowed to come. Understand me."

Nico nodded frantically, "yes."

With a louder cry Percy came. He buried himself deep, deep, deep inside Nico and just held shaking and shuddering.

His seed shot into Nico's ass, filling him up with even more semen than the first load already inside him. He removed himself carefully, making sure not to spill too much cum and pushed a butt plug into Nico's ass, then collapsed. Thankfully off to the side of Nico, as he was laying still twitching from aftershocks of being kept from releasing for 2 rounds. He finally released, letting his seed cover his chest as Nico passed out.

 **End of SMUT**

 **A/N: The next chapter will be a huge confrontation with the Nogitsune, and unfortunately might contain some Character Deaths. Who knows…wait I do.**

 _ **Updated: 02/26/2018**_


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

 **A/N: Hello everyone, so this chapter is the long awaited battle against the Nogitsune. And in the next chapter will be Theo's arrival into Beacon Hills.**

 **Also the poll is still open on my profile. Update is: After the Nogitsune is defeated, should Stiles retain some of it's powers?**

 **Yes: 3 votes**

 **No: 1 vote**

 **Warning: many character deaths in this chapter!**

* * *

 **Nogitsune POV**

So over the past 2 days, everyone has been avoiding me and whispering when they do see me around school. It's starting to get on my nerves. And two of the Alphas here, Percy and Nico seem to have a plan on how to get rid of me. But little do they know that I will not go down without taking a few of them with me.

 **Derek POV**

So we do have a plan to get Stiles back to his normal self. We have decided that one of Alphas will bite him, except for Scott as we aren't sure of his motives yet. You can call us paranoid, but he's gone against us before.

The plan is that, tomorrow we go over to his house along with a new ally, a Kitsune who has control over the ONI. We knock him out and take him to the vault and then free Stiles of the Nogitsune's grip. Hopefully should go through without complications.

* * *

 **Tomorrow after school**

We got everyone that was a part of our alliance to take down this Nogitsune. Except we couldn't find Malia, she wasn't at home.

So we all rushed over to Stiles's house to see a note on the front door for us.

 _If you're wondering where Malia is, don't worry we're waiting for you in the place you were already going to – Stiles_

Percy gasped "the vault. He's already there, we need to get there now. Everyone hold onto Nico or I, and we'll shadow travel over there." We all did, and after a couple of seconds we appeared in front of the vault door. We pushed through it and saw a frightening sight.

Malia was bound to a metal chair and had electricity being shot into her body. Stiles was standing off to the side turning a gear on a generator that was connected to her body. He was holding two silver knives threateningly across her neck.

Percy strode forward without fear. "It's over, you've lost, so put down your weapon, spirit." Nico made a motion with his hand and the Oni appeared behind us. There were about 7 of them, they quickly cleared us before turning to the Nogitsune.

"We aren't scared of your fireflies there. We've already taken out the rest. Quite easy." The Nogitsune replied. "Plus, if they come near us, I will slit this pretty girl's throat. It's a shame as she really liked Stiles, and he will be the one who wasn't strong enough to resist a weak dark spirit. Stiles liked her too, but apparently not enough to want to save her from my grip."

 _That's not true, that can't be true._ I thought as he said that.

A flash of silver knocked away Stiles's knives. During his monologue, Percy and Allison had knocked arrows and fired them to hit Stiles's knives at angles so they wouldn't harm Malia. Percy then raced up to him drawing one of his swords, shouting "Face me then! If you think you can!"

The Nogitsune laughed before picking up his knives and faced his teacher. They started to fight, at insane speeds that would have gotten me killed already. Their clashes holding so much power I could feel their auras rolling off of them in waves. I already knew that Percy was insanely powerful, but I underestimated Stiles. But their fight sidetracked all of us from saving Malia. But when Lydia screamed "MALIA! We turned around, but it was too late.

We heard a _whoosh,_ followed by a _spelch!_ When we all turned around, Stiles was wearing a wide smirk and then Percy yelled out in anguish as he faced Nico's direction.

Malia had one of Stiles's silver knives embedded in her heart up to the hilt. The end of the blade appearing behind her. She pitched forward into Nico's arms just as he had freed her, and was attempting to heal her.

Percy roared out and swiped Stiles across his chest, with his sword and followed that up with an uppercut to his jaw. Thus breaking it, and sending him to the floor. Percy had already shifted to his Alpha form and pulled the Nogitsune up, and bit him on his right bicep.

The Nogitsune howled out in agony, as the power was destroying his essence. "You, think you can defeat me, Savior of Olympus? I'm a thousand years old!"

"Is it just me or are you that stupid? I'm changing the body of the host, it will cancel out your hold over the boy!" Percy replied. The Nogitsune realized that and started to thrash around as if he could escape. He stood up and raced towards the exit, but he ran into the Kitsune, Kira. She held him back but didn't see the second knife he was hiding. With that, he transferred over the Oni's ownership over to him.

He shakily stood and said "kill them all." The remaining 7 Oni figures rushed up to us while Stiles tried to open the door. One of those figures faced all of us werewolves, with Allison shooting silver arrows at them.

She had already taken down two of them, Percy had taken down two as well. Nico and Jackson had just finished one, Danny and Isaac had taken down one. The Alpha twins had taken down the last one. It was a short fight, and Stilinski was still tuck inside the vault with us. But, the Nogitsune spirit was dying.

Stiles collapsed on the floor, and passed out.

 _We won…but at a high price._

I looked up and saw the other's faces and we had all come to the same conclusion. I spoke first, "okay well, it's been an eventful day. Now it's time to get our friends to their families. We'll recover for a few days before holding a funeral." Everyone nodded sadly except for Percy. He looked beyond angry, he had black flames rolling off of him. "No."

We all looked at him in confusion and worry, "what do you mean by no?"

"I mean I will take care of this. It's my fault I couldn't save them, I will take care of the details." He and Nico picked up the bodies of Malia and Kira and flame traveled out.

* * *

 **Percy POV**

We appeared outside of Kira's home, her family had already known about us. So they weren't surprised when we appeared in their dining room. They were however, shocked to see Kira not with us. Nico answered the question they were about to ask with a shake of his head.

We stayed with them for a couple of hours while they cried and yelled out. We told them that in 3 days we would hold a ceremony by Derek's old house, where we will burn her body and send her to the afterlife.

We then flame traveled over to the police station. We walked into Sheriff Stilinski's office, he looked up instantly and saw our faces. "Please, tell me my boy is alright." I looked at Nico and he nodded to the Sheriff, who sank into his chair with relief.

"Sheriff, we have some bad news though." That seemed to pick his head up.

"The Nogitsune killed Malia and Kira in an attempt to get away. The spirit was still inside him when those two died. Stiles will blame himself, because he wasn't strong enough to hold off a powerful dark spirit. Just to warn you, when he recovers he won't be the young man you saw before all of this happened." With that we shook hands and left the building and went home. Sheriff was heartbroken at the losses, in order to save his son.

* * *

The ceremony went as expected, quiet and sorrowful. Stiles was still in a coma up on Olympus with Apollo and Hebe watching over him. Jackson and Lydia are staying with Nico and me in our pack. Derek still has Isaac and Danny in his pack. Scott met up with us at the ceremony and asked to ally with us. He swore that he will never go against us again. Which is a relief, it appears that he has finally gotten over his pride and jealousy.

Scott had turned one boy already, a new freshman named Liam, with anger issues that surprised me. He could be an Ares child, but he's not. He has no demigod scent, which is good.

 _Finally some sort of a break._

Kira's family is leaving after the loss of their daughter, and I don't blame them. I have a hard enough time when my friends die, I don't think I could handle losing a child and staying in the same city that she died.

* * *

Nico and I were on our way to Apollo's temple for our daily check up on Stiles. We were outside the temple when Athena appeared with her daughter. They were standing in front of the entrance to Apollo's temple, with their arms crossed, glaring hatefully at us.

 _Are you fucking kidding me?!_

Nico and I looked at each other, exchanging looks before facing them again with our eyes flaming, hands near our weapons in case one of them makes a move. "What is it that you need Lady Athena?" I asked as respectfully as I could.

She was caught off guard that I responded as I did, but her daughter answered instead. "We are here to give a warning."

Nico spoke next, "What is it?"

"You two have already caused enough trouble for us Olympians, so the next time I see either one of you, prepare for a fight." Annabeth responded.

I laughed loudly, as I held my stomach. I finally caught my breath and pointed at her. "You can try. But if you couldn't last against me while I was unarmed, then you won't even last against Nico unarmed. C'mon on, spawn of Athena, if you're going to make a threat, at least make sure it makes sense."

I strode forward until I was right in front of her face, and smiled as I spoke. "Do you remember what I said the last time you faced me? I said that the next time you challenge me, I will kill you with no mercy. So are you sure you want to go through with this?"

Silence answered me as I looked back to see Nico behind me with his own smirk looking at Athena.

We both walked forward through the two women standing in front of the door. Nico went inside first and I faced them before doing the same. "I don't wish to have any quarrel with either of you. But if you think that I won't follow through with my threat. Then continue on your path, and both of you will find out how merciless I can be. Let go of your hubris if you want to live." And with that I walked inside to Stiles's room.

* * *

 **Scott POV**

I was falling apart without my best buddy near me. I had been falling since I had decided to side with the Alpha pack. I was letting my fear and jealousy cloud my judgement. And it cost me big. Malia and Kira are gone, and Stiles has been in a coma for about 2 weeks. I know that I messed up huge, and I made sure to let Nico and Percy know that. I apologized profusely, and said that I would do anything to earn their trust back.

I have my first beta, Liam that is giving me trouble with his anger issues. I need help with teaching him how to control it without shifting. Derek isn't even acknowledging me, which I understand. But I need some sort of help soon.

* * *

 **Nico POV**

 _Gods Athena and Annabeth are infuriating. I mean enough has happened, just leave us alo-_

My thoughts were interrupted by Percy joining me inside our room alongside my father and step-mother. I was happy to see them but I was also confused as to why they were here. I looked to my step-mother with a raised eyebrow and she pulled me into a hug. She whispered, "Your father and I had twins a while back that are demigods. Your half siblings are in the same Westover Academy that you and your sister were in. They are in danger as we've detected several powerful monsters including the Manticore there. We need Perseus to rescue them, because Zeus has sent the Hunt to bring them to Olympus. He is on better terms with the hunters than you, which is why you need to stay here."

"What?! You want me to stay here?! My siblings are in danger, and you expect me to not do anything about it?!" I shouted in a rage.

I was quickly pulled off by Percy who glared at me harshly. "Yes, I expect exactly that. You don't think clearly when family is concerned. I will protect your siblings with my life Nico. Or do you not trust me enough to do so? Do you not trust your father, or your step-mother for that matter?!" He held my gaze the entire time he ranted.

My silence was cut by him continuing, "as soon as family is involved, you don't think clearly. They suggested this so you don't become so distracted with your siblings safety that you get yourself killed. It's also why I'm adamant about when we spar or fight. Make sure there are no distractions that could get either of us killed."

My thoughts were whirling. It made sense why they had asked for Percy to do so, I would get distracted easily. I spoke finally, "okay, I'll stay here. You were right, I wasn't thinking clearly about this at first. But you're also wrong Percy, I do trust you. And don't you ever think otherwise." And I left after that.

* * *

 **3** **rd** **POV**

The first monster to notice him, an empousai, frightened Percy at the terrified scream it let out when it saw his armor. The twins looked around in shock like the rest of the monsters at the creature before almost jumping out of their skin at the sight of Percy in his armor.

Percy let out a small laugh as the figure holding his boyfriend's two siblings tried to order the lesser monsters to attack. "You cannot stop me, Dr. Thorn. I will be leaving here with the boy and girl and there is nothing you can do to stop me!" He shouted over to the cowering monster as he slowly headed towards the monsters. Finally one of the three giants there developed enough courage to let out a week war cry as it raced forwards to try to attack Percy, who summoned his first weapon to his side.

There was a slight shaking like the beginning of an earthquake until a gap opened up in the very earth itself. The monster froze and watched on in horror as a ghostly hand thrust up one of his swords, Alpha into Percy's waiting hand, the shadows that danced around the blade echoing the screams of agony of those Percy had drew with the weapon.

Without waiting for the Giant to resume his charge, Percy simply hurled the weapon at the dumbstruck giant, sending the tip of the sword straight through the creature's chest cavity. It didn't even get to cry out in agony before disintegrating into a golden, snow like dust that tainted the perfectly white landscape. But the weapon then continued its path as if it hadn't even struck a thing as it slammed into the second and third giants, repeating the same effect until it finally came to a rest, some forty meters from where Percy had just thrown it. Everyone and everything looked at the beast before them. The majority of the empousai surrounding the three demigods suddenly broke formation and headed straight for Percy, desperate to try and bring him down before he could do any more damage.

Percy smiled as he held out his hand again until Omega appeared in his hand. And his silver bow across his back, Riptide still in his pocket.

When the first empousai tried to strike Percy by simply thrusting its blade forwards, Percy ducked under the blade at the last second with an unbelievable amount of speed and grace. As he came up inside the creature's guard, Percy delivered a vicious uppercut that cracked the foul animals jaw like a twig over a knee. He then capitalized on the beast's agony by wrapping its neck into the crook of his left arm as he quickly danced the blade to his right hand.

Another empousai behind the first tried to race forwards to help its sister, but was instead met with death as Percy pirouetted on his left leg, bringing his blade down in a vicious arc with impossible speed and accuracy as he sliced the monsters head open, simply disintegrating it into dust whilst viciously jerking his left arm, causing a sickening crack to emanate from the first empousai as it's neck snapped like a stick in Percy's vice-like grip.

A third and fourth enemy raced towards Percy, who ducked under their swiping strikes, only to deliver one of his own with surgical precision, cutting the two creatures in half as they quickly turned into two piles of sickly golden dust.

Percy's fifth enemy paled greatly when Percy looked at it, almost to the point Percy felt he could probably just say "boo!" and it would faint. But in keeping with his speed and grace, Percy grabbed the monster's sword arm before crushing it in a vice like grip. The monster howled in agony before Percy twisted it's sword on itself and drove it home to ruthless effect.

As Percy looked to his last few opponents, he caught a small glimpse out of the corner of his left eye of a small streak of silver. Percy bit back a curse, instead saving it for his mind. "Fucking hell! Why now? I better get over there and deal with this Doc guy, I'm sure the hunters can take care of the rest" Percy smiled slightly as his entire body melted away into shadows as back as night before quickly manifesting behind a terrified Doctor Thorn.

Dr. Thorn growled as his body slowly began to change into its monster form. Slowly, a furry mane appeared around the man's neck as his arms slowly began to bend more at the elbows. His legs also bent like dogs as fur began to cover his entire body whilst a slimy, scorpion tail slowly weaseled its way out of his rear. After several more seconds the transformation was complete. Thorn no longer existed...but instead, one of Percy's first quests stood before him.

"Ahhhh Manticore, how long has it been? You look good. Less... dead." Percy taunted to the monster whose eyes caught ablaze as he finally realized who his assailant was. "Impossible!" But Percy cut him off with a curt wave of his hand before speaking again. "Listen Manticore. You'd better let my siblings go or I swear I will shove your tail down your throat and make you eat poison spikes for an eternity." Percy growled as he shifted his grip on his sword, ready to react to any situation.

The monster let out a deep growl from its throat before simply dropping a terrified Thea and a petrified Axel and dropping its head before charging at Percy. The warrior smiled as he simply let his body melt into shadows, reappearing right behind the foul monster, driving his sword into the Manticore's leg, causing it to howl out in utter agony as the spears time smashed straight through bone and cut through flesh like a knife through hot butter before slamming into the ground, holding the creature in place. "I'm glad to see all of this time hasn't changed your style one little bit my friend." Percy snarled as his sword reappeared in his grasp.

Just as Percy readied himself to drive the blade downwards, the monster shot several poisonous spikes from its tail, forcing Percy to dive to the right and out of the projectiles path. "Oh you are so going to pay for that, little lion man!" Percy snarled as he picked himself up and made his way over to the creature.

But just as he was about to, a hunter raced over to Thorn's head, her upper body clad in a silver Parker whilst her face remained hidden under a hood. Her bow was raised and a gleaming silver arrow notched, ready to fire.

"Permission to kill mi..." But the poor girl was cut off as Thorn let out a blood curdling roar, swiping the slightly framed girl in one of his massive hands before sprinting towards the cliff edge before simply tumbling off.

Before he even knew what his body was doing, Percy was racing towards the cliff edge, his mind racing as he drew to within only several meters of the drop, "Let's just hope I'm not too late and that my patron doesn't kill me for doing this." He whispered in the back of his mind as he reached the edge of the cliff...

And threw himself off.

Now, Percy had done plenty of stupid things in his life for certain... but jumping off of a cliff to save a girl he barely knew who also happened to be part of a man-hating troupe led by a man hating goddess...

 _Well that was just plain stupid._

At first he kept his body spread out wide slightly as he attempted to give himself some clearance from the rocky face of the cliff that was as white as fallen snow and about as even as an unattended to country lane. The air felt drier the farther from the cliff he travelled, almost as if the damned salt from the sea was drying every last drop of moisture from the air and sucking it back into the oceans themselves.

After several seconds, Percy quickly angled his body forwards like a bird of prey setting out after it's target, straightening out his back like a wooden board whilst holding out his hands in front of himself like some sort of break so he could slide through the cold, dry air even faster than any normal human thought possible.

For a few moments, it felt like Percy was simply going to hang in the air like some sort of ghost, his body neither going up or down, not affected by either gravity or mystical forces attempting to pull him back to the safety of land. He simply floated there for several seconds, peering down after his prey like a vulture... before gravity took its hold and he plunged after the girl.

Wind whipped around his armor like a hurricane as he rapidly picked up speed and accelerated after the Manticore and the girl. It took him only a few seconds to catch back up to the huntress and the Manticore who were tumbling completely out of control like they were fighting over control of a parachute. Percy smirked slightly as he quickly reached the pair, the Manticore's mane whipping in the wind like hair in a blow-dryer whilst the huntresses silver uniform somehow managed to keep its shape like it was made of steel opposed to gods knew what animals and synthetic materials.

Upon reaching the Manticore, Percy immediately reached for an arrow. With his weapon firmly in his grasps, Percy drove the silver arrow not just through the Manitcore's tail, but he drove the blade so far through the monster that he not only severed it's tail, but he also managed to cut through one of its flailing legs like it was nothing more than thin air, the graceful blade making short work of the animals pathetic body in milliseconds.

Thorn howled in pain as his body slowly began to crumble to dust, each molecule leaking as it reverted back into his sickly gray monster essence as his being began its journey back to the damned hell hole of Tartarus. Percy let himself taunt his foe a little more as he finished him for the second time in a row. "Nice try little lion man but I thought you would've learnt that I always win!" Percy growled as he shifted through the remains of his foe like it was a gray winter's night snowfall towards his target in the still falling and screaming huntress.

Percy smiled as he pulled up alongside the huntress as he managed to grab her bridal style before pulling the shadows of the very mighty cliff face he had jumped off of to the pair as they tumbled to within meters of the violent, cold, dark and unforgiving sea.

* * *

 **Artemis POV**

The moment Atalanta was dragged over the edge by that damned monster, she almost felt her heart-break at the prospect of Atalanta dying. She had been with Artemis since almost the very beginning of the hunters of Artemis and had served for countless years. She was like a sister to Artemis... and her best friend. Someone who had stood by her through thick and thin, seen hundreds of girls come and go, fight and die. And for it to end like this was too much for Artemis.

But she pushed that thought out of her mind. She knew that the fighter was Perseus Jackson, her champion and friend. He would save her without a doubt. But since he hadn't been seen in almost two years, Artemis was worried how the hunters might treat him.

At first it seemed like the shadows themselves were bending towards a spot only fifteen or twenty meters from Lady Artemis and her hunters, shifting and twisting like they were alive as the air in the small clearing grew colder and colder with every passing second, sending it well past sub-zero. It was terrifying for her girls as each one backed away in shock and horror, raising their bows, aiming at the shadows as they began to take the shape of not one person...but two.

"Lower your weapons, but stay on guard." Artemis hissed in a voice as cold as death itself as she and the rest of her hunters moved up until they were only several meters away from the anomaly as it finally settled into a physical shape with one figure carrying the other.

After several tense seconds, the shadows began to dissipate, and the two people the Artemis expected: Atalanta and Perseus.

Almost immediately, he set down her hunter on her feet with a certain air of respect and kindness and turned to Artemis before bowing to a perfect forty-five degree angle to the goddess even though she was in her thirteen year old form.

"Ο προστάτης μου, έχει την τιμή να σας ξαναδεί." Percy spoke in flawless ancient Greek and spoke in a voice that seemed almost robotic it was so cold and lifeless. **(Greek: My patron, it's an honor to see you again.)**

Artemis assumed her typical cold demeanor before finally replying to her champion. It is good to see you as well, Perseus." Artemis said as several of her Hunters lowered their bows.

"Why are you here?" She asked calmly.

"I am under orders to take Shadow's little brother and sister back to his father's realm..." He paused as he looked over Artemis's shoulder before continuing, "...which seems to have occurred rather painlessly." He replied in his ice-cold voice as Artemis turned around to just catch sight of the two children of Hades, being swiftly dragged into a shadow by Alecto, the leader of the three furies.

She whirled around to face him, only to hear a shout of warning as a blur was thrown towards her direction. She felt herself be pushed aside as she heard a _shink_ and a grunt. She looked up to see Percy standing where she just stood with a silver aroow and a celestial bronze dagger sticking out of his chest up to the hilt. He had a look of pure hatred on his face.

I followed his line of sight to see Thalia and Annabeth facing him about 15 feet away. A look of satisfaction on their faces. I was astonished, as were the rest of the hunt.

I then heard a snapping sound as well as felt the temperature spike up majorly. As I faced Percy, I no longer had hope for my lieutenant to survive this night.

Percy's eyes were pure red, his enchanted armor snaking its way up his frame. His claws out and ready to go, black flames rolling off of his torso and arms. He roared out, it sounded louder than one of father's lightning strikes when he gets angry. It was so terrifying that I flashed my hunters back to camp as I feared for their mental health. Percy looked like he was going to lose his mind and kill these two girls mercilessly, no matter the consequences.

He had pulled the two objects out of his body as some ichor had spilled out of his chest. He looked at me and said "I'm sorry for this."

Before I could even respond he had dashed forward and impaled Thalia on his claws, lifting her up off the ground, before throwing her into a tree. Then he faced Annabeth and swiped her deep across the face, then kicking her in the chest towards the same tree Thalia was thrown into.

"I warned you Annabeth. I warned you so many times that if you challenged me I would show you no mercy. And I will follow through on my promise. I warned you two to stay away. Your friends warned you to stay away from me, but now you two will pay the ultimate price." Percy's voice sent shivers down my spine. It was colder than my voice ever got when dealing with disrespecting males.

He picked Thalia up first, letting his black flames snake up his arm, as his hand was enclosed around her throat. He stared her in the eyes as he watched his flames burn her alive with no mercy. He smiled at her screams of pain and terror and anguish.

Once her body had been burned into nothingness, he looked over to his ex-girlfriend and laughed at her expression of pain and terror. He then proceeded to pick her up by her throat. I could hear their conversation.

Percy: "I gave you so many warnings. And you chose to ignore them. So now, your hubris will be your ultimate downfall."

Annabeth: "Please…no. I will d-do an-anything."

Percy just shook his head and said "You had your chances, and you ignored them. Good-bye Annabeth."

Then he ignited his hand holding her up by her throat and let the black flames envelop her body and burn away the girl that broke his heart.

Once she was gone, the flames surrounding Percy sputtered out instantly. More ichor streamed out of his chest cavity. I raced over to him as he fell to his knees and barely held out consciousness. I flashed us to our medical tent at our camp and called over Apollo and Hestia.

They worked together fast once they saw the state their favorite demigod was in. They assured me that he would be alright.

 **A/N: Remember that when Nico and Percy were given all of those blessings, they became partially immortal, meaning they could still fall in battle. from now on Annabeth and Thalia aren't around to cause more trouble. Plus how will Athena and Zeus react to their children being killed?**

 _ **Updated: 02/27/2018**_


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

 **Well I'm back bitches! I know it's been a while since my last update. But between college, work and family issues. I'm doing the best I can.**

 **6 months later**

 **Stiles POV**

It's the start of our senior year. Percy and I had healed up nicely. I was fully recovered from being used as a meat suit for the Nogitsune. I even got a power from it, as I could now shadow travel like Percy and Nico. I was still sad about Malia's death as I felt that I let everyone down.

I talked a lot with Percy and Nico about my feelings for her, and figured out that it was a crush. I even talked a lot with Piper, a daughter of Venus. She told me, that because of her mother's domain, she knew about my sexuality. That I was bisexual. I had always struggled with it, but I guess, finally knowing it, was calming.

So I walked through the double doors with my head hidden under my red hoodie, my headphones attempted to drown out the cacophony of the student body. The jocks, the geeks and nerds, the musicians, and the outcasts. I didn't even fit in with the outcasts.

After grabbing a locker assignment I threw my books into it. All I needed was a small notebook and a pencil that I tucked behind my ear in time for the warning bell to ring for first period. With my hands in my jacket pocket I headed to my first class in dread. I'd be glad when this high school thing was over. It was a bore. There were a billion things I could be doing with my time. Like joining my sister, Reyna at Camp Jupiter or joining Derek's pack when I graduate.

I stopped at a water fountain, bent down to take a few sips, then rose with the cold water sliding down my thirsty veins. My eyes closed at the delicious feeling. I wondered if I could somehow capture that feeling in my art.

With my eyes open I headed to class, my hand pushed my hoodie back and ran through my dark locks that were in desperate need of a haircut. It was getting floppily long that it fell into my eyes often until I messed with it so it was back. Percy told me I looked like a young Leo, but I didn't see it.

When I looked straight ahead I hadn't expected to be staring into a pair of grayish blue eyes. No one really looked at me. I liked it that way.

Those eyes belonged to a guy, a hot guy. From the distance, I could tell he stood a full three inches taller than me, at least. His cropped hair was shaved on the sides, much like the other fuck boys in our generation. You could tell he was a fuck boy from the way he looked. His black t-shirt was loose and tight enough to show off what he had. It was hard to miss, he was a big guy. Wide frame, thick arms, even thicker legs in dark jeans. His jaw was squared but covered in a light beard. His eyes scanned me up and down.

Frankly, I freaked out and veered off to the side for class with a less than stellar exit.

A hot guy looking at me hardly ever happened. This town was on a shortage of hot guys, let alone hot gay guys. If that guy was gay, I didn't know, but he had checked me out, which could've been in a completely heterosexual way.

In class, I hoped I wouldn't have to run into him again. Hot guys were a distraction from the goal. Get out of this town with nothing holding me back. Being on my own, it made it kind of easy to have that mindset.

On my way to a seat in the back, a paper ball flew past me and I let it even though I could see the act itself happen in slow motion. People thinking I'm weird and a freak would be too much.

"Stilinski, get any ass this summer?" Jackson teased. "Give any?"

 _Yeah, my secret was released to the entire school after he heard my conversation with Piper._

A few kids laughed, but I ignored them as I slid into my seat. Their homophobia did little to hurt me. In fact, I was used to it. Not many people here felt that way, but enough that it was prevalent, and enough that I wanted to escape it.

I pulled the drawing pen from my ear and went to work on a smaller version of what I would expand on at lunch in my sketchbook that sat in my locker.

"Hey, Stiles," Another boy asked across the class. "What does dick taste like?"

The entire class erupted into laughter. I only turned up the volume on my phone, the music did little to drown them out though.

"Anyone sitting here?" A deep voice asked.

My eyes slid up the same body I scoped out a minute ago in the hall. He stood by my desk.

"Huh?" I asked nervously.

He pointed to the empty seat next to me. "The seat, is it for someone else?" He offered a slight grin.

My head shook. So he sat down as the teacher appeared.

I took out my headphones but continued to draw in my notebook. When I was recovering from the Nogitsune event, I found that drawing really helped my anxiety. And I supposed I liked it because it was a big 'fuck you' to the educational system. Look how important your selective information was.

Every so often I'd look up to find the hallway guy staring at me or my art. I tried not to show how uncomfortable it made me, but if his slight grin was any indication, he could tell.

* * *

 **Line Break**

As soon as the bell rung for second period I pushed my headphones back in and headed for the hall before any more jokes could be thrown my way. I slid the pencil back behind my ear and pulled my hoodie back down, causing some of my hair fell from under it into my face.

Someone pulled at my headphones lightly. I turned, prepared to give whoever it was the finger, but stopped myself when I saw it was the hot hallway guy. I took out my headphones in curiosity. "Are you lost?"

He offered a boyish grin that shouldn't have looked boyish on him considering he looked like a man. "A little. Could you help me out?"

With a quick debate in my head about why I shouldn't, I preceded to ask, "What are you looking for?"

He shrugged. "I don't know."

A little shocked at his response I cracked a grin with a laugh. "Yeah, been there." I took his schedule from his hands and read over it. "Theo Raeken," The top of his paper said. "Nice name."

My eyes glanced at him. _Where do I know that name? It's familiar, but how?_

I leaned a little closer and pointed to the second class. "That's upstairs. I'll take you there." When he took back his schedule his hand brushed mine and our eyes met. I instantly averted my gaze with what I knew was a fierce blush.

We walked down the hallway in awkward silence.

"I saw you drawing in class, is that something you like to do often?" He asked, breaking said silence.

"There's not much else to do around here," I couldn't keep the sarcastic tone out of my voice. "Besides partying with the Lacrosse team if you're into that."

"You're not into that?"

I looked at him with a raised brow. "Why would I be?" I didn't mean for it to come across as arrogant, but I thought it did.

His eyes ran over my face. "So what are you into?" He snaked the notebook out of my hand while I was distracted by his eyes. He flipped through the pages in interest. "These are good."

"You're about the only one that thinks that," I waved off even though I was beyond nervous he had a reflection of my most inner thoughts.

His brow quirked up. "Those kids from class, they make fun of you?"

My hand ran through my hair nervously. "Just when you think everyone accepted gay people there's a bigot waiting to smack you down."

He laughed. "It didn't seem like it phased you though."

My eyes met his. "That's because it doesn't. As soon as I have that diploma I'm out of here."

"Let me guess," He followed a step behind. "Some place that you can work on your art, maybe blend into the crowd until you become a nobody?"

I almost missed a step because my eyes flashed to his and I hadn't been paying attention. "Yeah..." I trailed off, trying to figure out how he knew that. Maybe I wasn't as deep as I thought I was.

"You have that look in your eyes." He joked with a smile, his eyes on mine as we turned the corner and headed up more steps. "Like you don't want to have your feet planted too firmly in one place for too long."

I played along. "How would you know that?"

"With eyes that blue, it's easy to see everything." He handed over the book, intentionally brushed his fingers against mine this time. "And your art speaks for itself."

Trying to figure him out, I watched him. "Something I said?" He asked with a half grin.

My head shook, then it nodded in reconsideration. "Everything you said," I stepped around a couple making out. "I don't really talk to people, they don't really talk to me."

His grayish blue eyes scrub up in amusement. "You don't like that I'm talking to you?"

"No, I like it a lot," I rushed to reassure him, then felt embarrassed by my eagerness. "I mean, it's nice."

He nodded with a teasing grin. "As long as it's nice."

My eyes went to the passing doors just to not have to stare at him. Ever since he opened his mouth it felt like I was under the heaviest microscope. "Where are you thinking of going when you graduate?" He asked.

I blew out a heavy breath. It had been so long since someone had asked me such probing questions that I didn't know the answers to them.

"Anywhere other than here," I glanced at him. "What about you?" I opened the door for asking questions about him. We had a limited amount of time until we had to go our separate ways before the bell rang.

 _Saying he didn't seem real felt stupid but he didn't seem real. Why was he talking to me? A guy that looked like him didn't talk to guys that acted like me._

"What are you even doing here anyway? A guy like you in a small town sticks out like a sore thumb."

His forehead wrinkled, his mouth held a questioning pout. "I came back here looking for something. It might be the same thing you want to find when you leave."

My brow arched. "And what is that?" I tried to give off a carelessness attitude.

"A purpose."

I stared at him. He had me by the balls, metaphorically speaking. Anyone could tell that I lacked a purpose just by looking at me, sure, but Theo could tell just by talking to me for five minutes.

 _What did that say about me?_

My eyes went to the classroom he was about to disappear into and cleared my throat. He took a tentative step forward. "Sorry if I overstepped, but you remind me of someone." He gave a shy laugh that didn't seem like it would fit on a person like him. "Sorry, I'm a little nervous."

"First day jitters," I assigned the blame.

"No," He shook his head a little, his eyes met mine.

I looked around the halls for some indication that other people could see him. Maybe I was losing my mind. As if he could tell my thought process he laughed. "Thank you for helping me out." He pointed to class with the hand that held his backpack over one shoulder. "It was fun," I said sheepishly.

He grinned knowingly. "That's one word for it." He glanced at the classroom. "Guess I better go, it was nice meeting you, Stiles." He held out a veiny, beefy hand that I already knew would swallow mine up.

Still, I shook to make sure. My eyes focused on our hands together, a feeling of warmth crept up my arm and spread over my skin. My nose caught a scent that it failed to detect before. His scent. It was similar to my friends.

Seemed like a werewolf, but not entirely. It was connected to the Supernatural though.

He pulled his hand away as he backed away, the heat his fingers trailed along mine was like a match to a spark. His now even more intriguing grayish blue eyes tore from mine, he turned his back and strolled into the classroom.

The bell rung, which let me know that I was late. Not that I cared. I walked to my next class through what felt like cement. A nagging pit in my stomach rose and I didn't understand what for until the next day passed.

Then a memory popped into my head on why his name sounded so familiar.

* * *

 ** _Flashback (3_** ** _rd_** ** _POV)_**

When Scott and Stiles where eight years old they met the new kid, Theo Raeken. The three instantly became best friends and would always hang out and play together. They made an interesting group of friends as they were all very different from each other, Scott was sweet, nice and a little naïve, Stiles was adventurous, lighthearted and extremely sarcastic, and Theo was cocky, smug and a little bit dark. But despite their differences they were the closest of friends. Until one day the dynamic between Theo and Stiles changed.

Ten year olds Theo and Stiles were playing hide and seek with Scott near the woods. They were hiding from Scott.

"Here, let's hide here behind this tree" Theo said/whispered as he pulled Stiles down behind a big tree. "Tell me again why we are hiding together? If Scott finds us we both lose?" Stiles said as he sat down on the floor and faced Theo.

"Because there's no way Scott is going to make it all the way over here. With his asthma and his fear of the deep woods he's not going to find us"

"Then we should go back! We should make sure Scott is ok!" Stiles said as he started to get up before Theo grabbed his hand and pulled him down quickly. "In a moment… I just wanted to talk to you for a minute… I overheard my parents talking about moving away" Theo said sadly as Stiles gasped.

"You're leaving?!" Stiles cried out. "I don't know… I don't want to leave… I don't want to leave you guys… I don't want to leave… you" Theo said slowly and nervously making Stiles wrap his arms around Theo and give him a hug. They stayed that way for a while before they finally moved apart, both with sad faces. Then Theo surprised the two of them when he closed the distance between their two faces and pressed his lips to Stiles's lips. Stiles gasped as his eyes went wide and then he closed them still not fully knowing what to do next. Theo then pulled away slightly blushing and Stiles quickly opened his eyes.

"What? Why?" Stiles said unable to make much sense and finish his question.

"I wanted to" Theo responded. Stiles then grabbed Theo's shoulders and pulled him closer and gave him another kiss, to which Theo responded. Their kiss lasted a few seconds and then they both pulled away smiling. They then decided that they should go back and check on Scott.

A few days after Theo was leaving and Scott and Stiles were there to say goodbye to him and watch him leave. Theo's parents were packing up the car while the three kids were tearfully saying their goodbyes.

"We're going to miss you so much" Scott said as he hugged Theo quickly making Stiles nod in agreement.

"I'm going to miss you guys too" Theo said as he pulled Stiles into a hug. Scott then wrapped his arms around both of the other boys making them all laugh a little. They pull away at the voice of Theo's mother saying it's time to go. Theo is about to get inside the car when he stops and looks back at Stiles. He walks to Stiles really fast and leans in and gives him a quick kiss making his parents and Scott gasp. He then pulls away and says "I'll be back." He then runs and gets inside the car. Scott smiles and puts his arm around Stiles as they watch the car leave the parkway and then disappear from their sight.

 ** _Flashback End_**

* * *

 **Stiles POV**

Eight years after that day. Theo is back, I can't believe it.

 _Some werewolf, at least I think he was a werewolf, he looks at us and then he looks at me and he smiles confusing me even more as to who he is but I can't help but think he seems familiar_.

"You don't remember me, do you? I guess I look a little different since the fourth grade." Theo says to Scott and me.

 _No freaking way! It can't be!_

"Theo?" Scott asks sounding really surprised. Theo nods still smiling and again he looks at Stiles and smirks at his shocked face.

"You know him?" Nico asks. They were all at lunch at their usual table.

"They used to. Trust me, I never thought I'd see you guys again. Couple of months ago, I heard of an Alpha in Beacon Hills. When I found out his name was Scott McCall, just couldn't believe it. Not just an Alpha, but a True Alpha" Theo says coming closer to the group.

I could see Percy and Nico exchange looks, "What do you want? And why are you back?" Percy asks a little guarded.

"I came back to Beacon Hills. Back home with my family. Because I want to be a part of your packs." Theo replied.

* * *

 **1 week later**

 **3** **rd** **POV**

Stiles was just attacked in the rooftop of the hospital and Theo came to his rescue and saved him. _But he killed that guy! Like I killed Donovan! Stop! Don't think about that. He gave you no choice. It was self-defense!_

"Stiles, you can't say anything" Theo says as he's still wolfed out and he looks at Stiles. "Please, don't say anything" he says pleading with Stiles as he stands up from where he was crouched up.

"Why not?" he asks. "Because I never said anything about Donovan" he says making Stiles's eyes get wide and get scared. _He knows?! How does he know?!_

"I know what happened to Donovan" Theo said as he let his face return to human form. "I know everything" as he said that Stiles grabbed him by his shirt and pushed him back until they hit the electricity wall making it spark up. "You don't know anything" Stiles yelled at him kind of surprised that he was able to push him with his human strength.

"I was there" Theo said as he turned them around so that Stiles was now the one against the wall. "I was at the library. Lydia found the book. She was texting us to see where you were. She said she left you at the library. I told her I was close, when I got there, I heard the scaffolding come down" he said still not letting go of Stiles's shoulders and Stiles still had his hands on part of Theo's shirt.

"You saw him?" Stiles asked.

"Just the body. I watched you come out. I was going to say something, but then I saw the cop car, and the body was gone. I don't know who took him, I only saw what you saw, and I didn't say anything because you didn't" Theo said as they both calmed down a little bit but then they suddenly realized how close they were and suddenly the tension just drastically changed.

Stiles saw Theo glance down at his lips and on natural instinct he too glanced down at his. The next thing they knew was that they were kissing. The kiss was anything but sweet and innocent like when they were kids, no the kiss was rough, aggressive and angry. Theo's hands went down from Stiles's shoulders down to his waist as he gripped Stiles's shirt hard and tugged at it bringing them closer together. One of Stiles's hands that had been slightly gripping Theo's shirt was now tangled in Theo's hair as he roughly tugged at it making Theo groan and smile into the kiss.

Stiles could feel himself get hard and when Theo pulled them even closer, their bodies touching Stiles felt how hard Theo was too making Stiles gasp and give out an unintentional moan and made Stiles grind his hips against Theo's naturally. Stiles heard Theo give out an animalistic growl at the feeling of their erections grind against each other, his growl in return turned Stiles on even more. _I knew I shouldn't be making out with him for so many reasons but my body was reacting very differently without my permission._ Stiles thought.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't trust me? Cause that kiss said something else entirely." Theo says and you can hear the smugness in his voice that just riles Stiles up so angry that he glares at him and says, "Shut the fuck up." He's smirking at Stiles and he look away from Theo to calm myself down. Stiles suddenly hears him move and get closer to him making Stiles instinctively move away so that he's now against the door of the jeep.

"You know I can smell chemo signals right?" Theo asks still smirking as he gets even closer to Stiles and Stiles put his hands in front of him against Theo's chest to keep him at bay but they both know that if Theo really wants to get even closer he will be able to with his strength.

Theo leans his face closer to Stiles making Stiles's breath catch and his thoughts stop as Theo being this close again just doesn't allow him to correctly think. Theo presses his lips against Stiles slowly at first like he's waiting to see how he'll react. After he sees that Stiles doesn't push him away Theo kisses him with such passion that makes Stiles winded. The kiss turns rough instantly and they both start to fight for dominance. Theo wins as he grips the back of Stiles' neck and pulls a little at his hair making him gasp giving Theo the opening to slip his tongue inside Stiles's mouth making him moan at the sudden feeling.

Their tongues battle as they continue kissing and making out. Stiles's hands grip the bottom edge of Theo's shirt and pulls it up a little so he's able to slip his hand under Theo's shirt and touch his skin, when Stiles' hand touches Theo's skin Stiles feels him tense a little before Theo lets out a moan of pleasure that encourages him to explore Theo's stomach and he can feel his abs underneath his fingertips. Stiles can feel his body throbbing with need and he roughly pushes Theo back into his side of the car and sort of get on top of him. Stiles hears Theo let out a noise of surprise that he took control but that's soon replaced by his trademark smirk.

They continue making out, which is becoming uncomfortable in their position due to the fact that they are still in the car. Stiles hears Theo give out a groan in desperation as while they are still kissing he tries to move their bodies in a more comfortable position while still being able to continue our making out. They find a position with Stiles straddling Theo and as their groins touch they both let out loud moans as they can both feel how much they both are enjoying this. They grind against each other over and over until they both start panting harder and Stiles can feel how they are both oh so close to climaxing.

 _I can't believe we are both so close to coming from just grinding against each other! And we're both still fully clothed! Holy shit!_

* * *

 **Percy POV**

Nico and I were meeting with Derek, Deaton and Scott. We had weekly meetings to keep up with our packs as well as keep our advisor up to speed on everything. Right now we were talking about Theo's arrival to Beacon Hills.

"He isn't a werewolf. We know what a beta, omega or even another Alpha smells like. He isn't a werewolf entirely. What do you think is a possibility Deaton?" I asked.

Deaton looked thoughtful for a moment before voicing said thoughts. "He could be a Chimera."

I exchanged looks with Nico in slight fear. We both have faced The Chimera, it would be bad if Theo was similar to it.

"We need to keep a close eye on him. He's already making moves on Stiles." I said which drew everybody's attention.

"How do you know that?" Scott asked.

I threw a drachma behind me and said "Iris, show me Stiles Stilinski, son of Bellona."

Behind me showed a make out session between Theo and Stiles in his Jeep. Stiles was on Theo's lap as they were going to town on each other. I waved the message away after about watching for 10 seconds.

"I just do Scott." I replied to his question.

Nico then spoke, "so now we all keep an eye on Theo. He might use Stiles, for something. We just don't know what it could be for." We all nodded and ended our meeting.

 **A/N: How was that for Theo's arrival to Beacon Hills? I mean that make out scene was hot just writing it up.**

 _ **Updated: 02/27/2018**_


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

 **Author Note: Hey guys what's up it's me veryspecialagentriley. And I'm finally back with another chapter. I know that most of you were waiting patiently or impatiently. But I'm back now. I had so much shit to go through over the past couple of months. School, work, family and lost motivation were the factors in my non-activity. But as you can see, I found my motivation again and will keep on charging forward.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **3** **rd** **POV**

Stiles stared sluggishly at his alarm clock on the nightstand beside him which read '02:13' in bright red block letters. It was a Saturday night, well technically Sunday morning now, and he couldn't sleep. His overactive imagination kept him away from the sleep he craved while his aching body from lacrosse practice kept him from becoming even remotely relaxed.

He shifted onto his other side and clenched the blankets firmly to his chest. He wondered what it would be like to be a normal kid who didn't have a werewolf best friend or demigod friends that are still trying to fend off their enemies. It must be nice to be able to only worry about homework and who's dating who instead of wondering which one of your friends are going to show up dead, or if it will be your lifeless body they find mutilated by the latest evil psychopath on the side of the road.

 _Thump!_

The noise came from right outside his window but it was too dark to see what exactly made it. Stiles hesitantly pulled the blanket off of himself and grabbed the baseball bat from underneath his bed. He crouched and walked stealthily towards his window with his bat raised and looked outside where he saw Theo Raeken sitting on his roof eating a bag of chips.

"Theo, what the fuck?" Stiles said as he unlatched his window and poked his head out.

"Oh, hello Stiles," He said with a dopey grin on his face. He got up and walked over to the window.

"What the hell are you doing on my roof at 2AM?" Stiles said as he gripped the bat tighter. He knew Theo could probably hear his heart beating faster in panic but he didn't care. If the Chimera tried to get in, Stiles would beat his ass. **(Theo had told Stiles that he was one, and Stiles hadn't said anything to anyone yet.)**

"There was an animal attack less than a mile from here," Theo said. He pointed down the street to where you could barely see the red and blue lights of a police car in the darkness. "I came to make sure that if it was a werewolf, it wasn't coming here."

Stiles frowned and eased his grip on the baseball bat. "How did you even know there was an animal attack? Do you take midnight walks in the woods frequently?"

"I have a police radio just like you and Scott," Theo said. "I like to keep up with what's going on as well."

Stiles put down his baseball and looked Theo in his eyes. He was trying so hard to hate Theo, but maybe he was telling the truth? "Do you want to come in?" Stiles asked suddenly. "I mean, you can go home, I'm sure things are fine now."

"I'd be happy to come in," Theo said as he swung his legs through the window. "I'll stay a little while just to make sure, you know?"

"Yeah, yeah, of course," Stiles said. He turned around and awkwardly surveyed his messy room. Theo probably thought he was a slob. "Sorry things are so... messy,"

"Don't worry one bit, my room's worse," Theo smiled. He sat next to Stiles on the edge and gave the bag of chips to Stiles before laying on his back. "By the way, sorry about the other day."

"No, completely my fault," Stiles said he laid down beside Theo and put his hands under his head. "I guess I'm just a little paranoid after everything that's been going on around here."

"It's okay you're not the only one. In fact I would be surprised if you weren't paranoid." Theo said.

Stiles smirked. They sat there for a few moments longer, just listening to each other's breathing and staring at the glow-in-the-dark stars on his ceiling that his mother had put up when he was only a child.

"Have you ever done anything with a guy before?" Theo asked quietly. "Sorry, that was weird I didn't mean to-"

"No, I haven't done anything like that before," Stiles said. He waited a minute before asking his own question. "Have you?"

"I- uh, no," Theo stuttered. He rolled onto his side so that he was facing Stiles and bit his lip. "You're the only person who knows that I'm...you know."

"Yeah," Stiles said quietly. He tried to ignore Theo's gaze but wound up giving in. He rolled onto his side and faced Theo with only a few inches between them.

* * *

Stiles sighed as his alarm clock beeped furiously from his bed stand. He forgot to turn the stupid thing off yesterday. He went to roll of the bed but felt something heavy on his chest.

Theo's arm.

He smiled and blushed as he remembered last night and looked at Theo, sleeping soundly on his stomach, with his right arm draped lightly over Stiles' stomach. Last night he realized he really did like Theo, and not in the friend way. He just wished that Theo liked him back.

"Wake up, come on you big puppy-" Stiles stopped himself before continuing. He just called Theo a big puppy, _what the fuck was wrong with him?_

Theo smiled lazily and rolled onto his back so he could look up into Stiles' eyes. "Did you just call me a big puppy?"

Stiles nodded nervously.

"I like to think I'm a ferocious puppy!" Theo growled playfully.

They both laughed and crawled out of bed and out into Stiles' kitchen. Thankfully, his dad was at work and wasn't there to question why the mysterious new werewolf stayed the night. "Want cereal?" Stiles asked.

"Sure," Theo said. "Can I take a shower after this?"

"Yeah, of course," Stiles said. Theo immediately removed his shirt and started eating the cereal that Stiles poured for him. Stiles couldn't help but stare at the gorgeous body in front of him, and blushed as Theo proceeded to wink at him and head back up the stairs to take a shower. Theo looked as if he was carved from stone, an eight-pack, but not overly muscular. Lean body, that was defined, but not bulging, just the perfect body type.

* * *

 **Monday, 2** **nd** **Period**

 **Theo POV**

He sat back in his chair and tried to listen to the teacher explaining genes, chromatin, and spindle fibers, but his mind kept wandering. _Did he fuck up somehow on Sunday? Did he creep Stiles out by taking his shirt off at breakfast? He was just trying impress him but maybe he came on too strong_ _._

"So, get in partners and discover the possible phenotype for you and your partner's theoretical offspring with the given traits!" Mrs. Bradbury said. Theo ducked his head and sighed, he hated this part. Nobody would want to be his partner and he would have to tell the teacher and then the whole class would know that Theo Raeken doesn't have any friends.

He pouted as he turned around to see if anyone else was left partner less and was faced with Stiles. "I uh-Scott wanted to talk to Liam about something," Stiles said quickly. "Do you want to be partners? If not I could-"

"Of course," Theo smiled. He wanted to say how grateful he was but he didn't want to seem as desperate as he actually was.

The pair collected the packets from their teacher and began working diligently on their assignment, neither of them saying anything that strayed from the topic of biology, until Theo couldn't take it anymore.

"Did you enjoy Sunday?" Theo asked abruptly. He listened as Stiles' heart skipped a beat and then remained on a higher pace.

"Yeah, I j-just-" Stiles stuttered, blushing furiously. "Did it mean anything to you? When you kissed me?"

"It was special to me," Theo said quietly. He scribbled lightly on his paper to avoid eye contact.

"It's just that- I don't know. I guess I'm still figuring things out?" Stiles said. It was more of a question that a statement and Theo just bit his lip and nodded dejectedly to it.

After that, they went back to solely discussing their work which was more than a little awkward. Theo enjoyed the time he spent with Stiles, he just wished that Stiles felt the same way.

* * *

"Do you want to hang out tonight?" Stiles asked suddenly. Theo thought it was his imagination at first, but thank god, he was wrong.

"Yes, of course!" Theo said a little too excitedly.

"It's nothing fun, I just need to stop by the hospital later on," Stiles added. "But after that we can swing by my house. My dad works the night shift today so you can sleep over."

"It's a date," Theo beamed. "Well, you know what I mean."

 _Fuck, why did I say that?_

"Yeah," Stiles smiled. "I know exactly what you mean." Then he stopped smiling, and turned towards me. "Do you feel guilty?" Stiles asked suddenly. "I mean, whenever I think of Donovan…"

Theo frowned. "I do. It's just that what we did, was self-defense. We didn't have a chance to do anything else. We didn't have another option."

"You didn't have another option," Stiles said coldly. "I had another option. I could have ran somewhere else, I could have just knocked him out, I could have just…"

There was a short pause as Stiles thought a little bit longer. Theo could smell the overwhelming sadness radiating from the boy and knew that Stiles didn't deserve this. Theo knew he had no other choice.

"I could have just let him kill me," Stiles muttered. "I should be dead, not Donovan."

"Don't say that," Theo said. He looked turned his head to Stiles and frowned. The pale boy's hands were shaking on the steering wheel and he was biting his lip hard enough to draw blood. "Stiles don't you dare say that." Theo placed his hand on top of Stile's as they pulled into his driveway. "You had to, Stiles. You didn't have another choice."

Stiles only nodded and wiped away one a tear that streaked his cheek. "I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight," He said.

"Me neither," Theo frowned. "We can use my Netflix account if you want."

"I'm always down for some Netflix and chill." Stiles smiled.

Theo grinned and ran his hands through the short brown hair of Stiles who fell asleep on top of Theo's side during the fourth episode of 'How to Get Away With Murder' **(isn't that ironic?)** and was snoring softly. Theo knew that it was a lot to Stiles to be involved in two murders and that this would take a toll on him so he had to make it up to him. He had to show Stiles that life will still go on and secondly, Theo had to make sure nobody found out.

* * *

"Yo Stiles," Scott said as he tried to catch up to Stiles and Theo in the hallway. "Stiles! Where have you been dude? You haven't answered like any of my texts,"

"I've just been busy," Stiles said tiredly, not caring that Scott could tell that he was lying. He felt Theo's hand on his shoulder and had to hold back a smile. It was obvious that Theo and Stiles were suddenly friendlier with each other but Stiles didn't want Scott to know just how close they actually were, even though they weren't officially dating.

"Ok dude," Scott frowned before heading off to his chemistry class. "Well hit me up after school alright?"

Stiles leaned his head on Theo's shoulder and sighed. "I hate lying to him."

"Well you were busy," Theo said happily. "We binge watched the first season of 'How to Get Away With Murder'."

"True," Stiles grinned, slightly chuckling. He resisted the urge to not take Theo's hand in his own as they walked to their classes.

"So are you doing anything today?" Theo asked. "I could come over and help you study for the biology test. I can tell that DNA Replication isn't really sticking with you."

"Yah that would be great." Stiles said. "Would you want to stay for dinner? You could meet my dad."

"Sure," Theo smiled as he looked over to realize that Stiles was staring at him. "What?"

"Nothing," Stiles said. "It's just that you get this cute look on your face whenever I say we can hang out."

"It's because I love spending time with you," Theo whispered in his ear. Then he not-so-casually slapped Stiles's butt and headed off to his Latin class leaving a very flustered Stiles behind him.

* * *

 **Dinnertime, that day**

"So are you enjoying Beacon Hills, Theo? You used to live here right?" The sheriff asked over their meal.

"Yes sir. It's nice to be back and see how much has changed." Theo replied.

There was an awkward silence as the sheriff eyed Theo carefully and Theo pretended not to notice and spooned mashed potatoes into his mouth.

"You're a werewolf, right?" The sheriff asked.

"Yes," Theo said. _It wasn't the complete truth but it was close enough._

"Are you dating my son?" He prodded.

"Not yet-" Theo said before he could stop himself. Stiles dropped his fork onto his plate and coughed awkwardly. "I mean-"

"I like you. You're honest," The sheriff said now. "You two just be careful okay?"

"Of course, Mr. Stilinski," Theo grinned.

After dinner, Theo and Stiles laid in Stiles' bed together with their legs tangled kissing lightly and giggling as they took turns impersonating various accents.

 _Screw studying, I have a cute boy in this room that deserved all my attention._

* * *

"Hey Stiles," Theo whispered as he gently rubbed the pale boys shoulders. "Stiles, it's okay."

Stiles gasped as he awoke but was instantly calmed by the Theo's voice and his muscled arms that were now wrapped around his body.

"Are you okay babe?" Theo asked.

"Yeah," Stiles sighed. "Just a nightmare."

Theo knew that it wasn't just 'a nightmare'. It was Stiles's mind making him relive his time as the Nogitsune's captive. Stiles' friends and father warned me about it. But honestly, that's a big reason why I came back to Beacon Hills. I had heard that he still had some powers left from that spirit. And I had heard that he killed 2 people before the spirit was banished. I want Void-Stiles, and I'm going to try my best to get him back.

 _He might be a human, but he will be mine._

Theo rolled onto his other side so that he wasn't facing Stiles anymore and let out a deep breath.

"Goodnight Theo," Stiles whispered groggily. The words sounded so innocent, so pure, coming from him. It just made Theo further realize that he needed to protect Stiles more. "Stiles," Theo said, turning onto his side again. "You know I'm always going to protect you, right?"

"Shut up you big goof," Stiles said sleepily. "Love you."

"Goodnight," Theo said. He wrapped his arms around Stiles' waist and pressed his bare chest against stiles' back. "I love you too."

* * *

 **Next Monday**

 **Still Theo POV**

"What I'm saying, Stiles, is that I haven't seen you, much less heard from you, in the past week!" Scott said, clearly frustrated.

"I'm sorry," Stiles started, trying to think of an excuse. "I just-"

"Stop lying," Scott groaned. "Stiles, I'm so tired of your-"

Theo stomped through the main entrance and walked right up to Scott where he grabbed him by the throat and shoved him against his locker. "Whatever you were going to say to him, you can say it to me," Theo spat angrily. When he realized people were looking he loosened his grip on Scott's throat and held his hands into fist at his sides.

"What the hell, Theo?" Scott asked incredulously.

"I am sick and tired of seeing you treat Stiles like your sidekick over and over again!" Theo raged. "He owes you nothing, if anything, you owe him!"

Percy and Nico were standing beside Stiles, ready to jump in if necessary.

Scott readjusted his shirt and glared at Theo before turning to Stiles. "I didn't realize your boyfriend would be here," Scott sneered. He said the word 'boyfriend' like it disgusted him.

"We aren't boyfriends," Stiles sighed, and then looked at Theo who readily defended him. "Yet."

"Whatever," Scott said.

Stiles and Theo watched as Scott walked off before Theo put his arm around Stiles' shoulders and lead him to the cafeteria where they served breakfast before class. "You know," Theo said. "He's not the first person to assume that we're dating."

"We do everything that boyfriends do," Stiles smirked.

"So are we?" Theo asked. "Boyfriends, I mean, not husbands." Percy chuckled, "no that's Nico and myself. We're the husbands. You two are more so boyfriends. I mean you two haven't even done it yet." Nico gave me a meaningful glare. "You two haven't right? Because if so, I will-"

Percy cut him off with a slap to the back of his head with one hand, and slapping his ass with the other. Nico gave a small yelp that made Stiles and I laugh. Nico faced his boyfriend with an incredulous look before he was pulled away from us. Percy winked at me as he led away his mate.

"I was waiting for you to ask," Stiles said shyly after they were left alone.

"Well then," Theo smiled. "Will you, Stiles Stilinski, be my boyfriend?"

"How could I say no?" Stiles beamed.

* * *

 **Percy POV**

My move to pull Nico away from the two boys was to ease up my suspicions on Theo to him. I still don't trust him, but I am making it seem like I do. When Stiles told us that Theo was a Chimera, Nico and I flipped out and almost decided to kill him that night.

Chimeras from this world, can use camouflage and blend in anywhere. It would take a lot of focus from us demi-gods to see him if he was trying to remain hidden. Their fangs hold poison that could kill if not treated in a day. And they aren't damaged by fire, meaning they aren't harmed by it, but can't produce their own flames.

I'm unsure what Theo's motive could be for coming back. Since Stiles's fight with the Nogitsune event, we haven't had any trouble here as far as anyone could tell. The only thing that drew red flags was Theo's sudden arrival and the fact that Stiles was skipping out on weekly spars with Nico and myself.

Theo could be manipulating Stiles for something, we just don't know. Which is why I am worried for Stiles. He just recovered from being a meat suit for a dark spirit, I would hate for him to be used again and this time by a boy he likes.

Last week, Theo, Stiles, Nico and I were helping out Artemis defeat a massive amount of monsters and enemy demigods. I got an IM telling me to hurry to the Hunt's position with anyone around me which explains why the Chimera and Stiles were coming.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Together we had taken care of the majority of the enemy when Stiles was holding an enemy demigod at arrow point as he had his sword at Theo's neck.

It got really quiet once the hunters saw our predicament, Artemis flashed her hunters away and waited for us to end it ourselves not wanting to intervene.

"You werewolves and your packs should be following Lycaon. He is your King." The demigod sneered at us.

"He isn't any more, after I killed him myself, demigod fool. He is no longer standing on this Earth." I snarled at him.

"Well this one isn't part of your pack, is he? He's no werewolf, I can tell already. Just a hybrid bitch!" The enemy said as he got ready to decapitate Theo.

"That's where you're wrong," Stiles stated furiously, as he let his arrow go at the enemy demigod. The arrow caught him in his arm holding the sword. The enemy fell to the ground in pain as he gripped the arrow, sword clattering on the ground next to him. "He's part of my pack."

I was staring at Stiles in amazement. His eyes hadn't just flashed with anger or fury, but they had flashed a clear, shining red or about 10 seconds.

Alpha-red.

I had never seen anything like it, I'd heard about it from Deaton as legends but never seen it before. Because it was too rare, it could only be a myth...I hope.

 **Flashback End**

* * *

That event made me think a lot. I talked with Deaton to figure out what that could mean. Stiles isn't even a werewolf, so how would that happen? It didn't make sense. Deaton got back to me saying that Theo and Stiles were becoming mates, even though Theo wasn't a full werewolf. It could still apply to a supernatural creature.

I eventually confronted Stiles about it after he asked me why I was giving him weird looks. "What is it Percy? Why do you keep staring at me in confusion?" Stiles asked in exasperation.

"Your eyes," I answered slowly. "They flashed red when you took down that enemy demigod that was threatening Theo."

"Red," He echoed. "No it can't be, I'm not even a werewolf. How can that happen?"

"You know how an Alpha can rise to power, right?" I asked rhetorically.

"Sure, a beta can kill an Alpha and become the Alpha, in return an Alpha can fall to become an Omega and so on. Derek's family has a symbol for that." Stiles huffed.

"And you know about werewolf mates?" I asked not bothered by Stiles's mood at all the questions.

"Kind of."

"Werewolves can have human mates. A pack normally, traditionally speaking has two Alphas. When an Alpha finds their mate, said mate can rise from a Beta or an Omega to Alpha status without killing anyone. Just through the mate bond. I know that Theo isn't a full werewolf, but that could apply to Chimeras as well according to Deaton." I explained.

"Oh." Stiles responded as my words started to sink in.

"Just be careful around Theo. You two are moving just as fast as Nico and I did. Granted we had sex about a week into dating and you two haven't. But still, take this information in and talk with him about it. Nico and I worry about you sometimes, even though we know you can take care of yourself. We don't want to see you hurt by anything or anyone." I reasoned before leaving him to his thoughts.

* * *

 **Stiles POV**

What Percy said made a lot of sense, we haven't really gotten to talk to each other without it turning into a make out session. As much as I enjoy those, I still don't know why he came back here. _And where are his parents? He's been in Beacon Hills for almost a month and I haven't seen them once._

I went over to his house to see him when someone else opened the door, a boy a little bit younger than me. "Hello, is Theo here? I need to talk with him." I said to the boy in front of me. He smiled and nodded, then gestured for me to come in. I took in the house, it was a one story house. Small, but cozy. The boy brought me out of my staring at the house.

"So, who are you? I mean I should've asked that before letting you in, but still."

"Oh, yeah, sorry. I'm Stiles, Theo's boyfriend." I responded.

"Oh, okay, he talks about you a lot. Nice to put face to name. I'm Corey, a friend of Theo. My boyfriend Mason, Theo and I all live here." He said with a smirk.

"Aren't you all a little young to live here without parents? Sorry, but I'm a little curious."

"No, its okay. Theo's parents took Mason and me in when they left Beacon hills years ago. But when they died, they left us the house here. It was in their will, and plus with all of the money that was left, the house is paid off fully so we can live here however long we want." Corey explained.

I was perplexed, one question answered but more to ask. But before I could, the front door opened to be Theo and I guess Mason, standing in front of us.

Theo broke into a smile, "hey babe." I returned the smile and gave him a small kiss. Corey and Mason did the same as us before going into their room, I guess.

"I need to talk to you, Theo. I have a lot of questions, and we need to talk about our relationship rules still." I said seriously. Theo nodded.

 **A/N: This story won't go on for much longer. Only a couple of chapters to go.**

 _ **Updated: 02/27/2018**_


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

 **Theo POV**

After Stiles left, I called Corey into my room. "So Percy and Nico are pretty suspicious as to why we are back. I know that I wanted to come back here for Void Stiles, but he's not here. All that's left is post Void-Stiles, because the dark spirit inside him is gone. For now we try to see if Stiles gets any powers from the left-over Nogitsune essence inside of him. Then we'll see if we can get him with our pack." Corey nodded and left the room, leaving me to my thoughts.

Stiles had told me about Percy telling him of his eyes flashing red when I was threatened. That Stiles becoming my mate could happen, as I am Alpha of my own pack. He would become my Alpha mate, which I was ecstatic about. Even at a young age, I really liked Stiles. Now at 18 years old, seeing him again just reminded me of my crush on him.

 _I mean who wouldn't want Stiles? In my eyes he's loyal, humble, funny, sarcastic, trustworthy, and handsome._

All of a sudden, Percy appeared out of flames right in front of me. I stumbled back in shock, but regained my balance. I looked back up to see the werewolf Alpha smirking at my reaction to his appearance. "As amusing as that was, I'm here for some questions, that you need to answer." Percy said narrowing his eyes at me. I nodded once, and made a gesture for him to continue.

"I know about your kind Theo. I've defeated the original Chimera from Greek history twice. So has Nico, and we know how to deal with your kind. I just want to make sure that there is no reason for us to go after you and your beta, Corey. As much as I like the kid, I won't hesitate to take out any future enemies." Percy said as he pulled out a silver pen from his pocket that transformed into a purely silver sword.

I took a step back, I knew the kind of wound that blade would give me. This was clearly a confrontation I wanted to avoid. So I might as well be honest. "I'll be completely honest with you. At first I came back here when I heard of Void-Stiles, because I wanted him as part of my pack. Now that I know the spirit is gone, I still want Stiles in my pack. But I'm not here for any kind of fight with you, Scott or Derek, I swear." I explained breathlessly, holding out my hands for peace.

Percy kept his glare on me the entire time I talked. He seemed to think about what I said before nodding. "Good. But if you try anything, no one will be able to stop me from taking you out." He threatened.

"Not even Stiles?" I asked confused.

His flashed red again, "not even my own mate could stop me. I'm letting this go for now, but as soon as you show me any ulterior motive, you will not live to see another sunrise. Do I make myself clear?" He snarled out.

I nodded.

"Good, then we should have no problem from now on." He said before letting a roar that sounded of a thunderclap. It was so loud and deep that all glass structures shattered in the house, and some metal started to dent by the sound waves.

He turned back to me after showing the amount of power he had, just by howling, with a smile. "You might be an Alpha of your pack. But I am a True Alpha of my own pack. And as long as you stay in line, there will be peace between us." With that, Percy exploded in flames and vanished, leaving me in shock and fear at his display of power.

* * *

 **Nico POV**

Right now I'm over at Stile's house, working with his father on a workout schedule for new officers and older ones, to be in better shape for young trouble-makers. We actually talked about Stile's relationship with Theo, and I gave Mr. Stilinski a download on how to kill a Chimera, if necessary. I had given him a concealable switch-blade for him to carry either in his boot, or on his waist.

"I really hope that Theo is really here for what he says." Percy said as he walked into the house after being let in by Stile's father.

"What did Theo say?" I asked. Stiles' father also sat down across from us, his hands clasped together.

"He said that originally, he was here for the Nogitsune spirit to be a part of his pack. But now that it is gone, he just wants Stiles in his pack. They are both fond of each other, being childhood friends and now they are getting together. I think that we should wait a little bit before deciding whether or not to make a move and see what Theo does. We show a little bit of trust, and see where it takes us." Percy advised.

Both John and I nodded in agreement. "Sounds like a good plan."

"Alright boys…I have to get to the station. So you two go on home and keep me updated on my son's actions please." John said as he got up and threw on his coat.

"Will do sir." Percy replied with a sharp nod. He placed a hand on my shoulder and we shadow traveled back towards our home.

* * *

 **Next Day**

 **3** **rd** **POV**

"And here we are," Allison said causing her and Percy to laugh, spirits lightened, then she turned up the radio and began singing loudly to some pop song that was pretty good. Percy grinned over at her and mocked her and she punched his arm playfully; again they both laughed. It was sudden, so sudden that reality didn't seem to be aware of itself, for a split moment fate was in disarray. There was a flash of red in front of their faces and the squealing of brakes as the car in front of them tried to come to a halting stop. "Percy look out!"

Quickly Percy tried to maneuver around the halting car but he felt the wheel go slack as his back tire hit a patch of ice. Percy was a good driver, he knew what to do in these situations because Paul had taught him all the practical knowledge of being behind the wheel that he needed.

But, putting that practical knowledge to use was the hardest thing he had ever done.

It took everything in him not to slam on his brakes, his car spinning around scarily. Allison was screaming, he thought absently, and the world slowed down. In those moments where people tell you how things slowed, what they meant was that thinking back everything seemed like it was happening in much less quickly than it all had. He could see everything clearly as he lost control not only of his car but of his limbs too, all of his practical knowledge and his expertly executed technique stood for nothing as the car behind him panicked as well and the sound of the driver trying to stop filled the air.

The trailing vehicle came hurtling forward and the only thought that went through Percy's mind was, "I love you Nico."

The impact was jarring and absently Percy wondered if Allison knew how to go lax like you were supposed to in these situations. He just let go, of everything. He was really scared, but he had been really scared for a long time now. Scared that he was going to lose the love of his life, scared of everything changing so suddenly like it was now; then the car was in the air as it hit first the fore most vehicle, then jumping it hit a median and all thought left Percy's mind.

Glass flew through the cab, shattering and shimmering as millions of pieces went hurling through the spaces around them. There was no gravity, there were no physical laws holding them to this or any other plane. There only was, a state of being.

It was meant to just live, to just breathe, there weren't any higher purposes or meanings to life except to live happily, to love eternally, and to laugh richly.

Blearily everything came back into view, and Percy thought he was dreaming, he must have been because last time he remembered it was winter. Now he was sitting on the beach adjacent to Nico as they were sitting there, looking over the ocean in San Francisco at the gray-blue waves lapping at the sand, white froth washing up on shore.

Percy smiled to himself because he remembered that he had convinced Nico to wear those tightly cut swim shorts that showed most of his thighs and a lot of everything else; the men walking the beach seemed to be accustomed to strutting around in them.

That had been a fun conversation.

He looked around for Nico to find the boy was a dark haired blip halfway down the shore; the sky was a mute gray color with the clouds as prevalent as the sea before him. Strangely, though, it very warm as opposed to what the cold and stark look of the atmosphere would have anyone believe. Percy stood on white sand and called out to his boyfriend more than loud enough for him to hear, but the boy didn't turn to look at him.

He took a step forward towards the constant of his dreaming and if his eyes deceived him the image of Nico moved just the slightest bit further away.

That was strange.

He took another step and again Nico seemed to be moving away even if his body stayed perfectly still. Percy took off at a sprint, years of demigod training kicking into his long and powerful legs as he dashed across the foggy beach, tossing sand in the air. Mist from the churning sea splashed across his chest and soon he was thankful for it because no matter how hard he ran Nico just stayed the same distance from him. He stopped, out of breath, and called to the young Italian again with the same results. Puzzled, Percy couldn't do anything but walk forward again.

A warbling and distant voice broke into his consciousness, "They're alive!" It screamed and he wondered what that meant. Of course he and Nico were alive; he just couldn't get to him for some reason.

"Nico!" Percy screamed but pain broke into his entire body at the moment that air exploded down his lungs, it was like he had never taken a breath in his life before. Vaguely he wondered if this was what being born felt like. His body crumpled onto the ground. He tried to call out Nico's name again but warm liquid burst out of his mouth, it tasted like copper and it was almost black against the snowy sand and Percy's throat began to burn. He gasped, gurgling and shot his arm into the air clawing at the sky, at the light above him as the clouds parted out and he stared into the sun blindly.

"Restrain him!" Another foreign voice yelled and Percy needed to sit up, he needed to get to his feet. The beach faded away in small bursts only to return to his sight again when he blinked, in between his involuntary blinking though he could hear the beeping of a strange machine and more voices he didn't recognize. Something was pushing against his chest. "One, two, three, suction!" More of the coppery tasting liquid flooded out of his mouth but he felt it being sucked away.

 _What was going on?_

It came flooding back to him like a freighter running down a newly built train track. "Ali-" He tried to shout but something was being shoved down his throat, he was still in burning pain but he had to know what happened to Allison.

 _Where was she?_

He blinked and he was on the beach again, Nico's smiling face staring down at him. He had his arms wrapped around the boy's barely clad body and the pain was gone, there was only sweet warmth.

"I need to get him sedated!" The voice screamed, or maybe that was how it sounded over Percy's choked yelling. Tears streamed down his face as once more he was in the bright moving room with all the strange people around him speaking so quickly and with terms he couldn't understand. He would have spoken but he couldn't remember how as his mind was everywhere, and even if he had just dispelled it fear was in his chest again, though this time not a fear of change.

This was a fear of death, that plaguing thought that existentially hit every last human being when he or she felt like they were teetering on the precipice of this world and the next and Percy was unsure of anything anymore in one moment, and in the next where Nico's smile met him he knew he was going to be okay, but the two shifting parallels kept him blinking rapidly till he couldn't move his eyelids anymore.

Finally unconsciousness fell upon him and Percy found himself in a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Nico sighed. His phone had been ringing off the hook all day now. He pulled out his phone again; he didn't want to talk to Victoria so he ignored the call. "You really should answer that thing," Stiles was saying to him as they sat in in the parking lot. "It's been ringing nonstop since for the past hour. And it's pissing me off."

"I don't-"

"Next time it rings you answer it, seriously." Stiles said as he shook his head. "You and Percy have barely gone a day without being near each other because you're worried about Theo coming into town." He grinned and ruffled Nico's hair, which was met by him being swatted away. Then Nico's phone was ringing for the umpteenth time. "Go on, answer it."

"Someone better be dying," Nico growled. He looked down at the screen of it and saw that it was his Chris. "Hey, Chris" He started, then Chris interrupted him and Nico's face grew pale, ashen.

"What?" Stiles asked, worried. "What's going on?" Nico shushed him as he listened; suddenly the boy was near tears.

"No, oh Gods, no." His voice trembled, and then Nico put away the telecommunication device. For a moment he just stared over the darkened park, his eyes glossy and more tears fell down his face.

"What is it, Nico?" Stiles asked.

"Percy's been in a car wreck," Nico said sullenly before placing a hand on Stiles' shoulder, shadow traveling the both of them to outside the hospital.

Nico was a man determined, he rushed through the automatic doors and came up to the front desk staring the young looking receptionist in the face with frantic eyes. "Percy Jackson or Allison Argent's room, please?" He asked and she turned to the computer.

"I'm sorry, visiting hours are over," She said. "Come back in the morning, or get here before eight pm."

"But-"

"Are you immediate family?" She asked looking through the log.

"He's my boyfriend," Nico said pleadingly. "I have to see him, or Allison, she's my best friend." The woman looked up from her monitor and shook her head.

"I can't let you in unless you're immediate family," She said. The next moment Stiles was standing beside Nico and turned to him.

"She won't let us in," Nico said sourly. "Even though the both Percy and I have already been patients here."

"My father is the Sheriff here in Beacon Hills. Percy is my best friend, so let us in now." Stiles remarked sternly.

"Look, I'm not trying to be mean, this is just my job. I can't let you in." The receptionist said.

"They're with me," Chris called from a door down the hall.

Nico looked up to see him standing in the doorway that led to a hallway full of patient's rooms. "Hey, Nico." He said softly, and the young men could hear the worry in his voice. "Come on," He motioned for them and Nico and Stiles quickly walked past the receptionist who only opened her mouth and closed it again, shaking her head.

"They're both okay, or at least they will be." Chris said distantly. "The car in front of them lost control and Percy tried to get around it, but apparently he hit a bad ice patch and the car behind them pushed them into the median, the car flipped." He informed both of us, as we walked through the hall. "Percy has four broken ribs, a punctured lung, and a broken leg. Allison broke her arm and has a lot of scrapes and bruises, but otherwise she came out okay." Then they were stopping outside of a closed door.

Then Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Leo, and Calypso appeared right in front of them, making both jump in shock before calming back down. Victoria left to go back to the others giving Nico some time to fill the others in.

"What happened Nico?" Jason asked as the others were silent, waiting to be given the news.

"He got into a car crash and has four broken ribs, a punctured lung, and a broken leg. Basically exactly what happened when Lycaon attacked him in the gym. Except this time, he will have to heal on his own without any help from Apollo or anyone else." Nico informed them, before noticing that someone was missing.

"Hey where's Reyna?" He asked.

"She had to stay with the legion. But she demanded an update from us when we heard of Percy's condition from the accident." Piper explained.

"Speaking of, how did you hear about Percy's injury?" Nico asked confused.

"Stiles IM'd his sister Reyna. She called all of us out of a senate meeting, since we all now live in Camp Jupiter." This time Frank answered Nico's question.

Then Stile's phone started to ring. He grabbed it and answered. "Yes Theo I'm fine. It wasn't me that got injured, it was Percy and Allison. They got into a bad car crash…Yes its ironic that they get into a car accident when they aren't fully human. But that applies to all of us...alright I'll call you when he gets out of surgery." With that, Stiles hung up and faced us with a sheepish grin.

Piper stepped closer to him with a knowing look and smile. "Theo? Really?" She teased playfully.

"Who's Theo?" Jason asked, completely confused.

Nico turned to look at Stiles and gestured for him to explain with a teasing smile at his discomfort. Stiles glared at Nico before sighing and responding. "He's a friend of mine from a long time ago. A childhood friend you could say. He and I are together now as boyfriends." Stiles explained.

"Like Percy and Nico?" Leo asked with a smirk.

"Not exactly…we haven't gotten that far. Just a few kisses." Stiles tried to lie.

He was caught off by Nico laughing and huffing at his attempt to lie. "You mean a few make out sessions. It's hilarious that you thought you could get away with that lie." Then Nico turned to his friends. "Stiles and Theo are mates, even though Stiles isn't a werewolf. It's a new concept, but we are dealing with it pretty well. But no they haven't had sex yet, to answer your question Leo." Nico explained.

"Nico!" Chris called. Nico turned and made his way over to Chris.

"Go see him, he's still asleep." H said as he gestured for all of the demigods to follow him to the waiting room. They made their way down the hallway, leaving Nico alone with Stiles.

"Go see your boyfriend, Nico." Stiles spoke.

Nico nodded, his head dizzy and his heart was pounding. Looking over his shoulder he saw Stiles give him a reaffirming nod and Nico gulped as he opened the door.

It was dark inside of that hospital room. That was the first thing Nico thought, dark and sterile smelling and cold. It was no place for Percy who was always so bright and warm; the curtains were drawn so even the moonlight couldn't break the bleakness of the small room. Nico opened it and stared across the parking lot for a moment, he was afraid to turn around, he was afraid to see Percy hurt. He felt a tear fall out of his eye and silently Nico wondered when life had become so confusing.

Once, what seemed like a long while ago, he had a hold of his life and the things that happened in it. Once, forever passed, he was the king of his destiny, the sovereign of his fate. Love took what might have been written in stone and could turn it to rubble, into plaster, into dust. Nico had no idea where his life might have been going, maybe he would have attended college, and maybe he would have gotten a job in some shit hole somewhere.

There was a weak cough from the middle of the room and slowly Nico turned, only to be met by half lidded forest green eyes. Eyes that made Nico's chest tight, that made his face flare and his knees knock. Percy's eyes could do just about everything to Nico and now they made him tear up all over again. "Hey, Neeks." Percy croaked from the bed.

That was all it took, tears flowed down his cheeks. Percy was hooked up to several machines, tubes in his nose and his arms and his hands. One with an IV that looked like it was full of blood, the other was with a clear liquid that dripped slowly, maddeningly. Nico made his way over to the bed and grabbed the railing of it.

"This really sucks," Percy coughed, smiling painfully.

"Then don't talk, just sleep." Nico said, his voice quavering and his lip worried between his teeth.

"There's that lip again." Slowly Percy reached up and thumbed Nico's mouth. "What'd I tell you about that?"

Suddenly Nico was sobbing, his red eyes darting back and forth and staring down into the utmost of perfections. His whole body shaking and his grip on the rail became white knuckled as he wrenched his hands on the bar.

Percy gave a wheezing laugh and then he coughed, a small amount of blood dribbling out of his mouth. He was pale, paler than Nico had ever remembered Percy being. The older teen had always been kissed by the sun, as if he spent every day at the beach shirtless, bronze and beautiful. "What're you crying for? I'm the one who got in an accident."

"Shut up," Nico cried. "Just get some rest."

"Can I ask you one thing?" Percy said, squeezing Nico's hand harder now.

Nico nodded sharply.

"When I get out of here will you wear a nurse's outfit for me and give me a sponge bath?" There was that damn smile, that fucking lopsided grin and those dimples.

Nico let out an unbelieving huff of air, scoffing and eyes growing wide. "Percy you have a punctured lung!" He shouted in disbelief.

"Doc patched me up nicely," Percy grinned. "Don't avoid the question, babe."

"You're incorrigible."

"Insatiable even," If it were possible his smile grew wider...

"You do know big words," Nico said and finally he gave in, smiling a relieved and thoughtful smile. "And the answer is...get some sleep and I'll tell you when you wake up."

Percy's face was pained suddenly as he attempted to move. "What're you doing?" Nico asked angrily. Percy didn't answer; he scooted over on the bed though his eyes were squeezed together in agony. "Lay down beside me," Percy finally said, out of breath. "I can't sleep when you're not around." The young Italian looked at him with anger in his eyes. "You know I like it when you're pouting right?"

"I can't stand you," Nico said as he put the rail down and carefully maneuvered under all the wiring going into his boyfriend and he climbed into the bed, surprised when he felt Percy's arms around him, they were shaking slightly but firm as they held him close.

"I love you too," Percy grinned, kissing the top of his boyfriend's head.

"Will you go to sleep now?" Nico asked and there was a chuckle in his ear.

"I'll try, but I'm losing a lot of blood, it's flowing in the wrong direction." Percy replied back.

Nico smiled to himself, he was trying not to lean against Percy too much so the older boy could be comfortable. But not thirty seconds after he made the lewd comment Percy's breathing became shallow and he was sleeping peacefully, finally letting his medicine do its job.

Nico sighed and made his way out of Percy's arms; afraid to do any further damage, but he stayed in the bed. He swore if Percy weren't half dead he might have hit him, and then kissed him, and then kissed him a lot more. Smiling to himself Nico closed his eyes, he was so tired, this whole ordeal had left him exhausted.

* * *

 **Still 3rd POV**

"I can't believe Nico's still sleeping," Piper was leaning over the bed staring at the sleeping boy. "You would think he was the one who was hurt." She smiled. Percy continued petting his mate who was passed out beside him.

The blinds were pulled open letting in a large amount of sunlight. The small gathering of twilight aged teens were all watching Percy who was propped up in bed by three pillows thanks to a kind elderly nurse who had stopped by, she had looked around his room as if there might have been trouble. Which made Percy smile; he knew why she did it even if he hadn't been awake to witness it.

Piper had already sat in with Lydia, Chris and Allison for a few hours, but she decided to stop in and see Percy, and to bring Jason over to Allison's room so he could say hello. She rolled her eyes because Jason would have sat and talked to Percy all day about nothing while having not spoken a word to Allison.

"I'm not surprised." Jason grinned sitting at the foot of the bed beside Percy's cast engulfed leg, it was hoisted in the air. "They barely get any sleep when they're together."

"That's for entirely different reasons Jay." Percy smiled widely, he wanted to lean down and kiss the slumbering beauty underneath him, but his ribs hurt him to no end, it was probably time for another pain killer soon. His body throbbed but he wasn't going to show the pain outwardly, he didn't want to worry anyone.

Jason stood up and slapped hands with Percy. "I'll be back, you going to be okay, Perce?" Percy ran his hands through Nico's long and coarse hair, he thumbed Nico's lips and the boy stirred ever so slightly.

"I think I'll be okay, Jase, you guys get something to eat or something, take a shower. You're offensive to all the senses right now, dude." Percy jabbed at him.

Jason laughed, "You're one to talk, you smell like ass-crack and ball sweat, my friend, but you probably like that." Piper rolled her eyes again and cleared her throat.

"I hate to interrupt this deeply intriguing and eloquent conversation," She said. "But I think we really should let Percy get his rest." She touched his hand. "I want you feeling one hundred percent as soon as possible. I'll bring you some chicken soup tomorrow."

"Chicken soup? Isn't that for like colds-ow! What the hell man?" Percy cut his eyes at Jason.

"Chicken soup is fine, right Percy? It'll make you feel better." This time Percy closed his eyes and chuckled, shaking his head.

"You're so whipped." He grinned. "Bring me anything you like, Piper, I'll love it." The pretty Native American smiled and kissed the top of his head, then she turned a thoughtful eye onto Nico. "You should probably pull these blankets a little higher around his shoulder, it's a bit drafty in here."

"Yes, ma'am." Percy smirked and did as he was told. She grabbed Jason's hand and pulled him towards the door. The hospitalized teen sat back on his bed and sighed heavily, he looked over at Theo and Stiles who were embracing quietly, kissing and whispering to each other.

By this time Theo and Stiles seemed to have forgotten about the world around them, their muted public display of affection had turned into an all-out groping fest. Percy smiled wider and very quietly cleared his throat. The demigod teen jumped and turned wide-eyed and red eared to look at him, causing Percy to laugh again, but he couldn't laugh too hard for fear of hurting his sides more. Theo clutched at Stiles, but after a few more unresponsive kisses he noticed that Percy was no longer talking to Jason and Piper, in fact they had left.

"You two enjoying yourselves?" Percy asked with a grin.

"Sorry." Stiles apologized, but he looked daring as if he were more embarrassed than sorry.

Percy liked Stile's brashness and his take-no-crap attitude, it was different than Nico's in a way that was hard to place. Both spoke their minds with such confidence that whatever they said seemed like it had to be fact, but Nico said it in a way where you felt arguing was futile and that you were flat out wrong, but Stiles made it seem like even if he was wrong he was sure as hell righter than you would ever be.

"Don't be, keep going and when the lunch tray comes around I'll have gotten dinner and a show." Percy laughed.

"Ignore the jealous one, Stiles, he's upset because his sex life has been put on hold." Percy raised an eyebrow, "As if you knew what a sex life consisted of." He ventured and Theo's cheeks reddened. "I didn't think so."

"I do pretty well." Theo said, obviously trumped.

"You can do better than that." Leo settled back down in his lap. "It's not his fault Perce, I just…you know, I haven't felt very ready to take it to the next level."

"Hey, if you want my ad-" A hand covered his mouth then and there.

"Don't listen to anything he has to say." Nico yawned, blinking his doe like eyes sleepily. "We'll end up in a four way."

Even muffled Percy's voice was quite clear. "Is that really such a bad idea?"

"Shut up Percy," all three boys said simultaneously.

Finally Nico sat up, only to be pulled into a weak hug. "Sit back, you're still not well."

"Can I have a kiss at least? I've been trying to steal one all morning but I can't move very well." Nico obliged him but was very light about it, barely pecking his lips.

"You call that a kiss?" Percy asked when the brunet teen pulled back. "I was in a car wreck, Neeks…give me something to make me feel alive."

"You're just barely alive as is Mr. Punctured Lung and Broken Ribs." Nico retorted. "I shouldn't even been in bed with you, I'm afraid I'm going to break you."

"Usually it's the other way around." Percy grinned and Nico's cheeks flamed. "How about a real kiss? Let's show these kids what a real show looks like."

"Maybe when you're a little better." Nico insisted, slowly crawling out of the bed. "I'm putting you on a strict policy of no strenuous activity, not till the doctor says its okay." Nico pulled the bar of the hospital bed back up after he was standing, smiling at the now crestfallen look on Percy's face.

"But it's Winter Break." Percy whined. "We always over exert ourselves on break."

"Not this one." Nico denied him.

"What was that you were saying about having a sex life?" Stiles quipped, and a warm laugh was shared throughout the small, intimate hospital room from everyone except Percy who gave Nico his most hurt puppy dog expression.

"Perseus...no." Nico said sternly as Percy gave him the most profound look of betrayal and hurt at being denied.

 **A/N: So I've been trying to write up an ending in my mind but nothing so far seems to fit right. And I've partially written the sex scene between Theo and Stiles. I'm also thinking about making the last chapter just entirely full of sex between the three couples of Scallison, Perico, and Steo. Seems to be the perfect way to end this story but I'm not sure yet. I'll figure out how I'm going to end this story by next chapter I swear.**

 _ **Updated: 03/02/2018**_


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

 **Author Note: Hey, so I'm back with another chapter. Class work has lessened as mid-terms are near so I had some time to work on this more than I originally thought. I have also decided that how to end this story.** **I'm going to end it with one more chapter after this one with a ton of sex. I'm going to put in those three couples having sex one after the other, and that will signify the three couples staying with each other for the rest of time.**

 **That's how it's going to end. If you don't want to read all of that, then this chapter is the last one for you.**

* * *

 **Next Day**

 **3rd POV**

Nico opened the door to Percy's room to the sight of, the once bed bound, Percy, limping across the floor perched on Stiles' shoulder. "Perseus Jackson!" Nico shouted upon entry. "You get your ass back in that bed right now!"

Stiles was just as surprised as Percy was when Nico stomped into the room as he looked up with the biggest 'deer in the headlights' expression Theo had ever seen on his face. The poor boy had no idea what he had just gotten himself into.

"But Ni-" Percy tried.

Nico wasn't having any of it though, only grabbed the wheelchair in the corner set aside for just this purpose and slowly helped Percy into it, the injured young man wincing as he sat down in the chair. "What the hell do you think you're doing? You're not supposed to be up and walking!" He scolded the injured demigod.

"Not being able to move is going to kill me!" But Nico wasn't going to hear it; quickly he wheeled Percy back over to the bed and motioned for Theo, who was behind him, to help him help the injured young man back into the hospital bed.

"What part of no strenuous activity, didn't you understand?!" Nico asked harshly as they got all of Percy's wires situated properly again.

Theo stepped back as Nico continued to berate Percy's poor decision and he took Stiles' hand. "Now, I'm going to get you some lunch because that damn tray hasn't gotten here yet. If he gets out of bed again call the nurse, or better yet, call me." Nico glared over his shoulder at the two boys behind him.

"Yes, sir." They said simultaneously.

"Do you guys want anything?" Nico was still exclaiming as harshly as he had been unable to soften his words; but, he didn't seem to notice that his voice was still rather harsh. Theo and Stiles both shook their heads 'no' and Nico pushed past them, opening the door. "Don't you dare move Perseus."

Percy was just smiling coyly as Nico stormed out of the room and close the door behind him. The injured teen looked over at the couple standing there watching them and shrugged. "He just said he wanted to get some sun, I didn't k-" Theo chuckled quietly and kissed Stiles, quickly silencing him.

"I know you didn't." He said pulling the boy close to him. "I know you didn't." Then he put an arm around the boy's waist. "I love you." He said without preamble, catching Stiles off guard. The aforementioned boy's eyes grew wide and Theo thought perhaps he could have went about that with a bit more tact.

"What?" Stiles whispered. Theo looked off to the side and caught Percy's eye, who nodded his head in reaffirmation. "I…said I love you."

"I swear to the gods, Theo, if you're messing around, I'll hurt you." Stiles threatened. "Don't joke like that with me."

Theo laughed disbelievingly, but also nervously. He noticed how Stile's voice shook. "I'm not kidding." He assured.

"Then say it again." Stiles dared.

"I love you, Stiles Stilinski." He was surprised then when Stiles threw his arms around him and squeezed him tightly.

"You're supposed to say it back." Theo laughed.

Nodding again, Stiles wiped at his face and spoke, "I love you too, Theo, with all my heart."

* * *

Nighttime fell and with Percy feeling better; Theo decided that he and Stiles should probably get a proper night's rest for once. His boyfriend could hardly keep his eyes open as he was leaning against Theo's shoulder. "We're going to head home." Theo said with a small smile. "We'll swing by tomorrow, Perce, later guys."

"Bye, Theo." Percy said.

"See you tomorrow" Nico replied, fussing with Percy's pillow. Allison had wheeled her way into Percy's room, and her protests of "It's just a broken arm," fell on deaf ears. She, Chris and Lydia gave their good-byes to Theo and the barely coherent Stiles, who groggily stood and then fell heavily against his Theo.

The Chimera smiled to himself and hoisted Stiles onto his back in a piggy-back fashion. "Come on, babe." Theo said with a wide grin.

Stiles slept the entire way to Theo's house. Pulling into the driveway, Theo turned the car off. "Let's go inside."

"Mm." Stiles acknowledged, but he didn't move. Theo opened his door closed it behind him and went around to the other side of the car and pulled his boyfriend out. He made his way to the front and soon they were both inside the warm comforts of home.

Ascending the stairs he pushed his way into his room and laid Stiles down on the bed, he pulled off the sleeping boy's shoes and set them off to the side. His fingers twitched at the button of Stiles' pants, he could either undress him or he could let him sleep in his jeans, but the second option wasn't nearly very appealing. Theo left well enough alone and instead shimmied out of his own pants crawling into bed beside the tepidly warm boy.

"Theo?" The aforementioned poked his head up.

"Sh, go back to sleep Stiles." The black haired boy said warmly in his ear. Stiles turned over in Theo's arms and snuggled down deeper into the warmth of the blankets.

"When did we get back to your house?" He asked, yawning loudly.

"Not long ago." Theo kissed Stile's forehead. "Get some rest." He prodded, the teen laid his head on Theo's arm and yawned again.

"I love you." Stiles whispered, Theo smiled to himself in the dark.

"I love you too." Theo returned easily.

"I'm so scared. I've been scared for a long time about us," He pushed his face into Theo's chest, muffling his words slightly. "I'm afraid if I get close to you you'll just end up leaving too, you don't know how really scared about that I am."

"Stiles, I told you I wouldn't ever leave." Theo said warmly but sternly. "Is that what the crying this morning was all about?"

Stiles nodded. Theo laughed lightly, then he checked himself and instead kissed the smaller boy full on the lips. "You're way too important for me to ever want to leave; you're a part of me."

"But-"

Theo laughed again, this time not putting it in check. "Just say that you understand."

"I…" Stiles paused. "I understand, thank you." There was a silence as he gripped Theo closer to him, it was a lulling quiet that made thoughts of sleeping grow even heavier. "Theo…" Stiles said gathering his attention. "I'm ready."

"Ready?" Theo asked confused. "You're ready for what-oh…oh!" Realization dawned on him what Stiles meant. "Are you sure?"

"Not tonight." Stiles replied still slightly muffled by having his face buried in the dark haired boy's chest. "Can you just hold me tonight? I am ready for you though."

"We have as long as you want." Stiles kissed him in thanks. "In the morning." He said sleepily. Then, not long after his breathing evened out.

There was no way Theo was going to be able to sleep tonight. Stiles had been hurt so many times, he made up for it by being bold and outspoken, sometimes overtly so, he joked and laughed and tried to supplement his pain for humor. Most people didn't see that, they didn't see that a lot of the time his smiling face was actually a very heavy mask, or that his joking nature hinted at something much darker.

* * *

 **Next Morning**

 **Stiles POV**

Stiles woke up feeling anxious, he woke up feeling anxious and timid and altogether skittish. He still couldn't properly recall how they had made it back to Theo's house, but he remembered the promise he made.

 _Oh Gods,_ Theo was going to be staring at him naked. The sleeping boy told him he didn't care about all of Stile's scars but Stiles wasn't so sure. Suddenly he felt even more scared, what if Theo decided he was a freak halfway through them getting undressed?

He wondered if he had gotten any better at kissing. He wondered if oral sex counted as a kiss. Not that they had gotten that far either, it was just a very valid question. Suddenly he wondered if he was supposed to give Theo oral before they actually did it. He looked at Theo, who was sleeping soundly, and panic fluttered in his chest.

 _What if he was so bad at sex that Theo left him?_

Quickly Stiles grabbed his phone out of his pants and rushed out of bed. It was still early, he noticed, it was nine o'clock in the morning. He stared at the phone in his hand, truthfully he only knew four other gay people besides himself and Theo. Isaac, Danny, Percy and Nico.

Stiles shook his head, he didn't have the time to sit around contemplating. He rushed out of Theo's room silently, closing the door behind him, and he sat on the top stairs dialing a number quickly.

"Hello?" Nico answered rather cheerily.

"Hi…Nico, I have a few questions I really need to ask you because when Theo wakes up we're supposed to take our relationship to the next level; and, I'm not sure how to go about that?" But what he actually said sounded like a mix between garbled English and some words in Latin, his mouth was dry and he was lightheaded.

"Stiles?" Nico asked.

Stiles nodded, but he realized Nico couldn't see him. He cleared his throat and tried to do the same with his mind. He was really freaking out.

"What's going on, buddy?" Nico asked concerned.

"Nico, help!" He managed to say, in hindsight that sounded a little dramatic. "Theo...me...sex...I-I don't know how." He ground out from between his teeth; the thing is that when Stiles was out of his element, he was very quick to shut down completely.

"Nico, I thought you of all people would know how to give advice to a first timer considering you fucked me first before I took over." Percy's voice came over as he was near the phone now.

"You give such good advice though." Nico replied with a chuckle. "You were a bottom first, besides you helped me get through being your bottom."

"Stiles, bro, are you still there?" Percy asked as his voice became stronger. He must've gotten closer to the phone.

"I'm here." Stiles said quietly.

"Okay, you going to be the bottom correct?"

"The bottom of what!" Stiles exclaimed, trying to keep his voice down.

"Oh my Gods, you're adorable." Percy laughed from the other side of the phone. Stiles, however, didn't feel very adorable right now, in fact, he had no idea what this guy was talking about.

"Pitchers and catchers, Stiles." Percy further explained. "Givers and receivers, who's sticking it in the butt and who's getting stuck?" Stiles felt his ears burn and opted to stay silent.

"Okay." Stiles said quietly, he heard Nico snickering in the background.

"Well, the first thing I'm going to tell you is that it's going to hurt…a lot. That is, if you don't prepare properly." Percy enlightened. "And by prepare, I mean stretching of the anal wall, what you'll want to do is take a non-oil based lubricant, and slather it heavily on the fingers, either you or Theo can do this part, and then very slowly insert said fingers into the anus." Percy paused when he heard the line was still silent. "How you holding up so far, Stiles?"

"I-I…" Stiles stuttered. "This is all…"

"Good, you're still conscious at least. I'm afraid you're going to pass out on me, you just tell me if this gets to be too much and I'll try to Disney it up for you."

Stiles heard that smugness in his voice again, because he was probably just ribbing with him, trying to ease his nerves. "I'm sorry." He said. "Keep going."

"Well one thing first, you might want to shower before you guys actually get down to it, before Theo even touches you actually. Get yourself really clean, you know, up in there. You can do a little shower play if you want to, stretch yourself before Theo has to."

"Percy." Nico said, over his small laughing fit. "That might be a bit much for him, keep it PG-13 from now on at least."

"Okay." Percy chuckled. "But you probably should at least attempt it, there are a lot of things that can be done wrong. But, if you just take it slow everything should be fine, and gradually as you two do it more, things will get a lot easier...Do you have condoms?" Percy asked suddenly.

"Condoms…well, n-"

"Get some." Percy told him. "I know it's your first time, and you two haven't ever done it with anyone else before and you're both clean or whatever, but get some condoms. Get in the habit of using them, every time. Condoms are a great way to prevent, not only disease, but let's just say when he finishes you don't want it inside. Or, maybe you do, I don't know, everyone's different. But still...condoms...use them for your first time."

"Okay." Stiles made a mental list.

"Lubrication too, hell, get ten bottles if you have to, just make sure to stay well lubricated. Now, back to the fingering." Nico laughed again from the background.

"Shut up." Leo said, embarrassed.

"You want to get everything stretched out with to at least the width of two fingers; if he's huge and you don't feel up to the task…then use three." Percy sounded like he was thinking. "I can't stress enough that you should be as slow as possible, but there's going to be blood, hopefully if you wash up properly that's all there's going to be, it shouldn't be a huge amount if you only slow things down."

"Be slow." Stiles said. "Got it."

"Other than that it's pretty self-explanatory, just have fun exploring each other's bodies and finding your limitations." Percy ended, as his voice disappeared from the phone. Nico laughed again. "I won't hold you any longer, buddy. Have fun, don't worry so much...from what I can tell, Theo loves you very much."

"Thank you." Stiles said, his head was still swimming but he felt the slightest bit better now.

"No problem, Stiles, I'll see you later."

"Good-bye." The line went dead.

"Who're you talking to?" A sleepy voice asked from the door, making Stiles looked up to see Theo emerge from his room rubbing his eyes.

"Nico and Percy." Stiles replied, he hadn't realized that he was still holding the phone up to his ear. "But they're not there anymore."

"Oh" Theo said and plopped down beside him, putting an arm around his waist. "Is Percy okay?"

"He's fine." Stiles told him as his cheek was kissed chastely, he leaned into it. For a moment he let himself be held, he let Theo's warmth steel his resolve, then in a split decision he said, "You need to go to the store." The brunette boy blinked more sleep out of his eyes and yawned widely.

"Why…dat?" He asked mid-yawn.

"You have to get condoms and lubrication and I have to take a shower." Theo coughed the rest of his yawn out as he tried to laugh at the same time it was ending. He looked over at Stiles, whose entire face was almost red, a feat because of his dark caramel colored skin.

"Any particular reason I need those things?" Theo asked teasingly, grabbing his hand and lacing their fingers together.

"You know damn well why you need them, so don't make me say it out loud." Stiles growled.

"Just checking." Theo teased. "I'll go get them right now." Theo said as he stood up and began walking down the stairs.

"Theo," Stiles called after him as his boyfriend all but skipped to the door. The teen looked back up the stairs with both excitement and wonder in his eyes.

"You're not wearing anything, bro." Theo looked down and his cheeks tinged red. Like a bolt of lightning he ducked into his room. Stiles found himself laughing at Theo, who emerged not fifteen seconds later in the same rumpled clothes he had worn on the night previous with shoes on his sock less feet.

"Be right back!" He said jumping most of the stairs, then he stopped at the door. "If you change your mind before I get back just call me so I don't make a fool of myself when I get in, I don't want to force anything on you."

"Go." As if Theo needed to be told twice, he stepped out onto the icy landing and nearly busted his ass from how quickly he was going. Stiles laughed again as the door was shut.

Once inside the bathroom he turned the water on hot, adjusting the temperature so he wouldn't burn himself, and stepped out of his clothing, quickly getting in the shower. He thoroughly washed himself from head to toe and tried his best to follow Percy's advice to the tee about cleansing everywhere. It felt strange trying to clean where he had been instructed. When he deemed himself dirt free he turned the water off and tentatively stepped out of the shower. He toweled off and looked in the mirror, which presented him with a whole new problem all together.

He fished his phone out of his pants and dialed the last number he called. "Nico!"

"Stiles? What's going on, shouldn't you and Theo be breaking a bed?" As much as he wanted to blush he didn't have the time, there was a gas station just down the street from Theo's house and knowing his boyfriend, Theo would be back very soon.

"I sent him for condoms and that other stuff. I just got out of the shower." Stiles said as he was staring in the mirror. "What should I wear? Are jeans sexy? Or should I just stay naked?"

Nico laughed, "Stiles, you could be wearing a Halloween costume and I'm sure Theo wouldn't care. But, if you want to do something special put on one of his tee-shirts, nothing else, they find that sexy. Better yet, wear his lacrosse jersey, that'll drive him crazy."

"Alright." Stiles said as he grabbed the jersey and quickly slung it over his shoulders, throwing water from the ringlets of his hair everywhere. The front door opened and closed. "He's here!"

"Stiles...Focus on Theo, he'll guide you through everything, you two will find out what you like and what you don't like. I want to help you, I really do, but right now I'm trying to give Percy a bath without getting pulled into the tub myself so I'll have to talk to you later."

"Hi, Stiles! Percy's voice came through from the other side. "Have good sex!"

"Are you still in the shower Stiles?" Theo's voice echoed through the house.

"Thanks again, bye Nico, bye Percy!" He closed the phone and threw it over his shoulder just as the door to Theo's door room opened, it landed on the bed silently. "Hey." Stiles smiled as Theo closed the door behind him.

"What's this?" The Chimera asked walking forward, he put his arms around Stiles and in his haste, the teen had forgotten just how much he disliked exposing so much skin. He felt self-conscious suddenly and though Theo's jersey was like a dress on him he held down the ends of it around his knees.

"I thought you would like it." Stiles said, his ears burning.

"I do." Theo said enthusiastically. "I really, really do Stiles."

 **(I know I'm awful for teasing like this again. But next chapter is where they get down to business!)**

* * *

"Perseus Jackson...get your ass back in bed! How many times do i have to tell you this?!" Nico yelled as he emerges from his own shower after bathing his very horny boyfriend. Percy was currently standing on his feet with a hand on the wall next to him as he was looking through the closet in their room.

"I was looking for a shirt. Jeez Nico…calm down." Percy whined as he pulled a shirt free and carried it with him towards the bed.

"I told you to stay in bed twice. But here I find you up and walking around. You were in a car wreck less than half a week ago. Even with our fast healing, you shouldn't be able to walk even if you are supporting yourself with a hand on the wall." Nico ranted as he pulled the shirt over Percy's head and sat down beside him.

"You know that I'm not one to lay down just because I'm injured Nico. You knew this when we got together. I can't stay still Neeks and let other people take care of me by doing nothing." Percy complained.

Nico ducked his head. "I know…but just for this one time. Let me take care of you."

Percy sighed deeply and pulled Nico beside him as they laid down next to each other. "Okay. I won't give you any more trouble. And I will follow every direction you give me from now until I am given the clear by my doctor to fuck your brains out. I swear on the River Styx." Percy promised.

And as thunder rumbled overhead, sealing the promise, Nico turned over and captured Percy's lips in a thank you. "I love you Percy." Nico breathed as they separated from their affection. "I love you too Nico." Percy replied with a soft, warm smile.

 **A/N: Okay I know that I cut this chapter off short, but the next chapter will be purely sex between Theo and Stiles, between Scott and Allison and lastly between Percy and Nico. So beware, next chapter is PURE SMUT and it is the last one of this story!**

 _ **Updated: 04/07/2018**_


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

 **Author Note: Remember that this chapter is 100% SMUT! This is also the last chapter of this story. There will not be another update after this. All scenes will be in the 3rd POV, just for the record.**

 **Stiles and Theo Sex Scene**

"Stiles, you sure this is okay? You're kind of trembling." It was true, because if Theo hadn't been holding him firmly, Stiles might have been having nervous convulsions. "Nah, man," Stiles smiled brilliantly. "I'm good, I promise."

Theo wasn't sure if that was a proper smile or one of the one's that Stiles uses when he was being courageous. But Stiles really wanted to do this, he could not think of a reason not to. Well, he could think of several reasons not to, but none of them seemed to have any real substance outside of his own sense of self-deprecation and his anxious nature. He pulled Theo down on to the bed and he saw firsthand how much he was shaking. "Tell me you love me," He whispered in Theo's ears, putting his arms around the boy's neck as they kissed again. "I need to hear it."

Theo laid him down beneath him, staring down at his face with much admiration. "I love you, Stiles," He kissed him. "I love you more than the sun, I love you more than the moon, more than the earth and the air in my lungs." Kiss.

"I love you from the depths of my eternal soul, from the very bottom of my heart. I want to be the only person you ever have to turn to any time you need anything, Stiles. I want to be your provider and your protector. I want to be yours, I want you to have me and only me and for us to never fall apart. I want us to be forever, because I love you with everything I am and anything I can ever be." They kissed long and hard.

Theo crawled on top of him, completely hiding that small body away under his, and he felt the most primal of protective instincts. This was his, his heart and his soul, this was his to keep safe from the world. This was the very fiber of his being right underneath him, he pressed his lips down harder and Stiles' arms went slack around his neck. He pulled back, sitting up and settling on his haunches.

He stared down at Stiles in his number forty-two lacrosse jersey, the same jersey that had been covered in his blood, sweat and tears before and now it too was holding his most precious thing. "Theo…" Stiles breathed out, his eyes were half lidded; there was a sizable tent at his crotch where the jersey was still covering him. The black haired teen took a hold of it, lifting the top over Stiles' head and hooking it behind his neck so that the he was still technically wearing it, then he grasped Stile's considerable rock hardness in his strong hands. Stiles bit his lips as Theo began tugging at his length, pulling it up, then stroking it down, and repeating the process over and over again.

Stiles was floating, that's the only proper word that could describe where he was. For once, his mind that was always so full of nay-saying and second guessing was only filled by one clear and ringing thought: _Theo!_ It was as if he had lost the ability to form coherent sentences, he tried to speak to say how good he felt, but instead he found himself calling out Theo's name over and over again, which seemed to be just as good of a response. Theo relinquished him all at once and for a moment it was as if a part of him had died away. He immediately missed the touch, missed those calloused fingers doing such sinful things to him.

"I got to get out of these clothes." Theo whispered in his ear, kissing his neck. Stiles wasn't sure if his vision was still working as he searched Theo's ceiling, everything was so white and warm, and he was floating on a cloud. _Cloud Nine,_ he realized. Then Theo's face was staring down at him again and he felt as if he were staring into the eyes of God.

"Please." He rasped out, need bringing tears to his eyes. The Chimera just nodded and kissed each and every last salty droplet that fell down Stile's cheeks. The younger teen heard something rustling and he realized it was the plastic bag his boyfriend had brought with him. "You have t-"

Theo kissed him again, quickly silencing him. "Don't worry Stiles I know what to do, I consulted a doctor a few weeks ago," He grinned. Stiles sat back, his vision unfocused again as he heard the lid to something click and then another something, this one rather wet and cold, poked him in the rudest of ways.

"Take a deep breath." Stiles sucked in air as if it were being charged by the breath and he felt the invasion like an out of body experience. It didn't hurt, it felt odd and wet, like when someone was pushing their finger into your stomach, only he could feel it on the inside.

Theo wriggled his finger around and Stiles clenched his calf muscles, focusing on the fact that is was Theo's finger and not the strange sensation that was sending through him. The fingers were large…Stiles remembered from his position on his back with his legs held apart widely, his hands were huge and he had long, slim fingers. Fingers that were capable of making just about any pianist who lived, quite jealous, and he had always been so very adept with his hands.

In and out, that pointer finger worked till it was met by hardly any resistance. Theo poured more lubricant down on Stile's opening and positioned his middle finger. "I'm going to put two in." He told Stiles, who was still gripping the bed sheets for dear life. "Tell me if it hurts."

The ring of muscles with which Theo was so diligently working spasmed as soon as they were stretched beyond their limits. Stiles threw his head back, his eyes squeezing shut. Theo felt the change in demeanor and slowed his pace, edging the new finger in with the speed of molasses.

When it was completely inside he looked up at Stile's face to judge how the boy was fairing. His eyes were still screwed shut, his legs were locked on the floor and his lip was worried between his teeth but he didn't say a word. Theo kissed the boy's thigh and then slowly began to scissor his fingers. "How does that feel?" He asked sounding more like a physician than a lover. But Theo was worried that he was hurting Stiles.

"Weird." Came the very hoarse whisper. "Please keep going." For seven long minutes, Theo twisted and scissor thrust his fingers in and out of Stiles. He felt Stiles trying to relax and more and more his fingers were met with less resistance. Finally he was down to his knuckles, he twisted and prodded Stile's insides feeling their warm moistness, and it was an inviting sort of warmth that made him grow more uncomfortable in his barely containing boxers.

Stile's eyes were halfway opened, and a look of relief flooded over his face after another few minutes of fingering. Theo wondered if he should have added a third finger, just in case, he wasn't divinely endowed but he was far from being called small.

He was given his answer when Stiles began to stroke his own shaft, moaning, the younger teen couldn't wait any longer with Theo filling him the way he was. Theo pulled his fingers out and received the most pitiful stare from his boyfriend that he had seen so far.

Theo wanted to see Stiles' face as he entered him so he left the boy on his back, and Stile's ankles found their way behind Theo's ears as their middles were lined up. "Ready?" The Chimera asked and when he received one curt nod he pushed forward into Stile's awaiting warmth.

Theo slowly inched down to the hilt, the efforts of their lovemaking causing sweat to bead profusely down his forehead, chest, and legs. He could hardly move, or hardly think as he nearly collapsed from his own heavy feelings. Their mouths connected, making them all the more intermingled and difficult to separate into who was who. Theo was holding his boyfriend close and whispering words of encouragement in his ear as he pulled his hips back and slowly thrust back inside. "Does it hurt?" He asked quietly, arms wrapped around Stiles as he continued to drive home.

"Yes," Stiles stated. "But...I don't want it to ever stop."

Theo didn't know how to feel about that, Stiles was hurting but…in a good way? "Theo, faster." His voice was a breathy whine, he refused to open his eyes but Theo obliged him anyway. "Faster." The demigod cried out again, his mouth hanging open.

Theo was pistonning into him now, his legs planted firmly on the ground as he stood over the bed with Stile's hips raised to meet his downward thrusts. The sound of skin on skin contact filled the air, along with Stile's unintelligible yelps. They were both sweating now, Stiles had opened his legs widely and Theo took it as an invitation. Now with every thrust he was sheathing himself to the fullest potential, like a key fitting into a lock.

Stiles' mind was a pile of goo, absently he was afraid that it was going to pool out of his ears. Now he couldn't even fully moan Theo's name instead he was cut off with every thrust. White hot pleasure exploded in his belly as Theo poked something inside of him that made his eyes bug. Stiles froze, "There...right there!"

Theo grunted, and he rammed Stiles yet again in that spot that had elicited such a reaction. The next thing he knew, Stile's insides clenched hotly around him, milking him as he still pushed deeper. "Stiles, I'm so close," He groaned into the receiving young man's ear.

"Ahhh!" He agreed, though it was supposed to be something more along the lines of, "Me too." Then, his pleasure doubled by nearly tenfold. Stiles held fast onto Theo as he climaxed, shooting a healthy load between himself and his mate, slathering both of them in his thick cream.

Inside Stiles, it grew impossibly tighter and Theo couldn't hold on any longer, he buried his head in the crook of Stile's shoulder and bit down as he too, climaxed hard, causing another loud yelp from his boyfriend. Theo fell heavily on top of his mate pulling out of him slowly. Stiles winced, "Ow, ow, ow, ow," He said until he was uncorked, a strange emptiness took over his insides, making him cling to his Chimera mate from the loss.

Theo grinned, kissing Stile's lips. "I love you so much."

"I love you too!" They kissed again and Stiles realized that he didn't want to move, nor could he for that matter. Theo smiled and picked him up moving him over to settle them both down on the bed. It was incredibly hot, but Theo let Stiles curl up next to him after the boy pulled the jersey from behind his neck and pulled it back down over his naked body. "That was…I don't even know, wow."

"Wow works for me." Theo grinned proudly, exhausted then his eyes fluttered shut. "I'm just going to close my eyes for a few minutes, okay?"

Stiles held tightly onto his mate. "Okay." He replied sleepily as he continued to kiss Jason's neck and shoulders; he never wanted to leave this spot, or this moment. Two minutes passed and he heard Theo's soft snoring. So Stiles closed his own eyes and drifted slowly to a very warm sleep.

* * *

 **Scott and Allison Sex Scene**

Allison pushed him against the door, and pressed her body against his.

Scott smiled, and wrapped his arms around her waist, capturing her lips with his, sighing blissfully at finally having the opportunity to kiss her again. He ran his hands over her curves, and hooked up the bottom of her dress to push it up so that it bunched around her waist.

He lost his breath as his hand touched nothing but bare skin over her ass, he pulled back to ask in a growl, "No panties?"

Allison giggled, "Just for you, Scott." She kissed along his neck and nipped at his earlobe, "I have been so wet thinking about you all day."

The Alpha groaned, his cock hardening instantly in his pants. He slanted his mouth over hers and kissed her with hunger. He pulled her over to the nearest table and placed Allison on it, he buried one of his hands in her hair, while the other he slipped in between her legs.

Allison moaned as Scott curled a finger inside her, she was already so wet for him and had been all day. She kissed him back with as much want as he kissed her as her hands went to his belt, she undid it and then lowered the fly of his pants, pushing the material, along with his boxers, over his hips so that they pooled at his feet.

Scott groaned into Allison's mouth, both at the feel of her molten core and the way she wrapped her hand around his dick. He was so hard for her, even after the multiple times they made love this morning, he still needed her.

Allison broke away from his mouth to kiss along his cheek, moaning in delight as his thumb began circling her clit, "I need you, Scott."

Scott groaned, moving his fingers faster, circling her clit while rubbing her bundle of nerves, bringing her closer to ecstasy. He could feel the way her inner muscles clenched around his fingers, it wouldn't be long now, "Come for me." He latched onto her throat, and sucked the skin into his mouth, giving her a love bite. He felt her walls clamp around his fingers, and her channel slickened as she came.

"AH!" Allison cried out as she came around his fingers, her hips moving against him, wanting nothing more than to be filled with his length, "Scott..." She hooked her leg around his, and pulled him closer to her, and moaned, "I want you...I need you inside of me..."

"Gods!" Scott shuddered, his eyes blackened with desire. Allison moaning her wants in his ear was the sexiest thing he'd heard. He removed his fingers and brought them to his lips, he moaned as he tasted her sweet pussy on his digits. That only made him want her more. He brought his hand to the base of her spine, pushing her closer to the edge of the table, with his other hand he held on to the table. He bucked his hips, and closed his eyes and moaned at the feel of her trembling walls surrounding him.

Allison gasped as Scott filled her, his hard length fitted so perfectly inside of her, so deep but not painfully so. She wrapped her arms around his neck, tightened her legs around his waist, and kissed him hungrily as he began to move within her. Moans and gasps escaped her constantly, he just felt too good inside her, bringing her to heights of pleasure she had never felt before.

Scott grunted into her mouth as his cock slid perfectly within her slick channel, the way she gripped him made his eyes roll back into his head. He could spend eternity like this, buried in her, making her moan, and scream, and shudder. She was so vocal that it only made him rock faster into her, wanting her to lose control completely and come apart around his cock. He held her ass and sped them over to one of the chairs, her legs hanging over his thighs as she rode him.

Allison rocked her hips against his, her hands buried in his hair, her mouth moving sporadically against his as cries escaped her. She could feel her pussy begin to tighten again as another orgasm built, the feel of his cock sliding against her bundle of nerves was too much for her.

Scott held onto her hips, helping her move up and down on his dick, her clenching channel making his own release nearer. He moved his mouth to her neck, kissing and biting, whispering against her as she grew wetter around him, "Scream for me, Allison."

Allison undulated her hips on his, tightened her fingers almost painfully in his hair, and as she felt him thrust up into her, she arched her back so far that her hair almost touched the ground and she screamed, "SCOTT!"

The Alpha pounded her through her orgasm, her squeezing muscles around his dick sending him over the edge. He dug his fingernails into the skin of her hips, jerked his hips a few more times, and growled her name as he came inside her, "Allison!"

Allison's whole body felt like jello, boneless and completely satisfied, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she panted.

Scott pulled up his lover to cradle her against him as he tried to regain his own normal breathing patterns. She felt amazing, and every time with her he had lost himself to her, and drowned in a sea of unbridled passion. He spread kisses across her shoulders, soothingly stroking his hand up and down her back, just savoring the feel of her in his arms.

* * *

 **Percy and Nico Scene**

 **That's right...I've saved the best for last. Enjoy!**

Nico found himself in the bathroom, with a horny Percy ready to "relieve some pressure." Nico closed his eyes as he pulled his hand from the hot water and stood up. His face was impassive as he heard the heavy footsteps of Percy walking down the hall towards the bathroom.

"Ah, it's ready I see" Percy said with a pleased smile. He shut the door behind him as he took a breath in, smelling the scents of the soaps in the air. "Ah, the purchases we made at the store were worth it. This smells really good" he said with a low purr.

"I'm glad you approve." Nico said to him with a small smile as he watched the muscular, horny teen boy stride across the room, his hand trailing in the water to test the heat.

"Strip me" Percy ordered as he stood up in front of his lover. With a nod Nico stepped forward and began to undress the older, larger boy. Even though Nico was taller then he used to be, Percy was still bigger than him. Nico took Percy's pants off next, sliding them down the thick, muscular legs. Percy sometimes went commando under his pants, and his huge cock sprung free, already half hard.

The horny teen demigod's cock was just as big and as intimidating as Nico remembered it that first time it had invaded him. At ten inches long and a huge head that was dripping with pre-cum. His mate's balls matched the size of his monster sized cock, each one huge and full of potent seed. Nico knew they could plaster his entire face and chest with their thick loads, and recharge quickly for a second round.

Percy grinned as he stepped out of his pants and kicked them aside. His length swung back and forth between his thick thighs as he looked at Nico on his knees before him. "Do it" Percy said with a smile across his features as he placed a heavy hand on Nico's head as he guided the boy's face against his crotch. Nico offered no resistance as that huge cock began to harden against his face, leaving trails of pre-cum along his cheeks as he was pushed against it.

"Open up." Percy growled as he ground his crotch against the boy's face, his huge cock hardening up as it rubbed against the smooth cheeks. Nico felt Percy's sweaty musk start to invade his nostrils as he inhaled the heavy scent of a teen boy in arousal.

Percy watched as Nico obediently opened his mouth and took the huge mushroom head in. In the beginning, he had not been able to do it without discomfort. Now, after much practice, it filled his mouth as he took it slowly in, feeling it reach the back of his throat in one movement.

"Ooh, yeah. That's it. Get your Percy good and ready." Percy growled as he pumped his hips forward, sending another few inches into Nico's throat. Nico choked slightly before he relaxed his throat enough to take more of the monstrous length into his throat.

He closed his eyes as he felt his own erection gain life and throb between his legs as he took one hand and started to stroke along the fat shaft, feeling it pulse against his fingers. Percy tilted his head back with a moan as he felt Nico's other hand cup a huge testicle in his hand, the huge ball easily filling his fingers.

Nico felt the huge cock head open his throat as it passed in and out, delving a quarter of the length into his passage and expanding his throat. The bulge grew and shrunk as he bobbed his head back and forth like an obedient boy should.

Percy grunted as a thick spurt of pre-cum shot into the back of Nico's mouth, sliding down his throat and into his stomach. Nico's cock throbbed harder and he tried to ignore his own arousal as he focused on the task at hand.

The huge teen boy gave a sharp thrust forward and buried half his length into Nico's throat, making him choke more as he struggled to take the sudden intrusion. Ignoring him Percy thrusted forward more, sending a few more inches into his throat before he started to pump his hips back and forth.

Nico shut his eyes as he placed both his hands on Percy's flexing thighs, feeling that monstrous cock plunge down his throat with every pump forward. Breathing through his nose, he could smell the musk of Percy's crotch, and he could feel his own lust and pleasure rise up.

Percy grinned as he heard Nico moan in longing as he reached down and grabbed the sides of his head and held him in place as he continues to throat fuck him, his hips bouncing back and forth as he pushed half his huge length down that tight passage. "Such a good mate" Percy groaned as his cock drooled pre-cum down the boy's throat as he continued to face fuck him. He grunted and growled as he felt his body start to sweat, his skin glistening.

Nico felt himself burning with desire as he moaned around the huge cock, holding his hands flat against the older boy's pumping thighs as he let Percy use his throat like a cock sleeve. He opened his eyes and looked up at the male above him. Percy saw the pleading look in Nico's eyes and it turned him on even more.

"You want it?" he growled as he pulled out slowly, letting his boy feel every inch as it slid out from his throat. With a wet plopping noise the huge cock head fell from Nico's mouth, making the boy pant as he found his mouth was free.

"Yes Percy...please give it to me" he begged as he looked up at Percy with pleading eyes. His body and mind burned with the desire to be bred by him. He wanted, no he needed to have that huge cock inside him again as he leaned forward and licked the fat mushroom head.

"Bend over the bath" Percy ordered. With a nod and a small smile Nico eagerly got to his feet and turned towards the bath, gripping the edge in his hands as he leaned over, his chest almost touching the hot water as he spread his legs, showing Percy his tight, pink, hot hole.

Percy reached forward and ran a hand over Nico's muscled backside with an appreciative grunt. The Ghost King's sculpted physique turned him on every time he saw him. Tight, muscular and round, it almost stuck out and seemed like it almost begged to be fucked.

Percy turned to the counter and dipped his hand into a bottle of lube that was sitting there. With one hand holding Nico steady, he slowly took his huge finger and began to rub it around Nico's asshole. He gently thrust his finger inside, feeling the supple, hot, tight flesh part around him as he gently penetrated the boy, preparing him for the monster cock that awaited. He added two fingers, slowly beginning to thrust in and out, until the entire passage was coated with lube, and ready for the main event. Percy took another generous helping of lube and rubbed it onto his own cock, moaning a little as he felt the pleasure that came with rubbing something on an aroused male.

Putting his hands on Nico's hips, Percy thrust his own forward, sliding his thick, dripping cock between Nico's ass cheeks. With a low growl he started to pump his hips back and forth as he slid this cock up and down between Nico's ass cheeks, except never actually penetrating him.

Moaning back as he gripped the edge of the tub, Nico felt the huge cock between his cheeks as he felt his body tingle from the contact. The heat from the cock between his ass drove his lust higher as he moaned and pushed back eagerly.

"Please Percy, don't tease me" Nico gasped out as he pushed back, looking over his shoulder at the older boy. "Please, give it to me. I need it so badly" he moaned in a desperate plea at him.

"You want to be bred by my huge cock? Feel my seed in your ass?" Percy mocked as he looked into his eyes. He could see the need, the desire, and the desperation that burned within him. He knew this boy was hooked on this.

"Please Percy." Nico begged him as he pushed his ass backwards as best he could, moving his hips in small circles as he tried to align the huge cock head with his tight hole. His heart hammered in his chest and his head swam in a thick fog of pleasure as he wanted Percy to impale him with his cock. "Please...breed me."

With a grunt, Percy grabbed his huge cock and positioned it outside of Nico's hole and began to push forward. There was some resistance at first, but it was brief. It always was. All it took was just a few moments before he let out a grunt and Nico let out a cry as the huge mushroom head forced its way into him. Nico felt his asshole spread open easily once the huge cock was forced in. After many times of being impaled on his mate's cock, his ass practically molded itself around that huge length and could now take every inch inside him. He panted as he gripped the edge of the tub tightly and felt that huge head pulse and throb in him.

"Always so fucking tight" Percy growled as he held the boy by his hips and started to push forward. The older boy growled as he slowly sunk inch after inch in to the smaller boy, every inch that slid in made them both groan out loud. Once at least half of Percy's cock had been buried inside Nico, he started to pull out.

Nico groaned as he felt his insides expand as the huge cock slid into him, and a feeling of emptiness engulfed him as he felt it slide out. His insides gripped tightly at the huge invading length and he moaned in pleasure.

Percy grinned with a low groan as he felt Nico's insides try to almost pull the huge cock back into him as he pulled out. When only the head remained of the hot ass of the boy underneath him, he plunged forward, burying half his length into Nico's tight ass one go as he gripped his hips tightly.

Nico cried out as he felt his stomach expand a bit, a bulge forming as half the length buried itself in his ass. But a moment later that bulge disappeared as the length slid out, but that was brief before it rammed itself back in. He gasped as his asshole expanded once more before tightening again as he was bred.

The wet sounds of hips against ass were heard in the bathroom as Percy picked up the pace, wasting no time as he gave the boy what he so deeply desired, and what he himself enjoyed so much. With every thrust forward he sent just a bit more of the huge cock he had into the boy's tight ass.

The older boy huffed and grunted as he bred the tight ass, feeling it clench around every inch of him as he buried it repeatedly into Nico. Every thrust forward sent his huge cock into the tight vicelike grip of the hot, tight anal passage, where it was gripped like an iron glove around his cock.

"Oh, yeah. Take my huge cock" Percy grunted as he held Nico by the hips and continued to thrust forward. More of his huge cock slammed into the boy's ass as he buried it in and out. Nico cried out as he felt his asshole expand more, a bulge forming as Percy kept several inches buried inside him with every thrust, pushing more in and taking less out each time. Nico panted and grunted as he felt inch after inch of his mate's cock slide in and out and around inside him.

Nico felt the older boy's sweat drip down on his back as he struggled to keep himself upright, having to move his hands from the edge of the bath at his waist to the other side as he held himself with his ass pressed backwards. He gasped and panted as the water rippled underneath them from the dripping juices of their bodies.

Percy let out a roaring growl as with one savage thrust he buried every inch into Nico, burying himself balls deep in his tight ass. Nico let out a loud cry as his insides bulged beyond their normal capabilities, but also groaned in pleasure as he felt that huge, delicious cock stimulate every part of his passage.

"Fuck yeah" Percy growled as he ground his hips against the muscular ass of his lover. Nico moaned as that one special spot buried inside him sent crackles of electricity through him, stimulated by that huge cock was buried inside of him.

With his huge balls resting between Nico's thighs, Percy continued to grind his crotch against his boy's ass, feeling every contraction from the boy's insides as they were stimulated from his huge length. Nico sighed as he felt Percy resume his hard thrusting into him, feeling his ass contract and expand as he pulled out only a few inches then slammed them back in. His own cock, ignored this whole time, slapped and slammed against the hot side of the tub, his balls being slapped by the Percy's nuts with every thrust inwards.

Above him, Percy continued, his huge grunting body drenched in sweat continued to move as he kept up his hard thrusting. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back as he continued to pound into Nico's ass, drilling the huge cock deep inside that tight orifice.

"Percy," Nico cried out as his mind fogged over and his desires peaked inside him. Once again he lost himself to the lust that had built up and he desired for Percy to finish what he started.

"Take it" Percy growled as he emptied his length, balls deep into the boy, his orgasm reaching its peak as he slammed every inch into the boy's tight ass. A huge flood of cum erupted from his balls and swirled around in the boy's tight rear.

Nico cried out as the hot seed flooded his insides, expanding his stomach even more as the torrent of liquid heat filled his insides. He gasped as he felt his loins tingle with his own approaching orgasm. With a cry against the water underneath him, Nico felt his cock throb with the pulsing of his orgasm as he erupted against the side of the tub. The constant stimulation to his insides and the liquid heat inside him caused him to erupt without even touching his length. It wasn't the first time it had happened, and it wouldn't be the last either.

Percy let out a roaring cry as he felt his mate's ass constrict around his cock almost milking him dry as he flooded Nico's insides. He could almost hear the thick load of cum slosh and work its way through Nico's ass as he filled him.

With a growl he ground his cock against the boy's muscular ass, several spurts of his seed squirting around the length that stretched his asshole wide open and began to dribble down his legs as Percy slowly pulled out.

"Oh, good boy" Percy growled as he felt his mate's ass contract, still trying to pull the huge cock back into him as the boy moaned in a drunken state of pleasure. Nico felt his body quiver and tremble as the huge cock was pulled from his backside and left him with a deep sense of emptiness. He could feel a thick river of the older boy's seed run down the back of his legs.

"Percy..." Nico moaned out as his body trembled, arms growing weak as he almost slipped into the water. He felt Percy's huge hands slide under his chest and pull him upwards, letting his boy go limp against his large, sweaty muscles. "I love you Percy" Nico said with a smile aimed up at the older boy, feeling the river of cum reach his ankles by now as his body started to regain some of its energy.

Percy smiled back down at him. "I love you too Nico."

* * *

 **A/N: Hopefully you enjoyed the massive amount of sex content I came up with. If not, oh well…I'm not changing it. This is the last chapter that I am coming out with. I figured why not end the story with a bunch of sex going on.**

 **If you expected me to actually come up with an ending different than this, then I'm sorry partially. But unless I think of a better ending than this, I'm not changing it.**

 **Thank you to all of you that have read the story! It was my first story, and I can't believe that I made it to the ending.**

 _ **Updated: 04/13/2018**_

 **The End**


End file.
